The prince and the commoner
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: The prince finds a young boy living in an oasis, what has one member of the pharaoh's court have to do with it? Atemu & Yugi K for references to sexual scenes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Just testing the waters with this one...do I go on?

* * *

The Prince and The Commoner

The prince stormed down the corridor on his way to see his father, he was not happy, he had just been informed that his father and his advisor had chosen him a bride, he was only seventeen for Ra's sake! He did not want a wife yet, hell he didn't even want a wife period, it would be a complete waste of time, he could never be intimate with a woman…the very thought of it made him feel sick.

He threw open the doors to the throne room to find his father and advisor talking with the priests "Everybody out!" he demanded, his father was about to object until he saw the shadows surround his son. He nodded and the room quickly emptied, his father nor his priests could understand just how it was that Atemu could control the shadows so well without a millennium item, for he still wore the puzzle. It intrigued him that none could find an answer except to say that Atemu was the most powerful magic wielder in the realm and therefore should not be crossed lightly.

"Father I will say this only once, the person you have chosen as my bride, inform her of your mistake and do not choose another!"

"But my son to inherit the throne you must marry."

To the shock of the pharaoh Atemu smirked "Then Egypt will have no pharaoh for I will not marry a female!" he turned and left, walking towards the stables he saddled up his own horse and rode out into the desert. He came across a small oasis and stopped to fill his water skin and let his horse drink, he sat under one of the few trees and as he closed his eyes he sighed.

"Are you alright my lord?"

Atemu opened his eyes only to find himself looking into a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs, mentally he shook his head "Yes, I am fine why do you ask?"

Atemu watched as the small boy sat near him "It's just that the palace guards are scouring the town looking for you, I myself only just managed to escape them."

"Why do you have to flee them?" Atemu asked suddenly interested

"Some of the guards keep trying to arrest me because I look similar to you, they think it's an insult." Yugi lowered his head "It's not like I can help the way I look."

Atemu felt sorry for the boy and decided he'd talk to his father and see if he could get the guards to leave the boy alone. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen my lord."

Atemu quirked an eyebrow and Yugi giggled "I know you probably thought I was about twelve."

Atemu nodded "Sorry."

The young man grinned at him "It's fine, everyone thinks I'm a child, it comes in handy sometimes."

Atemu looked at the sky "Shouldn't you be getting home?" he watched the boy's face drop

"I have no home."

"What! Why not?"

"My grandpa passed away and my home was taken from me by someone from the palace for his lover to live in."

"Where do you sleep?"

The boy looked down " Here mostly."

Atemu stood up "Well not tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight you will stay at the palace and I'll see if I can get your home back." he looked at the smaller teen "What's your name?"

"Yugi my lord."

Atemu smiled "I'm surprised would want to talk to me or anyone from the palace, we don't seem to have treated you very well."

Yugi chuckled "Yes well you can't be held responsible for the high priests actions, talking of which, I do not want my home back they burned everything that was in it, so that all that was left was an empty shell."

"How did they furnish it again?"

"I think it was stuff from the palace, all the furniture looked to be of high quality."

"Did they let you take anything?"

Tears shone in Yugi's eyes "No, not even the small portrait of me, my parents and my grandfather." Yugi finally let his tears fall.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi "Come on little one, we have a lot of wrongs to set to rights."

The prince climbed onto his horse and sat Yugi in front of him they rode towards the palace talking to each other all the way.

Putting the horse in the stable Atemu took Yugi to his chambers to freshen up and find him something better to wear before he took Yugi to meet with his father. A knock sounded on the door

"Who is it?"

"It is your father Atemu."

"Please come in."

Aknamkanon walked in "My son I have done as you asked." he stopped when he laid eyes on Yugi "Who is this Atemu?"

"This father." he grinned, "Is Yugi, and we have some wrongs to set right."

Yugi knelt his forehead touching the sandstone "My pharaoh."

Aknamkanon smiled "Rise Yugi, now tell me what are these wrongs?"

Aknamkanon sat himself on Atemu's bed as he listened to both boys trying to tell him what had happened he held his hand up for silence, he looked at Yugi "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Yugi looked at Atemu who nodded "Well…"

_Flashback_

_Yugi looked round the living area of the small house he had shared with his grandfather and sighed, "At least it needs no work doing to it." he mumbled to himself, his grandfather had kept the building well maintained, unfortunately for Yugi a little too well maintained, he was bought from his memories by a pounding on the door "Open up in the name of the high priest!"_

_Wondering what it was he wanted Yugi opened the door with a smile "Yes can I help you?" Yugi was roughly pushed out of the way when the high priest stalked in and went through every room. Yugi stood there in shock, when the high priest came in smiling "Yes this one is perfect, clear it!" with that said he walked out and the guards started to throw everything he owned out into the back yard._

"_Wait!" Yugi cried, "What are you doing? This is my home!"_

_The guard sneered, "This house now belongs to the high priests lover."_

"_No." Yugi whispered "No you can't!"_

_The guard backhanded Yugi and threw him out the door, Yugi watched through his tears as they set fire to all his belongings, on top of the pile was the portrait of the whole family, the only one he had. He tried to retrieve it but the guards held him back, laughing at the boy's obvious distress. After the fire had died down and the ashes spread the laughing guards left Yugi standing there "Now you are nothing but a street rat."_

The pharaoh watched Yugi closely as he told his story and he'd noticed that when Yugi had started to cry Atemu had put his arm around him and pulled him closer, he smiled, _'so'_ he thought_ 'Atemu does have a softer side, or is it just for this boy' _"So Yugi." the pharaoh sighed "You've been living at the oasis since then?"

Yugi nodded "Yes my lord."

"Then tell me, how is it you survived?"

"I made friends with the traders and I would do odd jobs and run errands for them and at the end of each day they would pay me with unsold food and any clothes that I needed, also the…" Yugi suddenly stopped and looked down, the pharaoh knew he was afraid to say anything more but for some reason he wanted to know how this young man had survived.

"Yugi." the young man looked at him "Please go on, you have my word that no ill will come from what you have to say from now on."

Yugi sighed "The guards sire, those who did not approve of what the high priest had done would bring me left over food from the kitchens." he looked at the pharaoh "Please sire do not punish them." Yugi began to cry "Sometimes they would bring me their own rations and share them with me, I owe them so much."

The pharaoh looked at Yugi "I am impressed that you never turned to thievery Yugi."

Yugi looked at him "If I stole from people my lord it would make me no better that he who stole from me."

The pharaoh nodded "You seem to be very wise young one." he chuckled when he saw the blush colour Yugi's cheeks.

"What can we do father?"

"We could get Yugi his home back."

Yugi shook his head "No sire I don't want it back."

The pharaoh looked at him "Why not?" his suspicions starting to rise but they soon fell again when he heard Yugi's answer,

"My lord I could not go back, not now, I would be constantly reminded of everything I had lost in so shorter time." he looked at the pharaoh "Thank you my lord for listening to me, your humble servant but I must be on my way." Yugi stood "I need to get back to the oasis before it gets too dark."

Now knowing for sure that Yugi was not interested in Atemu's wealth or what he could gain from this meeting the pharaoh felt more at ease with the young boy.

The pharaoh stood up "No Yugi, you will stay here, I will have a room made up for you."

"But…"

The pharaoh raised his hand "No Yugi, Atemu is right we have some wrongs to right and it starts now."

"He won't need a room father he can stay in here with me."

The pharaoh looked at Atemu and smiled "Then let it be so." as he turned to walk away he couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi's apparent inability to form a coherent sentence due to his shock at Atemu's words.

The pharaoh had only just met Yugi but already he liked the young one.

Atemu had finally managed to calm Yugi down "Atemu?" Yugi asked shyly "Why are you doing this for me?"

Atemu grinned at him "I like you Yugi and I don't like what the high priest has done." Then he smirked "But I can't help but feel a little thankful for his actions."

Yugi stared at him eyes wide "What! Why?"

Atemu stepped closer to Yugi and pulled him into his arms "Because I got to meet you sweet one."

Yugi looked at the prince, his eyes sparkled because of unshed tears, the prince lowered his head and kissed him.

Yugi having never been kissed before tensed at first before melting into Atemu's embrace.

Atemu broke the kiss "Come Yugi it's late."

"Um…where will I sleep?"

"In my bed with me." Atemu chuckled at the shocked look on Yugi's face "It's okay little one it's just for tonight and you have my word you will come to no harm."

Yugi shyly smiled "Okay Atemu." and climbed in beside the handsome prince.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 2

In the morning Atemu led Yugi down to breakfast, there they found the pharaoh waiting for them. When they arrived he dismissed everyone and bade the two boys to sit down and eat with him, he had decided to give Yugi one more test.

"Now then Yugi, I know you have told me that you do not want your home back, and I do agree somewhat with your reasoning's but, that does not mean you cannot be compensated."

Yugi looked at the pharaoh "My pharaoh really, thank you for your kindness but there is no way I could fight the high priest on my own."

"You do not have too I will do it with you." he looked at Atemu "Along with my son."

Yugi lifted teary eyes to the older man, his king "My pharaoh I don't know what…"

Atemu chuckled "Then don't Yugi, but believe us we'll not let him get away with this." Y

ugi flinched at the anger in Atemu's voice "You wont hurt them will you?"

Atemu's tone softened "No Yugi, no more than my father's laws will allow."

No more was said as they ate in silence each with their own thoughts on what surprises the day would bring.

* * *

Atemu dragged Yugi back to his room and found some of the clothes he'd grown out of and gave them to Yugi to wear.

"I can't wear these clothes!" Yugi protested

"Why not Yugi? They don't fit me any more."

Yugi sighed "That's just it, they were yours."

"I don't understand, they are just simple clothes."

"That's just it." Yugi turned away from Atemu "To you they are simple clothes, but to me…" he turned back to the young prince "Just one of those things would take me a life time of saving to be able to afford, yet you just…"

"Yugi…" Atemu walked over to him and put his arms around him "This is not about the cost, what is it that really bothers you?"

"As I said to your father earlier everything I have been given I have had to work for and sometimes the work was hard, for you to just give me them does not seem right."

It was Atemu's turn to sigh "If that's how you feel how about choosing just one for now, think of it as a replacement for what was destroyed."

Yugi giggled, "You're stubborn do you know that?"

Atemu chuckled "My father tells me that all the time."

Relenting Yugi chose one of the tunics and went into the bathing chamber to change. He'd never felt so awkward; he'd never worn anything so fine before. Coming back into the bedroom he looked at Atemu who was just standing there staring at him, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Atemu shook his head "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Atemu smiled "About how beautiful you are" he smiled at the blush that graced Yugi's cheeks.

"Come on we have to meet my father at the stables."

* * *

The two walked together talking as old friends would both ignoring the stares they were receiving at the apparent softening of the prince's attitude, rumoured to be caused by the one he was currently walking with. As they walked Atemu was trying to explain to Yugi that because he was a guest in the palace and not a slave he did not have to walk one pace behind Atemu.

They reached the stable and found the pharaoh waiting for them "What kept you?"

Atemu chuckled "I had to argue Yugi into his clothes, he would not wear them at first."

"Why not?"

"He says he's never worn anything so fine before."

The Pharaoh smiled in understanding "Don't worry young one you'll get used to it."

Yugi looked at the large horse in trepidation "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Um I've never ridden a horse before."

"In that case you can ride with me."

Again Yugi sat in front of the prince "Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't I ride behind you?"

Atemu smirked and leaned in to whisper in Yugi's ear "I can't hold you if you sit behind Me." his smirk grew as he felt Yugi shiver when his breath ghosted over his ear.

As they rode Aknamkanon stole several glances at his son and the young man riding with him, he wasn't stupid he'd noticed the change in Atemu, no doubt caused by the young one and it warmed him. He knew his son had been lonely, it wasn't easy to find genuine friends when you were the son of the pharaoh and that was one of the reason's they had chosen a wife for him, to try to end his loneliness, but now it didn't seem to be needed, Atemu looked relaxed and content, so much so that Aknamkanon made up his mind to ask Yugi if he would stay at the palace as a companion for the prince.

* * *

Yugi was surprised when they stopped at his old home "Atemu?"

"Watch Yugi but say nothing."

The pharaoh dismounted and a guard knocked on the door, Yugi was aware that the whole street was watching, but he wasn't surprised it wasn't everyday that the pharaoh rode into town and stopped at a humble house.

Someone called out "Yugi!"

Yugi looked round and saw his grandpa's old friend "Have you come to reclaim your home?"

"No I can't live here anymore, not since they destroyed everything." The old man tried to walk up to Yugi but the guards barred his way

"Let him through!" Atemu ordered.

Grateful the old man bowed "Thank you my prince." he turned to Yugi "Yugi I think you should have this."

"What is it?"

"It seems the gods wanted you to have it, it blew from the flames and landed by my door."

With a trembling hand Yugi took it and gasped, it was the portrait he thought had been destroyed, the old man patted Yugi's are "Good luck to you Yugi."

"Thank you." Yugi hugged the old man before he walked away.

As Yugi felt the tears fall he felt Atemu wrap his arm round him "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded "Yes this is the portrait of my family I thought I'd lost."

Atemu looked at it and couldn't believe his eyes he was looking at a carbon copy of his father's advisor Shimon.

Atemu pointed to the old man "Is that your grandfather Yugi?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah, I really do miss him."

Yugi looked up as the door to his old home opened...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

In this story Joey and Yugi have never met and are not friends.

* * *

Chapter 3

He watched as the blond stood staring open-mouthed at the pharaoh standing before him "My pharaoh what brings you to my humble home?"

Yugi balled his hands into fists he dearly wanted to say something but knew he couldn't.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Please enter."

He stood back and allowed the pharaoh, his son crown prince Atemu and a small boy he felt he should remember but couldn't enter, two guards stood by the door just inside the house and Jou knew they were there as protection for the royal family.

"You are not Egyptian?"

"No my pharaoh, I am from Japan, I was bought here on a slavers boat where I was purchased then freed."

"Most fortunate indeed." The pharaoh answered as he looked round the living area.

He noticed that Yugi had been right; all of the furniture had indeed come from the palace "Guard!"

One of the guards at the door walked to the pharaoh and bowed

"Yes my pharaoh."

"Get the others, you know what to do."

"Yes sire." The guard bowed and went outside.

Yugi looked at Atemu "What are they going to do?"

Atemu smirked "Watch, but you must say nothing Yugi, don't forget my fathers word is law." Atemu could sense the fear radiating from Yugi, he took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze "It'll be alright Yugi, I promise."

Feeling somewhat better Yugi smiled "Okay."

The guards walked into the small house and the pharaoh watched as they systematically stripped the house of its rich furnishings, leaving what did not belong to the palace on the floor. The rest was loaded onto a cart ready to be transported back to the palace.

Once the rooms were empty the pharaoh halted one of the guards and spoke to him quietly "Were you one of the original guards that cleared Yugi's things and burned them?"

Ashamed the guard bowed his head "Yes pharaoh but we were only following the high priests orders"

"Were you also one of the ones laughing at the boys plight?"

"If I may be so bold my pharaoh we all felt sorry for the young one he'd only just lost his grandfather but two days before, that's why we took to helping him whenever we could."

"Who were the ones laughing then?"

"The high priests own temple guards"

"I see, I want you to take all the remaining items to the same spot that Yugi's were placed, now go."

The guard grinned, "Yes sire!"

The pharaoh Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow at the seemingly joyous tone of the guard." He was even more surprised to see that all the guards suddenly started smiling at the command.

Finally slipping from his shock Joey looked at the pharaoh "What is happening? Why have you ordered this?"

The pharaoh looked at him his eyes narrow "These items belong in the palace, how is it that you have them?"

Joey not knowing how to answer stayed silent.

"Guard!"

"Yes my pharaoh."

"Take this man to the back yard."

The guard led the blond man outside, followed by the pharaoh, Atemu and Yugi.

The pharaoh nodded "Burn it!" he commanded.

Shocked, Yugi buried his head into Atemu's chest. Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi and whispered "Yugi, my father is letting him off lightly, for all the things he had from the palace he should have been executed, but because you didn't want him hurt this was the only way."

Yugi looked up and Atemu and he could see the sincerity in the prince's eyes, he held Atemu tighter "But the high priest will have to face a harsher penalty."

"Why?" Yugi whispered.

"He has acted against the gods, the high priest in not meant to take a lover he broke that law and with a male, the gods will want to see justice done for the crime against them."

"Help him." Yugi pleaded

"I can't, it is out of the hands of myself and the pharaoh."

Yugi buried his head into Atemu's chest again and wept.

* * *

The pharaoh heard the high priest shouting at the palace guards, demanding to know what was going on, he stormed through to the back yard, the pharaoh had stepped back so besides his own lover all he could see was crown prince Atemu with a young look-a-like in his arms.

"What in Ra's name is going on in here?" he demanded, his lover ran to him.

"They have taken everything back to the palace and burned what was left."

The high priest looked at Atemu "Did you do this because of that pathetic child?" he seethed "How dare you destroy this man's home!"

Atemu turned to the high priest but before he could say anything in retaliation his father stepped forward

"No priest, **I **commanded it!"

The high priest froze "M…my pharaoh" he kneeled; the young man also kneeled then he spoke quietly "If I may ask sire?"

"What is it!" the pharaoh snapped

"Why have you done this?"

The pharaoh beckoned Yugi over and placed a hand on his shoulder "What I have done to you is recompense for what you did to Yugi, I should have your head but Yugi here spared it."

The high priest was angry, he stood up "But he is just a child!"

"That is where you're wrong priest!" Atemu spat "Yugi is a young man of nearly 18!"

The young man looked at Yugi "I don't understand."

Yugi sighed "What was done…the way it was done is exactly what happened to me to clear this place for you, you know that."

Joey looked at the high priest "You told me the owner died and that it was empty." he looked at Yugi "I never knew."

Unable to take anymore Yugi walked through the house and out into the street.

"Atemu."

"Yes father."

"Go after him."

Atemu nodded and ran after the teen "Yugi what is wrong?"

"He's lying, he knew, he thinks I've forgotten." He looked at Atemu, tears in his eyes "He's the one who threw the portrait onto the fire."

Atemu bundled Yugi up "Come on we had best tell my father he is being lied too."

* * *

The pharaoh stood trying to work out what to do with the seemingly innocent young man.

"Father."

"Yes Atemu."

"You are being lied to."

Aknamkanon turned sharply to look at his son and Yugi "Explain!"

Atemu repeated what Yugi had told him.

Angry the pharaoh turned back to the young man who was now looking at him nervously.

"Yugi spared you from my wrath for stealing from him, but then you lie not only to him but to me also, this time Yugi cannot step in to help you."

The pharaoh looked at Yugi expecting him to step in and say something anyway but he said nothing. "Yugi?" the pharaoh asked.

Yugi looked up at him his tears visible, "My pharaoh, his fate is your decision, I…no longer care what happens to him." Yugi turned and walked away.

The pharaoh was beyond angry the fool in front of him had managed to change Yugi from the gentle caring soul he was into something he was not, cold hearted...

"Atemu."

"Yes."

"Go, find Yugi and take him back to the palace."

"Yes father."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 4

Atemu stepped out of the house and into the sunlight but Yugi was nowhere to be found, none of the guards had seen the small teen leave, for a moment Atemu began to panic, but then he smiled, he knew where Yugi was. Getting on his horse Atemu rode out to the oasis, the one where he'd first met Yugi.

Yugi arrived panting; he'd run all the way from the town. falling to his knees he started to cry. He'd had to get away he couldn't take being in his old home any more so he'd come back here where he felt more comfortable, he couldn't go back to the palace either, in the short time he'd known the prince he'd developed strong feelings for him, feelings he was sure would not be returned…

"Yugi." Atemu whispered walking towards his love, Atemu had fallen hard for the little one, he hadn't known him long but he knew he would spend the rest of his life with Yugi.

Yugi tried to run but Atemu grabbed his arm "Yugi! Wait, please."

Yugi stopped and hung his head "What?" Yugi asked sadly

"What's wrong? Why did you run?" Atemu paused as he gathered Yugi into his arms "Why do you run, from me?"

Yugi sighed, "I couldn't just stand there while he lied, not only to me but to the pharaoh as well." He looked up at Atemu "And, I could no longer bare the looks the high priest was giving me."

Atemu's eyes narrowed "What looks?"

Yugi turned away from the handsome prince "It was a mix of lust and loathing, like he wanted to take me, devour me and then just as quickly kill me." Yugi shuddered.

Atemu was incensed, "He will pay for that! Nobody touches what is mine!"

Yugi's eyes widened, "Umm Atemu?"

The prince not realizing what he had said, looked at Yugi "What is it little one?"

Yugi realizing that Atemu had no idea what he had just said started to laugh; annoyed Atemu asked "What is so funny Yugi?"

Still chuckling Yugi looked at him "You just claimed me."

"I did?" Atemu asked surprised

"Yeah, when I told you about the high priest you got angry and said 'Nobody touches what is mine'".

Wrapping his arms round Yugi again Atemu smirked "Do you mind?"

With a small blush Yugi shook his head "No, I don't mind at all."

"Good" Atemu said with a grin "Then it is settled, you – are – mine." He punctuated each word with a kiss to Yugi's nose.

"As you are mine?" Yugi asked shyly

"Yes Yugi, as I am yours."

* * *

Aknamkanon was still angry when he reached the palace, "Has my son and Yugi arrived back yet?"

"No sire, do you wish for us to go and look for them?"

Aknamkanon thought for a moment "No not yet, give them some time."

He walked to the throne room "Please have all the guards that accompanied me today bought to the throne room."

"By your command my pharaoh"

The pharaoh was deep in thought when the throne room doors were thrown open and the guards assembled before him, they were six in total, he looked down at them and he saw the one he'd spoken to earlier, the one that seemed almost happy to destroy the home of the high priests former lover.

Yes, I did say former

The pharaoh stood and as he walked along the line he offered each guard a parcel of 5 gold coins, but each one refused the pharaoh's gift, confused the pharaoh sat on his throne "You!" he pointed to the guard he'd spoken to at Yugi's old home "What is your name?"

"Bomani sire." The guard bowed low

"Well then Bomani perhaps you can explain why your men have refused the parcel of coins I have just tried to give each one of them."

"May I speak freely sire?"

The pharaoh dismissed everyone from the room except the five guards and Bomani "Now, you may speak freely."

Bomani sighed, "It is not that we don't want it sire, Ra knows our families could certainly use the money, it's just that we don't think we deserve it."

Aknamkanon looked at the guards and noticed that they were still on their knees and looking a little uncomfortable "You may relax if you so desire, you have had a long and tiring day."

Gratefully the guards sat on the floor laying their weapons beside them, close at hand should they be needed for the defence of their pharaoh.

He turned back to Bomani, "Explain." Was the pharaoh's simple command.

Bomani sighed, "When the high priest began looking for a home for his lover we tried really hard to keep him from knowing about the death of Yugi's grandfather, but one of his spies informed him, we could do nothing but obey his orders." Bomani stopped and looked at the pharaoh, his unshed tears shining in the candlelight. "It happened while his grandfather was still alive, my mother was dying I didn't have time to see to her needs, so Yugi without my asking did it for me and when I asked why all he said was 'I know you are busy protecting our pharaoh and his family and can't always get away, it was my pleasure to help." He wiped his eyes "I tried to offer Yugi payment but he refused so when he was made homeless we all rallied round to help him."

"You, I can understand, but why the others?" the pharaoh asked, stunned by the fact that the apparent kindness of one boy could turn his battle-hardened warriors into caring people.

Bomani looked to the other guards and nodded, each one stood up and had a similar story to tell of Yugi's kindness, before and after his grandfather died, all except for the last guard who could not tell his story so Bomani told it for him…

"Minkah had a beautiful child, a girl Banafrit she was a year old…the child brokers, they came and took her from her mothers arms, the mother, Minkah's wife killed herself in her grief, Yugi tried to save her, and he almost lost his life doing so. Sire, Yugi has played a part in all of our lives…"

The pharaoh stood "Say no more, Yugi shall become a member of my court he will want for nothing ever again." The pharaoh looked thoughtful, "But tell me Bomani what exactly are these 'child brokers'."

Bomani sighed "They are people who go round taking children, from new-born up to two years of age from the peasants and hand them over to the wealthy classes for a high price."

"WHAT!" the pharaoh roared "Why was this not bought to my attention?"

"The high priest sire…" he never got to say anymore.

The pharaoh got up from his throne and looked at the men before him, again he had the parcels of money in his hands. "I am sure that Yugi would want you to accept these, so please take them and make your families lives a little easier."

* * *

Bomani = warrior (Egyptian)

Minkah = Justice (Egyptian)

Banafrit = Beautiful Soul (Egyptian)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 5

Atemu and Yugi finally made it back from the oasis and as they were both hungry they headed straight for the dining hall. While they were eating Aknamkanon appeared "The guards said I'd find you here."

Yugi got up to bow

"It is alright Yugi there is no need to bow please, continue eating."

"Thank you my pharaoh."

"Did you want anything in particular father?"

"No I just wanted to see if Yugi here was okay after today's events." He looked across at the young man "So, are you okay?"

"Yes my pharaoh I am fine now, thank you."

The pharaoh stood up "Good, when you have finished eating I want you both to come to the throne room, I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Can we have time to clean ourselves up first father?"

Aknamkanon chuckled as he finally noticed the two sand covered youths "I think that might be a good idea."

As Aknamkanon left the hall Atemu and Yugi looked at each other

"Hmm." Atemu muttered, "I wonder what he wants to see us about?"

"We'll find out when we get there." Yugi answered with a grin,

Atemu chuckled "Yes I suppose you're right."

* * *

After washing up and changing into clean clothes Atemu led Yugi to the throne room, the guards opened the heavy door and bowed as Atemu and Yugi passed, they were surprised but could not hold back a smile when Yugi whispered "Thank you."

Closing the door behind the crown prince and Yugi the guards went back to their posts.

"You wanted to see us father?"

Aknamkanon smiled "Yes I do, follow me."

Atemu and Yugi followed the pharaoh into the small office that was just off the throne room. "Take a seat boys."

Atemu and Yugi sat down and waited while Aknamkanon sifted through some papers, he sat back "Atemu, I can see you two have gotten close rather quickly, so tell me what is your relationship with Yugi exactly?"

Atemu sighed "He is mine." He looked across at Yugi and smiled softly "As I am his."

"When did this happen?"

Atemu turned back to his father "Today while we were at the oasis, and I will not allow it to change."

Aknamkanon had heard the hard edge to Atemu's voice and smiled "Have no fear my son, I only ask as it may have some bearing on what I am about to say." He watched as his son relaxed again.

* * *

Aknamkanon turned to Yugi "As you know tomorrow Seto and Joey's punishments are to be decided."

Yugi nodded and Aknamkanon could see the sadness appear in the young ones eyes, he also saw Atemu take Yugi's hand and give it a light-reassuring squeeze, he smiled.

"It's alright I do not expect you to attend the hearing but it is what will happen after that I want to talk to you about."

Yugi looked up at him "What is it?"

"Yugi, you have impressed me with the kindness in your heart and the gentleness of your soul." He paused seeming to make up his mind about something "I want you to become the holder of the millennium scales."

"What!" Yugi said surprised

The pharaoh chuckled then, turning serious he looked at Yugi, "Seto has already been stripped of his priesthood and Karim has replaced him as high priest and taken the position of holder of the millennium rod, leaving an opening, an opening I believe you would fill perfectly."

"But father." Atemu broke in, "Yugi would have to be a priest."

"I know my son."

"He can't!" Atemu yelled at his father "Priests are forbidden to take lovers! Father, I will not give Yugi up! not for anything." Aknamkanon was surprised by the ferocity in the crown prince's voice.

"My pharaoh?" Yugi whispered "Thank you for your kind offer but if it means I will have to leave Atemu then no I cannot."

"Will you not even think about it?"

"No, I am sorry my pharaoh but Atemu means more to me than a position in your court."

The two boys watched as Aknamkanon stood up and opened another door to reveal the five remaining priests "You heard?" the pharaoh asked

"We heard everything that was said and yes you are right Yugi would fill the position perfectly."

Yugi stood up "I am sorry but if you heard everything…"

Isis stepped forward "It is fine Yugi, we have spoken together with the pharaoh and have decided that if the scales will accept you as you are, you will not be required to enter the priesthood, although you would have to complete the duties required of you as the holder of the millennium scales."

"Is that possible father?" Atemu asked hopefully

"Yes my son, Shimon used to hold the millennium key and he was not a priest."

Yugi sat down slightly shocked "I…I really don't know what to say."

"Yugi?" the pharaoh asked kindly "Go back to Atemu's rooms and discuss it with him, we do not need your answer until tomorrow."

Atemu and Yugi stood and Yugi bowed "Thank you my pharaoh."

"Yes, thank you father." Aknamkanon could see the gratitude in Atemu's eyes, he nodded, Yugi and Atemu left.

* * *

He turned to his priests "What do you think?"

"You are right sire he would be perfect for the position of holder of the scales and as prince Atemu's consort."

The pharaoh smiled "I'm pleased you agree, you may go."

The priests all bowed and left the room, Aknamkanon sighed, he knew it was going to be hard to persuade Yugi to take the position, the young one wasn't interested in wealth or power and Aknamkanon found that truly refreshing, it also meant that he knew the boy's feelings for his son were true.

Atemu and Yugi had finally got back to Atemu's rooms and the prince had noticed that Yugi had gone even quieter than usual "Yugi, habibi, are you okay?"

Yugi looked up, and once Atemu saw his tears, he wrapped his arms round Yugi's waist, then Atemu whispered, "What is wrong antyw ari?"

Yugi sniffed "I am so confused Atemu, why would your father offer me such a position? I don't understand."

Atemu pulled Yugi a little closer and held him a little tighter, "I don't know ari but whatever the reason, knowing my father it is a good one."

Yugi snuggled into Atemu's body "wi mr Atemu?"

"Always." Atemu whispered.

* * *

Antyw ari / _my partner_ (AE)

Wi mr Atemu / _love me Atemu_ (AE)

Habibi / _beloved_ (Arabic)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 6

The following morning while Aknamkanon was eating his breakfast he was surprised to see Yugi approaching him. "Pharaoh?" he said quietly "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course you can Yugi, please, sit down." As soon as Yugi sat down a plate of fresh fruits, meat and bread was put before him, Aknamkanon couldn't help but shake his head in fond affection when he heard Yugi whisper a heartfelt 'thank you' to the slave. "What did you want to talk to me about Yugi?"

Yugi fidgeted uncomfortably "Well it's just that I don't understand why you would offer me such a high position in your court, I mean I have only been here a few days, you do not truly know me."

Aknamkanon smiled "Yugi you may have only been here a few days as you say but in that short space of time you have shown your compassion many times along with a selflessness I have not seen before in someone so young." Seeing a still confused look on Yugi's face Aknamkanon leaned towards him and whispered "It's the same thing that makes Atemu love you." He smiled at Yugi's light blush.

"That's another thing pharaoh why have you accepted our relationship so easily? Surely Atemu will need an heir, which I cannot give him."

The pharaoh sighed "When Atemu's mother died it hit him pretty hard, and he closed in on himself, we tried everything we could think of to snap him out of it." He shook his head and chuckled "We even went as far as to find a girl to be his wife."

"What happened?" Yugi asked the pharaoh

"He stormed into the throne room and told us in no uncertain terms he did not want a wife." Aknamkanon looked thoughtful "I think that was the day you met him at the oasis, he'd saddled his horse and taken off." Aknamkanon looked at Yugi and grinned "Then he came home with you and I have not seen him look happier." Again Yugi blushed.

"But" the pharaoh said, "I think we have gotten off topic." he raised his eyebrows at Yugi who sighed.

"If the scales accepted me as I am would I still be able to be with Atemu?"

"Yes you would."

Yugi chewed his bottom lip "What if they don't?" he whispered and Aknamkanon could see the tears start to form.

"Then we would have to find someone else."

"You will not force me into the priesthood?"

"Of course not Yugi, once the scales have chosen the final choice must be yours and yours alone. A forced partnership would not work."

"Partnership?" Yugi asked

The pharaoh chuckled "It is difficult to explain but if it works out okay you will understand straight away, the scales will teach you."

"Wow." was all Yugi could think to say.

"Now do you have any more questions?" the pharaoh asked kindly

"Only one sire."

"What is it Yugi?"

Yugi looked down embarrassed "May I attend the sentencing of Seto and his lover?"

"Are you sure you want too?" Aknamkanon asked

"Yes, I have an idea but I need to hear your judgment first."

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"No pharaoh I, do not wish to influence you."

Aknamkanon smiled "Then you have my permission to attend if you so wish."

"Thank you pharaoh."

* * *

The two continued to eat in silence until Atemu disturbed them "There you are Yugi, I've been looking for you."

"Did you need something prince Atemu?"

Atemu sat down and looked at Yugi with an arched brow, "What's with the sudden formality Yugi? Have I done something wrong that I'm not aware of?"

Yugi giggled "Heavens no! It's just that I thought I'd better get used to calling you by your title if I am going to be joining you."

Atemu frowned "Joining me? When?"

Aknamkanon looked At Yugi "You have not discussed this with Atemu?"

"No pharaoh, I wanted to talk to you first."

Atemu looked at the pair of them "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

They waited until the serving girl had placed Atemu's breakfast in front of him and left the table before Aknamkanon spoke,

"Yugi has asked that he be allowed to sit in on the judgment of Seto and his lover, and I have agreed."

Atemu looked at Yugi "Why do you want to do that?" Atemu asked, slight anger lacing his voice.

Yugi sighed, "That was one of the reasons I didn't talk to you first, I knew you wouldn't like the idea as you were still angry at them both but please." Yugi took one of Atemu's hands "Please, understand I have to do this, I need to know that I bear no malice towards Seto's lover."

"And what of Seto?"

"I care nothing of Seto, his lover though…" Yugi put his head down.

Atemu gently lifted Yugi's head to look at him "If this is what you truly want then I will not try to sway you."

Yugi smiled "Thank you."

* * *

Aknamkanon stood and looked at the two young men "Atemu, when you have finished eating take Yugi to your rooms and show him how to prepare for the trial of the scales." He looked at Yugi "We will be doing that today as well."

"But pharaoh I am not ready!" Yugi protested

Aknamkanon chuckled "That Yugi, is the best time for the test." With that Aknamkanon left the two youngsters to finish eating.

As Atemu led Yugi back to his rooms he looked at his little love "What's wrong Yugi? You're being rather quiet."

Yugi looked up at the prince and shrugged his shoulders "I suppose I'm being silly really but I am so nervous."

"Why?"

"I keep thinking, what if the scales reject me? Will I be forced to leave the palace?" He looked up at Atemu "Forced to leave you?"

Smiling Atemu stopped walking and wrapped his arms round Yugi "Listen, you will not be made to leave the palace."

Yugi tried to speak but Atemu put a finger to his lips to stop him "If they do make you leave then I will renounce my claim to the throne and leave with you."

"You can't do that Atemu." Yugi protested "This is who you are, and I will not have you leave it for me."

Atemu cupped Yugi's cheek "Forget about it for now, let us see what happens first okay?"

Yugi leaned into Atemu's touch and whispered "Okay."

Atemu and Yugi continued to the prince's rooms where Atemu showed Yugi, much to Yugi's embarrassment, which oils to use to cleanse himself. Yugi was embarrassed because a totally naked Atemu insisted on getting into the large bath with him. Yugi squeaked as Atemu, who had dismissed the servants took up the cloth and started to wash Yugi with gentle, sensual strokes.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Before I carry on, someone asked me why haven't I used any Japanese words…you know the usual 'aibou' and 'hikari'. Well, I figured that as this was set in Ancient Egypt they wouldn't use Japanese (although I did stick with Yugi's name I will admit that much).

* * *

Chapter 7

It wasn't long before Yugi relaxed under Atemu's gentle ministrations, "Why are you doing this Atemu?"

Atemu leaned his chin on Yugi's shoulder "I don't want the palace servants touching you antyw ari."

"Could I not just bathe myself?"

"It is not the done thing Yugi."

Yugi turned to Atemu, "Then who will bathe you?" he asked shyly.

Atemu dropped the cloth and wrapped his arms round him "You if you want too." He said quietly as he drew Yugi in for a sensual kiss.

Yugi jumped when someone hammered on the bathing room door "Prince Atemu! Are you in there? Your father is waiting!"

"We'll be right there!" Atemu said, angry that their 'quiet moment together' had been interrupted, they didn't get that many of them as it was.

He sighed, "Come on Yugi, before they drag us from the bath." Yugi giggled as he wrapped a towel round himself and went to find the clothes that had been laid out for him earlier.

Yugi looked at the clothes and gasped, they were beautiful! Atemu heard Yugi's sharp intake of breath "What is it Yugi?"

"These clothes, are you sure they are for me and not you?"

Atemu chuckled "Yes habibi they are for you, you will be an item bearer soon and you need to look the part." He held out his hand "Come, get dressed before father gets even angrier at me."

* * *

The two teens dressed and quickly made their way to the throne room, when they arrived the doors were opened for them, again as Yugi entered he quietly thanked the guards, the guards were surprised when prince Atemu also quietly thanked them.

"There you are Atemu? What on earth kept you two?" Seeing the slight blush appear on Yugi's face the pharaoh shook his head, "Never mind just come up here."

"Yes father."

Atemu sat on the seat next to his father and Yugi stood off to the side and just behind Atemu as he usually did.

"Yugi" the pharaoh commanded, "Stand before me."

Nervously Yugi walked down the few steps and stood before the pharaoh, he bowed "What is it you wish of me my king?"

"You may rise Yugi."

Yugi stood straight "As you know we have had to find a new Wielder of the rod, and as Kalim now holds that position, I need a new holder of the scales."

"Yes my pharaoh."

"I wish for you to take that position if the scales will allow the partnership, do you agree?"

Yugi bowed again "If you and the scales think that I am worthy my pharaoh, I accept."

The pharaoh was impressed, Yugi had had little warning that this test was about to happen but he was answering him with a clear and steady voice.

"Shimon bring forth the scales."

Yugi watched a man almost as small as his late grandfather was, walk over to him carrying a large red cushion on the cushion lay the scales.

"Yugi, if the scales accept the partnership we will know almost immediately, we will also know if they don't." he looked at the young one "Do not worry, you will be safe at all times."

"I am not worried my pharaoh."

The pharaoh smiled "Yugi, take the scales into your right hand."

Yugi did as he was commanded and closed his eyes, almost immediately he could feel a warmth invade his body, and he heard questions in his mind, instinctively he answered them with his mind.

Knowing what was happening the pharaoh, Atemu and the rest of the item holders waited patiently until the test was over. It wasn't long before Yugi opened his eyes "We are one." He said, as he spoke it sounded as if two voices had spoken as one.

The pharaoh and Atemu stood up and walked towards Yugi. "What of your relationship with Atemu?" the pharaoh asked

Yugi looked up at the pharaoh "It has been accepted."

"You are sure?"

Yugi nodded "It was strange, I could hear a voice talking to me, asking me questions…it asked me if I would give up Atemu for the power the scales would give me."

"How did you answer?" Isis asked Yugi

"I said I didn't need or want power I wanted love, the kind I had with Atemu."

"What else?" Isis asked

Yugi looked down "I kind of said that if they couldn't accept it they would have to find someone else."

Aknamkanon chuckled "I think we have a new scales bearer." He turned to Yugi "Even though you are not a priest you will stand with them during all meetings."

"All meetings?" Yugi asked surprised

"Yes Yugi all meetings, part of your job now is to aid me in my decisions." He looked at Atemu and then back at Yugi and winked at him mischievously, "And keep my son out of trouble…"

"Father!" Atemu said a little indignant, the pharaoh and the priests just laughed as Atemu's cheeks coloured slightly.

* * *

Pharaoh Aknamkanon stepped back to his throne and watched as the other priests congratulated Yugi…all except one, Akhenaden and Aknamkanon couldn't help but wonder why, he'd also noticed that Yugi shied away whenever Akhenaden got too close to him…

When he thought Yugi and the priests had had enough time he called his court to order.

"Yugi do you still wish to stay for the judgment of Seto and his lover?"

Yugi kneeled before his pharaoh "Yes sire I do."

"Stand Yugi, you have shown me enough reverence today, go stand with the others."

Atemu watched as his little love walked over and joined the priests. He would have to congratulate him later. Atemu smirked to himself, in his own way of course.

Aknamkanon called for the guards who bowed before him. "Bring the prisoner Seto to me along with the one they call Joey."

"At once pharaoh."

The guards left the room and the pharaoh nodded at Isis and Mahad who took the opportunity to quickly run through what Yugi would feel if there was a blackness in someone's heart. Yugi nodded his understanding.

As Seto and Joey were bought into the room and Akhenaden moved closer Yugi started to shake, Mahad noticed and grabbed Yugi's arm. "Are you alright young one?"

"No." Yugi gasped, "Evil is present, the darkness far outweighs the good, it will grow if left unchecked."

The pharaoh stood "Remove Seto at once!"

"Not Seto pharaoh." Yugi said weakly

"Then who Yugi?"

To the shock of everyone in the room Yugi pointed to Akhenaden and whispered "Him."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 8

"This is outrageous!" Akhenaden shouted "The child has the scales for five minutes and he thinks he knows how to use them!"

"But Akhenaden." Isis spoke quietly "The scales took only a third of the time they would normally have done to choose Yugi as their bearer."

"So what!" he snarled, "That proves nothing!"

Shada was the next one to speak, "Do not forget Akhenaden that the scales have also allowed the relationship between Yugi and prince Atemu to continue."

Akhenaden looked at Aknamkanon, "You should never have allowed it, the prince and a worthless street rat, unforgivable!"

Aknamkanon stood up "That is enough!"

He stepped down from his throne "Atemu take Yugi back to your rooms and make him comfortable."

"Yes father." Atemu took a still weakened Yugi from Mahad and led him out of the throne room.

"Guards!"

"Yes pharaoh."

"Take these prisoners back to their cell."

"By your command pharaoh." They bowed and escorted the two men out of the room.

Aknamkanon sighed, "What happened?" he turned to his only priestess "Isis do you have any idea?"

"I'm afraid not my pharaoh, the only one who can tell you is Yugi himself."

"In that case." Aknamkanon said thoughtfully "We will defer the sentencing until we get to the bottom of this." With that said he left the throne room.

* * *

Atemu sighed softly from his position on his bed, his fingers stroking through the soft hair that was pooled in his lap where Yugi had rested his head and fallen asleep. There was a gentle tap on Atemu's door "Enter" he called softly so as not to disturb Yugi too much. Aknamkanon walked in and walked over to the bed.

"Is he okay?" Aknamkanon asked

"I honestly don't know father."

Aknamkanon sat on the edge of the bed "Did he say anything at all?"

"Not much, just that it hurt, and to tell you he was sorry."

"What hurt I wonder?" Aknamkanon absently said aloud.

"Where are the others?" Atemu asked

"I had the prisoners taken back to their cell and dismissed the court until we can figure out what is going on with Yugi."

"Has Akhenaden calmed down yet father?"

Aknamkanon chuckled "No Atemu he was still as mad as hell."

Then they both heard a small voice whisper "I am sorry my pharaoh." Yugi sat up and looked away from the pharaoh and Atemu "Maybe I should not have been given the scales."

* * *

"Nonsense!" a voice said, "You are the perfect one to wield my item."

The small group turned and saw the goddess Ma'at standing by the window.

The pharaoh stood and bowed, Atemu spoke quietly and with reverence "Please excuse that I do not bow my goddess."

Ma'at waved her hand "It is fine, Yugi needs you more than I need you to bow."

The goddess moved towards the bed and sat on the edge and looked at Yugi, she smiled "Child I chose you because when you held the scales I could sense that there isn't a shred of malice in your heart, I also know what you were going to say concerning the lover of the former high priest." She stroked Yugi's cheek "And given what they had done to you I knew there was no-one better than you to keep the balance of the court."

"Please." Yugi whispered, "Why so much pain?"

For a moment the goddess herself looked pained, "I am sorry young one but that was your final test, now it will be easier for you, this I promise."

"Can I ask test of what?" Yugi said quietly

"The goddess chuckled "It was a test to see if you would still say the truth even under duress, I'm sorry child but it had to be done."

She looked up at Aknamkanon "Trust in Yugi's words pharaoh and he will not lead you astray." She turned back to Yugi "Rest young one you have a lot of work to do in the coming months." She walked away from the bed and faded.

* * *

It took a few moments before Yugi had gotten over the shock of actually being visited by one of the gods, once he had Aknamkanon sat down on the bed again, "Yugi, can you tell me what happened in the throne room?"

"I'll try." He shifted slightly so he could look at both Atemu and the pharaoh. "When the priests came down to congratulate me on passing the scale's test I could feel anger coming from Akhenaden, he blames me for Seto to be stripped of his priesthood and his position of 'Wielder of the Rod'. When we gathered together and Seto and Joey were bought into the room, Akhenaden's anger became even greater, then…" Yugi stopped and closed his eyes

"Yugi you called Akhenaden evil why?" Aknamkanon asked.

Yugi turned to the pharaoh, "When his anger became too strong, he let his guard down and I was overwhelmed by the feeling of resentment that Seto had had to work hard to get where he was but I was getting it all handed to me."

"That still doesn't answer my question Yugi, why did you call Akhenaden evil."

Yugi sighed "I don't know how to tell you." Yugi looked at the pharaoh who could see the hurt in his eyes,

"Just tell me Yugi." Aknamkanon said softly

"The child-brokers…he knows who they are,"

"Are you sure Yugi?" Aknamkanon asked, his voice had turned hard but Yugi knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Yes my pharaoh."

* * *

Akhenaden walked down to the dungeon the guard stopped him "My lord may I inquire your reasons for being down here?"

"I want to talk to Seto." He commanded

The guard bowed "This way my lord"

They reached Seto's cell "Open the door."

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"I have just given you an order!" Akhenaden bellowed, "Open the cell door!"

"Not without the pharaoh's express order." The guard answered before walking away "I will have your head for this insolence!" Akhenaden yelled.

The guard ignored him; he was following his pharaoh's orders that's all he cared about. Like many in the palace he didn't care much for either Akhenaden or Seto they always thought themselves better than everyone else even the pharaoh.

"Seto!" Akhenaden called to the former priest "How could you let that upstart get the better of you?"

"It wasn't deliberate father, have you come to get us out of here?"

"I do not care for your infatuation Seto, it is you I'm worried about."

Seto knew that Akhenaden didn't agree with his relationship with Joey and had told him so on several occasions and Seto figured that he would use this situation to finally be rid of him.

"Do not speak of Joey like that he is not an infatuation he is my lover!"

"He won't be when I have Aknamkanon put him to death." Akhenaden snarled.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest and smirked "Haven't you got to get passed Yugi first."

Akhenaden moved closer to the bars "Do not test me Seto, it would not be in your best interests."

"Father you will get both me and my lover out of this." he paused and walked closer to the bars, but not so close that his father could reach him. "Or would you like the pharaoh to know exactly what your involvement is with the child brokers."

Akhenaden's eyes narrowed "You wouldn't dare."

Seto looked his father in the eye "Try me."

* * *

_Ma'at, Goddess of Truth, Balance, Order..._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 9

"How dare you threaten me?!" Akhenaden roared "I may have to get past the little street rat, but you forget Aknamkanon is not only the pharaoh he is also my brother!"

"Yes." Seto said quietly "But he does not know that I am your son does he? And you know that two members of the same family cannot be item holders at the same time, the only exception being the pharaoh and his kin, you deliberately withheld that from him."

The old man smirked "You will not tell him for you will doom yourself and that trash you call your lover."

"I am already doomed father, one more revelation will not matter."

Akhenaden's eyes widened "You will not tell him, I forbid it!"

"Then help me get out of here and I will say nothing."

"And if I do? Then what?" Akhenaden asked slyly

"I will gather what money I have and leave Egypt and live quietly with Joey."

Akhenaden smirked "No." he turned to walk away

"Father!" Seto screamed as Akhenaden slammed the prison door shut leaving Seto in the darkness.

"Seto?" a soft voice called

"What is it Joey?"

"What happens now?"

"If my father does not help us I will be banished from Egypt or killed."

"What about me?"

"You? Seto said thoughtfully "You will either go back into slavery or be banished."

"No!" Joey gasped, "I will not go back into slavery." He stood up "Guard!" he screamed "Guard!"

The guard appeared at his cell door

"What is it you want?"

"I have to see the pharaoh, I have some important information for him."

"What is this information?" the guard asked thinking it would be useless to the pharaoh

"I have information about the child brokers."

The guard looked at him "I will tell his majesty but, if I find out you are lying I will punish you myself!"

The guard left Joey who sat down and waited.

"You traitor!" Seto snarled "How could you do this to me? I loved you!"

Joey curled in on himself, he did love Seto and would do anything for him but, he could not go back to the life of a slave, he still had nightmares about the cruel master that Seto had bought him from.

Joey wept as he remembered the beatings, the rapes, and the cruel punishments that were inflicted on him and the others daily.

As he waited for the guards return he remembered how he had first met Seto.

* * *

"_There you are you worthless wretch!" a rough voice snarled and Seto saw Joey suddenly cower and back away, Seto watched as a rough looking man came into view "Why are you taking so long with the water boy!" he snarled at Joey "Just wait until I get you home!"_

"_I delayed him." Seto announced _

"_I don't care! He's worthless, wish I never bought him!"_

"_Then I'll take him off your hands, how much?" Seto asked calmly_

"_He ain't for sale."_

"_Oh but I think he is." the man suddenly turned to yell at the stranger until he saw it was the high priest "I said how much!" Seto demanded _

"_For y…you my l…lord 30 gold pieces."_

_Before Joey knew was he was doing he yelled "But you only paid 15!"_

_Seto smirked "Here's 20." he threw 20 gold coins at the evil looking man then looking at Joey said "Come, you belong to me now."_

_Joey stood up and was surprised when the high priest released him from his shackles, "I trust you will not run?"_

"_Not my lord I will not run."_

_The high priest's look softened "Then come, we need to get you cleaned up." It wasn't long before Joey found himself in the royal palace and in the private chambers of the high priest._

_Joey had just climbed out of the bath a towel wrapped round his waist when Seto walked into the room "Magnificent." He whispered walking to his newest acquisition Seto held his chin and leaned in to kiss him._

_After the kiss was broken Seto looked at him "You can't stay here, get dressed we have to find you a home."_

"_Why can't I stay here?"_

_Seto looked at him "You are now a free man free for any man or woman to love, but as the high priest I may not take a lover."_

_Seto smirked as Joey looked down to the ground "look at me." Joey slowly looked back up "That does not mean that I will not, we will just have to be careful, hence you needing somewhere of your own."_

Joey looked up to where he thought Seto was "Seto?" he called softly but he received no answer "I'm sorry, but I cannot go back into slavery, I cannot go back to that life again."

"So you would betray me instead?" Seto's voice hissed

"I would only tell the pharaoh of Akhenaden." Joey whispered

"You idiot!" Seto yelled "Tell him about my father and you tell them about me!"

Joey turned away and thought back to when they had found and stripped Yugi's house, he truly had felt sorry for the boy but he'd wanted this so much Seto had just given him his freedom and become his lover and now he was getting the nice, well cared for house for a home that he and Seto could share and be happy. Joey wept.

His thoughts were interrupted by the guard "The pharaoh will see you, come on I haven't got all day!" the guard snapped

"I have changed my mind." Joey whispered

"Well that's too bad." The guard hissed "You asked to see the pharaoh and see him you shall." The guard pulled him from his cell, Joey looked at Seto as he walked passed, and it broke his heart as Seto turned away from him.

* * *

The guard led Joey to the throne room where he found the pharaoh, the crown prince Atemu, Yugi and the 5 remaining priests waiting for him. The pharaoh, Atemu and Yugi were talking amongst themselves, The three stopped their conversation as Joey was made to kneel before the pharaoh.

"You wished to speak to me?" the pharaoh asked

"M…my pharaoh." He whispered

Yugi could see the glares that the priest Akhenaden was giving the blond prisoner and walked to the pharaoh and coughed lightly, the pharaoh had taken Ma'at's words about trusting Yugi to heart and told him to approach him whenever he felt it necessary and he would hear him. And Yugi felt it necessary.

Aknamkanon turned to him "What is it Yugi?"

"My pharaoh I think that it would be best if you removed the priests from the room."

"Why?"

"Akhenaden is, unsettling the prisoner."

Aknamkanon looked across at his brother and saw what Yugi meant "I think you maybe right." He turned to his priests "Leave us!" he commanded

"But sire!" Aknamkanon protested "You need us here during a trial."

"Akhenaden this is not a trial, not yet, just an interrogation."

"We still need to witness this!"

Aknamkanon stood up "No you do not, Yugi and Atemu are all that is needed now leave us!"

Bowing the five priests left Akhenaden being the most reluctant of all.

The pharaoh sat back down "Now then?" he looked at Joey "What is this information you have?"

"The child brokers sire." Joey whispered, "The priest Akhenaden knows who and where they are."

* * *

'_Damn that street rat!'_ Akhenaden thought to himself angrily _'I need to be in there to know what that peasant tells Aknamkanon, how else will I know what to say to protect myself' _angrily he stormed back down to the dungeons to see Seto to find out if he knew what he was going to tell the pharaoh.

* * *

_A.N  
__Why is it that there is always one chapter that, no matter how much you tweak, twist, refine or stare at until you go cross-eyed, just doesn't seem to look right? Well, this is it, I wanted to try to relate how Seto and Joey met, why they'd gone for Yugi's house… _

_Chibi_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 10

"That is information I already know." The pharaoh spoke wearily

"You did?" The young man looked up surprised

"Yes I discovered this last night." The pharaoh paused then added, "Why did you not mention Seto's name? He is also involved is he not?"

"Not to the extent his fath…" Joey, suddenly realising what he was about to say fell silent. Unfortunately Aknamkanon was able to put two and two together, as were Yugi and Atemu who just looked at one another, mouths open and eyes widened in shock.

"I see, so Akhenaden is Seto's father."

"Why are you telling us this?" Atemu asked

"I can't go back into slavery, I just can't!" The young man cried

"Who said anything about a return to slavery?"

"Seto thought that might happen or that I'd be banished from Egypt."

"But you are a free man are you not?" The pharaoh asked

"Yes Seto granted me my freedom after he purchased me from my old master."

"At what price?"

"20 gold coins pharaoh."

Atemu turned to his father "Where would Seto get 20 gold coins? The priests are not paid."

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes "I Know."

"Yugi, what do the scales tell you?"

Yugi stepped forward and held the scales out in front of him "He has no darkness within him, he is afraid of what will happen to him, but…" Yugi turned to look at his pharaoh "He knows more than he is telling you."

The pharaoh looked at Yugi "Can you be certain of this?"

"Yes my pharaoh." Yugi bowed and stepped back.

The pharaoh turned back to the blond still kneeling on the floor "Will you reveal what it is you know freely or will it have to be forced out of you?"

"Sire I can not betray Seto."

"You betrayed him as soon as you told the guard you had information for me, he will not believe you now."

Joey hung his head "I know." He whispered dejectedly

* * *

Yugi, needing to know something quietly asked the blond "Why did you go along with Seto and steal my home?"

Surprised at the question Joey raised his head and sighed "I'd been the slave of a cruel master until Seto bought me and freed me, we came here first but he explained that I couldn't stay and why, so we went to the village and well, you know the rest."

"But it was my home!" Yugi stated his fingers curling into a fist

"Seto said it would be alright for us to have it as you would be taken to the palace." He looked at Yugi "He told me you were just a child."

"I see, so although you did not want to go back into slavery you were quite willing to condemn someone you thought was 'just a child' to that life? To a life of a slavery?"

Joey's eyes widened "I never thought…"

"No." Yugi said somewhat coldly "You did not."

Hearing enough the pharaoh called for the guards "Find Akhenaden, I want a word with him."

The guards bowed "Yes sire."

As they waited the pharaoh turned to Yugi "Are you alright?"

"Yes my pharaoh I'm sorry but I needed to know."

"It's fine Yugi, I was somewhat curious myself."

* * *

The pharaoh and Atemu had been talking when a guard rushed into the throne room Aknamkanon stood up "What is the meaning of this intrusion!"

The guard knelt at his feet "I'm sorry my pharaoh but Akhenaden has fled the palace, one of the guards tried to stop him but…"

"But what?"

"Akhenaden killed him."

"WHAT! Send out a small army and find him! And tell the priests I wish to see them immediately." He looked at the second guard "Have Seto bought to me!"

The guard was on his feet and after a small bow left the room

"Do you want me to accompany them father?"

"No, I want you to stay here and guard Yugi, we can't be sure that he did leave the palace."

"I will be fine pharaoh." Yugi said quietly

"No Yugi, I would prefer Atemu to stay with you." He turned to Atemu "Go, take Yugi to your rooms while I have Seto bought before me."

"Will you be okay father?"

"I will be fine my son, I have the other priests coming to the throne room."

"Then Yugi and I will wait with you until they arrive."

Aknamkanon, knowing that he would not change Atemu's mind sighed, "Very well you may wait."

Once the four remaining priests and Shimon arrived in the throne room Atemu and Yugi made their excuses and left.

"Sire?" Mahad asked, "Should young Yugi not have stayed with us?"

"Ordinarily I would agree with you Mahad but it is I that requested Atemu to take Yugi from the room."

"Why?" Karim asked.

"It would appear the Akhenaden has fled the palace killing one of the guards in the process."

"What!" The four priests cried in unison.

Ignoring the outburst Aknamkanon carried on "I am not so certain that he has indeed left." He paused for a moment then continued "Considering his earlier rant against Yugi I thought that as a precaution until Akhenaden is found I have told prince Atemu to stay with him in his rooms at all times."

"That is a wise decision my pharaoh." Isis said "But how will you find him? My necklace has shown me nothing."

"I will ask Seto, he is being bought here as we speak."

The four priests looked at each other, now they understood the other reason why the pharaoh had Yugi leave the room.

* * *

The door opened and everyone turned to see two guards struggling with Seto who was yelling for all he was worth "UNHAND ME YOU WORTHLESS DOGS!" He spat at the two guards, who tightened their hold on the former priest causing him to wince "LET ME GO!" He tried to pull himself from the guards hold.

"ENOUGH!"

Seto stiffened when he heard the pharaoh shout; suddenly he calmed down "What is the meaning of this pharaoh?"

Not bothering to hide his irritation Aknamkanon got straight to the point "Where is Akhenaden?"

"Why do you think I would know?"

"You are his son are you not and I am led to believe he paid you a visit in your cell before he disappeared killing a guard in the process."

Seto's eyes widened "Did he tell you this?" He snarled nodding towards the blond, when the pharaoh didn't answer him he went on "I cannot believe you would take the word of a worthless nobody and an ignorant street-rat over your own high priest!"

"Seto." Joey whispered, tears in his eyes "I never…" he was interrupted by the pharaoh

"The young man said nothing I didn't already know." He looked at the former priest and sighed, "I was going to wait until I'd spoken to Akhenaden but in light of what has happened I have decided to deal with you now."

"What about granting me a full trial, am I not entitled?"

The pharaoh sat back on his throne "We may be able to work something out, if you were to be totally honest with me."

"In what way?" Seto asked wondering if he could worm his way back into the pharaoh's favour.

"I want to know the full details of your father's dealings with the 'child brokers'."

Seto looked round the room then he looked at the priests and noticed that one was missing "Where is the street-rat?" Seto sneered

The pharaoh sat forward on his throne "I would caution you Seto, do not speak ill of the young one!"

Seto could tell by the tone of the pharaoh's voice that he had become very protective of the boy "Why is he so special? Why do you care about him? When he is nothing."

"I take it you refuse my offer?" Seto stayed silent "Guards!" Aknamkanon called "Yes pharaoh."

"Bring Yugi and prince Atemu to the throne room."

The guard bowed "By your command."

The pharaoh turned to the priests and said simply "It is time…"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 11

In Atemu's room he and Yugi sat on the bed contemplating on what had happened in the throne room earlier, Yugi looked at the prince "What do you think the pharaoh will do to Seto and his lover?"

Atemu sighed, "I don't really know Yugi, I suppose it depends on how angry he makes my father."

"Will he blame Seto for Akhenaden's actions? I mean for killing that guard."

"I don't think so Yugi after all Seto was still locked up so I don't think he was involved."

"I'm glad." Yugi whispered "It would be a shame if the son had to pay for his fathers actions."

A knock sounded, "Enter!" Atemu called

The door opened revealing one of the throne room guards

"What is it Bomani?"

Bomani bowed "My prince the pharaoh wishes for you and Yugi to join him in the throne room."

"Did he say why?"

Bomani looked at them "He is going to sentence the former high priest and his lover."

"Thank you, tell my father we will be right there."

Bomani bowed again "As you command my prince." He turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't we go with him Atemu?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready to face Seto and possibly Akhenaden."

Yugi smiled at him "Thanks, but I will be fine." He looked up at Atemu mischievously "Besides I will have a little help."

Atemu raised his eyebrows "Oh, who from?"

Yugi lifted the scales from the table and grinned "Ma'at."

Atemu chuckled as he followed Yugi out the door.

* * *

It wasn't long before they made it to the throne room at the door they found Bomani waiting for them.

"Why are you still here Bomani?" Atemu asked him politely

The guard bowed "The pharaoh asked that I stay by master Yugi's side during the hearing."

"Why did he pick you Bomani?" Yugi asked him

He didn't pick me master Yugi, I volunteered."

"Why would you do that?" Atemu asked

"To repay master Yugi for the kindness he showed my dying mother." Bomani chuckled at the light blush on Yugi's face.

Atemu smiled "That is one story I think I'd like to hear."

Embarrassed Yugi mumbled, "I didn't do a lot."

"We'll talk about this later I'm sure father is waiting."

Bomani opened the throne room door and stood aside so Yugi and Atemu could enter. Atemu stood on the dais next to his father and Yugi stood to the side with the other priests, Bomani standing just behind him.

"Oh look." Seto sneered "The street-rat finally graces us with his presence."

"Enough Seto! You have already been warned." Aknamkanon commanded. Seto calmed down and pointedly refused to look at either Joey or Yugi, deciding to stay focused on the pharaoh hoping to find anything that he could use to save his skin.

"Now then Seto are you going to tell us where Akhenaden is?"

Seto refused to speak

"I will ask you once more Seto, where. Is. Akhenaden?"

Seto looked up "I do not know, I asked him to help Joey and I to escape the palace dungeon and he refused." Seto gave Joey a look of hatred "That was before that worthless nobody betrayed me!"

Aknamkanon looked at the young man in question then motioned Yugi over "What do you think young one?"

Yugi looked at Joey then turned back to the pharaoh, "Could he work as a slave in the palace? It's better than what he would get on the outside."

"What of Seto?" the pharaoh asked

"That my pharaoh is up to you."

* * *

Aknamkanon sighed "Guards take Seto and Joey into the side room and guard them well."

The guards did as ordered and Aknamkanon addressed his priests "I have decided to banish Seto."

"Sire." Mahad spoke "Then would it not be prudent to wait until Akhenaden has been found?"

"You may be right Mahad."

"What of the one called Joey?"

"It would appear that he has lost Seto's affections so we thought about making him a slave to the palace."

Isis nodded "That is a good idea, it will keep him safe from Seto's or Akhenaden's wrath but my pharaoh."

"Yes Isis what is it?

"We still need to know where Seto obtained the money to buy the young man's freedom."

The pharaoh looked at her "Yes I had forgotten about that."

"Now all we need to decide is where to place Joey."

"Somewhere where he can't cause any harm." Shada said quietly

"That is a given Shada." The pharaoh said

After much deliberation it was decided that Yugi had had the best idea, which was to place the young man as a temple servant, there to keep the temple clean at all times and to help the priests prepare for the rituals.

Aknamkanon looked at Minkah "Fetch the blond prisoner."

Minkah bowed "By your command pharaoh."

Yugi watched as Minkah walked to the side room and went inside.

"What do you want?" Seto sneered at him

"It does not concern you." he looked at Joey "You're to come with me."

"Why?" Joey asked quietly

"The pharaoh has commanded it now come on."

Joey stood up and looked at Seto who turned his head away from him "Seto." Joey whispered

"Leave me traitor!" Seto snapped

Joey hung his head and followed Minkah out the door; he knelt at the feet of the pharaoh.

* * *

"Look at me." The pharaoh commanded he could see that the young man was still upset "I take it Seto is still ignoring you?"

"Yes pharaoh."

"Very well, I or should I say we, have decided on your punishment." The pharaoh saw the young man flinch as he bowed his head "You will not be put back into slavery, instead you will serve as a temple servant."

Joey looked up "What?"

"You will be placed in the temple of Ma'at, your duties will be to keep the temple clean at all times and help the priests." The pharaoh watched as Joey visibly relaxed "The work is not hard but it is tiring."

"Minkah, remove his chains and escort him to the temple."

"By your command pharaoh."

Minkah undid the shackles and pulled Joey to his feet, "Come, the temple is this way."

Joey started to follow the guard when suddenly he turned, "Pharaoh."

"What is it Joey?"

"You will find Akhenaden at Yugi's former home."

"You know this how?"

"For the short time we lived there, Akhenaden would meet others there, they would talk, share out money and other things, I was always sent out of the house."

"Then how do you know this for certain?" Kalim asked

Joey looked at him "It was my home he may have sent me out the door, but it didn't stop me looking in through the window."

"Was Seto there?" the pharaoh asked

"Not always but he did attend when he could, when it didn't look suspicious that two of the priests were missing."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Atemu asked

"My loyalty to Seto, now I have none." Joey turned and followed where Minkah had gone.

When the throne room doors closed an angry Aknamkanon looked to his priests "Gather a small army and bring me Akhenaden!"

Bomani bowed "Shall I accompany them pharaoh?"

"No Bomani I want you to stick with Yugi."

"As you wish." Bomani went back to his place behind Yugi.

"Bring in Seto."

The guards pulled in a struggling Seto "I told you I don't know where Akhenaden is!"

Aknamkanon smirked "You may not but we do."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 12

Seto stopped his struggling "What?"

"The guards have gone to get him."

Seto paled "How did you find out?"

"That is no business of yours, but I wonder what he will say when he sees you here?" Aknamkanon asked him knowing exactly what his brother would think.

"He would think that I told you of his whereabouts." Seto said quietly, he no longer struggled he just hoped that the pharaoh would remove him from the room before his father arrived, Seto knew and was in fear of his father's volatile temper.

Aknamkanon turned to Bomani "When Akhenaden arrives I want you to keep a particular eye out for young Yugi."

Bomani bowed "As you command my pharaoh."

He turned to his son "Atemu go stand by Yugi."

When Atemu reached him Yugi suddenly went pale "What is it Yugi?" Atemu asked him worriedly

"It's Akhenaden." He gasped

"What about him?"

"He is close." Yugi closed his eyes as he fought back the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him. He heard Ma'at speak to him.

"Do not worry child I will give you the strength to deal with this"

"_Will it get any better?"_

"_It is not usually this bad but Akhenaden is the exception to the rule" _Ma'at was silent for a moment then she whispered,_ "You must confront Akhenaden with everything the child brokers have done."_

"_Everything?" _Yugi whispered

"_Yes child everything."_

Yugi opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him with concern "Are you alright Yugi?" Atemu whispered

"With Ma'at's help I will be."

Atemu wondered what Yugi meant but before he could ask an angry Akhenaden was dragged into the throne room.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this brother!" he almost yelled at the pharaoh

Aknamkanon looked at his priests and with a cold voice "Why has he not been chained?"

Mahad bowed "We did not think that a member of the royal family should wear chains pharaoh."

Aknamkanon glared at the young priest "He has murdered one of my palace guards that in itself is enough, bind him!"

Several guards had to hold the priest while they tried to put the chains on him.

"ENOUGH!" the pharaoh shouted, "Akhenaden cease your struggling, there is no defence for what you have done!"

Akhenaden looked at his brother "Whatever my worthless son told you is all lies!" he spat "Now release me!"

The pharaoh sat back on his throne satisfied that his brother could not escape "Seto has told me nothing I have many sources, my brother."

"Then what is it I am accused of?"

"Firstly why did you kill one of my guards?"

"The fool thought he could command me, he tried to force me to return to the throne room." Akhenaden's voice was harsh

"He was carrying out my orders, why did you not listen to him? You knew he was one of my personal guards."

Akhenaden didn't answer him.

"Secondly why was I not informed that Seto was your son?"

"It mattered not he was a good priest."

Aknamkanon stood "You know the law! Only the pharaoh's bloodline can have two members hold an item at the same time, you knew this!"

"I didn't think it mattered." Akhenaden said nonchalantly

Aknamkanon was beginning to get extremely angry at Akhenaden's blatant disrespect for the laws…his laws. He turned to his priests "Let it be known that from this day no matter who they are, only one family member can hold an item at any one time."

"What about Yugi?" Akhenaden sneered "What becomes of his item if he and the crown prince marry?"

Yugi and Atemu blinked _'marry'_ they both thought _'what bought that on?'_ Atemu thought to himself

"What are you getting at?" the pharaoh asked just as confused

Akhenaden scoffed "Oh please, we can all see the way that Atemu looks at the street-rat eyes full of love." He turned to Atemu "If you want the street-rat just take him he's not worth anything."

* * *

The priests stepped back, they could see the shadows start to surround Atemu, "Calm down Atemu." The pharaoh urged his son.

Atemu ignored him keeping his focus on Akhenaden "What gives you the right to belittle Yugi so?" He seethed, "You who has done so much harm to others."

Akhenaden's eyes widened as he noticed the shadows thicken and creep towards him he'd forgotten how powerful Atemu was even without a millennium item. He looked up when he noticed they'd started to retreat back towards the prince, Yugi had his hand on the young man's arm "Atemu please, calm down."

Aknamkanon watched the scene with interest then turned to Akhenaden "It would not matter Yugi would still not be a blood relative."

"That is still no reason to shackle me, release me!"

"No it is not, but the main reason you are here is." Aknamkanon motioned to the guard to bring Seto forward the guard stood Seto beside his father and forced them both to their knees.

"Seto up until now I have been lenient with you because I do not yet know your full involvement with the child brokers, the decision regarding your fate will be decided when that has been established." He turned to Akhenaden "You, I have learned are heavily involved. what I want to know is why?"

Seto looked down "I took Yugi's home, because not only would it give Joey a place to live but it would give them a place to meet."

"Silence Seto!" Akhenaden growled

Seto looked at his father "No I will not, we have been discovered I am tired of this it is time for the truth."

"You will say nothing!"

Aknamkanon motioned to a guard who nodded and before Akhenaden could react he had a gag placed over his mouth. "Continue Seto."

* * *

"It was a couple of years ago, a noble couple came to the temple and asked us to pray to the gods that the woman may conceive, they had been trying for years with no luck, that's when the baby brokers came into being." Seto paused "At first the only babies used were those whose parents couldn't afford to keep them, the children would have normally been either killed or left somewhere, their fate unknown, our way was better at least the children stood a chance. The nobles paid a fee and the parents would be given but a quarter of the price paid, my father and his friends keeping the rest. But after awhile when things began to improve for the people babies became scarce that's when they started to just take the children, I wanted no part of it then but my father threatened to tell you it was me doing it all, then he threatened to have me thrown out of the priesthood, and, it was he who gave me the money to buy Joey's freedom, but he bacame angry when he discovered that Joey and I had become lovers."

The pharaoh looked at Seto and wondered why the sudden acquiescence, then he noticed the tired, defeated looked Seto had on his face, in fact his whole body seemed to sag in defeat.

"For your honesty Seto, I will not sentence you to death."

Seto looked up at his pharaoh trying to hide his smirk "Thank you pharaoh."

Yugi leaned towards the pharaoh and whispered something to him, the pharaoh nodded. "However you will be banished from Egypt." Seto looked up in shock "Wh…what?"

The pharaoh ignoring Seto carried on "You will be escorted to Egypt's borders and given enough food and water for 3 days, where you go is your concern, but know this should you re-enter Egypt you will be put to death along with those that aid you."

He turned to his guard "See to it that Seto has left Egyptian soil by nightfall."

The guard bowed "By your command." He helped Seto to stand before leading him from the throne room.

* * *

Still kneeling Akhenaden glared at Yugi as the priests and Atemu spoke quietly to the pharaoh "What did Yugi say to you father?"

Aknamkanon smiled "He just told me to look at Seto's face, I looked and saw the smug smirk, he thought he had gotten away with it, I was going to let him stay within Egypt's borders but after seeing that I changed my mind."

A guard walked into the throne room and bowed before the pharaoh "What is it?"

"The prisoner is waiting upon the food and water you allowed him to take with him then he will be ready to leave."

"Has he taken anything?"

"No pharaoh but he wishes to pack a bag."

"No he is only to take the clothes he is wearing, a cloak and a sturdy walking staff along with the food and water he is allowed."

The guard bowed again and left the room "Karim."

"Yes pharaoh."

"Please see that my orders are carried out, also inform Seto that if he wishes Joey may accompany him."

"Pharaoh?" Karim said in surprise

"I will allow that one concession now go, we will await your return before proceeding further."

"As you command." Karim bowed and left the room.

"Bomani please remove Akhenaden's gag."

The guard did as requested then went to stand with Yugi again even though the irate priest was still bound he was taking no chances with Yugi's safety.

"You have condemned Seto!" Akhenaden yelled at the pharaoh.

* * *

_A.N _

_The next chapter is going to be warm and fuzzy in most parts, a necessary break before we get onto the business of Yugi telling the pharaoh just what the baby brokers got up too…I warn you it won't be pleasant._


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Shada."

"Yes pharaoh."

"While we wait for Karim's return, take Akhenaden into the other room and remove the millennium eye."

The other priests gasped, "Is that wise pharaoh?" Isis asked

"I believe so, now Shada please see to it at once."

"You cannot do this, the eye is mine! I am its rightful holder!"

"Not any longer, you have abused your power and position, brother or not I will not stand for it!"

Shada had several guards drag the still shouting Akhenaden into the adjoining room.

The pharaoh sighed, "I need a break." He stood up and went into the garden, the remaining priests watched him go, Yugi also watched him, but he noticed something the others had not…

"What's wrong with him Atemu?" Yugi asked in a whisper

"I think these problems are beginning to take their toll."

"Is that all it is?"

Atemu shook his head "No I think that the fact his own brother was involved has also upset him."

Yugi turned to walk away

"Where are you going little one?" Atemu asked.

Yugi looked over his shoulder at the crown prince "To see the pharaoh, I have something I need to say and I think he needs to hear."

"Shall I come with you?"

"Thanks Atemu but I'd rather do this alone."

Atemu watched as Yugi made his way into the garden

"Where is Yugi going prince Atemu?"

"He's going to talk to father."

"Is that wise? You know he hates to be disturbed while he's in the garden."

Atemu looked at the two priests standing with him "Yes I believe it is, Yugi said he had something he needed to say and he thought father needed to hear." Atemu looked out into the garden again "And I believe him."

* * *

They watched as Yugi made his way over to the stone bench where Aknamkanon sat and saw the pharaoh look at Yugi, smile then pat the bench beside him, an invitation for Yugi to sit down.

They both sat in silence "It was a noble cause to start with." Yugi said quietly

Aknamkanon looked at him "Do you really believe that?"

Yugi smiled "Yes I do, I mean think about it, many nobles having to suffer being childless their whole lives and having no-one to pass their wealth onto, while innocent babes were left to perish because their parents could not afford to keep them."

The pharaoh watched Yugi as the young one contemplated "It is a shame that greed eventually took over, there are a lot of homeless youngsters out there who would love the chance of a real home." He looked at the pharaoh "Once we find and deal with the child brokers you could do something similar, but without charge."

"That is worth looking into young one, I'll have to give it some thought."

Yugi went slightly pink as he said, "I already have pharaoh."

The pharaoh chuckled "When we have finished today's unpleasant business you will have to outline your ideas for me."

Yugi smiled "Certainly my pharaoh."

Yugi stood up and stood in front of the pharaoh "Can I ask you a question pharaoh?"

"Of course Yugi what is it?"

"When was the last time you had a hug?"

Aknamkanon was surprised by the question and had to think hard "Do you know Yugi I can't honestly remember. Why?"

Smiling Yugi placed the scales on the bench then, standing in front of the pharaoh again Yugi leaned in and wrapped his arms round his shoulders, Aknamkanon stiffened.

Atemu stood there his mouth open in shock

"What does Yugi think he's doing?" Mahad yelled. He was about to go outside and pull Yugi from the pharaoh.

Isis grabbed his arm "Mahad stop! Look."

Mahad looked back at the scene and was surprised when he saw the pharaoh visibly relax and return Yugi's embrace.

"Thank you Yugi I needed this."

Chuckling Yugi pulled away "My grandpa always used to say 'a hug a day keeps the despair away'"

"Your grandfather was a very wise man, I do feel much better."

Yugi picked up the scales again "I'll leave you to your thoughts now pharaoh."

* * *

Yugi walked back into the throne room and up to Atemu and the others.

"What were you thinking, hugging the pharaoh like that?" Mahad asked him

"Does it matter?"  
"Of course it matters!" Mahad said tersely "You can't just go round hugging the pharaoh like that."

"Why not?"

"It's just not done Yugi." Isis answered him before Mahad could lose it

"Why did you do it Yugi?" Atemu asked and Yugi noticed that it was amusement more than anger that laced his voice.

Yugi sighed, "When the pharaoh walked into the gardens what did you three see?"

Mahad spoke first "I saw my pharaoh walk into the garden nothing more."

"Isis?" Yugi asked

"The same thing a man walking into the garden getting some fresh air."

Yugi turned to Atemu "What about you?"

"Much like the others, I saw my father walk into the garden."

Yugi looked out the window at the pharaoh "That is not what I saw."

"Then what did you see Yugi?" Isis asked him softly.

His eyes not leaving the man outside he spoke quietly "I saw a man who has just had to banish a nephew he'd only just found out he had, a man that may have to sentence his own brother to death for his betrayal, but most importantly of all I saw a lonely man." He turned to Atemu "When you've had a stressful day what is the first thing you do when you get back to our rooms?"

Atemu looked at Yugi his eyes widening in sudden realisation "I pull you in for a hug."

"Why?"

"It soothes me and helps me relax."

Yugi smiled and turned to Isis and Mahad "You two have each other, but who does the pharaoh have?" he turned back to Atemu "When was the last time you gave the pharaoh a hug? As a son would, to his father?"

"I never realised." Atemu said in a whisper as he again looked at his father.

"That was why I willingly allowed Yugi the scales." The small group turned and bowed as they saw the goddess Ma'at standing there also watching the pharaoh. "The child is extremely perceptive and has seen the loneliness Aknamkanon has managed to keep hidden since the death of his beloved wife and your mother Amisi, prince Atemu."

"Why does he not take solace in the harem?" Mahad asked

"My father has never used the harem, he does not believe in sex without love." Atemu whispered

"A trait." Ma'at smiled at Atemu, "He has passed onto you."

"Why are you here goddess?" Yugi asked

"To tell you that Akhenaden although denying such knows the names of all the people you seek, do not let him sway you into thinking otherwise." Unknown to the group the pharaoh had entered the room

"Thank you goddess." He sighed, "Upon Kalim's return we will seek to extract the information."

"A word of warning Aknamkanon" the goddess said "Only use the millennium rod if there is no other way."

"Why Ma'at why only then?"

"As an ex item holder Akhenaden may be able to withstand the rod's power, it might be wiser to use the key and scale combined."

"Is Yugi strong enough to hold both items?"

"No he is not, they would have to be held by the bearer of the Millennium Key."

Aknamkanon bowed "thank you Ma'at." The goddess nodded and vanished.

Shada walked into the room "It is done pharaoh."

"Good, where is the eye?"

"I have it here pharaoh." Shada held his hand out and gave the eye to the pharaoh who slipped it into his cloak

"The eye will no longer be used in times of peace." He walked to his throne and sat down.

* * *

Atemu, Yugi and the pharaoh were talking among themselves, as were Shada, Isis and Mahad.

Soon the throne room doors opened and Karim entered, he bowed to the pharaoh "Seto has been escorted to Egypt's borders and I watched as he walked into the desert."

"Rise Karim, tell me, what of the young man called Joey?"

"Once I was able to persuade Seto that Joey had not really betrayed him just his father he asked that he join him."

"And once Joey was informed that you would indeed allow it, he agreed to join Seto in exile."

"Was extra food provided?"

"Yes pharaoh three day's supply, the same as Seto."

"Do you know which heading they took?"

"Yes my pharaoh they headed towards Nubia."

"Thank you Karim."

He turned to the guards "Bring in Akhenaden!" the pharaoh commanded.

* * *

_Amisi = Flower (Egyptian)_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

This chapter isn't as bad as I thought it would be I changed it slightly.

Chapter 14

Everyone was surprised when Akhenaden was bought into the room, he looked older than ever and one side of his face had been bandaged. He was forced to kneel before the pharaoh

"You will be pleased to know that Seto and Joey have entered the desert and are heading for Nubia as we speak."

Akhenaden looked up at the pharaoh, his one remaining eyed firmly fixed on him "I care nothing about Seto or the vile creature that he has chosen to take up with."

Aknamkanon sighed, "That is a lie and you know it brother."

"I am no brother of yours." He spat "If I were, you would not have taken the word of a worthless street rat over mine!"

Aknamkanon let out a deep breath "If that is the way you want it. That is the way you shall have it."

The pharaoh turned to Yugi. "Yugi do you know anything of what the baby brokers did? How they operated?"

Yugi nodded "Not only have I heard it but I have witnessed it."

"Will you tell us please?"

Yugi bowed his head "If it is what you command."

The pharaoh nodded

* * *

Yugi sighed, "It started about five years ago, at first the townspeople welcomed it, because it meant that the children would survive and be well cared for, plus the families needed the meagre payments they received for the babies, they were paid slightly more if the child were a male. At first they only took the newborns, then it was the one year olds then the two year olds. Once the child reached the age of three they were considered safe."

"It's all lies!" Akhenaden shouted

Yugi ignored him and carried on "Then about two years ago when things started to improve for the people and more of them were able to keep their children the 'Brokers' started to turn desperate they had suddenly lost a lucrative business." He looked up at the pharaoh tears shining in his eyes "I guess Bomani told you about Banafrit?"

"Yes." The pharaoh confirmed, "He told me part of it."

Yugi looked across at Minkah who nodded, silently telling Yugi to go ahead and tell the pharaoh, Yugi smiled at his courage "She was a beautiful little girl always smiling, it was rare to hear her cry and if you did it must have been pretty serious, anyway one day I heard her screaming along with her mother, I ran into Minkah's home to see what was wrong…that's when I saw them take the child, I tried to get her back but I was stabbed in the side."

"Do you know who it was that stabbed you Yugi?" the pharaoh asked

Yugi shook his head "No I don't I passed out and when I came too I found Minkah's wife lying on the floor her throat cut."

Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi as he wept

"It's okay Yugi you don't have to go on." He whispered

"Yes I do, you need to know everything."

Yugi shuddered "The first time it happened...their new way of doing things we thought it had been a mistake. Then we heard that the wife of a noble had given birth to a stillborn boy, the brokers were offered a high price for a replacement."

"Don't tell me Yugi." the pharaoh said sounding extremely angry

Yugi nodded "They found a replacement alright, the cord connecting the baby to his mother had not yet been cut."

"What happened?" asked a shocked Isis

"They tore the baby from the nurses hands, roughly cut the cord and left as quickly as they had arrived."

Isis threw her hands to her mouth in shock "These people are that wicked?"

"Even more so Isis."

"Don't listen to him he knows nothing!" Akhenaden screamed as the guards held him back from trying to reach Yugi.

"Will you tell us then?" the pharaoh asked angrily

"He's making this all up to ingratiate himself in your eyes!"

* * *

Once again Yugi ignored him. "Once they realised that they could command the highest prices for those 'still wets' as they were termed we began to see the brokers standing outside the homes of mothers about to give birth ready to snatch the child as soon as it had been delivered."

"They must have loved it when twins were born." The pharaoh muttered

Yugi shook his head "Sometimes twins were wanted especially if they were male and female, or even both female but two boys were rarely wanted."

"What did they do then Yugi?" Mahad asked

"If only one of the boys was wanted they would take one, usually the stronger of the two and kill the other."

"What! Why?" Karim asked "Surely they would lose money by doing that."

"It seemed they didn't want to take the chance of one of the separated twins finding out about the other and causing a power struggle among the noble classes. It was the same with triplets one would live two would die. Even if the mother was still holding them, the child would be killed"

"How horrible." Isis whispered

Yugi nodded "It was hard at first to live with the anguished cries of the

women whose children had been taken, at one point we even tried to hide the pregnant women but it didn't work they were always found, we began to believe that we had a traitor in the town, someone was being paid for information, the brokers seemed to know what we were up too as soon as we'd finished making the plans"

* * *

"Why was this never bought to my attention?"

Yugi looked at him "We tried pharaoh believe me we tried, but the man who came to see you suffered for it."

"What happened to him?"

His name was Bakari he was a good man. He had decided it was time that the pharaoh knew what was going on, we were all certain that if you knew you would help us, he left to see you at the palace and we all waited in anticipation of the news he would bring home with him." He turned his head at looked at Akhenaden "He come home minus his tongue, it seems in his attempt to see you he told Akhenaden what it was he wanted to see you about. He was led to the dungeon after being told you were there talking to one of the prisoners. Having never been to the palace before Bakari had no reason to disbelieve him so he followed him without question but once there Akhenaden had the guards remove his tongue saying his crime was that he disrespected you by being blasphemous to the pharaoh's name. What he didn't realise was that Bakari was a man that could write and he wrote the story down for us."

Angry Aknamkanon stepped down from the throne "I think you have said enough Yugi, leave the scales with Shada and go back to your rooms with

Atemu, you two do not need to witness this."

Yugi bowed "Thank you pharaoh."

Atemu led Yugi out of the throne room, once the pharaoh was sure they had gone he stepped in front of Akhenaden "Are you going to give us the names of the brokers?"

Akhenaden remained silent

The pharaoh looked at his guards "Bomani, Minkah take him to the interrogation room and string him up!"

Akhenaden's eye widened when he heard the guards names.

"Wait!"

"What is it pharaoh?"

"Give him 50 lashes."

"By your command pharaoh." They bowed before dragging the former priest from the room."

* * *

_No I haven't got Bakura's name muddled up. Bakari means 'Noble oath' in Egyptian…_

_(In case you hadn't guessed 'still wets' was the term used for the newly born babies that had not even had time to be cleaned up from the birth.)_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 15

Aknamkanon and the four remaining priests walked towards the dungeons when suddenly the pharaoh stopped and turned to Isis, "I think under the circumstances Isis it might be better if you did not join us this time."

"My pharaoh?" she asked

"It is just that I am determined to get answers Isis and I will stop at nothing to get them."

Isis looked at her pharaoh and found no pity in his eyes just anger, pure anger and hatred towards Akhenaden. She bowed "As you wish my pharaoh." She turned to leave before she stopped again and without turning back to look at him she said "Pharaoh?"

"Yes Isis?"

"I wish you every success in your endeavour today." She walked away

"Thank you Isis." The pharaoh said quietly.

* * *

Aknamkanon and the three priests walked into the dungeon, their noses wrinkling at the smell of the fresh blood, walking to the interrogation room they saw that indeed Akhenaden had been strung up, the guards had wound rope tightly round his wrists and raised him from the ground, his feet a scant inch away but still too far to be able to stand and alleviate the pain in his wrists. He had been stripped down to the loincloth he usually wore under his priest's robes. Blood and sweat ran the length of his body and pooled beneath his feet, they noticed it was still dripping.

Aknamkanon turned to the guards "Has he said anything?"

"No pharaoh not even to beg us to stop."

"Wake him!" the pharaoh ordered.

Water was thrown into Akhenaden's face, he woke with a start and saw the pharaoh standing before him, he said nothing.

Aknamkanon looked at him "Are you going to tell me the names I seek"

Again Akhenaden said nothing; the pharaoh nodded to the guard "Let his feet touch the ground."

The guard bowed then let the prisoner down about an inch, just enough for him to stand but still keep him arms taut above him.

"I will ask you one again, will you name names?"

Still Akhenaden was silent. Although impressed with his loyalty, he was angry that his loyalty was not with the pharaoh as it should have been, but with those who would hurt the people of Egypt and not to those that would help them, all in the name of greed.

Aknamkanon stood before his brother and sighed "You have bought this upon yourself, if you will not answer my questions…" he turned to the guard "25 more lashes!" he commanded

He watched as Akhenaden screamed and writhed as the whip bit into the cuts already on his body. After the whip-master had finished the pharaoh walked up to the man he no longer classed as family "Now will you speak?"

Akhenaden laughed, his mind beginning to break

"Chain him to the wall." The pharaoh growled

"Standing pharaoh?"

"No you may let him sit."

Two guards untied Akhenaden and none to gently lowered him to the floor where they promptly re-chained him to the wall.

"Blindfold him!" the pharaoh then ordered. Once the blindfold was in place the pharaoh motioned to the guard to bring in the large crate.

Akhenaden was waiting for the pharaoh to say something, but he didn't, unknown to him the guard had been given his instructions outside of the chamber. The five men left closing the door loud enough for Akhenaden to know he was alone. He leaned his head against the wall, he let out a derisory laugh "If you think this will make me talk you are sadly mistaken!" he yelled into the empty room, he tensed when he heard the writhing of several snakes on the bare sandstone floor. Snakes, the one thing that Akhenaden feared the most …

* * *

Taking one last look through the cell door Aknamkanon was satisfied when he noticed that Akhenaden tensed as he heard the movements of the snakes, he smirked 'with the blindfold on Akhenaden would not know where the snakes were or that they were in a large cage. Sensory deprivation was a slow method of torture but never the less an extremely effective one, especially when the victim is already weakened.

Aknamkanon had also called on his shadow magic to give the illusion that the snakes were moving, slithering along Akhenaden's almost nude form, he could almost feel the snakes tongues as they darted out seeming to taste the blood that still flowed from his wounds, without the eye he had no way of knowing that what he was feeling was is in no way real. He tried to fight, tried to kick the snakes from him but he couldn't…suddenly after what appeared as hours later but was in reality only one the cell door opened "Ready to talk?" Aknamkanon's angry voice reverberated round the almost empty room.

Akhenaden nodded "Just get these things off me!" he cried weakly

Aknamkanon removed the illusion from Akhenaden's mind then nodded at the guards who then removed the still crated snakes from the room as another removed his blindfold. Akhenaden blinked as his eye again adjusted to the dim light. "Do not forget I will know if you lie to me, he pointed to Shada who was holding both the scales and key extended away from him and out towards Akhenaden.

"Where is the street rat?" he panted

"That is no concern of yours." He walked towards Akhenaden and stood directly in front of him "Now, I want those names or do I have to let Shada enter your mind to get my answers?"

Knowing he was beaten he nodded again "You can have your names, but first I would like a drink."

"You may eat and drink when I know the information you give me is genuine."

Akhenaden sighed, "Very well they are as follows."

Akhenaden called a scribe forward "Make a note of these names." He ordered, the scribe nodded and sat down cross-legged and made ready to write.

"Those you seek are Chisisi, Iabi, Kamenwati, Odji, Sokkwi and Shushu."

Akhenaden bowed his head.

Aknamkanon looked across at the scribe "Did you get all that?"

"Yes pharaoh." The scribe answered, then the pharaoh looked at Shada in question.

"He speaks the truth my pharaoh."

"Good, you may both leave us now, wait for me in the throne room."

Shada and the scribe bowed and left.

* * *

Aknamkanon turned back to his brother "Is there a leader?"

"Yes, when I am not present, Kamenwati."

"You!" the pharaoh yelled beside himself with fury

Akhenaden looked up at him and somehow gaining a little defiance sneered, "I formed the baby brokers and I was the one who changed the way they operated."

"Why?"

"Because I knew it was against everything you stood for, you who had everything yet I couldn't even acknowledge my own son at court! I hated you and that bastard son of yours, Seto would make a far better pharaoh than he ever could!"

"Why do you think this?" Aknamkanon demanded

"Atemu is weak!"

"He is stronger than any of us in shadow magic even without a millennium item you know this!"

"Yes he is strong in magic, but like you he is weak in heart, imagine what he could do with such power! He could rule the known world! What does he do instead? He falls in love with a worthless street-rat when he should have just taken him and forced his will on him like a true leader!"

"ENOUGH!" Aknamkanon roared as he backhanded Akhenaden "I will hear no more of this filth!" he turned to the guard "Feed him and let him drink, then I want him chained and gagged at all times until further notice!" he strode to the cell door then turned back to the guards "Anyone who fails in their duty will be put to death!"

The guards bowed and as Aknamkanon left they looked at each other, they knew that the pharaoh was angry enough to mean what he said and they were a little afraid, it wasn't often they saw the pharaoh act like this.

* * *

As they walked toward the throne room Aknamkanon's thoughts were broken when Shada spoke to him, "My pharaoh may I ask you something?"

The pharaoh looked at his priest and from the look in his eyes he knew it was a question that shouldn't really be asked but the pharaoh decided he would allow it "Ask your question Shada."

"It's just I was wondering how could you be so, so…" Shada couldn't find the word he needed so the pharaoh finished the question for him

"You want to know how can I be so cruel and unfeeling towards my own brother?" Shada nodded, "All I had to do is remember the deaths of all the innocents killed because they might get in the way later on in life." The pharaoh shook his head "So many young lives destroyed all in the name of greed."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 16

Karim bowed "I assume it will be the usual method of execution for a member of the noble classes, death by cobra bite?"

"No Karim it will not."

The way in which the pharaoh had spoken surprised the new high priest, "Then what will be his punishment pharaoh?"

"I will reveal that in due time, first have Atemu and Yugi bought to me."

Karim motioned a guard over "Ask prince Atemu and Yugi to come to the throne room."

The guard bowed and left.

"Karim, I want you and Shada to search Akhenaden's rooms from top to bottom, see if you can find any records detailing the actions of the 'Baby Brokers' and see if you can find any kind of financial records while you're at it."

Karim bowed "By your command pharaoh." He and Shada left the throne room.

He turned to Isis and Mahad "I want you two to search Seto's old rooms look for the same things."

The priest and priestess bowed "By your command pharaoh." Mahad said as he led Isis from the room. Leaving Aknamkanon alone to think before Atemu and Yugi's arrival interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

"You wanted to see us father?" seeing the flushed look on Yugi's face the pharaoh grinned, "Did I interrupt anything?"

Immediately knowing what was going through his father's mind Atemu scowled "Not father you did not, we have not yet reached that stage in our relationship!"

Yugi blushed brightly when he suddenly realised what the pharaoh had meant, he looked down at the floor "No pharaoh, Atemu was just tickling me as punishment."

The pharaoh raised an eyebrow "Punishment, for what?"

Yugi looked at Atemu then to the pharaoh and grinned "I beat him at senet. Aknamkanon was surprised, even **he **had never beaten Atemu at senet, he didn't think it was even possible; Ra knows he'd tried often enough.

Atemu looked at his father "What did you want to see us about father?"

Atemu's question pulled Aknamkanon from his thoughts "Ah yes, I want you to gather a small group of guards and take Yugi into town, I want you to find Bakari and bring him here."

"He won't be in trouble will he?"

The pharaoh smiled "No Yugi he will not, I wish to discuss something with him."

Yugi was confused "Pharaoh he can't talk, I told you remember?"

"We will find away." The pharaoh said kindly.

"When do we leave father?"

"As soon as you both are ready, and I do not have to remind you to be careful." Then as an afterthought he added "Leave Bomani and Minkah behind I have a special job for them."

"Yes father." Atemu led Yugi from the room.

* * *

Once the boys had gone he called for Bomani and Minkah to be bought to him, it wasn't long before they walked into the throne room and kneeled before their pharaoh, "You wanted to see us pharaoh?"

"Yes, stand up I have something I'd like you to do for me."

"What is it pharaoh?"

"Here is a list naming the so called 'baby brokers' I want you to put together a small army, find these people and bring them back here."

"And if they resist pharaoh?"

"Use whatever force is necessary."

Aknamkanon saw the smirks on their faces "But keep it with reason, I need them alive for sentencing."

The two guards looked at each other "Is there any particular way you want this done?"

The pharaoh shook his head "No I will leave in entirely in your hands." He looked at the two men "I am placing my complete trust in you two, see that this trust is not misplaced."

"You can count on us sire."

"Then go and find them."

The two men bowed then left the room.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu were talking quietly as they rode into town, they had a small contingent of guards with them, 10 at most. It didn't take them long to find Bakari, he was sitting were he usually sat, in front of the door to his home enjoying the playful laughter of the small ones at play whilst at the same time mourning the loss of those taken or killed.

Yugi and Atemu climbed from the horse "Bakari?" Yugi said quietly so as not to startle the old man.

He looked at who had spoken to him and smiled when he saw it was Yugi, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw who was with him. "May we sit down? I want to talk to you about something?" Atemu asked.

The old man looked at him, distrust shining in his eyes, then he heard Yugi speak "Please Bakari we really need to talk to you." Hearing the soft pleading he nodded and Yugi rewarded him with a beautiful smile. Bakari drew a question mark in the sand.

Atemu cleared his throat "My father has asked that you come to the palace with us, he wishes to talk to you about something." Without even thinking about it Bakari shook his head 'no'

"Why not?" asked Yugi softly

Bakari pointed to his mouth and Yugi knew what it was he was trying to say "But Bakari, the pharaoh didn't know you had been to the palace that day Akhenaden never told him, when I told him about what happened to you he was shocked and angry about it."

Yugi and Atemu watched as Bakari wrote something in the sand "Where is the bastard priest?"

"Locked up in the palace dungeon where he should be!" Atemu replied,

The venom with which the crown prince spoke surprised the old man and Yugi chuckled "Trust me Bakari, prince Atemu's anger is nothing compared to the pharaohs."

"Why I go to palace?" he wrote

Atemu shook his head "He didn't tell us, he just said he needed to discuss something with you."

Bakari studied the face of the young man in front of him then looked at Yugi, he pointed to Yugi then Atemu and then wrapped his arms round himself, knowing what he was asking Yugi blushed and Atemu chuckled

"Yes." Yugi whispered looking down at the ground.

Bakari thought for a moment _'If Yugi can trust the pharaoh enough to love his son, then perhaps I can trust him enough to go and see what he wants.' _Making up his mind the old man tucked a calloused hand under Yugi's chin and lifted his head, then nodded

"You'll come with back with us then?" Yugi asked hopefully

Again the old man nodded "Thank you." Atemu said sincerely.

* * *

Bomani and Minkah looked across at the men who had gathered to listen to what they were being asked to volunteer for. "As you know we have been charged with an important task by the pharaoh!" Bomani yelled at the gathered men. "We are to go out and hunt down those people who have stolen or murdered our children! But we must bring them back alive so the pharaoh can deal with them!" he looked at the men "The task will be a long and unpleasant one, those of you still willing to go raise your hands!" every man raised his hand,

One man spoke out "I think I speak for everyone here when I say, no matter how long it takes we will not rest until we will find them!" the rest of the gathered men shouted their agreement.

"Mount up!"

Once they were ready Bomani raised his sword and cried "FOR THE CHILDREN!" and galloped out of the palace gates.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

#"…."# Donates Hasina speaking for Bakari. (Saves having to keep writing 'he wrote')

Chapter 17

As the small party rode back to the palace Bakari insisted on hanging back a little behind Atemu and Yugi, Atemu thought that perhaps it might be because he felt a little uncomfortable riding beside the crown prince of Egypt, in truth Bakari hung back so he could watch the interaction between Yugi and the prince. Bakari had known Yugi nearly all his life and knew that Yugi was not easily fooled, if he'd found love with the prince and the pharaoh apparently had nothing against it if the guards reactions – or should that be lack of reactions – to the laughing and joking and general happy atmosphere between the two, anyone could tell they were in love. Perhaps he had been wrong these many years, perhaps the bastard priest as Bakari, who could not bring himself to say the man's name, now called him was the only one responsible for what had happened to him.

Bakari was still wrapped up in his thoughts when Atemu interrupted him "Bakari, before you meet with my father one of the servants will take you to one of the guest rooms where you will be able to freshen up if you so desire."

Bakari looked into the princes' eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity nodded his agreement.

* * *

It wasn't long before Bakari found himself looking up at the imposing palace gates "Open in the name of Crown Prince Atemu and Yugi!" one of the guards called out.

Bakari was surprised when Yugi's name had been said in the declaration. Despite the princes' and Yugi's reassurance Bakari still shuddered as he passed through the entrance, he half expected to be dragged from his horse so he was again surprised when a stable boy held the horse steady and another placed a small set of steps beside the horse to aid him in his dismounting of the animal.

On entering the palace itself they were met by two servants, Atemu remembering that the elderly man could not talk asked the servants "Which one of you can read?"

"I can a little." one of the women replied.

Atemu smiled "Then will you take our guest to one of the guest rooms and offer any help he may require, his is unable to speak verbally so you will have to read his instructions."

The servant bowed "As you command my prince."

Bakari was again surprised when Atemu answered her, "That was not a command, it was a request."

The servant led the old man towards the guest rooms when they were out of range she giggled a little "Forgive me sir but your face was a picture, the prince has always treated us with respect, so has the pharaoh, even more so now that Yugi is here."

The old man smiled at her, he'd have a few questions for her when they reached his room.

* * *

As they watched the old man walk away the remaining servant bowed "Your highness." She said quietly

"Yes, what is it?"

"The pharaoh would like a quick word with you before you go to your rooms."

Atemu sighed, "Very well where is he?"

"He's waiting for you in his study."

"Thank you, you may go."

The girl bowed and left Atemu and Yugi to walk to the study.

Yugi slipped his hand into Atemu's and grinned at him "Don't pout Atemu he said a quick meeting."

Atemu squeezed his hand and mock glared "I am not pouting, the crown prince of Egypt does not pout, but you know my fathers quick meetings can last anything up to an hour."

Yugi giggled "Let's get this over with, I can't wait to get back to our rooms."

Atemu slipped an arm round Yugi's waist and leered at him "Yugi I never knew…" he couldn't help but chuckle as Yugi blushed and lightly slapped his arm.

"Not like that! I mean I need to bathe."

"Even better." Atemu whispered. Yugi shivered as Atemu's warm breath tickled his ear.

Atemu stopped to look back at Yugi who had stopped dead in his tracks. "I was only playing with you little one, you know I won't do anything until you are ready." Atemu lifted Yugi's chin and leaned down and kissed him. "Come, let's see what my father wants."

* * *

Atemu and Yugi reached the study and Atemu knocked on the door "Enter!" Aknamkanon called out

"You wanted to see us father?"

"Ah I'm glad to see you are safe, I take it there was no trouble?"

"No father everything went well."

"Did Bakari return with you?"

"Yes he did, it took a little persuasion but Yugi managed it."

The pharaoh looked at Yugi "You?"

Yugi nodded "I think Bakari was a little wary of Atemu considering what happened on his last visit here."

Aknamkanon nodded "Yes, yes of course. Where is he now?"

"In one of the guest rooms freshening up, we sent Hasina with him as she can read a little so would be able to see to his needs better." Atemu said

"That is fine, then I'll see you all at dinner."

"Yes father." Atemu and Yugi left the room

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Yugi said as they walked towards their rooms, Yugi suddenly stopped

"What is it Yugi?"

"I'd better go and tell Bakari that he won't be seeing the pharaoh until dinner."

"Yes that would be a good idea, come I'll go with you."

They talked quietly as they made their way to the guests' quarters, Atemu knocked and Hasina opened the door, she bowed "Prince Atemu, master Yugi please, come in."

The two young men walked in and Bakari stood up "Please." Atemu said quietly "There is no need for you to stand, I have just come to inform you that you will be meeting my father over dinner this evening, I hope that is agreeable to you?"

Bakari wrote something down and Hasina looked at it then uneasily looked at the prince. "It is alright for you to speak what he has written, it will not be held against you."

Hasina still looked unsure until Yugi said, "You have my word."

"He says and what if it isn't?"

Atemu smiled "Then we would ask the pharaoh to change it to your liking."

Bakari wrote something else "No it is fine, I just wanted to see what your answer would be." Hasina said quietly

Atemu thought for a moment then looked at the woman. "I think it would be best if you came to the dining hall with Bakari so you may speak for him."

Hasina looked down, and Yugi frowned until he realised what was wrong "Hasina go to the palace seamstress and ask her for a new dress, a dress suitable for a high servant." She looked up at him "Go I will stay with Bakari until your return."

She looked to the prince "It is fine Hasina, we will both stay."

The woman bowed and left the room.

When she had gone Bakari handed Yugi a tablet that he'd written something on "How old?"

Yugi grinned, "You like her?"

Yugi giggled as the old man blushed slightly and slowly nodded, Atemu chuckled "I think she is somewhere between 45 and 50 summers."

Bakari smiled but no more was said.

She had not been gone for 30 minutes before she returned carefully holding her new dress.

Yugi and Atemu stood "We will leave you now and we'll see you both again tonight."

* * *

The pharaoh, Atemu and Yugi were waiting patiently for the arrival of Bakari "Where is he?"

"Should I go and find him pharaoh?" Yugi asked

Aknamkanon sighed, "No give him a few more minutes."

Just then the doors opened and in walked Bakari and a very nervous Hasina.

The pharaoh stood and greeted his guest as he would any other visiting dignitary.

Bakari handed Hasina a tablet she read it then blushed, Yugi smiled and held out his hand, thankfully she gave it to him he read it and laughed "What is it Yugi?" the pharaoh asked

Yugi read it out "Excuse my tardiness my pharaoh but Hasina was a little nervous about being here tonight."

'_A little?'_ thought the pharaoh _'the poor thing is shaking like a leaf'_

He handed another tablet to Hasina who looked at the pharaoh "Why have you bought me here?" She read out loud

"Straight to the point I like that." He sat back and studied the man before him "I have decided on Akhenaden's punishment and I wanted to ask you if you were satisfied plus if you wish you may witness it being carried out."

#"What is his punishment?"#

The pharaoh grinned "That you will find out when I tell him tomorrow."

#"He does not know?"#

"No I was waiting for you to arrive before I announce it. Also I need your help."

#"In what?"#

"Documenting the crimes of the Baby Brokers."

Bakari smiled #"It would be my pleasure pharaoh."#

* * *

Bomani, Minkah and the volunteer army made good time as they pressed on to the next village of Abydos. In el-Amarna the one they had just left, they were told that they'd missed the ones they were seeking by a day. Somehow the fugitives had gotten wind of the fact that they were being hunted by the pharaohs' men and were trying to reach the relative safety of Nubia. Bomani and the others had also learned to their amusement that the members of the Brokers would find no sanctuary there, the Nubians knew of them and what they did. Even though it was an uneasy peace they had with Egypt they would not hesitate to hand them over to the pharaoh for just punishment. The men had been given fresh supplies and good wishes for success in their undertaking.

Knowing that they were not that far behind they decided to make camp, it was not wise to try to navigate the desert sands at night they would soon lose all sense of bearing and become lost, a fate none of them relished.

The tents were raised, the fires lit and the evening meal made. After eating and drinking their fill they lay down for the night, they wanted an early start if they were to catch their quarry.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 18

The first rays of Ra had only just begun to show themselves when Bomani, Minkah and the others had finished eating and broken camp, they were determined to find the fugitives before they could leave Egypt's soil. Gathering their supplies and mounting their horses they rode towards the border between Egypt and Nubia.

They had been riding for less than half a day when Minkah pulled up along side Bomani who had suddenly stopped "What is it Bomani? What do you see?"

Bomani pointed in front of him "Do you see it? The sand cloud ahead?"

"What do you think it is?" Minkah asked

"Well it could be one of two things, the sand stirred up by horses hooves or…" he looked at Minkah "A sandstorm."

The two men looked ahead again "I hope it is not the latter my friend." Minkah said quietly.

Unfortunately the gods were not with the riders that day because a sandstorm was precisely what it was, quickly the men changed direction and headed for the shelter of an outcrop of stones they'd passed earlier, they needed to protect the horses without them they could not continue the chase. Upon reaching the rock one of the soldiers noticed that they formed a v shaped barrier against the oncoming storm, dismounting they led the horses as far in as they could then settled down in a group and covered themselves with their blankets and rode out the storm, their search put on hold.

* * *

It was an enjoyable meal for all of them once Hasina had gotten used to the fact that she would be sitting and eating with the pharaoh and the crown prince and not serving them, Hasina's reaction when she first found out had been quite amusing

_Flashback_

_The pharaoh stood "Now if you would care to follow us our evening meal awaits."_

_Atemu noticed that Hasina had not moved "Hasina?"_

"_Yes prince Atemu?"_

"_Are you not hungry?"_

"_Well yes but I'll wait until you are all seated before I go down to the kitchen."_

_The pharaoh turned, a frown on his face "Why would you go to the kitchen?"_

"_That is where I always have my meals my pharaoh."_

_Hasina was surprised when the pharaoh chuckled "Not tonight Hasina, tonight you will eat with us."_

"_But…but pharaoh!" she tried to protest_

"_Hasina?" Atemu said _

"_Yes?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I am to act as a speaker for Bakari." She replied _

_Atemu smiled "So tell me, how can you act as a speaker for Bakari if you are in the kitchen and he is here with us?"_

_Hasina blushed "I never thought of that."_

The pharaoh's chuckle and Yugi's giggle helped put her at ease, what also helped was the hand that Bakari had gently laid on her back to give her a gentle nudge forward into the dining hall.

The pharaoh and Bakari talked together for most of the evening, it soon got to the point where talking through Hasina seemed natural and Hasina in turn had become more at ease in the pharaoh's presence.

#"Pharaoh?"#

"What is it?"

#"I was wondering about something"#

"Oh, what?"

#"Well you said you wanted to know if I would be satisfied with the punishment you decided on?"#

"That is correct."

Bakari gave him a sly look #"then how will I let you know if you don't tell me beforehand?"#

The pharaoh chuckled "Nice try, but you will know tomorrow and if you are agreeable and do wish to witness it Hasina will not join you."

Hasina asked her own question "Is it that bad?"

"I like to think so." The pharaoh replied sincerely

* * *

Bakari watched the pharaoh, he could see that it pained him to have to punish his own brother but he had bought it on himself, what Bakari still did not know that although it was part of the reason, what had happened to him was not the only thing Akhenaden was being punished for…but he was about to find out

"You do realise that what happened to you by my brothers hand is not the only reason for his punishment."

#"It is not?"#

"No, please do not take this unkindly but there is an even greater crime he has committed."

#"May I ask what?"#

The pharaoh nodded "I found out that he was the leader of the baby brokers."

"WHAT!" Hasina said before Bakari could write anything down, Bakari laid a hand on her arm to try to calm her.

It was Yugi that noticed the tears "Hasina? What is it?"

She stricken woman looked up at Yugi "My granddaughter was lost to them." She wailed, "A young boy tried to save her and he nearly died for it."

Yugi had a feeling a horrible, horrible feeling "Hasina?" he all but whispered, "Was your granddaughters name Banafrit?"

"Y…yes how did you know?"

Yugi started to cry as he knelt before the woman "I was that young man Hasina, and as you can see I did not die, but I would have gladly done so if it would have saved her."

Hasina stared at him wide-eyed "It was you!" She said somewhat shocked "You tried to save her, you are the one that also helped Hebony, Bomani's mother."

Silently Yugi nodded and Hasina placed her hands either side of Yugi's face then after kissing his forehead she whispered, "Then I thank you child even though your efforts were for nought at least you cared enough to try." Then to Yugi's surprise she hugged him, Yugi wrapped his arms round her and returned the hug as they cried into each other's shoulder.

* * *

Atemu, Aknamkanon and Bakari witnessed the sad scene before them, it helped to firm up their resolve to find and punish those responsible for the atrocities committed in the name of greed

Bakari held up the tablet in front of the princes' face, Atemu took the tablet from Bakari and, taking up the role of interpreter while Yugi and Hasina continued to talk quietly read it aloud

#"Pharaoh?"#

"What is it?"

#"When do you wish to start discussions about the brokers?"#

Aknamkanon sighed, "leave it for tonight and we'll start tomorrow right after Akhenaden's sentencing."

#"Very well"#

The pharaoh turned to Atemu "Escort Bakari and Hasina to the guest rooms, put her in the one next to Bakari, it will allow her to mourn in peace, away from the prying eyes of the other servants."

"Yes father."

Bakari helped Hasina up and Atemu led them from the room Yugi as always by his side, they were in a sombre mood as they walked no one spoke until they reached the guest rooms.

"We'll leave you and Hasina to decide what you want to do for the rest of this evening, he pointed to the door next to Bakari's room, "Hasina can use that room tonight and for the duration of your stay with us. I'll have one of the servants call you for breakfast."

Bakari nodded his thanks and watched as Atemu and Yugi left them in the hallway.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 19

Yugi woke up and when he realized what position he was in he blushed, he was partially lying on Yami's chest, and their legs were entwined, but despite his blush Yugi did find it very comfortable, so much so that with a light sigh he snuggled into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes again, he jumped when a voice asked "Comfortable now habibi?"

He looked up and saw Atemu's crimson orbs twinkle with amusement and mischief

"Yeah I am."

"That's a shame." Atemu said before he quickly turned over, pinning Yugi under him

"Ate…" Yugi started to say but his words failed him as he looked up into smouldering crimson eyes. Atemu lowered his head and took Yugi's lips in a gentle but deep kiss, breaking apart for air Atemu moved to Yugi's ear and licked at nipped at the warm soft flesh, Yugi squirmed under Atemu's body, causing a throaty moan to escape the prince's lips. Then he moved his lips down Yugi's neck and to the boy's exposed chest. Without any warning, he latched onto the Yugi's nipple. Then proceeded downwards...

* * *

Bakari, Hasina met the pharaoh in the dining hall "Ah Bakari, Hasina." Aknamkanon said with a smile "I hope you slept well."

#"Fine thank you pharaoh"#

"And you Hasina?"

"I also slept well my pharaoh."

"Please join me for breakfast." Aknamkanon said motioning them to the two empty chairs at his table

#"Are the crown prince and Yugi not joining you this morning?"# Bakari 'asked' with a twinkle in his eye

"No, they have chosen to eat in their room until the time of Akhenaden's sentencing."

#"I see"#

The servants placed the food in front of the pharaoh and his guests, they ate for a while when Hasina spoke again on Bakari's behalf

#"So pharaoh are you ready to tell me what you have decided for the priest?"#

The pharaoh chuckled "As I said before, you will find out when every one else does, I have also decided that Hasina will not be allowed to witness the execution even if she wished it."

"Why not my pharaoh?" Hasina asked

"The execution will not be pleasant, I may not even allow Atemu to watch."

#"What of Yugi?"#

The pharaoh looked at Bakari "No, Yugi is too innocent to have to deal with this."

Deciding to test him, Bakari wrote something down and bypassing Hasina slid it across the table to the pharaoh, he picked it up and read it, then he looked at the man, he answered with one word "No."

The pharaoh stood up "I'll send someone to fetch you when the time comes."

"Thank you pharaoh." Hasina said on behalf of Bakari.

When he'd left the room she turned to him "What did you ask him?"

Bakari shook his head, but Hasina would not be put off "You said there would be no secrets between us, or has that changed now that I've been in your bed?" she asked him sharply

Bakari sighed then took her hand while he wrote with the other one 'Nothing has changed, I will still ask the pharaoh if you can leave with me when this is over.'

"Your stalling." Hasina accused

Bakari silently chuckled 'Okay, okay' he wrote 'I asked the pharaoh if he would stop me from watching the execution if I wanted too'

"Why would you want too?" she asked him puzzled as to why anyone would want to witness something so gruesome

Bakari sighed 'I'll be able to tell the women of the town that the man responsible for their suffering is dead and know it was the truth.'

* * *

Atemu lay panting beside Yugi, both young men covered in a light sheen of sweat, "Wow." Yugi said quietly

Atemu chuckled "Wow indeed." He turned and propped himself up "Wi mr ntk Yugi." He whispered just before his lips met Yugi's

When the kiss ended Yugi whispered just as quietly, "Ink n –k, p3y-i pr-Aa."

Atemu and Yugi were still laying in each other's arms when there was a gentle knock on the door, "Enter!" Atemu called

The servant opened the door "Your breakfast prince."

"Thank you, just leave it on the table."

"Yes my prince." She put the tray down and after bowing left.

"I'm glad the curtains were closed." Yugi mumbled in relief

Atemu chuckled "What's wrong Yugi, shy?"

Yugi looked at Atemu and the prince knew he was in trouble, Yugi had turned on 'the eyes' "I just don't want everyone to see us like this, this is our time Atemu." Atemu groaned, those eyes were going to be the death of him he just knew it. he sighed,

"Alright next time I'll go to the door."

Yugi leaned across and gave Atemu a chaste kiss "Thank you beloved."

Atemu tried to reach for Yugi but he was too slow Yugi was already out of bed, Yugi held out his hand, "Come on lazy, we need to bathe then eat, your father will be sending for us soon."

"Oh right, I'd forgotten about that." Atemu climbed out of bed and took Yugi's hand "Are you okay Yugi?" he asked slightly worried

Yugi smiled at him "Yes I'm fine, my back is just a little sore."

"I'm sorry love." Atemu whispered as he pulled Yugi close.

Atemu chuckled as Yugi said shyly "It's alright, I enjoyed it."

After a quick bath Atemu and Yugi dressed then sat down for breakfast.

* * *

They were sitting on the bed talking when a knock sounded "Enter!" Atemu yelled a guard opened the door "Excuse me prince, Yugi but the pharaoh has asked that you join him in the throne room."

"Very well."

The guard bowed and left.

"Come on Yugi we'd better go and see how my father is going to deal with Akhenaden."

They reached the throne room at the same time as Bakari and Hasina, "Are you ready for this?" Yugi asked them "Yes we are." Hasina looked at Bakari "Him especially" she said nodding at the older man.

"Then shall we go in?" Atemu asked, the others nodded.

Atemu opened the door and the pharaoh greeted them "Ah you've arrived please, Hasina, Bakari take the seats next to Yugi's, the two walked to where Yugi had sat down, and sat beside him, Bakari next to Yugi.

The seating arrangement went as follows Atemu sat next to his father, Yugi beside him, with Hasina and Bakari next. On the other side of the pharaoh sat Shimon and the four remaining priests.

When they were settled pharaoh Aknamkanon summoned the guards "Fetch the prisoner!"

The two guards bowed and left, everyone talked amongst themselves until the guards returned with a heavily chained Akhenaden in tow.

The pharaoh stood and went to another man that had been waiting by the door, they spoke quietly.

After he'd finished speaking to the palace animal handler the pharaoh dismissed him then returned to his throne and sat down, he turned to Akhenaden, "Before I announce your sentence is there anything you wished to say?"

Akhenaden looked around the room and his eyes settled on Bakari, he knew it was the man from before, "What?" he demanded "Is that lowlife peasant doing here?"

Angered Aknamkanon leaned forward "You will not insult my guest! I have learned of your treatment of him and invited him here to watch your death!"

Akhenaden smirked "It will never happen, I congratulate you brother on your convincing act but both you and I know you will not condemn me to death."

Aknamkanon narrowed his eyes "We will see, brother." He hissed "Your sentence shall be that you will be given a traitors' death."

"A quick and painless death? I knew you would not make me suffer." The former priest laughed, the laughing stopped when he saw the smirk appear on Aknamkanon's face.

"Exactly the opposite, normally you would be thrown alive to the crocodiles, but because of the nature of your crimes and the untold amount of lives you have either destroyed or taken, instead you will be thrown to the dogs." The pharaoh stood "Akhenaden, you will be denied entry to the afterlife as no embalming ceremony will be performed, any and all traces of you and your name will be erased, your images destroyed and statues smashed, thereby condemning your soul for eternity." He looked at the guards "Take him away, and guard him well."

"Yes pharaoh." They bowed

"You cannot deny me my place in the afterlife! It is unjust!" he screamed as they dragged him from the room.

"Pharaoh." Shada asked, "Is that not excessive?"

The pharaoh looked at him "Ask the mother's who had their newborn children ripped from their arms or those whose children were killed whilst they still held them? No Shada I do not think it excessive."

"But pharaoh." Shada tried again "To throw him to the Saluki would mean a slow and painful death."

The pharaoh turned to Shada his anger evident "Do not take me for a fool Shada, I know exactly what it would mean, that is why I chose that particular method of execution!" The pharaoh stood up "And I will not be swayed." He growled before he left the throne room.

* * *

_Wi mr ntk __Yugi = I love you Yugi (AE)_

_Ink n –k, p3y-i pr-Aa = I belong to you, my pharaoh (AE)_

_The Egyptians used the Saluki as hunting dogs, they are also known as the gazelle hound as when in a pack they are capable of bringing a gazelle down. Their long stride, powerful chest and lungs and agile bodies make it possible for sight hounds to chase and kill their quarry. The are also referred too as 'sighthounds' as they hunt their prey using their eyes instead of their nose_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 20

The sandstorm had pinned Bomani and his men down for a day and a half before it finally broke, after clearing the sand from the makeshift shelter they had built, they surveyed the damage and were relieved and thankful that they had only lost one of the pack animals everything else came out of it in one piece.

After they had washed the sand from their lungs and eaten a hearty meal they loaded up the remaining horses and started back out to resume their search for the fugitives.

As they rode further into the desert and nearer to Nubia they found the six men they were looking for, they had not fared too well in the sandstorm, they had lost two of their members and the remaining four were too weak to put up a fight, much to the dismay of the palace guards they had secretly hoped they would have gotten an excuse to at least beat them a little, but Bomani had made it clear that the pharaoh wanted nothing done to them until they were back in the palace.

Begrudgingly they gave the men a little food and water then waited until they were fit to travel.

"Should we bury the dead." One soldier asked

"No." Bomani replied "We'll take them back with us then the pharaoh can be certain that all those responsible have been captured."

They decided to wait until morning to return to the palace, they set their tents and after securing the prisoners they tried to sleep.

* * *

In the morning and once the four survivors had recovered sufficiently their hands were chained then they were chained to one of the horses, a second chain being held by the rider, there were two men to one prisoner the others walked behind should any of them try to topple the rider then make a break for it. When they were ready they headed back towards the palace.

The prisoners didn't even think about escaping, they knew they were far too weak to survive the desert, especially as they had lost their ownsupplies and horses in the sandstorm.

It took them the best part of three quarters of a day before they reached the town of Abydos, where they found themselves having to protect their prisoners from the angry townspeople. Bomani stood on a 'speakers block' "Do you want to go against your pharaoh?" he shouted

"Why would we be doing that by dealing with these bastards ourselves!" one angry man cried out

"Because even we have been forbidden from harming them." Bomani paused "The pharaoh wants to deal with them himself!"

Although the townspeople were still angered they did not want to go against their pharaoh, they liked him, they trusted him they knew he would see that justice was done.

A secure building was made available to hold the prisoners, giving the palace guards a chance to relax. As they slept a shadowy figure moved towards the makeshift cell, "How much would you give me if I let you go?"

"Go away boy we have more sense than to try to escape." One of the men growled

"Let him speak." Kamenwati the leader commanded

"I can get you out and give you horses."

"What do we do about food boy?" Odji asked

"You can take what the towns people have prepared for the soldiers."

"Alright." Kamenwati said "Free us and I will make sure you get your reward."

* * *

In the shadows Minkah looked saddened as he watched the youth, when he moved away from the cell door to retrieve the key from the room Bomani was in, Minkah followed him.

The youth walked into the room and walked over to the table and reached for the key "I wouldn't do that if I were you." An angry voice said

The youth turned round wide-eyed at the figure stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms folded.

Minkah walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Why would you help those lowlifes?" he asked angrily

The youth glared at him "They offered me a reward."

Minkah was even angrier now "Do not lie to me!" he yelled "I overheard everything! You offered to free them! Now I want to know why?"

Minkah's yelling had woken Bomani; he stood up and placed a hand on Minkah's shoulder "Calm yourself my friend, what is going on here?"

"This…this child." He spat "Came in here so he could get the key so he could free the prisoners!"

Bomani looked at the youth "Is this true?"

He could tell it was by the fact that the youth had not answered him, just lowered his eyes.

"Do you know what your reward would have been?"

The youth shook his head "No they didn't say."

"Well I'll tell you." Minkah glared at him "A sword in the stomach would have been your reward and as far as I'm concerned it would have been fitting." He looked at Bomani "I'm going outside the stench in here." He looked at the youth "Is making me sick." He turned and left the room slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" the youth asked

"His problem, is that his one year old daughter was taken by the very men you were going to free."

The youth paled "I didn't know."

They sat in silence until Bomani asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Kasiya."

"Well Kasiya, you do realise that for this you will have to come with us?"

"You mean I get to go to the palace!" Kasiya asked excitedly

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you."

"Why not?"

"You will be going in chains, as a traitor to Egypt."

"What! I am no traitor! I haven't done anything wrong!" the youth cried

"But if Minkah had not stopped you, you would have freed those men, men who have taken or killed hundreds of Egyptian babies." Bomani sat down "The pharaoh will not be lenient either."

Bomani watched as the misguided youth sat there and paled he sighed "Get some sleep we have a long journey tomorrow."

Knowing he had no choice he lay down, Bomani watched as the boy fell asleep.

* * *

Come the morning the palace guards and the prisoners ate a hearty breakfast, while they did so Bomani spoke quietly to Minkah "You did not sleep much last night." It was a statement, not a question.

"No I did not, I could not help but think that soon I will have some closure regarding Banafrit, when these men are sentenced then I will have a sort of peace at last." He was silent for a while "What do you think the pharaoh will do with the boy?"

"I don't know old friend we will have to wait and see."

As they made ready to leave the townspeople were surprised to see one of there own boys in chains "Why have you chained this boy?" one of the elders asked angrily.

"He is to go before the pharaoh as a traitor."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to help the prisoners escape, but was stopped before he could." Bomani said patiently

The elder looked at Kasiya "Is this true?"

"Yes." The boy muttered

"Why Kasiya? Why did you do it?" the elder demanded

The youth looked at him "For money." He said simply

Everyone gathered was shocked, he knew that the town had also lost it's fair share of babies one way or another, the elder looked at him "I hope the pharaoh is tough on you, but should you be released at any time do not return here you will not be welcome."

"But my family is here." He said as he looked to his family hoping they would come to his aid, he was shocked when they all turned their backs on him, he watched sadly as the rest of the crowd followed suit, even his friends wanted nothing more to do with him. He held his head down as they left town.

They had been travelling in silence for at last half a day when Kamenwati

Suddenly shouted "Hey you!"

Bomani turned his horse and rode up to him and walked his horse along side him "What is it?"

The man sneered "You won't keep us locked up for long, it won't be long before our boss sets us free."

Bomani chuckled "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Why the hell not!" Kamenwati snapped

"The former high priest Seto has left Egypt with his male lover and the former priest and your boss Akhenaden is being dealt with as we speak."

"What?" the man asked shocked

"The pharaoh knows everything, it was quite amazing what the former high priest Seto told the pharaoh just to save his own skin."

"Where is he?" The prisoner snarled

"They were last seen walking towards Nubia." With that said Bomani rode back to the front of the group and took up his position beside Minkah.

"What did he want?"

"He tried to tell me that his boss would soon free them." Bomani chuckled "But I gave him something else to think about."

"What?"

"Like how the former high priest told us everything to save his own skin."

Minkah turned to look at the gang's leader "He looks angry."

"Angry?" Bomani laughed, "He's downright pissed."

* * *

Bomani raised his hand in signal for the group to stop; he turned to face them, when we reach el-Amarna we will set up camp outside its walls.

He turned back and signalled for the group to start moving again.

The men would be glad to finally dismount their horses. To make good time they had eaten a light lunch while still on the move, they were also sure the horses could use a break.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. By the time they reached the town of el-Amarna they were tired and sore but they still found enough energy to set up their camp just outside the towns walls, they didn't want to take the chance that someone else might have a mind to try and free the prisoners and this time they might not be so lucky in keeping it from happening.

After a good meal and plenty of water, they secured the prisoners before they all settled down to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Once again my thanks go to shadowrealm818 for kicking my butt into gear

* * *

Chapter 21

After an uneventful night the group ate breakfast and collected their things together and loaded up the horses ready for the last leg of their journey, with luck they would make the palace before nightfall. The guards were fairly happy to be going home not noticing that the prisoners were closely watching them."When do we make our escape?" Kasiya asked quietly so he wouldn't be heard by the palace guards

"What are you talking about boy?" Kamenwati asked roughly

The boy looked at him "We are going to try to escape aren't we?"

"No we are not."

"Why not?" he asked confused "I heard you were tough men that would do anything to stay free instead I find cowards!" the boy spat bravely.

Kamenwati narrowed his eyes "Listen to me you little runt look around you, there is nothing for miles we wouldn't last long in the desert with no provisions and any of the towns and villages along the way would slaughter us before aiding us."

"Why not attack the guards and take theirs? Then we wouldn't need them"

Kamenwati laughed, "Simple there are twenty of them and there are four of us."

"Five you have me to help you." The boy said defensively

"Drop it kid, there will be no escape."

Bomani walked up "What is going on here?" he asked the suspicion easily heard in his voice

Kamenwati shrugged his shoulders and jerked his thumb towards the boy "The kid wanted to know when we'd make our escape"

Bomani raised his eyebrows "And?"

Kamenwati scowled, "I told him we're not." seeing his captors surprise he went on "I am not stupid we wouldn't get far, besides I'd rather face the pharaoh than the people of this country."

"Is there any area of Egypt that you haven't taken children from?"

Kamenwati shook his head and Bomani sighed before walking away.

* * *

It wasn't long before the now mounted group moved off, well aware of the eyes of the people of el-Amarna watching them closely. The people had known they were there and had let Bomani know exactly what they thought of their presence outside their town walls.

_Flashback_

_The group stopped setting up their camp and watched as a greeting party walked through the main gate "What is your business here?" the elder asked_

_Bomani walked towards the town leader, the men with him raised their swords in protection "You would threaten one of the pharaohs personal guards?" Bomani asked_

"_I will ask again why are you here, with them?" he hissed as he pointed to the prisoners_

"_We are taking them to be dealt with by the pharaoh, they will pay for their crimes." Bomani said _

"_You only have four there were six of them."_

"_Two are dead and in that crate over there."_

"_What of the boy?" the old man asked suspiciously_

"_The boy tried to aid in their escape while we rested in Abydos."_

_The old man looked at the boy "Is that Kasiya of Abydos?"_

"_Yes, his family turned his back on him, he is going to face his pharaoh."_

_The old man snorted "I am not surprised seeing as his own family were victims of the brokers."_

"_What!" Bomani said in shock_

"_Two years ago his step sister was taken."_

_The old man looked at the group "You can stay here but I warn you, you are not welcome within the walls of el-Amarna step foot inside and you will be dealt with." The old man turned and walked away_

"_The same applies out here old man." Bomani called out "If one of your townspeople steps foot within our camp they will be killed with no mercy or hesitation."_

_The old man turned and nodded in agreement "So be it." he stated as he re-entered the towns gates._

"_Old fool." Bomani muttered to himself before turning and getting everyone to settle down._

* * *

"Atemu." Yugi quietly said

"What is it habibi?" Atemu asked looking at the small youth lying beside him

"When do you think Bomani and Minkah will get back?"

Atemu turned to Yugi "Why, are you worried about them?"

"It's not that, I just want this to be over so we can get back to normal."

Atemu chuckled and rolled over onto Yugi, he sat up so he was straddling Yugi's hips "And what would you call normal ari?"

"Well I would be able to give the scales back to the pharaoh."

Atemu looked hurt "Do you not like being an item holder? Do you…" Atemu paused and looked Yugi deep in his eyes "Do you not like being here with me?"

Yugi worried his bottom lip for a moment tears starting to form "You know I do Atemu but when this is over what use am I to anyone?"

Atemu looked shocked "What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed "Atemu I don't belong here you know that, I agreed to have the scales to help find and deal with the baby brokers." He pushed Atemu from him and climbed from the bed, he walked over to the window before carrying on "And you know as well as I do that eventually you will have to leave me for a female so you can produce an heir." He turned to look at the one he loved "So I am going to leave before it gets too hard."

Atemu virtually ran to Yugi and pulled him into a fierce hug "No, please Yugi, I don't want a woman, the mere thought makes me sick to my stomach." He pushed Yugi away slightly while still keeping a tight hold on him "Don't you see how much I love you, how much I want you here with me?" Atemu said, his voice cracking and tears falling with every word. Atemu pulled Yugi back to his body "Please Yugi stay with me."

They were disturbed by a knock on the door the two broke apart and were still trying to hide the evidence of their tears when Atemu bade them to enter. Pharaoh Aknamkanon walked into the room and instantly knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong with you two?" he asked

"Nothing." Atemu said quietly before turning away

Aknamkanon not believing his son in the slightest walked across the room and sat on the bed "Don't lie to me Atemu, what is going on here?"

Yugi sighed, "I told Atemu that when this was over I would return the scales to you and leave the palace."

"Why?" the pharaoh asked surprised "When you took on the position of scale barer you knew it was a position held for life."

Yugi bowed his head and said quietly "I can't stay, not now."

"Why not?" Aknamkanon was beginning to get annoyed why wouldn't these two just give him a straight answer?

Atemu looked at him "He says he wants to leave before it gets too hard to do so."

Surprised Aknamkanon looked at Yugi "Why would you want to leave? I don't understand."

Yugi stayed silent

"Tell him Yugi!" Atemu demanded, "Tell him why you wish to leave."

"Yugi?"

Sighing Yugi looked at the pharaoh "Pharaoh, I love Atemu more than I can say, but I know that eventually he will have to leave me for a woman so he can provide Egypt with an heir, something I cannot do." Yugi stopped to wipe a stray tear "And I could not bare to stay and see Atemu with another, so I decided I would leave before it became too hard to do so."

"Is that all?" Aknamkanon asked

"Isn't that enough?" Atemu snapped, Aknamkanon forgave his son's harshness he knew he was hurting.

"What I meant Atemu, Yugi was if that was all that was worrying you put your fears aside you will not be forced to leave Atemu."

"I won't?" Yugi asked surprised "But what about Egypt? She needs an heir."

The pharaoh smiled "We will work something out don't worry." He stood up "Now I will leave you to discuss your futures." He turned to walk out of the room

"Father?" Atemu said

Aknamkanon turned "What is it Atemu?"

"What was the original purpose of your visit?"

Aknamkanon chuckled "I came to let you know that Akhenaden's execution will be carried out this evening and I'd like you Atemu to attend."

"What about Yugi?"

"No, Yugi will stay here, this is not for someone as gentle as he to witness." With that the pharaoh left the room.

Yugi bowed his head "I'm sorry Atemu I only wanted to spare us both even more upset."

Yugi jumped when he felt Atemu's strong arms wrap round him in a comforting embrace "No harm done mrwt, I just wish you had spoken to me before finally deciding."

Yugi relaxed into the embrace "I know but I was afraid." He felt Atemu's arms tighten round him "It will not be as easy to leave me as you think ari I love you and I don't intend on letting you go." He paused and lifted Yugi's face to look at him "Ever." He whispered as he gently pulled Yugi into a gentle and heart-warming kiss.

Unknown to the three Ma'at had been listening in, she'd felt the unhappy air surrounding Atemu and Yugi and decided to find out its cause. She had heard everything that had been said between themselves and to Aknamkanon, _'hmm' _she thought _'I think I need to speak to the others'. _The goddess vanished.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day talking about what had happened and soon it was time for Atemu to leave and witness the execution of his uncle, he was saddened that it had come to this but knew that the man had deserved it. Atemu still felt shame that a member of his own family could stoop to such acts. "Promise me Yugi, promise me you'll be here when I get back."

Yugi smiled "Of course I will, I told you, now I know I will not be made to leave you I won't." Yugi stood on tiptoe and pressed a gentle kiss to Atemu's lips "Now go before the pharaoh complains that you are late."

Atemu chuckled "Alright I'll see you soon." Atemu turned and left.

Shaking his head Yugi looked out of the window "I wonder am I doing the right thing by staying here?" he asked to no one in particular, as he wasn't expecting an answer from the empty room he jumped when he got one.

"Do you really think you or Atemu would be happy apart?"

Yugi turned to see the goddess Ma'at standing behind him he bowed his head "I know he loves me but if I stay how will Egypt gets the heir she needs?"

Ma'at sat next to him on the bed "What makes you think she would get her heir if you left?"

Yugi looked at her "Child understand Atemu is so in love with you that it would literally break his heart should you leave."

"But…"

Ma'at put her hand up "No Yugi forget Egypt think about your own happiness." She smiled "And do not worry about an heir for Egypt we gods are working on that."

"You are?" Yugi asked surprised

"Yes and you are to say nothing of my visit here tonight or I'll tell Atemu you were still planning to leave after you promised him you wouldn't."

Yugi bowed "As you command my goddess." Ma'at smiled at him and stroked his cheek lightly "Go prepare yourself for Atemu's return." Yugi blushed as the goddess disappeared.

* * *

Atemu stood on the balcony next to his father, he was surprised to see Bakari standing there as well "Why are you here Bakari?" Atemu asked, Bakari ready for the question handed Atemu a piece of papyri _*I Asked for the pharaoh's permission so that I could tell the women of the town that he had been made to pay for his crimes and know it to be the truth, I can honestly say I witnessed it. * _Atemu nodded.

The pharaoh turned to the guards "Bring Akhenaden forth."

The guards bowed and left Aknamkanon turned to Atemu and asked him quietly "Did you and Yugi sort it out?"

Atemu nodded "Yes but I'm not sure he's comfortable, he thinks he's denying Egypt her heir."

The pharaoh sighed "Don't worry he'll come around, you know it's in Yugi's nature to care."

Atemu smiled "I know."

They stopped talking when the guards appeared with Akhenaden. The pharaoh looked at him "Any last words before you die?"

"Still trying to scare me brother?" Akhenaden said with a sneer

"No." Aknamkanon said as he signalled for him the be thrown into the empty snake pit, Akhenaden was about to say something when the snarling of dogs reached his ears, he turned to look at them and could see they were almost insane with hunger, and the blood still oozing from his wounds were driving them into a frenzy.

The gate was pulled open Akhenaden screamed "AKNAM…" before he was silenced by one of the larger dogs tearing at his throat. Atemu had wanted to look away but knew that as the crown prince he had to stay and see this through.

He shuddered as one of the guards spoke "Shall we retrieve the dogs sire? Akhenaden is dead."

"No let them eat their fill." The pharaoh replied before walking back into the throne room.

"If you will excuse me father." Atemu bowed and left the room

Bakari held a piece of paper out to the pharaoh _*was it wise to let him watch?" *_

The pharaoh looked at him "Perhaps not, but he will have to do something like this when he becomes pharaoh."

_*I'm glad Yugi didn't have to see that. *_

"As am I." the pharaoh said _"Goodnight Bakari."_

_*"Goodnight my pharaoh." *_

* * *

Atemu entered his room "Yugi are you here?"

"Where else would I be at this time of night?" he chuckled he stopped when he saw Atemu "Atemu are you alright?"

"No, I am glad that father didn't make you witness that Yugi, it was horrible."

"That bad?" Yugi asked softly

"Enough to give me nightmares."

Yugi smiled sadly "Come here Atemu." Yugi held his hand out and Atemu took it and sat on the bed, Yugi climbed behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"Hmm that feels good." Atemu whispered and Yugi grinned as he felt Atemu slowly relax under his hands

"Come let's go to bed you'll feel more relaxed."

Without arguing Atemu readied himself for bed, he lay beside Yugi who for a change had his arms wrapped protectively round Atemu's shoulders "Goodnight habibi." Atemu whispered

"Goodnight my love." Yugi returned with a smile. It wasn't long before both boys were asleep.

* * *

_Mrwt = love_

_ari = Partner_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 22

The following morning Yugi woke to find himself alone in bed, getting up and after getting dressed he went to find his lover, he found him on the balcony "Atemu?" he said quietly

Without turning Atemu answered him "Hmm."

"Are you alright?" Yugi said as he walked up behind Atemu

"I'm…not sure."

Yugi moved round and knelt in front of him, taking Atemu's hands in his he looked at him "Is it bothering you that much?"

Atemu looked back at Yugi "It was the first one I'd ever witnessed."

Yugi sighed and leaned his head on Atemu's knee Atemu absently started to stroke Yugi's hair, he sat quiet knowing Atemu would say something eventually, he wasn't disappointed.

"I think what made it worse was that he was my uncle, I had to watch my own uncle die."

"Do you not think he deserved it?" Yugi asked quietly

"Yes he deserved death but did it have to be so horrific?" Atemu asked a slight anger lacing his voice.

Yugi pulled himself away from Atemu and stood beside him "I think it did."

Atemu turned swiftly "What!"

Yugi closed his eyes "You never saw the woman wail as they held their dead babies, you never saw the despair in their eyes when they knew that no one could help them." he paused "Get dressed I want to show you something."

Atemu watched him as he walked away he stood up "Who are you to give me orders?!" he asked Yugi sharply

Yugi turned to look at him "I thought I was your lover but it seems I was mistaken!" Yugi growled before he left the room.

Atemu poured himself a goblet of water and took a sip in contemplation before throwing it across the room, "Damn it!" he yelled, he was upset at his father for making him watch Akhenaden's execution and he'd just taken it out on Yugi.

* * *

Yugi walked down the halls in a bad mood Aknamkanon saw him and noticed his mood "Yugi is everything alright?"

Yugi sighed, "No pharaoh it is not."

"Come, join me for breakfast and tell me about it."

The two walked to the dining hall and sat down, after the servants had placed their breakfast in front of them and left Aknamkanon spoke "What has happened Yugi?"

"I don't think it is my place to say."

"Yugi." the pharaoh said sternly

"I told Atemu to get dressed as I wanted to show him something."

"And?"

"He asked me who I was giving him orders."

"I see, how did you reply?"

Yugi shrugged "I just told him that I thought I was his lover but I guessed I was wrong."

"Do not worry Yugi I'm sure it'll sort itself out soon."

Yugi gave him a half smile "Maybe." He whispered quietly to himself unaware that the pharaoh had heard him.

The pharaoh was not happy, Atemu may have just hurt his relationship with the only one he has ever loved, they both looked up as the dining hall door opened and Atemu entered. Yugi stood up "I think I just lost my appetite." Yugi said to the pharaoh

"Sit back down Yugi I think Atemu wants to talk to you."

"How do you know?"

The pharaoh grinned, "I know that look he's wearing."

"Will you stay?"

"It is not my place to stay Yugi."

"Please I think you might be interested in this."

"You really think that?" Yugi nodded "Alright Yugi I'll stay."

Atemu joined them at the table "Good morning father." He said quietly,

"Good morning Atemu." The pharaoh replied as the servant placed Atemu's breakfast in front of him, as she left Atemu sighed, he noticed that Yugi had yet to look at him

"Yugi, I, I'm sorry I should not have taken it out on you."

Yugi looked up and Atemu flinched at the hurt he could see in his eyes "No you should not have done, it was not an order Atemu I was simply making a request."

"I know I just…" he paused "Alright Yugi I will come and see what it is you want me to look at."

"Thank you." Yugi gave him a soft smile

the pharaoh looked at the two "I think" he said suddenly "That if you do not mind Yugi I will join you."

Yugi turned to him "Not at all pharaoh I would be honoured if you would join us."

"Then we will leave after we have finished eating, will we be walking?"

"No pharaoh we will need horses."

Aknamkanon motioned a guard over "Please see to it that there are 3 horses available and have a party of six guards made ready." The guard bowed and left the dining hall

* * *

The three men walked towards the stables "Where are we going Yugi?" Aknamkanon asked

"There is something I want you to see, it's not far."

"Where is it?" Atemu asked

"It's just outside the town I lived in."

Atemu was surprised when Yugi mounted the smallest horse "Yugi?" he said

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the look on Atemu's face "Karim has been teaching me."

"Oh."

Once the three men were mounted hey were joined by the guards, the palace doors opened and Yugi led the small party out.

After an hour of steady riding they soon made it to Yugi's hometown.

The people although surprised to see their pharaoh and the crown prince riding through the streets still stopped and bowed paying them their respects.

Yugi pulled up on the edge of what looked like a field of shells and got off his horse he was followed by the pharaoh and Atemu. "What is this place Yugi?" the pharaoh asked as he looked over the ground where he saw small oval shapes between two and three feet in length and eighteen inches wide.

"These." Yugi said quietly "Are the graves of the babies killed by the brokers, their only crime? They were either one of twins or two of triplets. We marked them out like this so we would not disturb those already buried when digging fresh graves."

Atemu looked over the field "How many are there Yugi?" Atemu asked wondering if he really wanted an answer

Without looking at him Yugi replied "At the last count, 273."

"WHAT!" Aknamkanon said shocked to the core.

They followed Yugi as he walked through the small gate and pointed to a much larger oval "That large one there." He said quietly "Is Minkah's wife, we buried her here so that she could guide the little ones to the afterlife." Yugi dropped to his knees and pulled a small lotus blossom from his tunic and as he laid the bloom on her grave he whispered a small prayer, he hadn't noticed the pharaoh and Atemu had kneeled with him.

After paying their respects to the dead Atemu led a visibly upset Yugi from the field of shells and over to his horse, he held Yugi tightly "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Having seen this I now agree with you Akhenaden deserved the death he got." He looked back at the field "And I'm glad I got to see that bastard die."

Yugi looked up at him "Atemu I didn't bring you here to change your mind I just wanted you to know why I felt the way I did."

"I know, but until seeing this I never realised the scope of his crimes."

"You know what the sad thing is Atemu?"

"No what is it Yugi?"

"Every town and village has a field like this."

The pharaoh joined the two young men in time to hear what Yugi had just said about every town and village having a field like this he growled to himself, if he had seen this before Akhenaden's death there would have been no need for the dogs, brother or not he would have ripped him apart with his bare hands.

Bringing his anger into check he spoke quietly "Come on let's go back to the palace I have seen enough."

As they rode back Atemu rode up to his father "I owe you an apology father."

"For what my son?" Aknamkanon said surprised

"I was angry at you this morning for making me witness Akhenaden's death, but after seeing that field I'm glad I did."

"Is that part of the reason Yugi was angry and upset this morning?"

Atemu hung his head "Yes I was angry at you but I took it out on him, and I know I should not have done."

Aknamkanon smiled "Just make sure he knows that."

The rest of the journey back to the palace was done in silence, as they approached the palace gates they swung open. Aknamkanon, Atemu and Yugi were surprised to be met by Bomani and Minkah.

* * *

The pharaoh dismounted and the two guards bowed "Rise." The pharaoh said, "When did you arrive back?" he asked

"We arrived not long after you left the palace sire."

"I see, were you successful in your endeavours?"

"Yes pharaoh." Bomani said "We caught them after a sandstorm had blown over and weakened them."

"Were you not caught in it as well?" Atemu asked

"Yes prince Atemu we were, but we managed to find shelter in one of the rocky outcrops, they however were not so fortunate." Minkah said

"I see, where are the prisoners now?"

"Four have been locked up and a fifth a young boy is also locked up but away from the others."

"Four?" Aknamkanon asked, "I thought there were six of them?"  
"There was pharaoh but two died in the sandstorm, we did bring their bodies back with us, what would you like us to do with the dead?"

"Use them to feed the crocodiles."

"Yes pharaoh." The two men left to do their pharaohs' bidding.

"Showing no mercy father?" Atemu asked surprised that Aknamkanon would order such a thing

"To these bastards? no, none what-so-ever." He turned to Atemu "And you will not be made to witness the punishment this time."

"What will it be?" Yugi asked

"I don't know yet. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with Bakari I must attend."

Atemu and Yugi watched as Aknamkanon strode through the courtyard and into the palace itself.

* * *

A.N

I have a poll up on my profile about the heir Atemu needs. How should it be done?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 23

The pharaoh sat in his study with Bakari and Hasina; he was reading the papyri concerning what Bakari knew of the 'Baby Brokers' that they had just given him. "Is this everything?" the pharaoh asked

#"Yes pharaoh it is."#

"Then I must thank you for your hard work Bakari this will aid me greatly in deciding their fate."

#"Will they die?"#

"Yes they will die, but I have yet to choose a method."

Bakari wrote something down and gave it to Hasina "Are you sure Bakari?" she asked

Bakari nodded, Hasina turned to the pharaoh "Bakari wishes for me to leave."

"Then you may leave."

Hasina stood up, bowed and left the room.

"What is it you don't want her to know about?"

Bakari handed him a note #If I may pharaoh I have a suggestion. #

"What is it Bakari?" the pharaoh asked

#What about the Assyrian method of flaying of the skin? #

The pharaoh thought about then shook his head "No, I want to prolong their death."

Bakari smirked #The Assyrians have a way of keeping the victims alive they will feel every cut the knife makes. #

The pharaoh returned the smirk "In that case I think that will do nicely."

The pharaoh could see that Bakari wanted to ask him something else and he had a feeling he knew what it was "Is there something else?"

Bakari looked at the pharaoh and blushing handed him a note from his pocket, from the state of it Aknamkanon could see it had been written for a while, he opened it and slowly read it whilst hiding a smile, it read #Pharaoh how much would I need to buy Hasina from you. #

"Hasina is a valuable servant." Aknamkanon said thoughtfully

#So, I cannot buy her? #

"No, you cannot."

#I see #

Aknamkanon could see how upset Bakari was and that was what he wanted to see "The reason I will not sell her to you." Bakari looked up at the smiling pharaoh "Is because she is free to go with you should she wish."

#She is? # He wrote

"If Hasina truly wants to go with you, and I must hear it from her then yes, she is free to go."

#Thank you pharaoh, thank you! #

"I would also prefer it if you said nothing to her".

Bakari looked at the pharaoh his eyes narrowed in suspicion, #May I ask why? #

The pharaoh smiled "I think I will be able to judge whether she truly wants to leave with you or not if the question catches her by surprise." Aknamkanon paused "Please my friend, do not be offended, but Hasina is a favourite of almost everyone here and they would never forgive me if I let her leave without being sure it was really what she wanted."

Bakari relaxed #It will be as you ask my pharaoh. #

"Thank you."

Bakari stood up, bowed then left the room.

* * *

It wasn't long before the pharaoh called everyone to the throne room

"I wonder what your father wants to see us about?" Yugi asked Atemu quietly

"I don't know but it must be serious, he doesn't usually hold meetings when Ra has passed halfway across the sky."

It wasn't long before the council, the priests, the pharaoh and Atemu and Yugi had taken their places. The pharaoh cleared his throat "I have called you all here for two pieces of business." He paused, "Bakari, Hasina please step forward."

The two mentioned walked towards the dais and knelt before the pharaoh

"Stand both of you." Bakari and Hasina stood up head still bowed.

"Look at me Hasina." Hasina looked at her pharaoh and he smiled "Tell me do you wish to leave with Bakari?"

Hasina tensed then nervously looked at her pharaoh "Yes my pharaoh I would." She lowered her eyes and said sadly "But I know it is not possible."

The pharaoh smiled "Nothing is impossible." He looked round the throne room "Let it be known that from this day forth Hasina is no longer a slave nor servant but a free woman, and, that she freely gives herself to Bakari."

Everyone in the throne room politely applauded "You may leave the palace as soon as you have your things packed, and Hasina?"

Hasina looked at the pharaoh with tears in her eyes "I…I can leave my pharaoh?"

"Yes Hasina." The pharaoh smiled "Go with my blessing."

"Thank you pharaoh, thank you so much!" She said before bowing before him again.

Smiling Bakari took her hand and they left the room.

* * *

The pharaoh waited a few minutes then a guard walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Thank you."

The guard stepped back and everyone wondered what was going on, usually the guards were not allowed to approach the pharaoh in that manner. After a few moments the pharaoh spoke.

"Fetch the prisoners!" he commanded. Everyone talked quietly amongst themselves as they waited; soon the guards arrived with the four heavily chained baby brokers. "You have been bought to answer for your crimes how say you?"

They remained silent "You have nothing to say?" Karim asked

Still they were silent the pharaoh looked at the four men and delivered his judgement.

"As a warning to others that such crimes will not be tolerated, I have chosen as your punishment the Assyrian method of flaying you alive, your flayed skin will then be displayed outside the city gates and your carcasses used to feed the crocodiles."

Kamenwati stared at the pharaoh in defiance "You do not have the skills to do that!" he said angrily

The pharaoh smirked "Shimon kindly show in our guests."

The old advisor bowed "As you command pharaoh."

The four prisoners watched as Shimon opened the doors to the throne room and bade the men standing outside to enter. The men stood at the door and Aknamkanon turned back to the prisoners "These men are Assyrian and they are well practiced at the art of the flaying of the skin." He paused to let the information sink in then slowly continued "They have agreed to administer your punishments which will be carried out tomorrow." He paused "You will be taken to the old snake pit on the outskirts of Abusir where the flaying is to take place, you will be flayed one by one being kept alive until the end." He turned to the men guarding the prisoners "Now get them out of my sight!"

* * *

The pharaoh closed his eyes and tried to bring is anger into check before he turned and spoke to Bomani for a few minutes before angrily turning to the now pale youth "You would aid these men for your own financial gain even though your own family were among their victims?!" the pharaoh was angry and had already decided that the youth would pay a harsh price for his stupidity. "Although your actions do not warrant a death sentence, it is clear that you have no loyalty to either your family or Egypt herself." The pharaoh sat back and pondered for a moment "Therefore you will be taken to the Basalt quarry at Wadi Hammamat where you will work until the end of your days."

"Excuse me pharaoh."

"What is it Shimon?"

"We have recently had word that slaves are needed at Shellal granite quarry."

Now, the pharaoh was not a stupid man by any means and he knew why Shimon had suggested this, the younger prisoners and slaves at Shellal were treated fairly well until they reached 21, the age of adulthood, he considered what his advisor had suggested and sighed, "So be it. Minkah!" he called to his guard

Minkah bowed "Yes pharaoh."

"Take this boy to the granite quarry at Shellal."

"As you command pharaoh." Minkah bowed again before he led the boy out of the throne room.

"Everyone is dismissed." The pharaoh said tiredly

"Pharaoh?" Karim said

"What is it Karim?"

"Will there be witnesses to the execution?"

"No, there will not, not this time." There was a collective sigh of relief as everyone left the room, everyone that is except Shimon.

"Out with it Shimon." The pharaoh sighed

"My pharaoh?" the old advisor asked

"I know you want to make a comment on the punishments I have just dealt."

"I was just wondering, why so severe?"

The pharaoh closed his eyes "Yugi took me to his hometown today, he wanted to show Atemu something and I asked to go with them." he opened his eyes and looked at Shimon "I felt I needed to go, and I'm glad I did." Aknamkanon paused, "Shimon I saw firsthand the damage these people had done." Shimon noticed the distain in the voice of the pharaoh when he said the word people.

"What did you see pharaoh?" the old man asked, wondering what sight could have upset his pharaoh so much.

"I saw what I thought was a field of shells until Yugi pointed out what they were." The pharaoh looked up at his old friend "They were the graves of the children they had killed."

"How many?" Shimon asked quietly.

"273." The pharaoh said simply.

Shimon grabbed the arm of the throne to steady himself, the shear number had shocked him, he knew the figure had to be high, but he never dreamed it would be as high as that.

"You know what makes it worse Shimon?"

"No sire, I do not."

"Yugi told us that every town and village has a field like it."

Shimon watched as a weary pharaoh got up and without another word walked out of the throne room.

* * *

_A.N_

_I am going to leave the poll up for a little longer, it seems I have a three-way tie, which means it would have to be something like: _

_The gods turn Yugi into a female so that a natural birth could occur but, there is a problem, Yugi has to have a caesarean to ensure the baby's survival, unfortunately the baby does not survive and the gods, remembering the council's threat send Ma'at with a newborn to replace the one she lost._

_You know that just might work…*Wanders off to develop the idea* _

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Whoa! Two updates in as many days, I'm on a role! Seriously though please make sure you read the authors notes at the end of this chapter Thanks!

Chapter 24

As Atemu lay slightly panting next to Yugi he decided there was nothing better than make up sex, he turned to look at his lover who was lying quietly with his eyes closed, he rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow his head resting on his hand "Are you alright habibi?"

Yugi opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Atemu "Yes I'm fine why?"

Atemu smiled "It's just that you're rather quiet."

"I've been thinking about your father."

"Oh, why?

"Didn't you notice how stressed he seemed in the throne room?"

"Yes I did, what about it?"

Yugi sighed, it seemed as if Atemu needed another lesson. "Atemu what have we just done?"

Atemu grinned at him and lightly ran a finger down Yugi's bare chest "I just made love to you."

"Why?" Yugi asked as he shivered at the light touch

Atemu's grin faded "Partly because of what we heard in the throne room but mostly to make up for my snapping at you earlier." Atemu sighed, "You didn't deserve it."

Yugi smiled "Forget about earlier I've already forgiven you for that."

"Then what?" Atemu asked confused

"Why did what happened in the throne room make you want to try and make me a permanent part of the bed?"

Atemu sat up and sighed, "I needed a distraction, something to take my mind off this whole 'baby broker' business." At Yugi's silence Atemu turned to him "I'm sorry Yugi I didn't mean it to sound like that I just…" he turned back and rested his forehead on his knees.

He jumped when he felt Yugi's hand on his arm "I'm not angry, I needed it as well, but tell me Atemu what does your father do? He's the one who had to deal with the sentencing and evrything, this whole thing can't have been easy for him."

With his head still resting on his knees he turned to look at Yugi as he realised where this conversation was heading "I should go to him huh?"

"Yes, you should."

Atemu gave Yugi a kiss before getting out of bed, after a quick wash he got dressed "Are you coming Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head "No this is your time with your father, I'll wait here."

* * *

As Atemu walked down the corridor to his fathers chambers he thought about what Yugi had said, now and earlier, and he was right, his father had no one he could turn to, no one he could use as a distraction, whether it be for sex or just to talk of lighter things. Atemu suddenly felt guilty, he knew his father worked hard making things better for the people and sometimes got a little stressed out and not once had he been there for him, yet when he was troubled or unhappy his father had always made time for him.

Atemu knocked lightly on his father's door and he heard a deep sigh "Enter!" Aknamkanon's voice called out.

Atemu opened the door and walked in "Hello father."

"Oh Atemu it's you, for a minute I thought it was one of my council members, is everything alright?"

"Yes father everything's fine why?"

The elder man smiled "Well, usually you only come to see me when you're troubled."

"Not this time father I thought I'd come and see if you wanted a game of Senet."

"Why? Tired of Yugi always beating you?" he grinned then he looked round "Where is Yugi anyway?"

Atemu walked over and sat opposite his father "He stayed in our rooms."

Then it clicked, he smiled to himself he now knew Atemu was here because of Yugi.

Atemu looked at him "Truthfully father Yugi told me to come."

"Why?" the pharaoh asked curious

Blushing Atemu told his father of the conversation they'd had after they'd been 'intimate'. "As I walked here I realised he was right, father we don't do a lot together anymore."

Aknamkanon nodded "Well my son I have a kingdom to run and you, you have Yugi now."

"I know that but it shouldn't mean we can't put at least one evening aside to spend time together just as father and son and not as pharaoh and crown prince."

Aknamkanon was about to ask Atemu if this was also Yugi's idea but one look told him this idea was entirely Atemu's.

"You know son I think I'd like that."

Atemu grinned as he set out the Senet board.

It was quite late when Atemu returned to the rooms he shared with Yugi, he walked in quietly hoping to surprise him but he found Yugi curled up fast asleep in bed, he smiled and changed into his night ware and after climbing into bed he gently pulled Yugi to him "I'm sorry habibi I didn't realise it was so late." He whispered, he kissed Yugi's forehead then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning Atemu was telling Yugi about the evening he'd spent with his father "You know Yugi, I'd forgotten how much fun I had with my father."

Yugi smiled "I'm glad to hear that Atemu, will you be doing it again soon?"

"Yes we will be doing it often from now on." Yugi stood up and wrapped his arms round Atemu's neck. "Good, I glad."

A knock on the door announced that the servant had arrived with their breakfast. "Enter!" Atemu said, the girl walked in and bowed "Just place it on the side over there and you may leave." The girl did as she was told and left.

Yugi and Atemu sat at the table and talked as they ate "What are you doing today Yugi?"

"Oh Shimon wants to go over some of the rules with me."

Atemu creased his brow "Rules? What rules? You are no servant."

Yugi smiled "No Atemu, he wants to make sure I know the rules of being an item bearer."

Atemu snorted "Well he can't exactly fire you can he? You were chosen by Ma'at herself."

Yugi chuckled "That maybe true but it wouldn't hurt to know them so I don't make a fool of myself in front of any visiting dignitaries." He grinned at his lover "I wouldn't want to embarrass the pharaoh now would I?"

Atemu chuckled "No I don't suppose father would be very happy if that happened."

Yugi sighed, "I'd better go and bathe before I have to meet Shimon."

"Want a hand Yugi?" Atemu said seductively

"Oh no, Yugi said walking backwards and shaking his hands in front of him, if you got in with me I'd never meet Shimon."

"But Yugi." Atemu tried again

"No Atemu, your father would kill me."

"Fine." Atemu pouted

Giggling Yugi walked up to him and poked him on the nose "I'll make it up to you tonight I promise."

"You'd better." Atemu said before grabbing Yugi by the hips and kissing him deeply. Reluctantly Atemu let Yugi go so he could freshen up.

He was lying on the bed reading one of the scrolls Yugi had been given to memorize when a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter!" Atemu called, the door opened and a servant walked in "Excuse me prince Atemu but the pharaoh wishes to see you and master Yugi in the councils' room."

Atemu sighed, "Alright, tell my father we'll be right there."

The girl bowed and left the room.

Atemu got up off the bed and walked into the bathing chambers "Yugi?"

"What is it Atemu?" Yugi asked

"My father and the council wishes to see us in the councils' room."

"Did they say why?"

"No the servant didn't say."

"Okay let me finish here and I'll be right out."

"Don't be too long, we don't want to keep my father waiting."

"Why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you there when I'm finished here."

Atemu thought about it "No it's alright Yugi I'll wait."

Yugi chuckled as Atemu went back into the bedchamber.

After drying himself Yugi dressed in his robes as befitting the keeper of the scales. Although the pharaoh didn't mind what Yugi wore any other time he always insisted on the proper attire in the councils' room and the throne room.

When he was ready and after Atemu had given him a deep passionate kiss they made their way to the councils' room, when they reached the door they could hear the pharaoh arguing with the council, it left Atemu feeling uneasy.

He opened the door and the room fell silent when they walked in "You wanted to see us father?" he asked

"Yes Atemu, Yugi come in the council have something they wish to say."

Neither Atemu nor Yugi missed the resentment in his voice.

Atemu and Yugi sat opposite the dour members of the pharaoh's council and waited.

* * *

"Prince Atemu, it has been decided that the time has come for you to think about marriage."

"What! Why?" Atemu said angrily "I have no desire to marry anyone other than Yugi!"

The council's leader Jahi looked at the two young men "Be that as it may but marrying Yugi will not produce an heir for Egypt."

Still angry Atemu stood up "Jahi we went through this before Yugi even arrived!" He yelled, "I will not marry a Ra forsaken female nor will I ever have sex with one so just forget about it!"

"Atemu." Yugi's soft voice broke through his anger It's okay, I'll leave and then…" Yugi bowed his head as his tears fell.

Atemu got on his knees and gently lifted Yugi's head, wiping away Yugi's tears he spoke tenderly, "It's going to be okay Yugi, you do not have to leave." He turned back to the council "I will not marry and that is final!"

Jahi stood up "Either marry or forfeit Yugi's life!" he said angrily

This time the pharaoh stepped in. "That is enough Jahi you do not threaten one of the item bearers!"

"Pharaoh, it is for the good of Egypt!"

"I have already told my son and Yugi that they will not be made to part, I will not change my mind!" he growled

"Even if it costs the boy his life?" Jahi said

"You dare threaten one chosen by the goddess Ma'at herself?" the pharaoh asked.

The elderly council member waved him off "It matters not who chose him, the point is he cannot bear children."

"Can't one of the harem girls have the child for him?" Yugi asked quietly

"He would still have to marry her Yugi." Aknamkanon said softly

"I see." Yugi stood up "If you will excuse me." Before anyone could say anything Yugi left the room and took off running down the corridor back to his and Atemu's rooms."

Atemu looked at the councilmen, now Yugi was out of the room there was nothing holding him back, the shadows started to form, they slowly rose turning the air in the room cold as he spoke, he spoke slowly his voice full of malice, "I swear by all things holy if anything, and I mean anything happens to Yugi you will suffer Jahi and painfully!"

Atemu turned and walked out of the room. Aknamkanon looked at his council "For what you have done this day I will never forgive you." He walked to the door but before leaving and without turning he said "Prepare to be replaced starting with you Jahi." The ten members of his council looked at Pharaoh Aknamkanon wide-eyed in shock.

* * *

_A.N_

_I want to thank every one of you who took the time and voted, all 33 of you, but you guys were not playing fair, each idea had 11 votes!  
__I have closed the poll as the next chapter is the all important –what happens to Yugi.  
__It seems that some of you liked the idea I had at the end of the last chapter but with the baby surviving so, should I do it that way?  
Please PM me or just add a yes or no in your review to let me know…thanks._

_Chibi Kuriboh. _


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 25

As his tears fell Yugi picked up the few things he considered his and threw them in an old cloth bag, wiping his eyes and taking one final look around the room he sighed then left. He knew Atemu would be upset but he couldn't stay here and deny Egypt the heir it needed.

When Atemu reached their room he immediately saw that some things were missing, Yugi's things, "YUGI!" he cried out then fell to his knees,

Mahad and Isis rushed to his side "Prince Atemu!" Mahad said "What is wrong? What has happened?"

Atemu turned tear filled eyes to him "Because of the council." He whispered brokenly "Yugi has gone."

"The council?" Isis asked, "What did they do?"

"They threatened Yugi's life."

"In what way?" Mahad asked angry at the council's interfering

"They said if I didn't marry and produce an heir they would kill him."

"But why did Yugi leave prince Atemu?" Isis asked

"He felt he was getting in the way of what Egypt needed." Atemu broke down and sobbed.

"Take him Isis while I talk to the council."

Nodding Isis held Atemu close to her and watched as Mahad stormed towards the council's meeting room.

Aknamkanon was walking to the throne room with Jahi and the other council members following him trying to persuade the pharaoh to change his mind about replacing them and he was getting angry, he was relieved when Mahad stopped him.

"Pharaoh I must speak with you!"

"What is the meaning of this interruption Mahad?" Jahi said

"Be quiet old man!" Mahad said, his voice filled with venom

"What is it Mahad?" Aknamkanon asked full of concern, he was worried he had never seen the ring bearer so angry before.

"My pharaoh I have just left a broken prince Atemu sobbing in Isis's arms."

"What has happened Mahad? What ails my son?"

The young magician sighed, "It appears that Yugi took what the council said to heart and has left the palace." He paused "Atemu is heartbroken."

"That is prince Atemu to you magician, you forget your place!" Jahi said, then he called for the guards.

Two guards arrived and bowed "My lord?"

"Take Mahad to the dungeons and chain him, we will deal with him later!"

The guards were about to grab Mahad when the voice of their pharaoh stopped them "Lay one hand on him and I will personally see to it that you are both severely punished!" the two guards fell to their knees.

Aknamkanon spoke again "Listen to me and listen well you are to ignore anything and everything any one of the council members tells you, if you are unsure come to me and ask I will not mind it."

The guards bowed low "Yes pharaoh."

"Stand up and pass that order to all the guards and tell them anyone caught disobeying this order will be treated as a traitor."

"Yes pharaoh." The guards bowed again and left.

The pharaoh turned and looked at Jahi, "As for you." He hissed, "First you threatened my son's lover and now you dare threaten one of my priests! You may have been the head of my council but remember I am the pharaoh."

"This would never have happened in the previous pharaoh's reign, two men in love, it is an abomination, it should be outlawed, a crime punishable by death!" Jahi said

"When the gods have accepted the relationship, who are you, a mere man to go against them?"

He turned to the other council members "Do you all hold this opinion?"

The younger council members looked at each other then one of them spoke up "No pharaoh we do not, we did not want Jahi to threaten master Yugi but he rules the council with an iron hand." He noticed the murderous looks he was getting from the old man but carried on talking, "We are not allowed an opinion."

"I see." Aknamkanon said thoughtfully he too had noticed the look.

"Bomani!" the pharaoh called

The named guard appeared and bowed before his pharaoh "You called my pharaoh?"

"Yes, please have two guards escort Jahi out of the palace, he no longer has a place on my council."

"As you command, my pharaoh." The guard said

The pharaoh had a sudden thought "Bomani can you read?"

"Yes pharaoh." He said quietly "Master Yugi has been teaching me so I can teach the children enough to learn your laws."

The pharaoh smiled, it seemed that everything eventually came down to Yugi, his look darkened as he remembered what Mahad had said.

"Bomani, if I gave you a better chance to help the people would you take it?" the pharaoh suddenly asked

"Without hesitation my pharaoh." Bomani answered

The pharaoh smiled "Escort Jahi from the palace then meet me in the throne room." he was about to address the remaining council when

Isis came rushing up to him "Pharaoh!" she cried

"What is it Isis?" he asked

"It's prince Atemu, he suddenly said he knew where Yugi was and went after him, what should we do?"

Aknamkanon smiled "Leave them, I believe that Atemu does know where Yugi is and they need time to sort out their feelings."

Isis bowed "As you command my pharaoh."

Aknamkanon smiled "That was not a command Isis, merely a request."

* * *

Atemu rode to the oasis where he'd first met Yugi and sure enough sitting under the trees was Yugi, Atemu could see that he was crying and it broke his heart, dismounting he slowly walked over to his love "Yugi." he said softly, Yugi looked up "At…Atemu how did you know I was here?" Yugi asked wiping his eyes.

Atemu shrugged as he sat down beside the teen "I don't really know, I just figured that as I met you here I would come here first," he paused then he asked, "Why did you leave Yugi?"

Yugi put his head down and suddenly the sand beneath him looked fascinating "Yugi?" Atemu tried again.

Yugi sighed, "The council are right Atemu I can't give you the children you need."

Atemu grabbed Yugi and pulled him into his lap "Don't you understand even if I could leave you and marry a woman I could never love her."

"You don't need to love her Atemu just have sex with her."

Atemu noticed that as Yugi had said that his tears had started to fall again.

"No Yugi I couldn't you are the only one I want." Atemu stayed quiet for a moment his head resting on top of Yugi's, Atemu suddenly spoke again "I've decided I am going to abdicate."

Yugi sat up "No Atemu!" he said in earnest "You can't. What will happen to Egypt?"

Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi "I don't give a damn about Egypt if it means I have to give you up." He said vehemently.

Yugi looked up at him "No Atemu, please reconsider, when the pharaoh passes Egypt will need a strong king, not a civil war as others try to claim the throne for themselves!"

Atemu looked down at the sand, "I can't Yugi not if you aren't with me."

Yugi slipped his arms round Atemu and buried his head in his neck while Atemu held Yugi round his waist with one arm, the other gently stroked Yugi's hair as they held on to each other tightly, "Come back Yugi." Atemu whispered, "Come back to the palace with me and I swear we'll work something out."

To Atemu's relief Yugi nodded.

* * *

Ma'at looked at Ra "Now do you understand why Yugi needs the ability to bare children?" she asked when she had finished explaining to him about Atemu and Yugi and what she'd witnessed in their rooms.

Ra stroked his chin "I think I do but if Meskhent doesn't agree then there is nothing I can do."

"But…"

"No, Ma'at, Meskhent must agree." Ra said sternly

Ma'at sighed, "Yes my lord Ra."

Ma'at bowed and left to see if she could persuade Meskhent to look favourably on Atemu and Yugi.

Hathor walked from where she had been standing in the shadows "Don't you think you are being unfair to the young mortals?" she asked him

Ra sighed, "Hathor I cannot do anything without the other gods you know this."

"That is bull and you know it!" Hathor snapped, "All you need do is talk to Osiris, Isis, Ma'at and myself and you already know how Ma'at feels."

"A man has never given birth to a child before, what would the people of Egypt think?"

Hathor sat down beside Ra "The people would think it proof that you truly cared for Egypt and it's people enough that you would grace the future pharaoh and his male lover with the means to provide an heir for Egypt, truly a child of the gods."

Ra looked at her "What do you want me to do? Just slip a baby into

Yugi's belly and say there you go?"

Hathor chuckled "No, all you have to do is allow Yugi the means to conceive and carry the baby not deliver it."

"I suppose it could work." Ra said absently

Hathor stood up "It would be better than Atemu abdicating." She said as she walked away

"WHAT!" Ra yelled, furious that the crown prince had even thought of the idea let alone voiced it, Hathor turned back to him "Rather than lose Yugi he would abdicate the throne."

"He loves Yugi that much?" Ra asked surprised that Atemu would give up his crown for a mere commoner

"Yes he does."

Ra sighed, find the others and bring them here.

Smiling Hathor bowed "As you wish Ra."

After Hathor had gone Ra waved a hand over the viewing pool to the mortal plane "Show me crown prince Atemu and Yugi." the pool cleared and Ra saw them at the oasis holding each other tightly "Show me what happened." The pool shimmered and began to show Ra what had occurred…

"_Why did you leave Yugi?"_

_Yugi put his head down and suddenly the sand beneath him looked fascinating "Yugi?" Atemu tried again._

_Yugi sighed, "The council are right Atemu I can't give you the children you need."_

_Atemu grabbed Yugi and pulled him into his lap "Don't you understand even if I could leave you and marry a woman I could never love her."_

"_You don't need to love her Atemu just have sex with her."_

_Atemu noticed that as Yugi had said that his tears had started to fall again._

"_No Yugi I couldn't you are the only one I want." Atemu stayed quiet for a moment his head resting on top of Yugi's, Atemu suddenly spoke again "I've decided I am going to abdicate."_

_Yugi sat up "No Atemu!" he said in earnest "You can't. What will happen to Egypt?"_

_Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi "I don't give a damn about Egypt if it means I have to give you up." He said vehemently. _

_Yugi looked up at him "No Atemu, please reconsider, when the pharaoh passes Egypt will need a strong king, not a civil war as others try to claim the throne for themselves!" _

_Atemu looked down at the sand, "I can't Yugi not if you aren't with me."_

_Yugi slipped his arms round Atemu and buried his head in his neck while Atemu held Yugi round his waist with one arm, the other gently stroked Yugi's hair as they held on to each other tightly, "Come back Yugi." Atemu whispered, "Come back to the palace with me and I swear we'll work something out."_

_To Atemu's relief Yugi nodded._

As the touching scene closed Ra finally understood and smiled, Atemu was willing to give up the throne for Yugi and Yugi albeit reluctantly, was willing to give up Atemu for the good of Egypt. Now he would talk to the others with an open mind, a love like theirs should not be destroyed.

* * *

_Meskhent: Goddess of Childbirth and Midwifery._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I decided to keep Yugi as a male in this story, and any pregnancy will reflect that.

Chapter 26

Ra was still facing the viewing pool when Osiris, Isis and Ma'at walked in with Hathor "You wanted to see us Ra?"

Ra turned "Yes, I wish to discuss the situation regarding crown prince Atemu and Yugi with you."

Ma'at looked at him "I thought you said I had to talk to Meskhent."

"Yes well." Ra said with some embarrassment "Hathor kindly took the opportunity to remind me that, with the consent of four other gods or goddesses besides myself I could agree to allow this without the need of the goddess of childbirth's consent."

"Just as well." Isis said, "She wouldn't have given it."

"And you know this how?" Ra asked

Osiris looked at him "Meskhent is rather old fashioned, I know what she'd say."

Ra raised an eyebrow "What would she say?"

Osiris cleared his throat then started to ramble on about childbirth being the bastion of women, and something a man could not and should not encroach upon.

"Anyway." Ra said thinking Osiris had finally flipped, "What do you think we should do about this? Should we allow Yugi to carry a child for prince Atemu, ensuring an heir to the throne of Egypt? Or do we do nothing and force the prince's hand?"

"How would Yugi give birth?" Osiris asked

"The child would have to be cut from Yugi and a wet nurse supplied to feed the child." Ra answered

"Can you not just turn Yugi into a girl?" Osiris asked with a smirk

Ra looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "No, given Atemu's dislike of women sexually we could not be sure he would bed Yugi if he were female."

Isis sighed "I know that it would kill them to be apart and we all know that any woman prince Atemu married would have the power to kill Yugi if she were so inclined."

Osiris growled, "That damned councilman is a pain he's been trying to get the prince to marry for a while now."

"Yes well, we need not worry about that now, the old man has been dismissed from the council." Isis said

"I wonder who will take his place?" Ma'at said,

"I think he's going to ask the guard Bomani." Isis replied

"Good choice." said Ra who suddenly noticed Hathor staring into the pool "What is it Hathor?"

"I was just watching the prince and Yugi, they seem so sad."

Ma'at walked over to Hathor "So would you be if someone had just threatened the life of your lover."

"What?" Hathor asked her fellow goddess,

Ma'at sighed "That's why I asked if Yugi could carry a child for Atemu, Jahi threatened Yugi's life if Atemu did not marry and produce an heir."

"No wonder pharaoh Aknamkanon dismissed him, will he cause trouble though?"

"No he was removed from the palace. Nor will he be able to turn the people against the pharaoh, Atemu or Yugi, not after finally stopping that awful baby broker business."

Hathor looked back into the pool at Atemu and Yugi "I never realised the young one had been threatened." She turned to Ra "You have my vote, Yugi should be able to have the child."

Isis looked at Ra "I have no objections."

Ra turned to Osiris "What say you Osiris?"

The god of the underworld looked at his sister / wife Isis then at Ra "Although my realm is that of the dead I will say yes I think Ma'at's request has merit and therefore we should allow it."

Ma'at grinned and Ra sighed "So be it, but," he said holding up his hand "The news will be delivered by Hathor and myself."

"Why?" Ma'at asked sullenly, she had wanted to tell the young lovers herself.

Ra sighed, "Hathor is the goddess of joy and love is she not?" Ma'at nodded "Also it affords me the chance to meet the young ones so that I may judge them for myself before I proceed with this."

Ma'at nodded "As you wish."

The five gods spoke no further as they stood around the pool watching events unfold.

* * *

Atemu and Yugi made it back to the palace, and Atemu took Yugi straight to their rooms stopping to talk to no one on the way. He closed the door behind them and pulled Yugi into his arms "Promise me Yugi, promise me you won't do that again."

Yugi looked at him tearfully "I can't Atemu."

"Why?"

Yugi pulled himself from Atemu's arms and sat on the bed and looked at him sorrowfully "When you finally choose someone you can't honestly expect me to stay here knowing she has taken my place in your heart can you?"

"Yugi I've told you, there will be no other in my heart or my bed! If it's not you then it will be no one."

"But what about…"

"If you say Egypt, I swear…"

Yugi lowered his head and Atemu sighed. He walked round the bed and removed his jewellery; he lay down "Come here little one." Yugi turned and lay beside him and rested his head on the prince's chest and closed his eyes, as Atemu ran his fingers through Yugi's silky hair.

"Little one when are you going to understand that compared to you Egypt means nothing to me?" Atemu asked him sadly

"I can't help it Atemu, eventually you are what Egypt will need, and we both know that." He looked up at his lover "Why are you making this so hard?"

Atemu sighed, "I don't mean to little one but I am nothing without you."

* * *

The two guards opened the throne room doors and allowed Bomani entrance he bowed to the pharaoh "Ah Bomani, has Jahi left the palace?"

Yes pharaoh, he left the palace and it's grounds not fifteen minutes ago."

"Good."

Bomani stayed kneeling, he wanted to ask the pharaoh why had he asked him if he could read but in deference to his king he waited.

"Rise Bomani." Bomani stood as commanded "Tell me, if I offered you a position on my council would you take it?"

Bomani looked at him, shock clearly visible "But pharaoh I am just a guard."

The pharaoh chuckled "I know that but I have an opening and I think you would fill that position well."

"May I ask why?"

That pharaoh looked at him "The people need to see someone on my council they know and trust, Yugi is already an item barer so you are the only one left."

"What about Minkah? He is also known by the people."

The pharaoh sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that but as you have I will answer." The pharaoh rubbed his temple "In honesty I had thought about asking him but decided against it, he still holds some anger for what happened to his family and I cannot, will not take the chance that his anger would not boil over while discussing sentencing or matters concerning the laws." He looked at Bomani "That is why I asked you if you could read, you will need to be able too if you are to join my council."

"What of the other council members, how do they feel about my joining them?" Bomani asked looking directly at them

"They have agreed, I will decide the new council leader then you will take his former position."

Bomani bowed "As you command my pharaoh."

"And as a member of my council you will only have to bow from the waist not kneel on the floor."

Bomani stood up and saw the pharaoh and other council members looking amused, he gave a small smile "It seems I have a lot to learn."

That pharaoh chuckled "And two of the council members have graciously agreed to teach you. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one pharaoh."

"Then ask it." Aknamkanon said

"I thought all council members were going to be replaced?" Bomani asked

"They were until I discovered that Jahi ruled the council, making all the decisions alone, letting no one else have a say, in fact they were all against the threats made to young Yugi's life but could do nothing about it."

Bomani looked at the council "Why? He was but one man, you are many."

One of the younger councilmen looked at Bomani "Lets just say he could make life very difficult for our families if we said anything."

Aknamkanon banged his fist against the arm of his throne, first Akhenaden and Seto and now Jahi, he was angry "Is this palace filled with nothing but traitors and corruption! Is there no one I can trust!" he shouted. Then he calmed slightly "Let this be a private warning to you the members of my council, if one of you turns out to be a traitor to me, to Egypt then it will be all of your heads." He looked at each man one by one; the only one escaping was Bomani who was not yet a council member "Do I make myself clear?" he growled.

The council members all nodded fearfully, knowing their pharaoh was serious.

Aknamkanon stood up "Take the rest of the day to tell Bomani what he needs to know, then get him the appropriate clothing and I will meet you here tomorrow after the morning meal." Bomani and the council members all bowed as Aknamkanon left the room.

* * *

He walked down the corridor to Atemu's rooms and knocked on the door. "Enter!" he heard a soft voice call, he walked in and found Atemu lying on the bed with Yugi fast asleep in his arms "What is it father?"

"Nothing I just came for a chat but I see Yugi is asleep so I'll leave."

"No it is fine, Yugi should be awake soon it's nearly time for our evening meal."

The pharaoh chuckled "No it's okay it can wait, all I really wanted to say was I want you and Yugi to meet me in the throne room tomorrow after your morning meal."

"What is this about?"

Aknamkanon walked to the door "You'll find out tomorrow, goodnight Atemu."

"Goodnight father."

* * *

_Not only was Isis the wife of Osiris but she was also his sister._


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 27

"So are we all agreed?" Aknamkanon asked the members of his council. The new head of council Madu stood

"Yes pharaoh we have discussed this between us and feel it would not be fair to prince Atemu or Yugi to force them apart." He paused as he looked at the other council members, "The only thing now is to decide on the fate of Egypt."

The pharaoh sat on the throne his eyes closed, Atemu not having a liking for woman was a problem but he knew that this like any problem could and would eventually be solved. "Where is Atemu and Yugi?" he asked, knowing they were already late for this meeting.

Madu stood up again "I saw them in the gardens pharaoh when I went to breakfast and told them to delay their arrival for an hour."

"Why?" Aknamkanon asked

Madu cleared his throat in slight embarrassment "I hope you don't mind pharaoh but I thought it would be better to further discuss this without them here."

The pharaoh smiled "Perhaps you are right, Atemu would most probably have argued with us until we gave him our decision."

He looked at his council members then grinned, "I think it is time prince Atemu met our new council member, Bomani please go and tell the prince and Yugi we are ready for them."

Bomani stood and bowed "As you command my pharaoh." As he left the room the pharaoh and the remaining council members watched Bomani walk away in some amusement, the poor man was definitely not used to wearing long garments having only ever worn the short shenti used by the pharaoh's army.

Bomani found Atemu and Yugi still in the gardens Atemu was sitting leant against a tree Yugi was snuggled into his side. As much as Bomani hated to interrupt the tranquil scene he coughed to alert them of his presence.

Atemu looked up at him "Bomani?" he asked in surprise "What **are** you wearing?"

Bomani looked uncomfortable "I am one of pharaoh's council now."

"Congratulations!" Atemu and Yugi said together.

"Thank you." He said proudly then his shoulders sagged "And apparently I have to dress like this."

Yugi giggled "I take it you don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just more cumbersome than what I'm used to."

"Don't worry you'll soon get used to it." Yugi said

Atemu raised an eyebrow "Oh like you have?" he asked teasingly looking at the shenti Yugi was wearing.

Blushing Yugi slapped his arm lightly "I wear the long stuff when I have too." Yugi then looked at Bomani "Perhaps you could ask the pharaoh if you could just wear that stuff on official business."

Bomani brightened "Do you think he would allow it?"

"I'm sure he would, now Bomani what is it you wanted?" Atemu asked

"The pharaoh would like to see you both in the throne room now."

Both Yugi and Atemu stood up. "I suppose we'd better go see what he wants, unless you know Bomani?" Yugi asked him

"It is not my place to say master Yugi."

Yugi growled "Stop with the master Yugi, I am no ones master!"

Bomani bowed "As you wish Yugi."

"That's better." Yugi mumbled as he and Atemu followed Bomani to the throne room.

* * *

Ra had been watching the scene taking place in the garden "They are afraid." He said to no one in particular, he was surprised when Ma'at answered him.

"What are they afraid of Ra?"

"Yugi still thinks they will have to part and Atemu is afraid that Yugi will leave him again."

"But surely Atemu would just go after him again?"

Ra nodded "That is true but what scares him the most is that he might not be able to find Yugi next time."

Ma'at walked to the viewing pool to see Atemu and Yugi following the new council member.

"Don't you think it's time you and Hathor told them?" Ma'at asked.

Ra could not miss the resentment in her voice he turned to her.

"Ma'at I am sorry you will not be the one to break the news to the young ones but I have a different task for you."

Ma'at looked at him sceptically "Oh and what might that be?"

"I want you too look after Yugi during his pregnancy."

"But that is Meskhent's job!" Ma'at said

"Not this time." Ra said as he remembered Osiris's words _' she would __ramble on about childbirth being the bastion of women, and something a man could not and should not encroach upon.'_

Ra couldn't take the risk that Meskhent wouldn't do anything to disrupt the pregnancy or hinder the birthing when the time came, he looked down at the young lovers after all this was a one time only deal…he turned to Ma'at "I would also ask that you guard Isis when she aids Yugi with the birth."

Ma'at bowed "Of course Ra."

Ra smiled "Thank you, I feel better knowing that they are protected by justice and wisdom."

Hathor walked into the room "Are you ready?" she asked Ra

He turned to her "Yes I am ready."

"Grand entrance?" Hathor asked with a grin

Ra shook his head "Not this time Hathor, I want to stay invisible for a while."

"Why?"

"I want to hear what they have to say first."

Hathor sulked it had been along time since she was able to frighten a mortal with her presence.

Ra chuckled "Come on I'm sure we can find someone for you to frighten."

Hathor cheered up, Ra held his hand up "But not until we're done with the pharaoh and his court."

"Fine." Hathor said her mood suddenly down again.

As Ra and Hathor vanished Ma'at chuckled at Hathor's behaviour, but she knew she herself had it lucky she could descend as she wanted but Hathor could only go on certain occasions and only with Ra's permission. She took one last look into the pool "Good luck prince Atemu and Yugi, I will be watching over you."

* * *

Atemu, Yugi and Bomani made it back to the throne room, "You wished to see us father?" Atemu asked

"Yes my son." He said as he motioned to the two empty chairs, the two boys sat down

"Now the council and I have been discussing the situation about an heir for Egypt."

Atemu stood up "There is nothing to discuss!" Atemu growled, "It is not happening!"

Aknamkanon sighed, he was glad that Madu had had them wait, if he hadn't they wouldn't have gotten this far.

"Atemu." He sighed, "Sit down and let me say what I have to then you can argue if you still feel the need."

Feeling Yugi's gentle touch on his arm Atemu looked at him, he saw the pleading look and smiled softly, he turned back to his father and nodded "For Yugi's sake I will listen."

"The council and I have discussed this matter at great length and decided that you and Yugi should marry as soon as possible."

Atemu and Yugi's eyes widened "But yesterday…" Yugi stopped as he noticed a councilman try and stifle a yawn "How long have you been here?"

Madu looked at Yugi "Since before even the servants rose, we had just broken to get some breakfast when I saw you in the gardens."

"Why that early?" Atemu asked

Aknamkanon smiled "Because we knew it was the only way to discuss this without you knowing and arguing."

Yugi wanting to get the meeting back on track asked, "Why do we have to marry so soon?"

"It will get the people used to the fact there will be no heir." Yugi couldn't miss the sadness in the pharaoh's voice he stood up

"There will be no wedding." He stated firmly, he knew what he was about to say would not only break Atemu's heart but his own as well "I do not love prince Atemu enough for marriage."

Everyone's eyes widened but before they could say anything or demand answers an angry voice reverberated around the room "That is a lie Yugi and you know it!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see Ra and Hathor standing there. The Egyptian court bowed to them.

"Stand pharaoh you have no need to bow." Ra said kindly, doing as they were told the humans stood up

"What do you mean he's lying mighty Ra?" Atemu asked his voice laced with his tears.

Hathor looked at him "Yugi loves you more than anything." She turned to Yugi "Why don't you tell them what this is about Yugi? or shall I?"

Yugi lowered his head "I can't let Egypt go without what she needs, and she needs an heir." Yugi looked back up tears streaming down his face.

Atemu went to go to him but Ra motioned for him to stay where he was, Hathor knelt in front of Yugi "What about what you need Yugi? What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want great goddess, I have to do what's right."

Hathor looked at Ra who nodded to her.

Gently wiping the tears from Yugi's cheeks she smiled then she spoke so that only Yugi could hear her, "What if you were given the chance to give Atemu the heir he needs, would you do it?"

Yugi looked up at her his eyes wide "In a heartbeat great goddess, but I am not a female."

Hathor chuckled as she stood up she turned to Ra "In a heartbeat." Was all she said, the others in the room looked at the goddess in confusion Ra grinned

"Then so be it."

Ra turned to Yugi "Go stand by your prince." Yugi did as he was told, and Atemu grabbed his hand tightly "Prince Atemu, Yugi it is true that Egypt does indeed need an heir, and that your love for each other makes it impossible but..."

"But?" Aknamkanon said carefully

"Yes but." He turned to the young ones "Yugi I will grant you the means to conceive and carry a child."

"WHAT?!" a chorus of voices said

Ra chuckled "Tonight while you sleep, although you will stay as a male, your body will be altered so that you may conceive and carry a son for prince Atemu."

"But…But…but"

"No buts Yugi, he loves you and now because you will be able to give him what he needs you will not have to part."

"How will I, you know?" Yugi asked nervously

Hathor chuckled "When the time comes Yugi the goddess Isis will help you, but be warned you will not be able to give birth naturally."

"Then how?"

"It will be taken from your body by knife." Hathor looked at him "Do you still wish to do this?"

Yugi looked at Atemu "With all my heart."

Hathor kissed his forehead "Then it will be done, good luck to you both."

Ra and Hathor appeared to vanish

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 28

Aknamkanon was the first to recover from the shock of what the gods had said, "We have to announce the marriage of crown prince Atemu and Yugi immediately!"

"Guard!" he called out

A guard rushed into the throne room "Yes pharaoh?" he asked as he kneeled

"Find the heralds and have them go to the balcony and call the people, I have an announcement."

"As you command pharaoh." The guard said before standing and leaving the room.

Aknamkanon looked at Atemu and Yugi, he was going to say something until he saw them, he smiled and motioned the others to leave the room, he himself went to the office attached to the throne room, he knew Atemu would know that's where he would be.

Atemu and Yugi had sunk to the floor onto their knees holding each other tightly, Atemu was smothering Yugi in little kisses "I can't believe it Yugi." he whispered in between kisses "You and me, a child!"

"I know." Yugi said shakily, he pulled away from Atemu and sighed, "I'm sorry Atemu."

"What for Yugi?"

"I…I shouldn't have said what I did I do love you, so much."

Atemu smiled "I know you do and I know why you said it." Atemu leaned in for a kiss, one that soon turned passionate, when they broke for air Yugi looked round the room "Um Atemu?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Where did everyone go?"

Atemu looked round the room "I don't know." He said as he stood up gently pulling Yugi up with him, he spied the open office door "I think I know where my father might be." He grabbed Yugi's hand "Come on!" he pulled Yugi towards his father's office.

The two boys stood in front of Aknamkanon's office wondering what to do, what to say, when the pharaoh's voice spoke loud and clear "Come in boys."

Atemu and Yugi walked into the office Aknamkanon motioned for them to sit down "The wedding will take place in one month."

Atemu looked at his father "Why the wait?" he asked crossly "Why can't we get married sooner!"

Aknamkanon sighed but before he could speak Yugi did it for him, gently touching Atemu's arm Yugi looked at him "Calm down Atemu, as crown prince of Egypt, there are a lot of arrangements to be made, it will take time to prepare the feast, summon the dignitaries from their various countries, and all the other little things that need doing."

Atemu groaned knowing Yugi was right, he looked at his father pleadingly "Can't we just have a small celebration father?"

Aknamkanon shook his head "I'm sorry Atemu but as crown prince…"

Atemu sighed, "I know, I know I just hoped..."

There was a knock on the door "Enter!" Aknamkanon called, a guard walked in and bowed

"The people are gathered and the priests and council await your presence my pharaoh."

Aknamkanon stood, "Good, Atemu, Yugi come with me."

* * *

They walked out of the office, through the throne room and out onto the balcony. Aknamkanon stood forward with Atemu and Yugi just beside him but back a little, the priests and council members stood lined up behind the three in a solid show of support for the royal family.

The pharaoh held up his hands to quieten the excited chattering of the people. "People of Egypt!" he called "I have gathered you here as I bring you joyous news, Crown Prince Atemu has finally chosen a consort!"

The people cheered as a cloaked figure moved amongst the people, working his way near the front of the crowd.

The pharaoh held up his hands and again the crowd fell silent "My people the one my son has chosen is Yugi!" Atemu and Yugi stepped forward. To the surprise of the cloaked figure the crowd cheered,

"Why do you cheer?" he venomously asked the man next to him, the man turned to him

"We all know and like Yugi, he has helped most of us in some way when the pharaoh could not, and he helped deal with the child stealers!"

"Don't you mean 'when the pharaoh **would** not'?'" he asked slyly

The man turned to him, "Do not besmirch our beloved pharaoh!" he hissed.

Unperturbed the figure made his way to the front of the crowd and looked up at the smiling pharaoh, prince and street rat

"This is outrageous!" the figure cried, "Not only is the crown prince marrying a common street urchin but a male at that! It is an affront to the gods themselves!" the figure continued to shout

The pharaoh looked out at his people "My people, the gods have approved of the union between prince Atemu and Yugi."

* * *

Standing by the viewing pool Ra growled, "Do you still want to scare someone Hathor?"

The goddess grinned "How?"

"We make an appearance before the people of Egypt."

"How tall?" she asked mischievously

Ra chuckled "Floor to balcony."

"May we join you?" a voice asked, Ra turned and saw Isis and Osiris standing there

"Why?" Ra asked suspiciously

Osiris grinned, "What better than to have four gods appear? Especially if one is the god of the underworld and in Isis's case, the goddess of motherhood and fertility."

Ra groaned, "Why not invite Horus and Ma'at and we can have a damn party!" he snapped

"We thought you'd never ask." Horus said trying to hide his grin as he and Ma'at appeared.

Hathor laughed "Now, now Ra calm down the more gods and goddess the people see the more inclined they will be to believe that we will grant Yugi the gift of conception."

Ra rubbed his chin, "You know you have a point there." He sighed, "Come on let's go, gods on one side of the balcony goddess the other." In a flash the six disappeared.

* * *

"Where is your proof pharaoh?" he shouted. "Where is your proof of the gods approval? And what about providing an heir for Egypt? Or do you not care about her people and who will govern them?"

Before the pharaoh could answer there was a bright flash, the people covered their eyes until the light had dimmed, when they removed their arms they were shocked to see six gods and goddess's standing by the balcony, as one the people knelt, some in reverence, some in fear, this was the first time the gods had appeared to them in this way.

"Is this proof enough Jahi?" Ra said angrily "Not only do we approve of the union but we have decided to bless young Yugi with the gift of conception." He looked at the stunned people, "People of Egypt look at us!" Ra commanded, the people all looked up, his voice softened "Do not fear Egypt **will** have its heir."

The people once again cheered even louder knowing that the young couple had the blessings of the gods with them.

"Why have you allowed this abomination?!" Jahi snarled

Ra looked at him, his dislike for the man obvious "You question your gods!" he roared angrily

"Not only do I question this madness, I will stop it!" Before anyone could react Jahi raised the bow he had primed under his cloak and let the arrow fly towards Yugi, the crowd watched in horror as the deadly projectile neared its target, only to be stopped by the hand of Osiris.

Coming out of their shock at the attack on Yugi two of the men grabbed Jahi "Hold him!" the pharaoh roared. Soon two of the guards took Jahi and looked up to their pharaoh "Take him to the dungeons, strip him to his loincloth, see he hides no other weapons or poison, and bring his captors to me." He narrowed his eyes "For his attempt on Yugi's life his death will be a slow and painful one!"

* * *

_Ra = the sun god (the most important god to the Egyptians)_

_Osiris = God of the dead and ruler of the underworld_

_Horus = Protector of Egypt_

_Hathor = protective goddess. Also goddess of love and joy_

_Isis = protective goddess. Also goddess of love and fertility_

_Ma'at = goddess of truth, justice and harmony._


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 29

The pharaoh, priests and council walked back into the throne room, Aknamkanon still had not calmed down from the attack on Yugi's life "Is the man mad?" Aknamkanon said angrily "To attack Yugi in front of the gods after they'd given their consent to his union with Atemu, what was he thinking?" the pharaoh sat heavily on his throne and sighed, "What am I going to do with the old fool?"

No one else in the room felt inclined to say anything, at one time Jahi had been a good councilman and had been well respected, but recently he had changed, he'd become more rigid in his beliefs, more inclined to disagree with the pharaoh's decisions and judgements, always questioning him no matter who was in the room.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two who had restrained Jahi after his attack on Yugi were kneeling in front of their pharaoh, prince Atemu and Yugi. "You may rise." The pharaoh commanded and the two men stood "What are your names?"

"I am Atsu and he." He pointed to the other man "Is Sadiki."

"Very well then Atsu and Sadiki please except these small parcels of coins as a token of our thanks for capturing young Yugi's would be assassin."

The men bowed "Thank you pharaoh but we need no reward."

Aknamkanon sighed, _'what is it with these people?' _he thought to himself.

"May I pharaoh?" Yugi asked quietly.

Intrigued at what Yugi was going to do he nodded

Yugi walked down the steps and stood before the two men "Look at me please." He said softly

Both men looked up at Yugi and relaxed when they saw him smile. "Tell me, why do you refuse the pharaoh's gift?"

Atsu, who appeared to be the speaker for both men sighed, "We did not do it in hopes of a reward; we did it because it was the right thing to do."

Yugi turned to the other man "Do you agree with him?"

The man nodded, Yugi looked back at Atsu "Who is this man and why does he not speak?"

The man sighed, "He is my little brother and he lost his voice a few years ago."

Yugi saw the sadness in his eyes "You would like to hear his voice again?"

"It has been my only wish my lord." Atsu answered him softly

Yugi felt his heart go out to them he closed his eyes _'Isis please, if you can, help him.' _Yugi opened his eyes again, "Tell me do you work?"

"No, it is not that we are lazy it's just that there is none around at the moment."

Yugi looked thoughtful "Tell me, would you except the parcel of coins for an honest days work?"

Both men looked at Yugi and smiled "That we would young master."

Yugi turned to the pharaoh "If it pleases the pharaoh I will have a small job for them later."

Aknamkanon nodded handing the parcels of coins to Yugi. "Very well." He then turned to the two men "Go down to the kitchens and tell the cook to prepare something for you to eat, you will need your strength if you are to help Yugi."

Aknamkanon called a guard over "Take these two to the kitchen and make sure the cook knows to feed them well."

The guard bowed "As you command pharaoh." The guard led the two men from the throne room.

* * *

Now feeling hungry himself, Aknamkanon looked at the gathered members of his council and priests, "Let's take time for lunch then I'll deal with Jahi." Atemu and Yugi were about to walk out of the room when Aknamkanon called them back "Atemu, Yugi stay I want a quick word with you."

After looking at each other for a moment Atemu and Yugi walked back to the throne "What is it father?"

The pharaoh sat back "I will give you the rest of the week together then Yugi must move into his own sleeping chambers."

"But that…" Atemu started to say

"I think that would be for the best." Yugi interrupted. The pharaoh inwardly smiled at the slight blush that had graced Yugi's cheeks

"What! Why?" Atemu all but demanded

Aknamkanon stood up "Yugi I suggest you talk to Atemu about this over lunch."

"Good idea." Yugi said.

Aknamkanon chuckled as he watched Yugi grab Atemu's hand and lead him from the throne room.

Rather than lead Atemu to the dining hall where the others would be he dragged him back to the privacy of their rooms and asked a servant to bring them lunch.

As soon as Yugi closed the door Atemu turned to him "Why did you agree with my father about moving out?"

Yugi sighed, walked over and sat on the bed "Atemu we will be getting married soon."

"I know that Yugi!" Atemu snapped, "That still doesn't tell me why!"

"If you'd just let me explain!" Yugi snapped back just as forcefully

Atemu lowered his head "I'm sorry Yugi I just don't see why you want to move out." He said his voice much softer.

Yugi sighed he knew Atemu was going to like what he was about to tell him even less. "Atemu I am not only moving out of your room I also want to move out of the palace."

"What!" Atemu yelled "Why?"

Yugi stood up and wrapped his arms round Atemu, "I don't want to go far, but if the pharaoh will allow it I want to move into one of the houses reserved for the palace guard. So you will still be able to see me every day just, not at night."

Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi returning the hug "You want the people to witness you moving in don't you?"

Blushing Yugi nodded "You are the crown prince and I am one of the item bearers, I think that in the circumstances it should be done correctly don't you?"

Finally understanding what Yugi was getting at Atemu nodded, he knew better than anyone that the people would want to witness the move.

"Also I want to stop having sex with you until after the marriage celebration."

"Why?" Atemu asked sullenly

Yugi giggled, "The gift of conception Atemu, think about it."

Atemu thought for a moment then his eyes widened as he realized what it was Yugi was trying to tell him.

Yugi smiled "That's right, I don't want to take the chance of conceiving until the celebrations are over."

* * *

The pharaoh sat in the dining hall talking to Isis, Mahad, Karim and Shada, Shimon was also with them, "What do you think I should do about Jahi?" the pharaoh asked suddenly sounding very tired.

Isis spoke up first "Are you alright my pharaoh?"

"Yes Isis I am fine, tell me, why do you ask?"

"It's just that in these past few months all you seemed to have done is sentence people."

The pharaoh sighed and rubbed his temple; "This is true although in a way I suppose I have been expecting this."

"What do you mean pharaoh?" Karim asked

The pharaoh smiled "We have been living in a time of unprecedented peace, I suppose we were due for some turmoil in our lives but I didn't expected it all at once."

For a while no one spoke until Shimon chuckled "Well when this little mess with Jahi is settled we have a celebration to plan!"

The pharaoh chuckled "Yes and I have a feeling that the sooner it is done the happier Atemu will be."

The pharaoh and his court finished eating then Aknamkanon sighed, "Karim while the rest of us make our way there would you get Jahi and bring him to the throne room."

"Yes pharaoh, should I allow him to dress first?"

The pharaoh thought for a moment "Yes but watch him closely I don't want him concealing something sharp, another attack on Yugi is something we could really do without."

Karim chuckled "Yes, I'd noticed the gods seem to have a soft spot for Yugi."

"Yes." Aknamkanon agreed "Especially Ma'at."

Aknamkanon then turned to Mahad "Please bring Atemu and Yugi to the throne room, Yugi will need to witness this as he was the intended target."

Mahad bowed and left the throne room with Karim.

* * *

Isis, Shada and Shimon walked with the pharaoh towards the throne room. "You know." Shada said thoughtfully "I can't help but wonder what would have happened if lord Osiris hadn't stopped that arrow striking Yugi."

Aknamkanon groaned, "For starters we would have had an extremely angry crown prince on our hands, a crown prince that, may I remind you, does not need an item to control the shadows."

Shimon shuddered at the mere thought "I take it Jahi would not have lived long?"

Aknamkanon shook his head "I highly doubt it."

Silently Aknamkanon, Shimon, Isis and Shada all thanked Osiris for his timely intervention…

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 30

The pharaoh, along with the council, two remaining priests and his advisor Shimon all waited in the throne room for Mahad to arrive with Atemu and Yugi, as they waited Ra appeared, and as one the royal court bowed to the god. "Stand all of you." Ra commanded

Aknamkanon stood and looked at Ra "Why have you come to us lord Ra?"

Ra sat on one of the benches and motioned for Aknamkanon to sit next to him "Well I've been thinking." Ra said thoughtfully

"What about?" Aknamkanon asked

"Do you remember how angry Atemu was when you made him watch the execution of Akhenaden, and the method used?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "Yes I remember, it took Yugi showing him the damaged he'd caused for him to see that the sentence was just." Aknamkanon looked at Ra "What is it you are trying to say lord Ra?"

"Well I was thinking, as it was Atemu's future husband that was attacked why not let Atemu sentence Jahi?"

"What!" Aknamkanon said surprised,

The god chuckled "Well it would show Atemu just how much thought goes into deciding on a fitting punishment."

Aknamkanon thought for a few minutes "I never thought of that, and I could guide him if necessary." He looked at the members of the royal court who all nodded in agreement "Alright we will let Atemu decide his fate."

Ra stood up "That is all I ask." He moved away from the pharaoh then turned to him "By the way young Yugi is going to come to you with a request."

"And?" the pharaoh asked

"Ma'at would like that you grant it."

"Very well."

With that said the god disappeared.

* * *

'_I wonder why she would want me to do that?' _Aknamkanon thought to himself. Aknamkanon's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Mahad, Atemu and Yugi "You wanted to see us father?"

"Yes Atemu, Yugi please come here."

The two boys walked over and sat next to Aknamkanon "Atemu as it was your future husband that was attacked I, with advice from Ra, have decided to let you set Jahi's punishment."

"But father I've never done…"

"I know that son but lord Ra and I feel that you need to learn the correct and fair way to punish people for their crimes, while I am still here to guide you." He paused "Tell me what was your first thought after he had attacked Yugi?"

Atemu hung his head "I wanted him dead." He said quietly "I wanted him to have the same painful death as Akhenaden."

"And now?" Aknamkanon asked

Atemu looked at him "Well after I'd cooled down I thought that as he had failed I would still have him killed but I'm just not sure how."

The pharaoh chuckled "Now you see why I always have the prisoners thrown in the dungeons first."

Atemu looked at him with a frown

Aknamkanon chuckled again "To give me time to calm down so I can deal a punishment that fits the crime, just as you will now do."

"What are the options he has pharaoh?" Yugi asked

Aknamkanon sighed, he'd rather not tell Yugi but as an item bearer he knew he'd have to find out eventually, "Well there is the crocodiles, the dogs, snakebite, impaling, strangling…" as the pharaoh reeled off the list of punishments the greener Yugi turned, the pharaoh having noticed stopped and said "There are a few more but you don't need to know about those just yet."

"Why not?" Yugi asked

The pharaoh looked at him kindly "They are rarely used but you will learn about them in your lessons as an item bearer and a member of my court."

Atemu was talking quietly to Yugi and by the time Karim and the guards had returned with Jahi, Atemu had decided his punishment. He just hoped his father would allow it.

* * *

Jahi was bought before the pharaoh and forced to kneel, Jahi looked up at Aknamkanon and sneered, "You know you won't have anything done to me." He said, "You haven't the heart to sentence a former member of your council."

Aknamkanon sighed, "You are right I do not."

Jahi smirked "Then I am free to go." He said whilst trying to stand up.

The guards pushed him back on his knees and this time it was Aknamkanon that smirked "But I am not the one sentencing you."

Jahi's eyes widened "Then who?"

"Me." A voice said Jahi recognised the voice as that of prince Atemu.

"A child!" he shrieked, "I am to be sentenced by a child!"

"No." Aknamkanon snapped "You are being sentenced by Atemu the crown prince of Egypt and fiancé of your intended target!" Aknamkanon turned and nodded to his son, Atemu stepped further forward

"Is there anything you wish to say before I pass judgement?"

Jahi glared at him "Only that I'm sorry Osiris interfered."

"Defiant to the end." A voice boomed out, everyone including Jahi turned and were surprised to see the gods Ra and Osiris standing in the room. Aknamkanon bowed "Ra, Osiris why are you here?"

Before either one could answer Osiris felt small warm hands on his injured hand he looked down and was surprised to see Yugi tending to the wound. The rest of the court looked on wondering what in Ra's name was Yugi thinking just walking up to a god and touching him like that! Meanwhile Yugi without a single thought snapped the arrow that had gone through the god's hand "This might sting a bit." Yugi whispered as he pulled the imbedded shaft clear and then watched in fascination as the wound healed up leaving no trace.

"Thank you Yugi but it was not necessary, I'd forgotten it was even there."

Suddenly realizing what he'd just done Yugi turned pink "Um thank you for saving me." He whispered

Osiris lifted Yugi's chin to look at him and chuckled "What else could I have done young one."

Ra also whispered something to Yugi causing the young man to giggle, Aknamkanon cleared his throat and blushing again Yugi went back to his station.

"So." Aknamkanon asked again "Why are you here?"

"We have come to hear prince Atemu's ruling."

"Couldn't you have heard it in your own realm?" Atemu asked nervously

"We could, but as Osiris here is the injured party we wanted to be here in person and see that he would be dealt with accordingly."

Having the god's here made Atemu even more nervous about his judgment, Ra seemed to have sensed this "Do not worry prince Atemu we will except the punishment you have chosen."

Atemu nodded and looked at Jahi "For your crimes against me, my father, Yugi and the people and god's of Egypt you will face a public execution." Atemu paused looked at the god's who merely nodded, he continued, "You will be taken from this place and staked out under the shadow of the palace walls."

"Is that it?"Jahi asked mockingly

"No that is not it!" Atemu said angrily "Once tied there will be a small wooden barrier placed round your body then two scorpions placed on your chest, as the suns rays get hotter the more agitated they will become." Atemu looked at him and smirked "The longer you can stay still the longer you may live."

Jahi looked at him wide-eyed "Sco…scorpions?" he asked shakily

Atemu nodded "That is if the sun does not kill you first."

"Wh...what is the barrier for?" Jahi asked

Atemu smirked "We cannot have the scorpions escaping before their work is done, besides the people need to be kept safe."

Ra turned to the guards "When was the last time he ate or drank?"

One of the guards bowed "He has not had any refreshment yet."

"Then see that he gets none."

"As you command mighty Ra." The guard said

"Take him away, the punishment will begin tomorrow at the sun's first rays." Atemu commanded

After bowing the guards dragged a struggling Jahi away. Aknamkanon dismissed the court and when the room was empty apart from himself, Yugi, his father and the god's Atemu let out a loud exhale, "Please father don't make me do that again."

Aknamkanon chuckled "Tell me how did you think of that?"

"That idea came to me when I was talking to Yugi."

"Me?" Yugi asked in surprise

"Yes I thought of it when we were talking after father said that list of punishments and you mentioned that you were glad you only had to watch out for the white scorpions when you lived at the oasis."

"Oh." Yugi said quietly

Ra walked up to Aknamkanon, Atemu and Yugi "I think Atemu that that was a good punishment, and we look forward to seeing Jahi in the afterlife."

"He's not going to like it is he?" Yugi asked

"No he is not." Ra and Osiris vanished.

* * *

Aknamkanon turned to Yugi "What were you thinking walking up to a god like that and touching him without his permission?"

Yugi looked down thinking the pharaoh was angry "I didn't think, I just saw he was hurt and wanted to help."

Atemu chuckled "Sorry father but Yugi can't help the way he is."

"No I suppose not." He sighed

"Besides." Atemu added with a grin "It looked like Osiris didn't mind."

Aknamkanon shook his head, "Is there anything else before I retire to my study?" He asked, suddenly remembering Ra's mention of Yugi's request.

"Yes pharaoh there is." Yugi said

"What is it Yugi?"

"Well you know you said I had to move from Atemu's chambers?"

"Yes I remember, what of it?"

"Well." Yugi said nervously "I was wondering that if there is a royal guard hut free might I move in there and leave the palace altogether?"

The pharaoh frowned "Why would you want to do that Yugi?" he asked

Yugi explained to him about wanting the people to witness the move as he was now a member of court and that it was the crown prince he was joining with it would be the proper thing to do.

Reluctantly the pharaoh agreed "Alright Yugi, I will allow this but at the first sign of trouble you move straight back in here agreed?"

"Agreed pharaoh and thank you." Yugi bowed then looked at the pharaoh and Atemu "I'll have Atsu and Sadiki assist me in the morning."

"Alright they can go home and return at first light." Aknamkanon said

"I'll do and tell them." Yugi bowed again and left the throne room.

Aknamkanon looked at Atemu "You're not happy about this are you?"

"No." Atemu said shaking his head "Why did you allow it father?"

Aknamkanon sighed "When Ra first came to say about you deciding Jahi punishment he also told me Yugi would have a request for me and that Ma'at would like me to allow it, why I do not know."

"I see." Atemu said knowing that his father would not go against the gods wishes "Goodnight then father." He turned and walked towards the door

"Goodnight my son."

_

* * *

_

A.N

_In Egypt specifically, scorpions range in colour from almost white (Buthridas) to yellow and light brown (Scorpionidae) and range in size from eight to ten centimetres, not counting the tail. Of these, the Buthridas is the more poisonous, while the Scorpionidae is relatively harmless._


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

CHAPTER 31

Yugi found Atsu and Sadiki still in the dining hall talking to some of the servants, they didn't notice Yugi's arrival until he cleared his throat softly, upon seeing him both men jumped up and bowed. Yugi giggled "Get up you two, there is no need to bow before me."

Both men stood up and Atsu smiled "You will have to get used to it when you are the crown princes husband."

Yugi groaned "I know don't remind me."

Atsu chuckled "Did you want something my lord?"

"What?"

"The reason you're here."

"What about it?" Yugi asked absently, looking round when he heard some of the servants giggling.

"What is it?" Atsu tried again

Yugi gave him a blank look then it hit him and he blushed "Oh! Um, the pharaoh said if you've finished eating you can go home now and be back here at first light so you can help me."

"What would you like our help with?" he looked at the young man "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I need you're help to move out of the palace."

Sadiki grabbed his brother's arm and gave him a worried look, one that Yugi noticed "What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked

"He, um we, hope that you are not moving out because of what that foolish old man said."

Yugi chuckled "No it's because Atemu is the crown prince and I am an item bearer we must do this properly."

"I see." Atsu said looking thoughtful "Then I suppose the contracts are all finalised then?"

"Contracts?" Yugi asked "What contracts?"

"The contracts you need to prepare because Atemu is the crown prince." At the blank look Yugi gave him Atsu realised Yugi didn't know anything about it he sighed, "I think lord Yugi you had better go and see the pharaoh."

Yugi stood up "Yes I think I'd better." He walked to the door and turned back to the two men "Thank you." He said before he left.

Yugi walked down the hallway "I can't believe Atemu didn't say anything!" he muttered to himself _'What are these contracts and who draws them up?_' he wondered. He reached Atemu's door and after knocking walked in.

"Hello habibi." Atemu said lovingly

"What are these contracts we are supposed to have Atemu? And why wasn't I told?"

Of all the things Atemu expected Yugi to say that wasn't one of them

"What?" Atemu said startled

"Contracts Atemu, Atsu mentioned it to me."

"Oh they're just documents drawn up by our families, all noble marriages have them drawn up, they outline certain legal rights for each of us, together with other rights and duties we may have to preform. It will also protect you and the baby." Atemu took Yugi's hand "It also gives you the right if you should wish it to disolve our marriage." Atemu stroked Yugi's cheek "Although I hope that never happens I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Yugi looked up at Atemu tears shining, "Atemu." He said quietly

"What is it Yugi?"

"I don't have a family."

Atemu's eyes widened he had forgotten that, "Come on, we'd better go and see my father!" he grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him out of the room

"Atemu it's late your father will have retired by now." Yugi protested

"I don't care." Atemu said, "We've got to get this sorted now!"

* * *

Aknamkanon sat in his study he knew he should stop and go to bed, Shimon would be angry if he was late for another early morning meeting, he sighed as he sat back, but who could really blame him? It seemed they'd just get rid of one problem when another would arise. He rubbed his face and picked up the scroll he'd been working on all evening, this should have been his wife's job but when she had passed on he had never taken another wife so now Atemu's marriage contract fell to him to sort out. He had just reached the part outlining Atemu's new wife's er husband's duties when he remembered earlier in the day when Atemu had dealt with Jahi, he had been so proud of him even the presence of the gods had not made him falter when delivering his judgment and he also managed to show just the right amount of anger. Atemu, Aknamkanon decided would make an excellent pharaoh, and on his passing Aknamkanon knew he would be leaving Egypt and her people in good hands.

Aknamkanon jumped when someone suddenly started to pound on his study door "Come in and this had better be important!" he yelled angrily

He was surprised when Atemu pulled Yugi into the room

"What is the meaning of this Atemu?!"

"Yugi!" he panted

"What about him?"

"He doesn't have a family!"

"I know but, what does that have to do with anything!"

"Who draws up his contract?"

Aknamkanon's eyes widened when he realised what Atemu was getting at.

"Sit down both of you." Aknamkanon said wearily

The two boys sat down "Yugi do you not have any living relatives at all?"

"No pharaoh I am alone."

Aknamkanon sighed _'how the hell are we going to get round this one? The marriage contract isn't just a simple agreement it is viewed as a legal, religious and symbolic __transaction between two families.' _

"Then I do not know what to suggest, you both need these contracts before the union can take place."

Yugi looked down at the floor, hiding the tears were beginning to form, it seemed that the whole world was against him and was busy putting obstacles in his way to try and stop his marriage to Atemu.

Sensing his sadness Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi "Contracts or not father this union will go ahead."

"Atemu." Aknamkanon said softly

"No father, not this time, I will marry Yugi as either crown prince or commoner it matters not but I will marry him."

"Now, now Atemu there is no need for that." A woman spoke softly

the three men turned to see Ma'at standing there with a scroll in her hand

as one they stood and bowed,

Ma'at sighed "Get up, you three."

She looked at Atemu "Please take Yugi to your rooms I have things to discuss with pharaoh Aknamkanon."

"Like what?" Atemu asked warily.

The goddess smiled "Ah, now that would be telling." She smiled as she tapped her nose with the scroll.

Knowing they would get no answers from her Atemu and Yugi bowed and left the room "And don't do anything silly!" she called out to them "I will be along to see you both soon."

* * *

"What is it you think I can help you with great goddess?"

"Please Aknamkanon just call me Ma'at."

"As you wish." He nodded his head

"Have you drawn up Atemu's part of the marriage contract yet?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "Yes, I have just finished it but I fear it may not be necessary."

"Why not?" the goddess asked

"Yugi has just reminded us he has no family, therefore no one to draw up a contract for him, if they were commoners it wouldn't matter so much but Atemu is crown prince."

"I see." the goddess said "You seem upset."

"Of course I am they are so much in love with each other I just wish there was something I could do."

"What about having someone adopt Yugi?"

Aknamkanon laughed "Nice idea but he's too old now." He stood up and looked through his study window and sighed, "I just don't know what to do." He said quietly

The goddess smiled "You had better take a look at this."

Aknamkanon turned back to her "What is it?"

She held out the scroll to him "Read it and find out."

Aknamkanon took the offered scroll and opened it, he read it through then looked at the goddess his shock clearly visible "You?"

"Yes me." Ma'at said with a grin

"But how is this possible?"

Ma'at smiled "He is my item bearer."

"And this is alright with Lord Ra?" Aknamkanon asked

"Yes, he is fine with it." Ma'at chuckled to herself as she thought back to earlier

_Ra and Ma'at were looking into the viewing pool and watching what was unfolding in pharaoh Aknamkanon's study, he turned to her "That's why you wanted the pharaoh to grant Yugi's request isn't it? You're going to stay in the empty guards hut with him and act as his family aren't you?"_

_Ma'at smiled "Yes I am, want to come with me?" _

"_Me!" Ra said _

_Ma'at laughed, "Yes, you can be daddy." _

_Ra shook his head and sighed, "Go if you are going, do not involve me in this nonsense!"_

_Ma'at was still laughing as she vanished._

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

CHAPTER 32

Sadly Atemu watched Yugi as he stood on the balcony of their room, Atemu knew what was bothering the small one, his lack of a family, Atemu he didn't know what to do about it, but he wished he did, he would give anything to make his little love happy again.

"Yugi." he called softly

"What is it Atemu?" Yugi replied sadly

"Please come in, I'm sure we can work this out somehow."

Yugi fully turned to face Atemu and walked forward until he was standing just inside the room "How Atemu? I don't have a family, there is no-one to draw up my side of the marriage contract."

Atemu stood up, walked over to Yugi and wrapped him in his arms "Habibi I would willingly forgo the contract if it means we could be together."

Yugi looked up at him with tear filled eyes "We can't, you are Atemu the crown prince people will expect a contract."

Atemu tightened his grip on Yugi "Maybe we could show them a blank piece of parchment?"

Yugi shook his head "That wouldn't work Atemu and you know it."

"Why wouldn't it work?!" Atemu asked angrily

"Because most of the people in the city know I have no family, they will want to know who acted on my behalf!" he looked at Atemu, his voice softening, "What would I tell them Atemu?"

Atemu let Yugi go and sighed, "It seems that at every turn there is a problem." Yugi watched Atemu as he sat down onto the bed and put his head in his hands, Yugi chewed his bottom lip…he knew he was finding all this hard to deal with, but not once had he given a thought to Atemu and how this would affect him.

Slowly he made his way over to his lover and knelt before him "I'm sorry Atemu."

Atemu looked up "Sorry? For what?"

Yugi took his hands and squeezed them "I was so wrapped up about how all this was affecting me, I forgot that it was affecting you too."

Atemu smiled and pulled Yugi closer to him "Forget it habibi it is partly my fault, I should have remembered about the contracts."

Suddenly finding he needed him Yugi stood up and pushed Atemu back onto the bed while kissing him deeply.

Atemu rolled Yugi until the younger man was under him "Should we really be doing this habibi?" Atemu asked breathlessly as Yugi slipped his hands under the back of his tunic.

"This is your last chance Atemu, don't forget I move out tomorrow."

"But what if Ma'at…"

Yugi chuckled "We'd best stay under the sheets then." Yugi whispered as he pulled Atemu down into a soul-searing kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ma'at?" Aknamkanon asked

"Of course I am, Yugi needs a female family member to draw up his marriage contract so here I am."

She sat back "I have even arranged to live in the guard hut with Yugi until the day he moves back into the palace."

Aknamkanon looked at her in surprise "Does Yugi know about this?"

Ma'at chuckled "Not yet, I will tell him when we are done here." She looked out of the window into the night sky then looked back at Aknamkanon "But given the late hour it may be best I inform him in the morning."

Realising what Ma'at was getting at Aknamkanon chuckled "Come on then let's get this done."

"Am I keeping you up pharaoh?" she teased

"Yes, but don't worry about it, I'd rather get this out of the way."

"We could do this tomorrow if you'd prefer." Ma'at said

"No it is fine, I really do want to get this done, then perhaps it will put the boys minds at rest."

Ma'at smiled "As you wish."

Aknamkanon reread the document he'd roughly drawn up, ready to make any amendments that would be required

"I take it Yugi will be allowed some of the male rights as well as the female ones?" Ma'at asked

"Will that be fair considering that Atemu only has the male rights?"

"Hmm" the goddess said thoughtfully "I see your point, so what if they both only have the male rights?"

Aknamkanon shook his head "No that won't work Yugi will need some of the female rights to protect him and the baby."

Both goddess and pharaoh laid down their writing implements and sat back

"This is going to take all night." Ma'at sighed.

The pharaoh nodded his agreement but in reality he didn't mind, he found he enjoyed the goddess's company, (he also enjoyed the fact she treated him like a real person, speaking to him without all that butt-kissing nonsense, the last person to do that had been his wife, and she'd been gone several years.)

"What about if we pick and choose which rights they have from both sets?" Aknamkanon suggested "Would that be fairer?"

Ma'at sat up "Pharaoh you are a genius!"

Aknamkanon chuckled "Now all we have to do, is decided which ones to keep and which ones to discard."

The two worked on the documents and by the time the sun had risen Ma'at and Aknamkanon both had contracts they were happy with, when they were sure they were done Ma'at bade the pharaoh goodbye and went to find Yugi to tell him the good news.

* * *

"Halt you cannot enter the palace compound!" a guard called down to the large caravan that had approached the gates

"Open the gates!" a woman shouted back "I am lady Masika, future wife of crown prince Atemu!"

Surprised the guards looked at each other "Go and inform the pharaoh of their arrival and ask what would he have us do." The second guard nodded before running off.

"You will have to wait outside the gates until we have consulted with the pharaoh." The guard called down

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" she screamed "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"

The guard rolled his eyes "When will these nobles come up with a new threat?" he muttered to himself

"Be that as it may." He called back "I am following my pharaoh's instructions."

The guard found the pharaoh in the throne room talking to Shimon and the priestess Isis, walking up to the throne the guard bowed before him "Excuse me pharaoh."

"What is it?"

"There is a large caravan outside the gates and they are requesting entrance."

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"Um yes pharaoh." Hearing the hesitation in the guards voice Shimon and Aknamkanon looked at each other

"You may speak without fear of reproach." Aknamkanon assured the guard.

"She said she is lady Masika and she is Prince Atemu's future wife."

"WHAT?!" Atemu yelled from the doorway. He walked into the throne room "I thought I told you even before I met Yugi to inform that woman I wasn't interested!" he said angrily.

"I did." Aknamkanon said, "Jahi spoke to the girls family personally."

Atemu's eyes narrowed "The same Jahi that said I needed to marry a woman? The same Jahi who tried to kill Yugi to prevent our union?"

Shimon stepped forward "You can't blame your father prince Atemu, we all believed Jahi when he told us it was done and we would hear no more from the family."

They were interrupted by a woman's soft voice "If I may speak pharaoh?"

The pharaoh turned to his priestess "What is it Isis?"

"Let's see what the girl has to say, maybe Jahi did speak to the family but they have not heeded his words."

"But he was against my marrying Yugi." Atemu stated

"You had not met Yugi when Jahi visited the family." Isis pointed out

"You do have a valid point Isis." Aknamkanon said thoughtfully

"It still does not explain why she thinks she will be my wife, there has been no marriage contract drawn up has there?" Atemu asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No Atemu there has not, not to my knowledge anyway, Shimon?"

"Yes pharaoh."

"Do you know of any contract?"

"No pharaoh I do not."

Aknamkanon looked back to the guard "Allow only the girl to enter, everyone and everything else is to remain outside the gates."

"And if she refuses?" the guard asked

"Then she does not enter."

"As you command." The guard bowed and left

"Shimon go and find Yugi, tell him presence is required in the throne room but not the reason why."

"Do you know where he is prince Atemu?" Shimon asked

"Yes he is still in our room talking to the goddess Ma'at while they pack his things for the move."

"In that case Shimon will you ask them both to come to the throne room."

"Of course pharaoh." Shimon said, bowing he left to get Yugi and the goddess.

The pharaoh turned to Isis "Isis please find the council and priests and have them attend this meeting."

Isis bowed "As you command pharaoh."

Aknamkanon stood up and went to the throne room doors opening them he spoke to the guards "When a woman named lady Masika shows up keep her out here until Shimon comes for her."

"Yes pharaoh." The two guards said

"And if she is persistent about entering?" asked one of them

"Use as much restraint as warranted, just don't go overboard, and allow Yugi to pass, he is needed as an item bearer."

"As you command pharaoh."

Aknamkanon walked back to the throne and sat down, he sighed, "We really didn't need this."

"It's better to happen now while we have time to deal with it and not closer to the wedding." Atemu said, feeling a lot calmer than he was before.

Aknamkanon nodded "I suppose so." he said while quietly wondering which one of his allies he could go visit for a couple of weeks to try and get a little peace.

"What will we do father?" Atemu suddenly asked as he sat down next to his father.

"About what son?"

"Will I have to marry her if she does indeed have a contract?"

"No, because I have only drawn up one marriage contract and that was for you and Yugi."

"What if it is forged or Jahi tricked you into signing it?" Atemu asked worriedly

Aknamkanon chuckled "Atemu, the whole document has to be written by my hand not just my name."

* * *

The guard arrived back at the gates "The pharaoh said that only the girl can enter the others have to stay outside."

"What if she refuses?"

The first guard smirked "Then she doesn't get in."

The head guard nodded then turned to the caravan "You may enter lady Masika." he called down

"It's about time!" she shouted back and ordered her men to rise.

"Sorry lady Masika but only you may enter, no other is permitted."

"That is nonsense! I demand you let us all in!"

"I'm sorry lady Masika but I can't do that."

The girl stamped her foot "Then I demand to see the pharaoh!"

"Enter alone and you will." The guard answered coldly.

"Fine! But I will see that the pharaoh punishes you for you insolence!"

Turning to the other guard he sighed, "Take her to the pharaoh, hopefully she'll be gone soon."

One of the large gates opened just enough for lady Masika to walk through "If you will follow me my lady." The guard turned and led the obnoxious woman away.

* * *

Karim was the first to arrive at the throne room "Has Jahi already been dealt with pharaoh?"

"Ra damn it!" Aknamkanon growled as he slammed his fist against the throne's armrest "I forgot about him! His execution will have to be delayed until the morrow we have a more pressing matter to deal with."

Atemu sat there deep in thought "You know father Jahi still being alive might not be such a bad idea."

Aknamkanon turned to his son "What makes you say that?"

"Well, depending on what this woman says, we can use him to confront her, after all he should know if he spoke to her family or not?"

Aknamkanon nodded "Good idea, but how will you get him to cooperate?"

"Offer him a quicker and less painful death." Atemu said

"Alright." The pharaoh said, "We will go with that idea."

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 33

Ma'at and Yugi walked into the throne room "Why have we been summoned pharaoh?" Ma'at asked, as Yugi kneeled before the pharaoh,

Aknamkanon sighed, "Yugi please stand up, I thought I told you, you only need to bow with your head?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly "Sorry my pharaoh I forgot."

The pharaoh smiled fondly at the small teen "It's alright Yugi but try and remember next time." He turned to Ma'at "As for why you are here? We have had a development."

"What kind of development?" Ma'at asked

"You'll see." He turned to Yugi "Now listen to me Yugi whatever you hear from the mouth of our visitor you are to ignore as it is completely false."

"What is it pharaoh?" Yugi asked a little worried

"You wiil soon see, please go and wait with the priests and say nothing Yugi."

Yugi bowed and did as his pharaoh commanded; as he walked passed Atemu the prince grabbed his hand "It's okay Yugi." He whispered "It's just some woman who has gotten her facts wrong."

Yugi nodded as he pulled his hand away from Atemu, he remembered the pharaoh telling him about a woman that he had found for Atemu before Atemu had told the pharaoh to tell her not to bother, Yugi wondered if this was her come to try and lay claim to Atemu after all, but he wasn't worried he knew Atemu loved him.

Outside the throne room the guard turned up with lady Masika who was just about to walk into the throne room "I'm sorry my lady but you cannot enter the throne room until the pharaoh calls for you."

"Nonsense!" she said haughtily "Crown prince Atemu is my future husband now out of my way!" she went to push open the doors when two spears crossed before her barring her way.

"How dare you!" she cried "The pharaoh will have your head for this!"

"Sorry my lady, it is the pharaohs orders that you remain here until called for."

She narrowed her eyes "When the prince and I are married I will see to it personally that you suffer greatly for your insolence!"

Inside the throne room everyone could hear the commotion going on outside

"Please father, tell me that is not the girl you chose as my future queen." Atemu said quietly.

Aknamkanon looked at his son and smiled apologetically "I'm afraid so Atemu, but I can assure you she was a lot nicer." he paused when he heard her shouting again "And quieter when we first met her was she not Shimon?" he said as he turned to his adviser

"That is correct pharaoh, though I cannot help but think that the idea of being prince Atemu's wife and future queen of Egypt has gone to her head somewhat."

The pharaoh sighed "I fear you may be right old friend."

The pharaoh turned to the goddess "What do you think Ma'at?"

"Hmph." Ma'at snorted, "Even if Atemu were not betrothed to Yugi I would still say she is most unsuitable!"

* * *

Atemu stood up "Get rid of her father, I don't care how you do it, just, do it!" he growled, then turned to walk away

"Sit down Atemu." Aknamkanon said

"Why? I have no intention of speaking with her."

"You will sit down and behave as the Crown prince of Egypt should!" Aknamkanon growled, "You will meet with our guest and you **will** be polite."

Atemu walked over to Yugi and took his hand, "Please Yugi don't believe anything she says." he pleaded

Yugi looked up into Atemu's eyes and saw his fears, he smiled "I won't don't worry, I know in my heart that you love me and nothing will persuade me otherwise." He stood on tiptoe and kissed Atemu.

Smiling Atemu walked back to the smaller throne that stood beside his fathers larger one and sat down, "Let's get this over with." he sighed.

The pharaoh looked at the others in the room "My priests and item bearers I want you to watch and listen." They nodded their understanding. He turned to the council "My trusted council I want you to bear witness to these proceedings and see that they are conducted correctly."

Madu bowed "Yes pharaoh."

Aknamkanon turned to Atemu "And I want you to behave yourself."

Atemu nodded "Yes father." He said sullenly

"All right sit down everyone, the sooner we get this started the sooner she leaves."

"Will she not be allowed to stay in the palace pharaoh?" Madu asked

"No Madu she will not, allowing her to stay will only give her false hope that she may be able to persuade either Atemu or myself to change our minds."

"What about the council?" Yugi asked

The pharaoh smiled "The council can suggest it is time for the crown prince to marry and even when the time for an heir has come but they have no power to tell him who he has to marry." Aknamkanon thought for a moment then added "But they can say whether they think the person chosen is suitable or not after a thorough check of their background."

Yugi bowed "Thank you pharaoh."

Madu seeing the uncertainty creep into Yugi's eyes spoke up "Yugi."

"Yes Madu?"

"You have nothing to fear, the council has no objections to prince Atemu's forthcoming marriage to you."

Madu smiled at the sight of Yugi's posture relaxing, Yugi bowed "My thanks go to you and the rest of the council."

Listening to the short conversation Aknamkanon, inwardly smiling the pharaoh cleared his throat "That's enough we can deal with that later." He looked up to the guard "Bring her in." he commanded.

The pharaoh motioned for Ma'at to come closer "Did you tell Yugi the news?"

"No." she sighed "I was about to when you summoned us."

Ma'at noticed the twinkle in his eyes "Shall we tell them and everyone else after we've dealt with this?"

* * *

Masika was getting angry _'How dare he ignore me to talk to that lowly woman!' _she thought to herself_ 'I don't care if he is the pharaoh he should drop everything to talk with me.' _She looked at Atemu_ 'And why the hell won't Atemu even look at me!_' she thought to herself feeling even angrier that both men were ignoring her.

Ma'at chuckled and nodded her agreement "I think you had best deal with the girl, she seems quiet put out that you are ignoring her." She whispered before she stepped back and pharaoh Aknamkanon turned to the girl.

While Aknamkanon and Ma'at were talking Atemu had taken the opportunity to look round the room looking everywhere except where the girl was standing waiting for them to notice her.

However he looked at her when his father spoke "Welcome lady Masika."

"Pharaoh." She said through gritted teeth, still feeling angry that the pharaoh had made her wait while he spoke to some lowly female. _'When I am queen that woman will be the first one I have executed' _she thought to herselfnot realising that the 'lowly woman' was in fact the goddess Ma'at.

Both Aknamkanon and Atemu had noticed the tone of her voice but said nothing, for the time being.

"What business do you have here that you demand an audience with me?" the pharaoh asked, his tone brisk.

Knowing it would be unwise to cross him her tone turned gentler "My pharaoh I am here concerning my upcoming marriage to crown prince Atemu."

No one spoke so she carried on "I thought it would be better if I came here and got to know my future husband a few months before the wedding."

"There is no wedding." Pharaoh Aknamkanon said calmly

"What?" lady Masika said quietly not sure whether she'd heard him right

"I said, there is no wedding planned." He paused "Not between you and my son that is."

The girl smiled and pulled a scroll from her dress sleeve "On the contrary pharaoh I have a marriage contract here that says the wedding will take place after the Great Feast of the Netjeru." She said not bothering to hide the smugness in her voice.

Aknamkanon felt the air turn cold and heavy and he looked towards Atemu, he could see that he was angered by the girls attitude, Aknamkanon put his hand on his son's arm and leaned towards him "Calm down Atemu and keep control of the shadows, I will deal with this."

Atemu looked at his father and seeing the sincerity in his eyes relaxed letting the shadows recede. Aknamkanon was just thankful that the girl had not noticed.

"Show me this scroll," he commanded

Masika went to take a step forward but she was stopped by the angry voice of the pharaoh "I did not give you permission to approach the throne, Shimon." The elderly advisor stood next to his pharaoh

"Yes pharaoh."

"Get the scroll and bring it to me."

"As you command."

Shimon went to the girl and held his hand out waiting for her to hand it over, however she was reluctant "Why do you hesitate?" Atemu asked, speaking for the first time since she'd arrived in the throne room, "Is there something remiss with the scrolls contents?" he asked again his eyes narrowed

"No Atemu." She said sweetly hoping to throw him off

He stood up "You will address me in the correct manner!" he hissed at her, being careful to keep the shadows at bay.

"When we are married I will call you Atemu so why not now." She said a little angrily

"Watch your tongue girl!" Aknamkanon said "I have already told you there is no marriage planned so the scroll you hold is already subject to dispute, now, are you going to pass it to my adviser or will I have my guards take it by force?"

Knowing she had no other option she gave the scroll to Shimon, who in turn passed it to Aknamkanon.

Masika was even more surprised when Aknamkanon, without even looking at it handed it to Isis "Tell me what you think Isis."

"Yes my pharaoh." She said as she took the scroll from him.

Masika watched as Isis closed her eyes and the necklace she was wearing glowed, after a few moments she opened her eyes again and first looked towards the girl and then to her pharaoh "My pharaoh this is indeed a marriage contract drawn up regarding a union between prince Atemu and the lady Masika."

A small gasp was heard

"However." Isis continued, "The document was not written by your hand." She handed the scroll back to Aknamkanon

"Thank you Isis." The pharaoh looked at the girl "Well?" he asked

"Pharaoh I can assure you the contract was finalised between my mother and councilman Jahi, it even has your signature." She looked at Atemu "You can't go back on it now the contract is set and cannot be broken." She said defiantly.

Aknamkanon opened the scroll and looked at the signature and grew angry "This signature is not mine." He said looking up at the girl "Yugi come here."

Yugi walked towards the pharaoh. "Yes pharaoh."

"Using the power of the scales look at this scroll and tell me the truth." Yugi looked at Ma'at who nodded at him.

He took the scroll and bowed "Yes my pharaoh."

Yugi undid the rest of the scroll and studied it, as he did so Atemu leaned towards his father. "Why get Yugi to look at it?"

"With Ma'at standing here his powers are stronger, he will easily see the truth behind the document." Aknamkanon smiled at his son "Thus knowing for sure that this so called marriage was never meant to be."

Atemu smiled "Thank you father."

Aknamkanon waved his son's thanks away with a smile.

As they waited for Yugi to study the scroll Masika was getting anxious, she hadn't known that the pharaoh had people around him with these powers, she had thought that all she had to do was present the scroll to the pharaoh and Atemu would have to marry her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Atemu's hardened look soften as he looked at the boy. _'No!' _She thought_ 'he couldn't, he couldn't be enamoured with that boy surely, what does he have that I don't?_

Masika couldn't understand Atemu's apparent reluctance in accepting her as his bride, after all she had been told many times that she was a real beauty and would make a fine wife for prince Atemu. That is what had driven her to take the chance and do this…

* * *

_A.N_

_The Great Feast of the Netjeru (Gods and Goddesses) took place on Kemetian calendar – 6- Paopi / Gregorian calendar – 23- August_

_Paopi was the second month of AKHET (inundation)  
__I know that some sources have the dates for the month of Paopi as being between July 15 and August 15, but I prefer to stick with the Gregorian date of August 23. (The Netjer of the month was Ptah.)_

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 34

As Yugi studied the scroll the scales started to glow slightly brighter than usual, Ma'at was endowing the young one with extra power so he could easily read the truth behind the words. She was there as a spectator only and hadn't really wanted to interfere but as she had listened to the girl speak she knew there would be no other way, the pharaoh needed to know the truth and Yugi had to be the one to deliver it.

Yugi opened his eyes.

"What did you discover Yugi?" Aknamkanon asked the petit teen

Yugi looked at him "The scroll was indeed drawn up by Jahi and the girls mother, it was drawn up over a period of three months."

"What about the signature Yugi, who wrote it?" Atemu asked, "Who forged my fathers name?"

Yugi looked at Atemu and then the girl "She did."

"What! No! Never!" Masika cried, "I would never try and trick you great pharaoh."

"Silence!" the pharaoh said before turning to Yugi "Are you sure about this Yugi?"

"Yes my pharaoh I am."

Pharaoh believed him, he looked back at the girl "To bring an unfinished document to my court is bad enough but to try and deceive me into thinking the signature is my own." He narrowed his eyes "For your poor attempt at deception you will be stripped of your title and placed in one of the more comfortable cells in my dungeon, your parents will be summoned where you and they will be put to death."

"My pharaoh." Yugi interrupted

Aknamkanon turned to him he didn't mind the fact that it had been Yugi who had interrupted him as he knew he would not have done so unless there was a good reason for it. "What is it Yugi?"

Yugi spoke softly "My lord would it be just to punish the girls parents if they knew nothing of their daughter's scheme?"

The pharaoh sighed, "You are right Yugi, once again you have shown me that I was correct in giving you the scales to wield, I thank you for your guidance."

The girl was incensed, "You would believe the word of a mere peasant over that of a noble?" she said haughtily

"You are no longer a member of the nobility Masika." The pharaoh said deliberately dropping the lady part of her name "And yes I believe the word of one of my item bearers."

"Well I do not!" she said angrily "And I will not be subjected to this outrage any longer!" she turned to leave, the pharaoh motioned to his guards who in answer grabbed the woman and turned her back towards the pharaoh and his court.

"And where do you think you are going?" the pharaoh asked angrily

"To my chambers to await either my parents arrival or for prince Atemu to admit his love for me which ever comes first!"

"I don't think so Masika you will be placed in the dungeons as I have already said." The pharaoh said

"But Pharaoh this is most unjust you are sentencing me on the word of a vile peasant!" she cried, "I am to be Atemu's wife, Jahi and my mother promised me this! How can you renege on a contract?"

The pharaoh sighed, "Did Jahi tell you what happens with the contract?"

She shook the guards from her and held her head high, "He said it would be drawn up, you would read it through sign it and then I would be wed to crown prince Atemu therefore becoming the next queen of Egypt."

"No Masika that is not so, Jahi, acting on my behalf, and your mother would draw up the contract, then it would be bought to me, I would read it and if I was happy with it I would rewrite it in my own hand, sign it and then the marriage would take place."

"Why do you have to rewrite my mothers words?" the girl asked angrily.

"That way the contracts are impossible to forge."

"LIAR!" Masika screamed, "Who is it Atemu? Who is the whore you'd rather be with? Is he the one?" She nodded towards Yugi

Atemu narrowed his eyes "Do not speak about one of my fathers item bearers in such a manner!" Atemu said angrily "And you know as well as I that Jahi was sent to your home to tell your parents the marriage was no longer wanted or desired."

* * *

On her way to the palace Masika had heard that Jahi had been sentenced to death by either the pharaoh or Atemu for the attempted assassination of a member of pharaoh's court, she just didn't know which member it was and she had thought that Jahi was already dead. That meant her task had been made that little bit easier or so she had thought…

"Its too bad Jahi is not here to verify what you have just said." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

Atemu smirked "Would you like to go and see him?"

She paled "W…what?"

"Even as we speak Jahi is still sitting in his cell awaiting his execution."

"But I thought." She said shakily

Atemu's smirk grew even wider "He would have been, if you had left it just one day later to arrive."

Desperate the girl looked at him and decided to play one more card, the only one she had left "You have angered the gods Atemu! Mark my words they will side with me!"

"Oh I don't know about that." Ma'at said as she stepped forward

"Who the hell are you?" the girl yelled

"I am the goddess Ma'at." The goddess said simply

The girl snorted as she looked at the simply dressed woman and then at the pharaoh "You accuse me of a poor deception pharaoh? This is worse!" she laughed

The laughter died in her throat as before her eyes and, with a gentle golden glow the woman's form changed to that of Ma'at, easily recognizable because of the feather on her head.

Almost everyone including the guards holding Masika knelt, harshly dragging the young woman down with them. The only three that hadn't knelt were the pharaoh, prince Atemu and Yugi, having previously been told by Ma'at that it wasn't necessary for them to do so.

Disregarding the pharaoh and the crown prince who were considered gods made flesh, Masika had noticed that one other, the scales bearer had not knelt and she was pissed, she had to kneel so why not a commoner? "This is blasphemy my goddess! Why does he not kneel?"

Ma'at sighed, she had wanted to wait to give Yugi and Atemu the news but in light of the fact that the girl had gotten on her last nerve and that she had continued to upset Yugi, (although he hadn't shown it) she wanted a little payback on Yugi's behalf. Ma'at walked over to Aknamkanon and whispered, "Would you mind terribly if I announced the marriage contracts now?"

"Why now?" Aknamkanon whispered back.

"That girl has gotten my back up with her constant attacks on Yugi, I think that maybe a little payback is in order, besides." Ma'at grinned, "I would like her to witness their joy and learn, albeit to late, just what true love is."

Aknamkanon looked at her and returned the grin "I think my goddess that that is an excellent idea."

Atemu frowned he wasn't sure but he swore that he could see strong feelings of affection developing between his father and the goddess Ma'at.

Ma'at looking at the girl said, "I have an announcement to make and after I have done so I believe it will answer all of your questions."

* * *

"She's going to do it isn't she?" Osiris asked

Ra sighed, "I'm afraid so."

Osiris laughed, "So old friend who's going down there to reinforce the declaration?"

Ra looked at him hopefully "Hey don't look at me." He said waving his hands in front of him and backing up "Lord of the underworld and husband of Isis remember."

Ra groaned, "Then I have no choice."

Osiris laughed "Way to go." He added the word 'dad' as he dashed out of the room, Ra narrowed his eyes and smirked_ 'I'll get you for that'_ he thought as he readied himself to appear before the pharaoh and his court to reinforce Ma'at's words.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 35

"Well?" Masika demanded, angry that the goddess had turned and spoken to the pharaoh as if she wasn't even there.

"Well what?" the pharaoh asked, quietly angered that she would demand anything from one of Egypt's goddess's

"Why does he not have to kneel?"

Ma'at looked at her "Two reasons." She said sharply. "The first, as goddess of truth and justice my item is the scale, Yugi is the holder of the scale therefore he need not bow to me."

Masika looked at the goddess "Pathetic." She said, "I would have him show his respect by bowing at my feet at all times."

Ma'at glared at her "Then perhaps it is a good thing you are no goddess or future queen!"

Indignant at Ma'at's rebuff Masika ignored the murmurs that were going round the throne room in reaction to the goddess's statement

"What's the second reason?" the girl hissed

The goddess smirked "That is the best one of all and I'm sure Yugi would like to hear it as well."

"I would?" Yugi said in surprise

Atemu looked at his father as saw the twinkle in his eye "What's going on father?" he asked quietly

Aknamkanon turned to his son "Wait and you shall soon see."

Ma'at turned back to the girl "I will not have my own son kneel before me."

"WHAT!" Yugi and Atemu shouted at the same time

Ma'at laughed, "You heard me."

"Yugi why didn't you tell me you were the son of a god?" he asked angrily

"Silence!" A new voice commanded. The throne room went quiet as Ra stepped forward and stood beside the pharaoh "Atemu there is no need to be angry at Yugi."

"Why did he not tell me? Did he not trust me?" Atemu asked, his anger fading into hurt

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know!" Yugi half yelled at Atemu

"I. SAID. SILENCE!" Ra roared, Atemu, Yugi and everyone else in the room fell silent "That's better, now, I suggest we let Ma'at finish what she was saying."

Ma'at smiled at Ra "Thank you."

* * *

The goddess walked over to Yugi and Atemu "Atemu there is no need for your anger, Yugi genuinely didn't know." She chuckled "I've only been his mother for four days, I haven't had a chance to tell him yet."

"But why great goddess?" Yugi asked

Ma'at chuckled again "Well, you needed a female member of family to agree your marriage contract with Atemu."

"Yes but…"

Ma'at held up her hand silencing Atemu "The only way that Yugi could have a binding contract was for someone to adopt Yugi and become his mother, I chose to do that for you both."

She knelt before Yugi and held out a papyri scroll "Here."

Shaking, Yugi took the scroll from the goddess and read it through. Atemu placed his arm round Yugi "What is it habibi?"

Yugi turned tear filled eyes to Atemu "I…It's a marriage contract." He said, quietly passing the scroll to Atemu so he could read it. Atemu's eyes widened as he read the scroll through and saw that it was indeed the contact they needed, signed by both his father and Ma'at.

He tightened his hold on Yugi then looked at Ma'at "When did you do this?" Atemu asked unable to keep the gratitude from his voice.

Ma'at smiled, "The adoption a few days ago. The contract the pharaoh and I finished last night."

Masika stood there stunned, "This has to be some sort of a joke! There is no way that a pathetic peasant can become the child of a goddess!" she said stamping her foot.

Ra looked at her "You are right."

Masika gave a triumphant smirk in Yugi's direction "Then he should be punished for blasphemy." She said haughtily "Leaving mine as the only valid contract."

"Not so fast girl!" Ra snapped

"But you said…"

"I said that you were right in that he is not the son of a goddess, with Ma'at's adoption of Yugi, with my full blessing I might add, Yugi became a child of the gods." His eyes narrowed "And we will watch over him and Atemu."

Aknamkanon, Ma'at and Ra laughed as Yugi launched himself at Atemu sending both himself and the unsuspecting crown prince crashing to the floor. "We can finally get married Atemu!" Yugi cried happily as he nuzzled Atemu's neck.

Atemu was about to yell at Yugi for his undignified behaviour when what he had just said registered in his mind, he looked into Yugi's tear filled eyes and, not caring who was watching pulled Yugi into a heart-stopping, soul-searing kiss.

When the kiss ended Atemu stroked Yugi's cheek "I know habibi aay'i and I cannot wait for that day to arrive."

* * *

Unfortunately their tender moment came to an abrupt halt.

Masika had pulled herself from the shock of seeing Atemu kiss the teen like that, like she wanted him to kiss her. "I challenge the peasant slut for the right to marry crown prince Atemu!" Masika declared.

"You will do no such thing!" Aknamkanon said

"You don't have a choice pharaoh." Masika replied smugly, "We both hold marriage contracts, it is well within my rights to issue a challenge."

Angry, Aknamkanon stood up "You forget girl, your contract was drawn up by a traitor to Egypt and it's crown, Yugi's however was drawn up by the goddess Ma'at herself!"

"I care not for the gods pharaoh." The girl said, "I will be Atemu's wife and Egypt's next queen!"

Ra looked at her "I would be careful child, to disrespect to the pharaoh is one thing but to do so to the gods?"

They were about to start arguing when Yugi shouted, "STOP!"

From his position on the floor he looked at Masika "If you think I am going to lower myself and fight a female you are sadly mistaken."

"Coward!" Masika spat

Yugi narrowed his eyes "Fine, but we wait until your parents arrive."

"What! Why?" Masika asked

Yugi didn't answer her

"Answer me damn it!" she yelled

"Take her to the dungeons." Aknamkanon said

Two guards held Masika by the arms and led her away.

'_When my parents arrive they'll be sorry.' _She thought to herself as she surprised everyone in the throne room by allowing the guards to lead her away.

Aknamkanon sighed "What a day!"

"What a horrible girl!" Ma'at said, although no one voiced it they all agreed with her.

Ra turned to Yugi and Atemu who were still sitting on the floor, Yugi in Atemu's lap and noticed that they both looked quite comfortable.

"The ceremony will be in two weeks." Ra said

"Two weeks! There's no way everything will be ready in time." Shimon said before Aknamkanon could say a word.

Ra looked at the old man "Two weeks."

"Why so quickly?" Yugi asked

"Because I am tired of all these silly interruptions, we in this room can see how happy you two are together and I'm sure the pharaoh wants to get this over and done with before anything else happens."

Aknamkanon nodded his agreement.

"Oh right." Yugi said feeling guilty that everyone had been put to so much trouble.

"But what about Masika's challenge?" Atemu asked

Ra smirked "It won't happen." He said as he vanished

* * *

The guards, under the watchful eye of Shada led Masika down into the dungeons; the girl wrinkled her nose at the stale musty smell that seemed to come from all around her

She looked into the cell she was led too, "What in Ra's name is this?" Masika demanded, "The pharaoh said I'd be placed in one of the more comfortable cells."

"And so you have been." Shada said

The girl glared at him "I would not call this comfortable!" she looked round the cold room, hastily strewn straw the floors only covering, "How is this comfortable?"

"It has a sleeping mat." Shada answered casually. It was a good thing the guards were still holding on to her tightly as she tried attack the priest.

"Masika?" a tired voice asked

Masika stilled "Uncle?"

* * *

_Habibi aay'i_ (Arabic): Beautiful beloved.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_This is one of those pesky 'filler' chapters, tying up lose ends and setting the scene for the next stage_

Chapter 36

Shada had heard the quick exchange between the two prisoners and after the guards had locked the door to her cell he walked to the main door with them but instead of leaving he stayed in the shadows, he needed to find out what was going on so he could inform the pharaoh.

When Jahi was sure that the priest had left he moved to the front of his cell, "What are you doing here Masika?" he asked

"I thought that would have been obvious I'm here to marry crown prince Atemu."

Shada heard the old man sigh, "Masika you know very well I told you and your parents that the contract had been refused and that prince Atemu did not want to marry you."

"Yes well." The girl said defiantly "He hadn't meet me then, but I knew that if I came here so we could meet he would soon change his mind."

"And did he?" Jahi asked, knowing full well that nothing or nobody would make prince Atemu leave the worthless street-rat he had taken up with, especially since the gods including Ra himself had already approved of the union

"No." she said sullenly "But believe me uncle I _**will **_make him change his mind."

"I doubt that very much." Jahi said

"But uncle you and mother have been promising me since I was a little girl that I would marry prince Atemu." She said sulkily "So what went wrong?"

Jahi sighed, "He just wasn't interested."

"But you could have forced him to marry me." she whined

"No, I could not." Jahi snapped back "So just drop it!"

* * *

The two were quiet for a time and Shada was about to leave when he heard Jahi ask the girl another question, "Tell me, how did you get into the palace anyway?"

Masika shrugged "I just told the guards who I was and why I was here."

Knowing it wouldn't have been that simple Jahi asked, "What else did you do?"

"I just demanded to see the pharaoh, he finally agreed to see me but I had to leave the rest of my caravan outside the palace gates."

"What did you do to warrant being sent down here?"

"Nothing." The girl said trying to sound innocent but Jahi, knowing masika as he did wasn't buying it.

"Masika." Jahi growled "What. Did. You. Do?" he asked again

Masika sighed, "I showed the pharaoh the marriage contract signed by him and my mother, and he gives it straight to a peasant who said it was a fake and the pharaoh believed him!"

"I see." Jahi said as he went to sit down, something stopped him, "Wait! The pharaoh never signed that contract!"

Masika smirked "I know, I did."

"Are you insane!" Jahi yelled at her

"But uncle." The girl said "I practiced the signature for two weeks before I sighed that scroll, it was perfect."

"That scroll should have been destroyed the moment I said it had been refused! Do your parents know anything about this?" The old man demanded

"No." Masika said, "They allowed me to travel to the palace but they don't know anything else."

"Then why would they allow you to travel here?"

"I said I wanted to visit you as I hadn't seen you for a while."

Jahi sighed as he ran a hand through his thinning hair, "I hope your parents are not made to pay for your crimes."

"What crime? I have committed no crime!" Masika shouted at her uncle.

Jahi shook his head as he paced his cell "Do you even realise just what it is you have done?"

"So I signed the pharaoh's name what's the worst that can happen?"

"You foolish child." Jahi said tiredly "Signing the pharaohs name without his permission or just cause in his absence is an instant death sentence."

"I had a good reason for doing it!" Masika snapped.

Jahi ignored her and sat down "I doubt it." He muttered to himself.

Shada, having heard enough left the dungeons and made his way back to the throne room.

* * *

Earlier when Yugi and Ma'at had been asked to come to the throne room the two men, Atsu and Sadiki had continued to move Yugi's belongings along, with some extra furniture to the small house that Yugi and Ma'at would be using before the ceremony. They had finally finished that task and were now being shown to the throne room to see if there was anything further for them to do.

Everyone looked up when one of the large doors opened and the guard entered and approached the throne, he knelt before his pharaoh "I am sorry to interrupt my pharaoh but Atsu and Sadiki have finished their task."

"Very well show them in." The pharaoh commanded

The guard stood, bowed then went to get the two men.

The pharaoh was talking to Ma'at, Atemu and Yugi when the two men

Arrived, they knelt and waited for their pharaoh to speak.

"You may rise." Aknamkanon commanded, he clapped his hands together and one of the council members appeared carrying two small parcels of coins.

"Please take these coins in payment for helping Yugi, you have done well."

Atsu looked at his brother who nodded "Thank you pharaoh but one parcel will be enough."

The pharaoh sat back on his throne "Why do you say this? I thought you would have taken all that was offered."

Atsu smiled "My brother and I feel that we should only receive a fair days pay for a fair days work and we have not done enough to warrant both parcels pharaoh."

The pharaoh looked at the younger brother Sadiki "Do you agree with this decision?" he asked watching the young man closely to see if he'd been coerced into agreeing, however when the young man nodded his answer the pharaoh saw nothing but complete agreement with his brother.

"Very well then." Aknamkanon said as he stood up "Take this money and our thanks for your aid."

"Thank you." Atsu said with a smile.

The two men bowed and were just about to leave when they were stopped by a woman's soft voice "Wait! I would like a word with these two before they leave."

They all turned to see the goddess Isis walking towards the throne, feeling afraid Atsu and Sadiki fell to their knees and held their foreheads to the sandstone floor, the rest of the court knelt down on one knee whilst The pharaoh and Atemu just bowed from the waist, "You can all stand up, there is no need to bow before me." The goddess said as she turned and stood next to Aknamkanon.

"Why are you here Isis?" Ma'at asked, knowing that her fellow goddess wouldn't come to the mortal plane unless it was important.

Isis turned to Ma'at and grinned "I am here to grant a request made by Yugi earlier."

"You are?" the pharaoh asked in surprise

"Yes I am." She turned to Yugi "Can you remember what it was Yugi?"

Yugi thought for a moment then looked at Isis "I think so."

"Good." Isis smiled "Say nothing I need to find something out first."

Yugi nodded and stepped back

"What did you request?" Atemu asked Yugi quietly

"You'll find out in a minute." Yugi whispered back as he watched what was going on.

Isis stood before the two men "Tell me, how long has he been unable to speak?"

Atsu answered her "He lost his voice a few years ago after a sickness great goddess."

"So his voice wasn't taken as a punishment?" Isis asked

Sadiki shook his head, as Atsu said, "No great goddess it wasn't."

"Very well then." Isis began to glow a little before she chanted something under her breath; the golden glow surrounded the silent brother for a few moments before dissipating.

The room was silent until the goddess isis spoke "How do you feel?" she asked

Atsu was about to question the goddess when she held her hand up telling him to stay silent.

"Well?" she asked patiently

Sadiki looked up at her and opened his mouth and to everyone's shock whispered "F…f…fine."

Isis smiled and turned to his shocked older brother "Give him about a week and he'll lose that stutter and speak normally."

Atsu fell to his knees before his goddess "Why have you done this?" he asked fighting back his tears

Isis smiled "I was just granting the request Yugi made."

Aknamkanon turned to Yugi "When did you do this Yugi?"

Blushing Yugi looked at everyone "When Atsu said his only wish was to hear his brother speak again I asked Isis if she could help him."

"And I waited until they had done as Yugi asked them to do to see if they were worthy, which they have proven."

Sadiki also got to his knees "Th…thank you m…m…mighty g…g…goddess."

Aknamkanon stood up and smiled at the two men, "Now go with our blessings."

Both men stood up and bowed to the pharaoh and then turned to Yugi "Thank you master Yugi." Atsu said as he and his brother turned to leave the throne room, they stopped at the door and bowed as Shada entered.

* * *

Isis was just saying goodbye to the pharaoh, Atemu, Yugi and Ma'at when Shada reached the throne he knelt and waited.

"Ra has told me to tell you that if you need him pharaoh just call him."

"Thank you great goddess." Aknamkanon bowed

Isis looked at Yugi "I'll see you again soon, I hope." She said as she vanished.

Yugi, knowing what she meant blushed and a chuckling Atemu put his arm round his little love.

Aknamkanon turned to Shada "Is she secure?" he asked his priest

"She is my pharaoh although…" Shada stopped not sure whether he should continue or not.

"Go on." The pharaoh said

"When you said to put her into a more comfortable cell I think she expected something akin to one of the guest rooms."

"I take it she was disappointed then?" Atemu asked

"Oh yes." Shada smirked, then his look turned serious "I did find out something interesting though."

"What you find out Shada?" the pharaoh asked

"That the girl and Jahi are related." Shada replied.

_

* * *

_

Okay I think that did what I wanted it to; next we'll have Shada explaining what he'd heard and the pharaoh and Atemu's reaction, the first night of Atemu and Yugi being apart and the arrival of Masika's parents,


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 37

"What did you say?" the pharaoh asked Shada sure he'd heard him wrongly.

"It would appear pharaoh, that the girl and Jahi are related."

"How?" Aknamkanon asked

"Jahi is the girls uncle."

"I see did you learn anything else?"

"Yes pharaoh I did."

"Before you go further there's something I need to do."

Shada bowed "Yes pharaoh."

Aknamkanon turned to one of the council members "Bomani."

"Yes pharaoh?"

"Find Minkah and have him travel to the home of lord Hasam and tell him and his wife to come to the palace immediately."

"Should Minkah allow them time to pack?"

"No, they won't be staying."

Bomani bowed before leaving the room.

"You may continue Shada."

"Should I not wait for Bomani's return?" Shada asked

"No, I'm sure the other council members will fill him in on the details." The pharaoh answered as he looked directly at Madu who knew it was a test, the pharaoh was testing him to see if he could be trusted.

Madu stood up "I will tell him myself pharaoh."

The pharaoh nodded at his head councilman and nodded.

"Shada you may continue" The pharaoh said.

* * *

"Minkah!" Bomani called out

The named guard turned to his friend and grinned, "Suits you."

Bomani scowled "Don't start!"

"What is it councilman?" Minkah asked still chuckling

"The pharaoh has a job for you."

"Alright what is it?"

"Take one of the men that arrived with lady Masika and have him lead you to the home of her father lord Hasam."

"And what do I do when we get there?"

"You are to tell them that they are to return to the palace with you immediately."

As was protocol Minkah bowed to his old friend "It will be done." He turned to walk away when Bomani stopped him

"They are to bring nothing with them."

Minkah turned his head "Nothing?" he asked in surprise

"Nothing." Bomani said as he turned to walk away, and headed back to the throne room.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Atemu yelled when Shada had finished "She was raised believing she would be my queen?"

"It would appear so." Shada answered him

Atemu turned to his father, "Did you know about this?"

"No I did not but it certainly explains why Jahi was pushing for you to marry." Aknamkanon sighed "I'm sorry Atemu I should have known Jahi was up to something when he first told me of Masika."

"And when was that?" Atemu asked crossly

"I think you were about thirteen when he first spoke of the girl and that she'd make a good bride for you."

"So how come I only heard about it recently?"

The pharaoh sighed, "I was waiting for you to choose a bride on your own, but then you started to feel lonely and think that there was no one out there for you..."

"That's when you and Shimon sprang the news about finding a bride for me wasn't it?" Atemu interrupted.

The pharaoh nodded.

"Mind you." Shimon said, "You should be grateful that we did."

Atemu turned to him "Why?"

Shimon chuckled "We'll if we hadn't you wouldn't have gotten angry, stormed out of here, gone to the oasis and met Yugi."

Atemu opened his mouth to retort then promptly closed it again after all it was true, that was the only reason he'd gone out that day and met Yugi.

The pharaoh stood up "Well nothing further can be done until Lord Hasam arrives so I suggest we dine and then retire for the night." He stepped down from the dais and held out his hand "Walk with me great goddess." Aknamkanon said

Ma'at joined the pharaoh and Atemu and Yugi walked together followed by the rest of the priests and council members including Bomani who had returned to the throne room slightly earlier.

As they walked Aknamkanon spoke to Ma'at "Tell me goddess you didn't say anything why?"

The goddess smiled "Pharaoh this is your court I am only here for Yugi not to interfere with your rule."

"Still." The pharaoh said, "It would have been nice to have your input."

Behind them Atemu couldn't help wonder about the goddess and his father "Atemu?" Yugi asked softly

"Yes Yugi?"

"What's wrong?"

Atemu sighed he should have known Yugi would pick up on it, "It's nothing Yugi."

"Atemu." Yugi said in away that Atemu knew the young one didn't believe him

"It's just that I can help feel that something is happening between the goddess and my father."

Yugi grinned, "So you noticed it too." Yugi said "Would you mind?" he then asked

Atemu turned to look at him surprised "What?"

"Would you mind if anything did happen between them?"

"I don't really know."

Yugi put his hand on Atemu's arm "It's most probably nothing, they are good friends after all."

Yugi felt Atemu relax "Yes you are probably right."

The large group entered the dining room and started to dine at the table that had been laden with bread, fish, meats, cheese and fruits.

Everyone sat in the dining hall talking and laughing, the pharaoh was glad for the light atmosphere, as he didn't think it would remain that way tomorrow when the girl's parents finally arrived.

It wasn't long after the meal ended Ma'at stood up "Come Yugi it is time we retired."

"Okay." Yugi said as he stood up

"But…" Atemu started

"Have you forgotten Atemu?" the goddess asked "Yugi and I are staying outside the palace at night from tonight until your marriage?"

"No I haven't forgotten but does he have to go so soon?"

"Yes he does we still have some things to unpack."

"Couldn't you just magic them away?" he asked hopefully

The goddess chuckled "No Atemu I could not." she turned to the pharaoh "Goodnight pharaoh, everyone."

"Goodnight all." Yugi said

Everyone in the room returned the goodnight and Atemu stood up "At least let me walk you to the palace gates." Atemu said sullenly

"Alright." Ma'at said, "You may accompany us and tomorrow we'll lay down the ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Atemu asked surprised

"Yes, ground rules."

The pharaoh smirked as Ma'at led a smiling Yugi and a moping Atemu out of the dining hall.

"Goodnight Yugi." Atemu said sadly as they reached the gates

"Goodnight Atemu." Yugi said just as sadly

"Oh come on you two it's only for a couple of weeks." Ma'at said

"Be that as it may but I don't like the idea of Yugi being out here alone at night."

"But he's not alone Atemu." Ma'at said starting to get cross, "He will be with me or do you not think I can take care of him?"

Atemu looked at her wide-eyed "Of course not goddess but it's just that."

Ma'at sighed, "Go to bed Atemu you will see Yugi again tomorrow." With that Ma'at flicked her hand and the palace gates opened and she and Yugi walked through, the gates closing behind them.

* * *

Ma'at walked into the bedroom Yugi would be using and found him looking out of the window towards the palace, the goddess sat on the bed "Are you alright Yugi?"

"Hmmm."

"I asked if you were alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." Yugi said as he turned to Ma'at "I didn't realise how much I'd miss him."

Ma'at patted the bed next to her and Yugi sat down "You know this is for the best Yugi, considering your position in the pharaoh's court, and the fact that you can now conceive."

"I know but it's been some time since I've slept on my own."

Ma'at chuckled "Don't worry the day of your marriage will arrive soon enough."

Yugi looked at her and gave a small smile "Yes I know."

Ma'at stood up "Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Goddess." Yugi replied

"Yugi while we are here I want you to call me Ma'at."

"But I couldn't you are a great goddess and I…"

Ma'at put her finger over his lips "You are my son remember? I adopted you."

"I'd forgotten that." Yugi said blushing

Ma'at laughed at his embarrassment and Yugi, suddenly feeling mischievous asked "Then shouldn't I call you mother?"

Shaking her head in amusement the goddess stood up "Goodnight Yugi." she said as she reached the bedroom door

"Goodnight Ma'at." Yugi said, he turned back to the window "Goodnight Atemu." he whispered before he changed and climbed into bed.

* * *

"Come in!" Atemu called as he paced his room, the silence was driving him crazy, already he'd opened his mouth to talk to Yugi three times before remembering he wasn't there.

"Are you alright son?" Aknamkanon asked as he entered the room and sat on the bed.

"No father I am not." Atemu said still pacing

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Yugi." he sighed as he finally stopped pacing and sat next to his father on the bed.

"I thought you might that's why I bought this." Aknamkanon held up the senet board

"Not tonight father I'm not in the mood."

"Prince Atemu not in the mood for a game?" Aknamkanon said in mock surprise

"I'm sorry father but I feel so lost without Yugi here."

Aknamkanon put the board down "You know that's how I felt when I lost Amisi."

"Father I didn't mean to bring up…"

"No it's alright son it's about time I told you about it,"

Atemu listened as his father told him about how he'd felt when his wife and Atemu's mother had died. "You know Atemu, I still miss her even after all these years."

"Why did you never get married again?"

"I couldn't." Aknamkanon could see the confused look in his son's eyes "Tell me Atemu if anything happened to Yugi would you be able to love another?"

Angrily Atemu turned to his father "No of course n…" Atemu suddenly stopped and smiled in understanding "Now I understand." He said

"Good, but you know you are lucky Atemu."

"Why?"  
"Because in two weeks you will get Yugi back."

Feeling better Atemu smiled again "Thank you father."

Aknamkanon returned the smile "So." He said shaking the senet board again

Atemu laughed, "Yeah I'll play a game or two."

* * *

It was mid evening when Minkah reached the home of Lord Hasam, he hammered on the villa door; Minkah and the other two guards heard a servant unlock and then open the door "Tell lord Hasam I wish to see him." The guard said gruffly

"You will have to come back tomorrow, my lord does not wish to be disturbed." The woman said

Minkah glared at the woman "You will tell him I wish to see him now, by order of the pharaoh!"

The girl's eyes widened "I'll go and see if he will see you." She said as she closed the door and went to inform her master

Minkah waited for a short while but his patience was beginning to wear thin, he kicked the door open and walked in "What is the meaning of this?!" Lord Hasam demanded

"I told your servant that I was here at the request of the pharaoh did she not tell you?"

"She told me." The man said "I will go and see him tomorrow, now kindly leave so that I may retire."

"I'm afraid you do not have time for that." Minkah said

"Why not?" the lord asked

"The pharaoh has demanded your immediate presence."

"At least give me time to pack something for the journey." The man pleaded

"That won't be necessary, now if you could fetch your wife we will be on our way."

"My…wife?" the man asked warily

"Yes the pharaoh requires both of you at the palace."

The lord sighed "Very well."

The lord told his stable hand to prepare two horses and have them out front as soon as possible while he went off to find his wife.

Minkah looked at the other guards "If they don't hurry up I'll drag them out screaming if I have too." He said getting angry with their delaying tactics.

Lord Hasam walked out of the villa with his wife who was moaning about the lateness of the hour and the fact that she hadn't been able to pack her finery for when she met the pharaoh.

They had only been travelling for a couple of hours when one of the guards turned to Minkah and asked for permission to gag the woman who was still complaining profusely.

"How long will it be before we get there?" lord Hasam asked

"We will arrive at first light." Minkah said offhandedly

"I take it we will rest during the night?" Lady Hasam said

"No my lady we will not."

"But…"

"No buts Lady Hasam the pharaoh has ordered that you arrive at the palace so soon as possible."

"Why does he want to see us anyway?" the lord asked wondering what had happened for the pharaoh to want to see him so urgently.

Minkah didn't answer him.

Lady Hasam moved her horse closer to her husband "Maybe the prince has changed his mind and will marry Masika after all." She whispered to him hopefully.

Lord Hasam sighed he'd thought that his wife had gotten over the idea of their daughter marring the crown prince by now "I doubt it, besides you destroyed the marriage contract."

Lady Hasam looked at him "I never destroyed it, when I couldn't find it I thought you had." she said slightly shocked.

"Me! I haven't seen it since Jahi told us it wouldn't be needed after all." Lord Hasam said equally shocked

Both husband and wife looked at each other "You don't think…" lady Hasam asked quietly

"Oh Ra I hope not." lord Hasam whispered back. _'So that's why she was so insistent about seeing her uncle'_ Hasam thought to himself

'What trouble has she gotten herself into this time?' lady Hasam thought 'what's more will we be able to get her out of it?'

The rest of the journey was undertaken in silence as Lord and Lady Hasam contemplated their daughter.

True to his word the small group arrived at the palace just as the sky started to lighten "Open the gates!" Minkah called out

"Wait!" Lord Hasam said "That's my daughter's caravan why is it still outside the gates? And where is my daughter?" he demanded

"You will have to ask the pharaoh." Minkah said

Minkah led them into the courtyard where one of the palace stable hands held the horses while the lord and his wife dismounted.

"Come with me." Minkah said

the two visitors followed Minkah and he led them to the throne room "Is the pharaoh in there?" he asked the guard

"No the pharaoh is still at breakfast."

"Keep your eye on these two while I inform his majesty they are here."

* * *

Minkah walked towards the dining hall, entering the room he saw the pharaoh sitting with Shimon he walked up to him and bowed "Pharaoh."

"What is it Minkah?" the pharaoh asked

"Lord and lady Hasam are waiting outside the throne room for you."

"Very well." The pharaoh said as he wiped his mouth and fingers "Please inform the council and priests that they will be needed in the throne room in one hour."

Minkah bowed "Yes pharaoh."

"Oh one more thing."

"Yes pharaoh." Minkah said

"Send someone to bring Ma'at and Yugi to the throne room, I think they will want to be there as well."

Minkah bowed again "By your command pharaoh."

Minkah left the dining hall and Aknamkanon turned to his adviser "Do you want to be there while we deal with this or will you be working on the marriage arrangements?"

Shimon grinned, "I think I'd like to be in the throne room, I'd like to see what comes of this challenge Masika made."

"Ah, I'd forgotten about that." The pharaoh said.

"Well Ma'at did say it wouldn't happen but still." Shimon chuckled "I'd like to see the girl's face when she finally realises she never stood a chance with prince Atemu."

With that both men stood "I have to pop into my office before we head for the throne room."

The two men chatted amiably as they walked towards Aknamkanon's office.

"You know pharaoh you still haven't filled Bomani's old post of head guard."

"What are you getting at Shimon?"

"Well I think that Minkah would be an excellent candidate for the post."

"Why?" the pharaoh asked

"He is loyal to you and always does what is asked of him and I've never heard him complain." Shimon said

"Yes he does seem to have settled down since he helped round up those brokers." Aknamkanon admitted "I will think about it Shimon."

"As you should pharaoh, I truly believe that helping with the capture has bought him some closure over the death of his wife and the disappearance of his daughter."

Aknamkanon nodded in silent agreement.

When they reached the pharaohs office Shimon waited outside while Aknamkanon grabbed the papyri scrolls he needed plus one extra.

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait guys._

Chapter 38

As Aknamkanon and Shimon made their way to the throne room they met Atemu heading towards the dining hall "Ah Atemu, I'm glad I've run into you, I need you to be in the throne room in one hour."

"Why, is something wrong father?" Atemu asked hoping beyond hope that nothing else was about to go wrong.

"No my son, it's just that Masika's parents have arrived and I wish to deal with them as soon as possible." He looked at his son "I take it you do want to be there?" Aknamkanon asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do father but what about Yugi?"

"I have asked Minkah to send someone to get Yugi and Ma'at."

Atemu frowned, "Why Ma'at? I didn't think she was going to interfere with the running of the kingdom."

Aknamkanon sighed, "As Yugi's adoptive mother Ma'at has every right to be there, you know this as well I do Atemu."

"Again I ask why father, I mean you are only dealing with a wayward girls parents."

"Do not forget Atemu, Masika issued a challenge and if her parents want to see it through..." Aknamkanon didn't need to finish what he was saying, just one look at Atemu's expression told him all he needed to know, that Atemu understood.

"Very well then father I will join you as soon as I have eaten."

* * *

"How long is the pharaoh going to keep us waiting?!" lord Hasam demanded

Minkah looked at the noble "He will be here when he arrives and not before."

"Then I demand to see my daughter whilst he has us wait!"

"That will also depend on the will of the pharaoh." Minkah said diplomatically.

Angry but defeated on the subject of being able to see his daughter the lord asked another question "Can you at least tell me why my daughter's caravan was made to remain outside the palace walls open to any thieves that happened to pass by in the night?"

Minkah inwardly sighed "No lord Hasam I do not."

"Why the hell not? You are a guard here are you not?" lady Hasam screeched

"That maybe so." Minkah said quietly, trying to keep his anger at the couple in check "But that does not mean I am privy to my pharaoh's thoughts."

By now lord Hasam was beyond angry he was downright pissed! He was getting absolutely nowhere with the Imbecile of a guard and was about to voice his opinion of the man when he spotted the pharaoh walk round the corner talking quietly with his advisor.

"Pharaoh!" the agitated lord cried out "I demand to know the whereabouts of my daughter! And this imbecile will not tell me!" he ranted.

The pharaoh stopped in front of the irate noble and pulled himself to his full height, he was satisfied to note that he stood a good foot maybe more taller than the odious little man. "You demand?" the pharaoh asked, his voice steady, his tone cold, "I don't think so."

Realising what he'd done lord Hasam bowed "Forgive me pharaoh I am just worried about my daughters safety, she is the only child I have and when I saw her caravan still outside the palace walls."

"You became worried." The pharaoh finished for him

"Yes your majesty, I became worried."

Aknamkanon's demeanour softened slightly, as a father himself he could somewhat understand the man's anxiety. "I will explain everything in due course."

"Thank you pharaoh." Lord Hasam said with a small bow

"But for now." The pharaoh said, "I would ask that you wait here until the court is fully assembled."

"But pharaoh!" lord Hasam started to say until he was interrupted by his wife, "Excuse me pharaoh but we have been travelling all night and have had nothing."

"Have you not eaten?" the pharaoh inquired

"No pharaoh we have not."

Aknamkanon turned to Minkah "Please escort our guests to the dining hall and get them something to eat."

Minkah bowed "Yes pharaoh, should I remain with them?"

"Have you eaten at all?"

"No pharaoh I have not." Minkah replied

"Then get something to eat and when you have finished escort them back here."

"Who should I have guard them while I eat?" Minkah asked, seeing the confusion on his pharaoh's face he quickly added, "While I am in the guards barracks eating."

The pharaoh chuckled "Eat in the palace dining hall with our guests."

"But pharaoh the dining hall staff will not allow it."

"Then tell them that if they have a problem with it they are to come and see me."

Minkah bowed "By your command pharaoh." He then led lord and lady Hasam to the main dining hall. The pharaoh, after watching the three of them leave entered the throne room with Shimon to prepare for the upcoming meeting.

*****

Ma'at and Yugi were eating breakfast "Where did you learn to cook Yugi?" the goddess asked

"I asked my grandfather to teach me so I could help others if they needed it."

"Oh that's right." The goddess said "You helped Bomani's mother in her last days didn't you?"

"You know about that?" Yugi asked surprised

Ma'at chuckled "I know everything about you Yugi."

Yugi lowered his head "May I ask why?" he asked shyly

Ma'at smiled "Yugi, it is not often that someone as selfless as you comes along and when they do, we, the gods like to keep an eye on them."

Yugi looked up even more surprised "So you've been watching over me?"

"Yes." Ma'at said and she noticed that Yugi was about to say something else so she held up her hand to stop him "Yugi you must understand that we could only watch not, interfere."

"So why did you in regards to the testing of the scales?"

The goddess smiled again "I thought that it was about time that you had something go your way for a change." She turned her head and looked towards the palace "After I saw the initial meeting of you and Atemu I watched even closer, ready to aid you whenever I could."

She was surprised when Yugi looked up at her, he had tears in his eyes, she stood up and walked round the table to Yugi kneeled and placed her arms round him "Oh don't cry Yugi myself and the other gods all agree that you deserve this chance but I warn you now when you and Atemu are wed and the child is born you will be on your own, I will be able to visit as a mother would her son but whatever life throws your way you and Atemu must deal with it on your own."

Yugi threw his arms around the goddess, his adoptive mother and wept. "Hush now child." She whispered whilst stroking his hair "Rest assured you and Atemu have a bright future ahead of you."

They stayed in that position until they were interrupted by a knock on the door, they broke their embrace and Yugi, wiping his eyes went to answer it Ma'at right behind him, on opening the door he saw one of the palace guards "Yes?" Yugi asked.

Upon seeing the goddess the guard bowed "Great goddess, lord Yugi the pharaoh requests that you both join him in the throne room."

"Did he say why?" Ma'at asked

"Lord and lady Hasam have arrived and the pharaoh feels that you both should be there."

"Um who are lord and lady Hasam?" Yugi asked, wondering why the pharaoh would need them to attend the meeting.

"I believe that they are the female prisoner's parents." The guard replied.

The goddess nodded in sudden understanding "Very well." Ma'at said, "Tell the pharaoh we will be along shortly."

The guard didn't move "Is there anything else?" the goddess asked

The guard looked up slightly embarrassed "I was instructed to personally escort you both." The guard answered

Ma'at sighed, "Very well."

Yugi and the goddess stepped outside of the small dwelling and Ma'at magically locked the door "Hold on to me." She commanded,

Yugi put his hand on her arm "Better do as she says." He whispered to the guard.

Bewildered he looked at them "But I cannot!"

"Why not?" Yugi asked

"Because she is the great goddess Ma'at and I am but a lowly guard."

Ma'at rolled her eyes and grabbed the guard's arm, before he could even begin to protest he found himself looking into the startled eyes of his pharaoh.

Yugi looked up at Ma'at "Why didn't you do that last night?" he asked

The goddess grinned at him "I fancied the walk."

Yugi groaned.

* * *

_Next chapter: Lord and lady Hasam learn the extent of their daughter's misdeeds. _


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I am so sorry for the lack of updates but my laptop is having a nervous breakdown so I have had to find and set up a different computer to use until I can get the damn thing sorted…

Chapter 39

Once Atemu had finished eating he joined his father, Yugi, Ma'at and the rest of his fathers court in the throne room, after exchanging pleasantries with his priests and councilmen Aknamkanon gave Atemu and Yugi a few quiet moments together before calling the days session to commence, Shimon had used the time to leave orders with the guards at the throne room doors that when Minkah returned with lord and lady Hasam they were to be granted immediate entry.

As Atemu sat next to his father listening to the mundane dealings of the court his thoughts turned to the couple he'd met in the dining hall, the man had seemed pleasant enough but the woman…Atemu shuddered, the woman had been rather loud, especially when she had tried to extol her daughter's virtues to him; Atemu sighed, even though they hadn't been properly introduced it didn't take him long to realise just who these people were. Eventually he'd had to leave the dining hall as he'd come so close to throttling the annoying woman whilst telling her just exactly what he thought of her daughter…He turned his head slightly and caught Yugi's gentle gaze and instantly Atemu felt his irritation melt away.

Lord and lady Hasam walked into the throne room full of their own importance, they had taken the fact that they had been granted immediate access to mean that the pharaoh had thought of them as important people when nothing could have been further from the truth. Aknamkanon had noticed their demeanour and irritated raised a hand to interrupt the elderly man standing before him, "Forgive me for the interruption but I have a small matter to deal with."

The old man bowed not troubled at all by the interruption, as he knew the pharaoh wouldn't do it unless it was important "As you wish pharaoh."

Aknamkanon turned to his advisor "Shimon."

"Yes pharaoh?" Shimon asked

"Please escort lord and lady Hasam to a seat."

"As you command pharaoh." Shimon said with a small bow.

Hearing his father's irritated tone Atemu leaned towards his father, "Father what's wrong?"

Aknamkanon didn't look at him instead opting to keep his eye on the worrisome nobles "Nothing Atemu." He said absently "Do not concern yourself."

Atemu sat back, he was not fooled for a moment he knew something was wrong but he let it go he knew he'd find out sooner or later. He just hoped that what ever it was wouldn't cause his father too much trouble…

Aknamkanon resumed his dealings with the town elder and bored Atemu turned his attention to his father's advisor Shimon and the couple he was dealing with…

* * *

"Lord and lady Hasam?" Shimon enquired

"Yes, who are you that would address us without permission?" lord Hasam asked snootily.

"I am Shimon, pharaoh's chief advisor."

Upon hearing what position the old man held in pharaoh's court lord Hasam's attitude towards Shimon did a one hundred and eighty degree turnabout…

"How may we help you?" he asked pleasantly

Not fooled for one minute by the nobles about face Shimon spoke testily "Pharaoh wishes for you to take a seat until he is done with open court."

"But that could take all day!" lady Hasam whined

Shimon raised an eyebrow, turned to look at the public seating then back to the couple "Do you really wish to discuss matters concerning your daughter in front of all these people?"

Lady Hasam grimaced "No." she said quietly then asked "Tell me why does pharaoh invite all of these lowly peasants in here anyway?"

Lady Hasam had asked that question a little loudly, louder that she should have, the pharaoh who had by now finished dealing with the town elder and heard the question stood up "Lady Hasam!" he shouted

"Pharaoh?" the woman asked innocently as she turned to look at him only to be met with angry eyes.

"These people." Pharaoh said trying to contain his anger "live in the nearby towns and villages and I invite them here so that they can see that justice is served fairly as it should be and that Egypt continues to be ruled in fairness. Now. Sit down!" The pharaoh added angrily.

Suitably chastised lady Hasam sat down, her husband beside her.

* * *

The room was almost silent whilst the pharaoh, Ma'at, Yugi and Atemu talked amongst themselves, "How long are you going to make them wait father?" Atemu asked.

"Just long enough for the real character of lady Hasam to emerge."

"The real character?" Yugi asked

Aknamkanon sighed, "Yes, when I met her earlier she was sweetness itself the complete opposite of what Minkah had described."

"I see." Yugi said thoughtfully, "You want to see if she is where Masika gets her brashness from."

The pharaoh chuckled "That's right, remember you two." He said with a smile "If you think a person's demeanour is all wrong just keep them waiting a while and you will soon know the truth." Atemu and Yugi both nodded whilst filing the information away for future reference in case they should need it.

As they continued to hold open court Aknamkanon could see the lord and especially his wife getting more and more agitated as they were made to wait until peasant after filthy (in lady Hasam's opinion) peasant appeared before the pharaoh to air their grievances. After what Aknamkanon judged to be a long enough wait he declared the session closed saying that if those who had not been seen would come back the following day he would make sure they would be seen and dealt with first.

The pharaoh and his court sat in silence as they waited for the throne room to empty, when it had done so the pharaoh called for the guard Minkah to be bought before him…

Lady Hasam shivered in pleasure as she watched the guard flanked by two others walk towards the pharaoh, _'finally' _she thought, that dreadful guard that had dragged her from her nice warm bed was going to be punished, and she hoped it would be a painful one, she couldn't wait to see the lash come down across his back leaving angry red welts…,

However, lady Hasam was extremely upset and angered to learn that instead of receiving a punishment the guard was going to be rewarded.

"You may stand Minkah." The pharaoh said

The guard stood and waited while the pharaoh took a scroll from Shimon. "You have pleased us of late with your steadfast and unwavering duty in guarding crown prince Atemu and lord Yugi, and, we have found your work exemplary."

Minkah went down on one knee "Thank-you pharaoh but I only did as my duties dictated."

Ignoring what the guard had just said the pharaoh continued, "Please stand."

Minkah stood up and the pharaoh laid a hand on the bare shoulder of Minkah and spoke quietly "You have please us so much that we intend for you to take over the position of head guard."

Minkah looked up "What? Why?" he asked

Shimon chuckled "As Bomani is now a member of pharaoh's council the pharaoh is in need of a new head guard, someone he feels he can trust," Shimon paused as he took the scroll from the pharaoh and then held it out to Minkah, "And that someone Minkah is you."

Minkah looked at the scroll in his right hand and, before taking it from Shimon he recited an oath he'd remembered his father saying he'd given to the great pharaoh Aknamkanon…

As Minkah recited the oath of kinship the pharaoh handed him the symbols of his new position as well as a newly written scroll detailing his new duties. Minkah bowed "Thank-you, I…I really don't know what to say."

Nothing was said between soldier and king, servant and master, but both knew that in these times of chaos for Egypt to survive they would need to trust and depend on each other, at least until a more permanent solution could be found…

Minkah stood up and in a sign of deference walked backwards to his place amongst the crowd not once wavering in his stride, trusting his pharaoh implicitly to guide him through the pitfalls of whatever challenge may lie ahead…

* * *

The pharaoh suddenly sat upright "There is one more thing we have to deal with before we can leave." He looked round the room "Send for the prisoner!" Aknamkanon ordered.

Lady Hasam groaned, "How much longer will we have to wait?" she complained

"Hush dear, there is only one prisoner to deal with today, it will soon be over then we can talk to the pharaoh and try and persuade him to announce Masika as crown prince Atemu's future bride."

Lady Hasam beamed "You are such a clever man Chenzira, I'm glad I married you."

The pharaoh sat impassively watching for the reaction of lord and lady Hasam when they realised that the prisoner was their own beloved daughter Masika, that coupled with the fact that he had not declared the court session closed he was sure was enough to drive them all to distraction…

All heads suddenly turned when they heard a commotion outside the throne room doors. "UNHAND ME YOU STUPID GUARD!" Masika screamed "WHEN MY PARENTS HEAR OF THIS THEY WILL ASK AKNAMKANON FOR YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!"

The sound of a slap was heard "That is Pharaoh to you girl!" Minkah snapped back.

"LET. ME. GO." The girl continued to struggle, "Aknamkanon will regret ever crossing my father!" the girl screamed, lord Hasam paled, what the hell was his daughter thinking? There was no way he could stand up against the pharaoh and his army, his only choice now was to abandon his daughter to her fate, she was becoming too dangerous to be around lest he were to be tarnished with the same brush as she…

"MASIKA! ENOUGH!" the pharaoh roared. Masika stopped her struggling and looked up into the furious eyes of the pharaoh, she paled when she saw the look of pure rage that crossed prince Atemu's features.

Aknamkanon turned to the scribe "Add disrespect to the pharaoh to the list of charges!"

The scribe nodded and did as his pharaoh commanded.

Lord Hasam stood up he knew he didn't have a prayer but still he had to try, she was his only daughter. "What is the meaning of this pharaoh? Why is my daughter chained like a common animal?"

The pharaoh raised a brow "SIT DOWN!" the pharaoh ordered, "If you had listened to the earlier conversation you would know what was happening!" the pharaoh snapped.

Shimon unrolled the scroll and held it out before him "Masika, you are charged with forging the pharaohs signature, falsifying documents, insulting the crown prince and his fiancé and finally, blasphemy towards the pharaoh and the gods, how do you answer to these charges?" He lowered the scroll as he finished talking.

"I never did any of those things!" Masika cried, "Tell them father!" Masika said desperately "Tell them this is all a mistake, please!" she pleaded,

Sadly lord Hasam shook his head "I am sorry my daughter but you have bought this upon yourself." He looked at his daughter through saddened eyes, "I am tired of getting you out of trouble, this time you are on your own."

Lord Hasam felt a soft hand on his arm "Please Chenzira, help her she is my only daughter."

Chenzira looked into the pleading eyes of his wife and relented "Alright Jendayi but this is the last time."

Lord Hasam stood up "May I speak pharaoh?"

The pharaoh nodded

"I was wondering could we please discuss this matter privately?"

The pharaoh shook his head "No lord Hasam we may not."

"Why not?" the lord asked in anger

"You know as well as I that all trials except for those of members of the royal court are held in open court." Pharaoh said

"But pharaoh!" lord Hasam cried

"No! I will hear no more on this matter until the sentencing phase, then and only then will you be able to speak on behalf of your daughter, until then sit down!"

Lord Hasam knowing he could do no more for the moment sat down and looked over at his daughter and watched as she stared defiantly at the pharaoh _'this cannot end well' _the lord thought to himself.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 40

After admonishing the girl's father Aknamkanon looked back at the girl, "Well, do you have an answer to the charges laid down before you?" he asked her.

"No pharaoh." She answered.

"No what? You do not have an answer or no you are not guilty?"

Masika couldn't answer him, what could she say anyway? They both knew she was guilty, but still, she would not give up her chance of marrying crown prince Atemu so easily.

"Very well." Aknamkanon started, "As you are aware I have already stripped you of your title, furthermore I will not allow you to return to your former home as I know that your mother and father lord and lady Hasam will still treat you as they did before, nor will you be allowed to remain here within the palace walls, therefore…"

"Wait!" Masika interrupted the pharaoh, "What about the challenge I issued against him?" she said nodding towards Yugi.

Ma'at who was standing next to Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder effectively stopping him as he went to take a step forward "Wait." She whispered.

"Why?" he asked looking up at the goddess.

"Ra has something planned."

"Do you know what it is?" Yugi asked

"No Yugi, I'm afraid I do not."

The pharaoh looked across at Yugi before turning back to the girl, "I believe Yugi has already stated he will not meet you in a challenge."

"Then he is a coward!" Masika sneered.

The people in the throne room were surprised when the mighty god Ra stepped forward. "Yugi is no coward, the rules clearly state that a male and female cannot meet each other in a challenge."

"What!" Masika demanded, "I demand the right to marry crown prince Atemu as agreed by the marriage contract!"

"You know as well as I that that contract is invalid! You, Masika forged both signatures!" Aknamkanon snapped.

"Be that as it may pharaoh." Masika said defiantly "I demand my right of challenge."

"Very well." Ra said surprising everyone "Name your challenge."

Masika smirked, "A fight, to the death, the victor marries Atemu."

Angry, the pharaoh Aknamkanon stood up. "Be careful how you address the crown prince girl!" the pharaoh snarled "Do not forget disrespect towards the crown can also shorten your life without question!"

Ra raised an eyebrow "The challenged will chose the weapon." He turned to Yugi "What shall you choose Yugi?"

As a startled Yugi looked back at Ra he heard a voice in the back of his mind say 'sais', not knowing any better Yugi went with it "I choose sais mighty Ra." He said trying to sound confident.

Ra smiled he knew Yugi had been influenced in his choice of weapon and he knew by whom. Very well Sais it will be."

"_Oh this couldn't be better'_ Masika thought to herself _'I know how to fight with Sais the best.'_

Seeing the girl smirk Ra returned one of his own "However."

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand, "You can't fight her habibi." Atemu whispered, "You don't know how to fight."

Yugi looked at him "I know but Ma'at said Ra had a plan, perhaps he intends to give me the knowledge of how to fight." He said hopefully.

"Yugi." Atemu said sadly "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't." Ma'at said softly after hearing the sadness in Atemu's voice "I will not allow that to happen." She gave the two teens a soft smile, "Just trust in Ra."

Atemu, Yugi and Ma'at turned their attention back to Ra.

* * *

"However, as the rules state a male and female cannot meet in a challenge two others must be chosen in their place." Ra said.

"WHAT!?" Masika screamed, "Since when?"

"Since I laid the rule down when man was still young." Ra said indignantly

"Then it is time the rules were changed." Masika said stubbornly "I want the chance to fight and beat that worthless peasant!"

Ra ignored Masika's latest insult and addressed the room. "As the challenge is in dispute over marriage contracts, one genuine and one falsified the fight will be between the two leading female members of each family. For Masika it will be her mother Jendayi and for Yugi it will be his adoptive mother the goddess Ma'at."

Jendayi paled as her husband Chenzira grabbed her hand, "I can't fight." She whispered, "I don't know how too." She swallowed thickly as she looked across at the tall woman standing at Yugi's side, _'How in Ra's name am I supposed to beat a goddess?'_ she thought.

She gave a pleading look to her husband, "Please Chenzira, tell them I can't do it. tell them I can't fight."

Chenzira Hasam was angry, his daughter had pulled some stunts before but was by far the worse, to endanger her mother's life, it was something he could not, would not stand for, he stood up. "If I may speak mighty Ra."

Ra looked at the pharaoh brow raised in question. "Masika's father." Aknamkanon whispered.

Ra nodded in understanding and turned back to the lord "Speak!" he commanded.

"Lord Ra, my wife and I have no quarrel here, we both know that the marriage contract Masika presented to this court is not valid. We, as well as you know that the document has been falsified, I have no wish for my wife to take part in a fight that has no meaning, win or lose Crown prince Atemu will not marry Masika, we know this, we are just sorry that she will not accept the truth, which is, he does not want her."

"Tell me." Ra asked "How are you so certain that is was Masika that falsified the document?"

Lord Hasam sighed "As we travelled to the palace my wife and I discussed what had happened to the papyri when it had been returned to us, the terms and conditions rejected by crown prince Atemu, and up until last night both of us had believed the other had destroyed it not realising that in fact Masika had taken the papyri and hidden it."

"Be that as it may lord Hasam." Ra said "As Masika is the one who laid down the challenge, she is the only one who can stop it." Ra turned to the girl "Will you? will you save your mother from a fight she cannot win?"

Still angered by her father's refusal to help her earlier she looked at him and then her mother and said "No."

Lord Hasam looked at his daughter in anger then back at Ra, "Lord Ra my wife has no need to fight, we have no daughter to defend."

"FATHER! YOU CAN'T!" Masika screamed "YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS!"

"Watch me." He said coldly "No true daughter of mine would put her own mother at risk!"

Pulling his still shaking wife up from her seat he looked at the pharaoh "Great pharaoh do what you will with her, it is no concern of mine." Lord Hasam gently led his wife from the room.

"FATHER!" Masika screamed as she watched her father walk out the room not once looking back, effectively leaving her fate in the hands of the pharaoh.

* * *

Masika dropped to the floor as she realised that her parents had walked out on her, abandoning her, leaving her alone to face the pharaoh and his wrath, she started to shake.

"Masika." The pharaoh said, "As the challenge has been refused, and your crime confirmed you are to be taken to the slave market where you will be sold as a slave in whatever capacity is needed."

Masika, under the threat of slavery suddenly found her strength again, she stood up looking at the pharaoh in defiance. Her eyes narrowed, "Mark my words pharaoh, I will be back and I will tell everyone about the injustice witnessed here today, the people will turn against you, the gods and your court, this I swear!"

Angered, Ra walked up to the girl and held her chin in his right hand as he looked deep into her mind. She tried to scream when she felt a sudden burning sensation in her mouth but no sound came, she tried to scream again but still there was nothing.

"That's right." Ra hissed, "I have removed your ability to speak and from this day on for everyday that passes you will lose a memory, starting with those from today until you are just an empty shell fit only to serve others."

For the first time since this whole thing started Masika was truly afraid…

"Guard!" Aknamkanon called

"Yes pharaoh." Minkah said as he bowed low

"Take Masika to the slavers, she is to be sold as soon as possible."

"In what category pharaoh?" he asked

He was surprised when the pharaoh answered "Any."

Yugi buried his head into Atemu's chest and shed a single tear as the shaking girl was dragged from the room.

Tired, the pharaoh stood up and said "Court is dismissed."

* * *

He watched as everyone filed out and the doors were closed behind them, leaving only Ra, Ma'at, Yugi, Atemu, Aknamkanon and his friend and advisor Shimon in the throne room.

Aknamkanon sat back down on his throne and Ra sat on the steps, his back resting against one of the throne's armrests. "Forget waiting." Ra suddenly announced "Atemu and Yugi will be joined on the morrow,"

"What!?" Shimon cried, "But that is not possible! The invited dignitaries, they…"

"Can still have their celebratory feast when they arrive." Ra finished for him.

"May I ask why so soon mighty Ra?" Atemu asked.

"It is quite simple young prince, I am getting quite angered at the constant distractions, the sooner we get you two joined the better."

"But lord Ra we need the nobilities to witness the occasion." Shimon insisted.

After a moments silence, Aknamkanon looked at his advisor, "Tell me, is there anything wrong with it being witnessed by the gods instead?" he asked, knowing that Shimon wouldn't let the matter go.

Shimon looked thoughtful then said, "No, in fact there would be no higher honour than having the gods be your witness."

"That settles it then." Ra said "The gods and goddesses of Egypt will line the route between where Yugi is staying and the palace, myself and Hathor will stand by the doors to Atemu's rooms to oversee the placement of Yugi's belongings." He turned to Shimon, "Does that meet with your approval?"

the old man looked at the god in shock before grinning, "That would be most acceptable."

"Then it is settled." Ra said, "I will go and meet with the rest of the gods and goddesses, when I have finished here."

Tomorrow! Atemu and Yugi looked at each other in disbelief, they would be married tomorrow! When the news finally sank in Atemu pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. " I love you Yugi." he whispered.

"And I you Atemu." Yugi replied, still unable to believe that by this time tomorrow he would be Atemu's husband, and to be honest, he couldn't wait!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_Okay this chapter might be a bit boring but I wanted to tie up the loose ends before the next part…_

Chapter 41

With Aknamkanon's permission and after prolonged goodbyes between the two young lovers, Ma'at and Yugi, escorted by two guards, left the throne room and went back to the small sandstone dwelling they were sharing to pack up Yugi's few belonging's ready for them to be moved back into the palace and specifically into Atemu's chambers.

Ma'at watched as Yugi carefully placed his clothes, what little jewellery he had and other Knick-knacks into cloth bags, they could easily have used wooden boxes but it really wasn't necessary as the journey was only a short one. As Yugi packed Ma'at continued to sew, she saw him stop and look at an old painting of his family, the only one he had, and she briefly wondered how it had gotten charred around the edges, had he been careless with it? Or had someone else been responsible, she had a mind to ask Yugi but decided against it, she didn't want to dredge up any bad memories today, considering what was happening tomorrow.

Atemu was also about to leave the throne room when Ra called him back "Prince Atemu wait!"

The prince turned to the great god, "What is it you need lord Ra?" he asked with a small bow.

"I need nothing, but there is something that you need to do."

"There is?" Atemu asked surprised

Ra nodded

Atemu thought for a moment then looked at the god "I can think of nothing that needs to be done." He said.

Ra chuckled, "There is the small matter of the execution of Jahi, I believe it has not yet been carried out."

Atemu groaned, "I'd forgotten all about that." He looked to his father and Aknamkanon cringed.

"I'm sorry Atemu but with the appearance of that blasted girl I forgot to send someone out to collect the white scorpions you need."

Atemu sat on the throne steps next to Ra and put his head in his hands "It's okay father, I'll feed him to the crocodiles instead, it's just that I wanted him to suffer for what he tried to do to Yugi."

Ra smiled and laid his hand on Atemu's shoulder "Here." He said, "Aknamkanon may have been to distracted to remember but I was not."

Gratefully Atemu took the small wooden box from Ra, "You will also find a human form the size of Jahi already staked out for you to use behind the palace, and the people have subconsciously been told that his execution is imminent."

Atemu stood and bowed to his god "Thank you lord Ra I will see to it immediately." The young prince turned and left the room.

"Yes, thank you." Aknamkanon said, also grateful for the gods help.

"Think nothing of it Aknamkanon." Ra said "I did not want for Atemu's first act after his marriage to Yugi to be one of killing."

Aknamkanon sighed again, eternally grateful that Ra and the other gods and goddesses had willingly chosen to help and protect Atemu and Yugi.

After a few minutes silence Ra turned to Aknamkanon "Are you ready for your final duty of the day?"

"What duty?"

The god chuckled "The announcement that the marriage will take place tomorrow."

Pharaoh groaned, "I'd forgotten all about that, I need to send for the message bearers, it will take an age to get the people gathered."

"That will not be necessary, the people are already gathered, all you have to do is make your announcement."

Standing Aknamkanon nodded to Ra before straightening his robe and stepping out on the balcony. Walking to the railing he looked down at the sea of expectant faces,

"People of Egypt!" he said "I have asked you to gather here so that I can share the joyous news with you!" he looked down at the people gathered before him and smiled, "The joining of my son crown prince Atemu to Yugi has been move forwards and will now take place tomorrow!"

It was with great satisfaction that Aknamkanon received the cheers from the crowd.

* * *

Atemu reached the cell Jahi was being held in and looked through the bars at the old man and suddenly wondered why it was that he had been afraid of him.

"Ah prince Atemu." The old man rasped "How are you this fine evening?"

Atemu looked at him with hostility. "I haven't come to share pleasantries with you old man." He held up the small wooden box "I am here for an entirely different reason."

The old man's eyes widened "Please." He whispered "let me have a little more time with my niece."

"It's to late." Atemu said, "She's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Jahi asked

Atemu almost felt sorry for the old man until he remembered why he was being held…for what he had nearly done to his Yugi, his look hardened "She has been taken to the slave market to be sold."

"No." Jahi choked "Please, I beg of you Atemu, save her."

"Why should I?" Atemu asked "She has caused nothing but trouble for myself and Yugi, and why should I do anything for you, you who tried to kill him?"

Defeated Jahi bent his head, he knew that Atemu would not help him, would not save his niece "May the gods curse you!" Jahi hissed whilst still not looking at the young prince.

Atemu gave the old man a half smile "No Jahi they will not curse us for they have already blessed us."

Atemu motioned to the guards and watched as once the cell door had been unlocked, two further guards walked into the cell and dragged the old man outside where he was surprised to find a fairly large crowd waiting to witness his death. The two guards forced Jahi into the human shaped form that had been laid out earlier.

"People of Egypt!" Atemu called out "You are here to witness the death of my father's former councilman Jahi, a man tried and convicted of the attempted murder of my betrothed Yugi, the one chosen by the gods to stay by my side, he has also been tried and convicted of causing harm to our mighty god Osiris!"

The people cheered at the news, "Pray witness the death of the traitor to Egypt and her people!" Atemu called out as he opened the small wooden box and released the two white scorpions onto Jahi's chest.

It was with surprising swiftness that the scorpions had started to sting Jahi, he had done nothing to provoke them and usually scorpions were quite docile unless agitated…

"It is the will of Ra!" one man called out

"Praise be to Ra!" another voice, a female, cried out

Atemu watched as the neurotoxin of the scorpion's sting went to work on the old man, he watched unmoved as the man started to struggle to breathe, clawing at his throat as he lay slowly dying of asphyxiation, after a few moments Atemu, once he was satisfied that the former councilman was indeed dead placed the small wooden box back onto the dead man's chest, the crowd and the guards watched wide-eyed in fascination as with no coaxing the two scorpions re-entered the small wooden box. Carefully closing it Atemu picked it up, "Use his body to feed the crocodiles." Atemu said as he walked away.

"As you command prince." The two guards bowed.

As Atemu walked back to the throne room the two guards picked up the lifeless body of the old man and half carried, half dragged it to the crocodile pool where once it had been thrown in the crocodiles quickly set about ripping the body apart.

"Is it me?" one guard asked, "Or do the animals seem particularly vicious today?" His question went unanswered.

* * *

Atemu went back to the throne room to return the small box to Ra. Satisfied in one way that Jahi was now out of their lives whilst in another a little aggrieved that the old man hadn't suffered more than he had…

"Is it done?" his father asked as he walked towards the throne.

"Yes." Atemu said, "His body is being used to feed the crocodile as we speak."

"Very well then." Aknamkanon said "You had better get something to eat and then retire for the night, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I know, I just wanted to return this." Atemu said as he held the small box out to Ra.

"I will also take my leave." Ra said, "There is much to be done before the morrow." Ra then vanished.

"Join me for dinner father?" Atemu asked

"You know, I think I will," Aknamkanon said tiredly. The two men stood up and leaving the throne room headed towards the dining hall.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_This chapter will keep switching between Yugi and Atemu, I hope you don't get too confused…I did try writing about one and then the other but it didn't seem to work._

Wedding Day

Atemu had woken up early and the servants were cleaning his rooms ready for Yugi's things to be placed in them. As they did so Atemu was in the dining hall with his father and Shimon having breakfast, well, Aknamkanon and Shimon were eating, Atemu however was too nervous he didn't think he'd be able to keep anything in his stomach.

"Excited?" Shimon asked,

"Am I ever." Atemu replied "I can't wait to get Yugi into bed aga…" Atemu blushed heavily as he realized what he'd just said and how it had sounded, it didn't help that his father was roaring with laughter and Shimon was trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to hold back his laughter.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Atemu said

"Then what did you mean my son?" Aknamkanon asked teasing his son.

Atemu sighed, "I just meant that I miss having him beside me at night and I miss waking up with him in my arms."

"Well in a few hours you won't have that problem will you?" Aknamkanon said after finally calming down from his laughter.

Atemu smiled "No."

"Who would have thought that Atemu would be getting married just a few short months after telling us he didn't want to." Shimon mused

"I said I didn't want a wife, not that I wouldn't get married." Atemu said defensively.

"And to such a cutie as well." his father teased

Atemu blushed "Father!"

"You know, Yugi has come along way since the beginning." Shimon commented

Atemu chuckled "Yeah from homeless, to item bearer, and then on to become the son of a goddess."

The three men continued to eat quietly as they thought about the past few months.

* * *

Yugi had also gotten up early and was currently having breakfast with Ma'at. "Are you all set Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi nodded "Yeah I think so, I just have to pack up the things we're using now and then I'm set."

Nothing further was said between the two as they finished up their meal. Yugi cleaned the plates and put them in one of the crates, when he had finished Yugi sat looking out of the window staring up at the palace.

"Come with me Yugi, there's something I want to show you."

"What is it Ma'at?" Yugi asked.

The goddess grinned at him "You'll see." She led him into the bedroom she had been using and laid out on the bed was a newly stitched outfit.

"What's that?" Yugi asked

"It's your wedding outfit." Ma'at replied

"My wedding outfit? But where did you get it from?" he asked as he walked over to the bed.

Ma'at smiled "I realized that you hadn't had time to go to the palace tailor so I've been sewing that every night since we moved in here to get it ready for you."

He turned to Ma'at "It's beautiful, thank you." He said sincerely.

"You are most welcome Yugi." she walked up to him and gave him a quick hug, "Now, go bathe and put it on so I can see if it fits you properly."

As Ma'at walked out of the room Yugi fingered the crisp white shenti, it was edged with gold as was the neck of the sleeveless tunic, either side of the clothes had been placed golden wrist guards and a golden armband for the left arm. He also noticed a new pair of white shoes for him to wear.

Yugi washed and dried himself and tried on his new clothes and was surprised to find that they were a perfect fit, he put on the wrist guards, and when he picked the armband he noticed some engraving on the inside,

_To Yugi, _

_Good luck ._

_From your 'other' family, Ra, Ma'at and the others._

He rushed into the sitting room to show his adoptive mother, "Ma'at! Ma'at!" He yelled, "Did you know about this?" he asked waving the armband in front of him.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course I did, the wrist guards are from the gods as well."

With a smile Yugi placed the wide golden band on his arm, and Ma'at smiled "You look lovely Yugi, Atemu won't be able to keep his hands off you." she chuckled as Yugi turned pink from embarrassment.

* * *

Atemu entered his bathing chambers and was angered to find a naked woman waiting for him, "Leave!" he growled.

"But prince Atemu I am here to help you bathe and see to any needs you may have." She said seductively as she climbed from the bath and walked towards him, making sure to make her hips sway, hoping to entice him.

Atemu grabbed the girl by the neck roughly and slammed her against the nearest wall "If you value your pathetic life you will leave my chambers immediately or," he squeezed a little tighter "So Ra help me you will not leave to see another day!" he dropped her to the ground.

Scared and finally getting the message she grabbed her dress and ran.

Sighing Atemu ran a hand through his hair _'that' _Atemu thought to himself _'is another reason I can't wait for Yugi to move back in.'_

He undressed and slipped into the large sunken bath and leisurely washed himself. His body tingled in anticipation for Yugi's return, for when he could get his smaller lover on his own again.

Down the hall Aknamkanon and Shimon were directing the small army of servants that were gathered before them. some would be sent to the dwelling were Yugi and Ma'at were staying in order to carry his belongings, others were told where to lay out the food, wine and beer for the small gathering that would take place later and the remaining few were the dancers that the pharaoh had chosen to entertain them.

When Ra had declared just the day before that the joining would be today, Shimon had rushed down to the palace kitchens and ordered a small feast to be prepared for close family and friends. He had invited the members of pharaoh's council, the four fellow item bearers and the new head guard Minkah.

It was a small celebration just to mark the occasion. Shimon felt it was needed as the main feast was in two weeks time when the invited dignitaries arrived.

* * *

To Yugi it felt like he had been ready for hours when in reality it had been less than one, "When do we set off Ma'at?"

The goddess chuckled "Don't worry we can leave as soon as pharaoh sends the servants."

"Servants? What Servants?" Yugi asked confused

"The one's pharaoh is sending to carry your belongings for you."

"But it's not necessary Ma'at, there are only two small crates and I can manage them."

The goddess smiled "I know that Yugi but remember as my item bearer you are in a position of power now, it would not be fitting for you to carry anything."

"Oh, right" Yugi said sheepishly.

To keep himself busy Yugi wondered round the small house checking he'd remembered to pack everything.

* * *

"For Ra's sake Atemu will you sit down! You're wearing me out with all that pacing." Aknamkanon complained

"Atemu stopped and looked at his father "I can't help it father, what if…what if Yugi changes his mind?"

"What are you talking about Atemu?"

"What if Yugi decides he likes living alone and doesn't want to come back!"

"Atemu! Will you calm down, of course Yugi will come back he loves you."

Atemu sat down with a thump, "I'm sorry father, I know your right I'm just so nervous."

Aknamkanon shook his head as he smiled; leaning forward he placed his hand on Atemu's shoulder. "Don't worry my son, he'll be here soon." Aknamkanon looked out of the window and noticing the sun's position in the sky said, "Shimon should have sent the servants for him by now."

Atemu jumped up, "What if he's forgotten! Should I go and remind him?"

Aknamkanon had heard of wedding nerves but this was ridiculous! "Atemu enough!" Aknamkanon yelled in exasperation.

Atemu looked at his father sheepishly "Sorry." He said as he sat down again.

Shimon, noticing the sun was overhead had indeed sent four servants for Yugi. As they walked down the main thoroughfare the 'lesser' gods appeared lining the route, the people gathered on both sides waiting to see Yugi pass.

The lead servant knocked on the door, it was opened and he bowed "Pharaoh sent us to collect your belongings lord Yugi."

"Very well you may enter." Upon hearing a woman's voice instead of that of lord Yugi the servant looked up, but quickly looked down again when he found himself looking into the face of the goddess Ma'at.

Nervously the servants entered and when everything had been picked up Ma'at and Yugi, followed by the servants walked towards the palace, the gods smiled as the group passed, then disappeared, some of the women in the crowd threw flower petals down for Yugi to walk on whilst wishing him and crown prince Atemu luck, before joining the crowd following behind causing the procession to grow.

Yugi stopped as he reached the palace steps, there at the top waiting for him was Atemu, the pharaoh, Ra and Hathor. Osiris, Isis, Horus, Anubis, Bastet and Nut lined the steps.

Taking a deep breath Yugi started to ascend the steps, his eyes never leaving those of Atemu.

* * *

Atemu could hear the crowd cheering as Yugi and Ma'at passed through, he was surprised to find that the nearer Yugi got the more nervous he became, _'as if I'm not nervous enough already'. _He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, when he opened them again he saw his little one standing at the base of the palace steps. _'Ra, he is beautiful'_ Atemu thought_. _He watched as Yugi took a deep breath and start to ascend the steps, Atemu wanted nothing more than to meet him halfway, but he couldn't, he had to stay where he was and wait for Yugi to reach him, his eyes never left Yugi's, he gave a small smile as Yugi reached the top step flanked by the six deities. Ma'at walked over to where his father stood, and when Yugi reached Atemu he stopped.

"Welcome to your new home Yugi." Atemu said quietly "As promised I will provide you with a home, sustenance, love and protection." He smiled "I love you."

"I thank you Atemu." Yugi replied just as quietly "And as promised I will give you children, support, love and devotion." Returning the smile Yugi said, "I love you too." Atemu took Yugi's hand and led him inside.

The servants followed and they were led to Atemu's chambers, Ra and Hathor stood either side of the doorway and witnessed the placing of Yugi's belongings.

From there Aknamkanon and Ma'at took the newly joined couple to the main balcony and introduced them to the gathered crowd. "People of Egypt I bring to you crown prince Atemu and his new husband prince Yugi!"

The crowd cheered as Atemu waved and Yugi gave a small shy wave.

The gods, except for Ma'at and Ra disappeared and the crowd started to disperse when the wedding party had gone back inside.

"Atemu?"

"Yes love?"

"Why did pharaoh call me prince Yugi?"

Atemu chuckled "When you became my husband you also became a prince."

"Oh." Yugi said sheepishly.

Aknamkanon turned to the new couple "I will crown you properly at the main feast two weeks from now."

"It is not necessary pharaoh I am happy as I am."

"Sorry Yugi but those are rules, besides I have to give the dignitaries something to celebrate when they get here, what with your wedding forward being bought forward." Aknamkanon said looking across and Ra who just shrugged.

Both Atemu and Yugi looked at him sheepishly. "Come on." Pharaoh grinned, "I believe Shimon has a surprise planned."

Aknamkanon, Atemu, and Yugi along with Ma'at and Ra walked into the dining hall to find pharaoh's council and the other item holders waiting a small feast laid out before them. Standing Madu the head of the council raised his goblet "To prince Atemu and prince Yugi!" he said before taking a drink, "To the princes!" everyone else said before they too took a drink.

"Thank you everyone," Atemu said sincerely as he took Yugi's hand and led him to the head of the table. "Let's eat." Atemu said, "I'm starved."

The small group of friends and family laughed as they re-took their seats.

_

* * *

_

Sorry if the chapter was a bit lame but it was difficult going for romance and fluffy when all you're talking about is someone walking from one place to another…

_Ra = the sun god (the most important god to the Egyptians)_

_Osiris = God of the dead and ruler of the underworld_

_Horus = Protector of Egypt_

_Hathor = protective goddess. Also goddess of love and joy_

_Isis = protective goddess. Also goddess of love and fertility_

_Anubis =_ _god of embalmers and mummification_

_Bastet = cat goddess of the Delta_

_Nut = the sky goddess_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 43

After they had finished eating Atemu and Yugi said goodnight to everyone and turned to leave the dining hall.

"Yugi." Ma'at said softly.

"What is it Ma'at?"

"It's time I went back to the realm of the gods."

"But…" Yugi started to say tears forming

"Hey none of that now, I'll come and visit you, but you have Atemu now."

Yugi hugged the goddess "I'm going to miss you." he said.

Returning the hug Ma'at smiled "I'll see you again soon." She turned to Atemu "Look after him for me."

"I will." Atemu promised.

Atemu took Yugi's hand and led him from the hall, when they reached their chambers Atemu stopped Yugi from entering

"What is it Atemu?"

"Before you go in Yugi I need to put this on you." Atemu pulled a blindfold from the waistband of his shenti

"Why?" Yugi asked

"It's a surprise my love." Atemu whispered holding up the cloth "May I?"

Yugi nodded. Smiling Atemu tied it round Yugi's eyes "Can you see anything?" he asked

"No." Yugi answered him, opening the door Atemu carefully guided Yugi through their chambers and into the bedroom, there he removed the blindfold. Yugi's eyes widened in amazement, the room had been transformed! The usual white linen sheets had been replaced with ones of a soft purple, almost matching the colour of Yugi's eyes. (It had taken the palace workers a long time and a lot of patience to get the colour Atemu wanted.)

Sprinkled over the sheets were lotus petals, the white contrasting beautifully with the colour of the sheets.

The whole room was illuminated by the warm glow from the few oil lamps that had been placed round the room, a jug of wine and fresh fruit had been set on the table.

Standing behind him Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi's waist and Yugi shivered, closing his eyes in pleasure when Atemu started to kiss his neck, moving the annoying fabric out of his way as he worked his lips along Yugi's shoulder, occasionally adding soft little nips making.

"Atemu." Yugi breathed softly

"What is it my love?" Atemu asked, never stopping his exploration of Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi turned into his new husband's eyes "Why have you done this?"

Atemu chuckled as he started to remove Yugi's jewellery starting with the small circlet he'd been given announcing his new status, that of a prince of Egypt. "This is the first time we will make love as husband's, I wanted it to be special for you."

"Thank you." Yugi said as he started to copy Atemu's movements, removing Atemu's slightly larger crown and jewellery. Yugi closed his eyes as Atemu's hands slipped under his top, lightly brushing against his soft skin, Yugi hissed as Atemu tenderly rubbed his thumbs over his nipples while at the same time drawing Yugi's top over his head and throwing it to the floor.

Atemu looked at Yugi "I love you so much." Atemu whispered as he drew Yugi in for a kiss.

When they parted for air Atemu let his arms slip from Yugi's waist as the younger male tried to lift Atemu's top from him, without much success. Atemu chuckled "Need a hand my precious one?"

Yugi looked up at him with a mock glare "It's not my fault you're taller than me!"

Atemu chuckled again as he lifted his top over his head, Yugi smirked before he leaned forward and lightly flicked his tongue, over one of Atemu's nipples and then the other, he giggled when he heard Atemu let out a small moan, feeling bolder he did it again but this time he added a little more pressure.

"Ah Yugi!" Atemu moaned, he head still buried in his top, with Yugi's ministrations he couldn't concentrate enough to take the top all the way off effectively trapping his arms as Yugi drew a nipple into his mouth and gently started to nip at the hardening flesh before moving to do the same to the other one.

"Yugi…please…stop." Atemu breathed as he felt his knees buckling, complying with Atemu's request Yugi pulled away.

Finally managing to get his breathing and knees back under control Atemu managed to gather his wits about him enough to remove his top fully, the sight that greeted him made him groan with want…

Yugi had laid on the bed, on his side and propped himself up on one arm, his eyes half lidded, Atemu walked towards him, his hips having a slight sway, Yugi watched as Atemu removed his wedding shenti dropping it to the floor leaving himself naked to Yugi's eyes, Atemu smirked as he heard Yugi's breath hitch when his eyes travelled the length of his body, and blushing when he laid his eyes on Atemu's thick erection. Atemu climbed onto the bed by Yugi's feet, causing Yugi to shift onto his back, slowly lifting one of Yugi's legs he kissed his way to the hem of Yugi's own wedding shenti before switching to the other leg and kissing back down towards his feet.

"Atemu please." Yugi whispered hoarsely

"Please what my love?" Atemu asked as he stopped what he was doing; he looked up at Yugi before covering Yugi's body with his own catching his lips in another deep kiss before Yugi could answer him.

Panting Yugi looked up at Atemu and held the prince's face between his hands "S-htp Atemu, wi me."

Hearing Yugi's words made Atemu shiver with anticipation, he knew that they had made love many times before, but when it was decided that they could marry and that the gods would allow Yugi to bare Atemu child Yugi had stopped that part of their relationship, it had been a month and now Atemu could not wait to hear Yugi's sweet voice cry out his name in euphoria again, but most of all he couldn't wait to see those gorgeous amethyst eyes first close then open wide as he came crying out his name.

Raising himself to his hands and knees Atemu kissed his way from Yugi's collarbone to the waist of his shenti, paying particular attention to his nipples on the way down, taking the chance to tease each one in turn as Yugi writhed beneath him, sitting up Atemu quickly undid the knot holding his shenti in place and pulled it from Yugi's body leaving him fully exposed to Atemu's gaze "By the gods and goddess's you are truly beautiful Yugi." Atemu whispered as he lowered his head and licked Yugi from base to tip, he placed his hands oh Yugi's hips and held him firmly before making Yugi cry out as he took him into his mouth…

Yugi groaned as the sun streaming in through the open window hit him in the eyes, he turned away and snuggled further into Atemu. They had made love several times during the night, the last time ending just before Ra's rise.

Yugi didn't know what time it was nor did he care he was content to just lie in Atemu's arms of his husband. Yugi wasn't aware that Atemu had woken until he was pushed onto his back and Atemu was lying on top of him.

"Good morning beloved." Atemu said to his new husband before leaning in for a kiss, "What do you want to do today?"

Yugi looked up at Atemu "Stay here with you."

"Lazy bones." Atemu teased

Yugi tried to glare at Atemu "Well you did keep me up all night."

"You, didn't enjoy it?" Atemu asked

Yugi blushed "I didn't say that."

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi cheek "Sorry love."

Atemu leaned in for yet another kiss as his hands ran down the length of Yugi's body, Yugi groaned and Atemu collapsed on him when they heard a knock at the door, getting out of bed Atemu wrapped a shenti round himself tying it securely before opening the door to find a servant standing there with a tray of holding two plates of food and some water "Excuse me prince Atemu but the pharaoh thought that you and prince Yugi might like something to eat."

Atemu took the tray from her "Thank you, we are rather hungry." The servant bowed then left.

Atemu closed the door and carried the tray over to the bed only to find Yugi asleep again "Wi mr ntk Yugi." Atemu whispered softly as he kissed Yugi on the forehead.

* * *

It had been three months since Atemu and Yugi's wedding and everything in the kingdom had been peaceful, some people had worried that the pressures that marriage brings might ruin Atemu's and Yugi's relationship but thankfully their fears had been unfounded, nothing had changed, in fact the two young men appeared to be much closer.

It was one of the few time Atemu and Yugi were apart, Atemu was with his father and Shimon, learning what he needed, so he would be prepared for when the time came for him to become pharaoh. Yugi was studying with Mahad and Isis, learning about the seven millennium items and what each one could do, they also found that Yugi had been gifted with a little healing magic, which could prove useful if Isis should ever need his help, so they also worked on strengthening the magic.

Yugi was learning about the millennium eye when suddenly Yugi felt nauseous, he ran to the bathing chamber and threw up in the nearest clay pot he could find. Isis followed him, as the palace healer she was worried about him "Prince Yugi?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

Yugi looked up at her "I don't know I just felt sick all of a sudden."

Isis placed an armed round his shoulders "You'd better come with me to the healing chambers and I'll look you over."

"Can't you do it here?" Yugi asked

Isis smiled "I'm afraid not Prince Yugi."

Sighing Yugi stood up and followed Isis out of the room but not before saying "Isis how many times have I asked you to just call me Yugi?"

Isis smiled at him "Many."

"Then will you do it, please?" Yugi almost pleaded

Isis turned her head to look at the young one, "All right…Yugi."

Atemu walked down the hall when he came across Mahad "I thought you were with Yugi?"

Mahad nodded "I was but he was suddenly taken ill, Isis took him to the healing chambers."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked his friend

"I do not know I have not seen him or Isis since."

"Thank you Mahad." Atemu said sincerely before rushing off to the healing chambers, he knocked on the door and Isis opened it "Is Yugi here?" Atemu asked in a rush.

"No Atemu, Yugi has gone back to your chambers."

"What's wrong with him?" Atemu asked

Isis, forcing back her grin said, "I'll let Yugi tell you."

Atemu thanked Isis before rushing to their chambers to find Yugi, he wanted answers and by Ra he was going to get them! When he finally got there he found Yugi lying on their bed, walking over Atemu sat down carefully so that he wouldn't disturb Yugi slumber, _'What is wrong you my love?'_ Atemu thought as he looked down at his husband, he was surprised when Yugi opened his eyes.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Atemu asked

Yugi smiled "I've never felt better Atemu."

"I don't understand Mahad said you were sick."

Yugi sat up, "I was and it's something I'll have to get used to for a while."

Atemu was on the verge of panicking "Why? What's wrong? Couldn't Isis heal you?" he asked

Yugi took hold of Atemu's hand and shook his head "Isis couldn't heal me from this." _'Not that I would want her to' _Yugi thought

Atemu stood upand started pacing, "Then I'll send for another healer, a dozen healers until we can find one to cure you!"

Yugi's heart swelled at the thought that Atemu would go that far to try to save him. "Atemu please, calm down, really I'm fine."

"How can you say that when you're sick?!"

Yugi shook his head "I'm not sick Atemu, I'm pregnant."

"no Yugi, you need to see a…he turned to Yugi "What did you say?" Atemu asked

"I said, I'm not sick I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

There was a dull thud, Yugi looked over the edge of the bed at Atemu who was now lying on the floor out cold, chuckling Yugi grabbed a goblet of water and tipped it over Atemu.

The cold water doing its job woke Atemu with a jolt, now wet he looked up at Yugi "What happened?"

Yugi chuckled again "You passed out when I told you I was pregnant."

Atemu quickly stood up "Pregnant?" he asked "Really? We're going to have a baby?"

Yugi nodded, before he knew what was happening Atemu gathered him in his arms "Thank you, thank you Yugi, I love you so much!"

Yugi looked at Atemu and saw the tears in his eyes "Atemu? What's wrong?"

Atemu shook his head as he wept, "N…nothing I'm just so happy."

Yugi and Atemu held each other for a moment until Atemu quietly asked "How far along are you?"

"Isis thinks it's two months."

"TWO MONTHS!" Atemu shouted "We have to tell my father!"

Atemu pulled Yugi from the bed and Yugi laughed as a very excited Atemu dragged him towards the throne room. He threw open the doors "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" he yelled surprising the pharaoh the council and priests that were gathered there.

"What?" Aknamkanon asked

Atemu managed to calm down a little, "I'm going to be a father, father."

"You are?" Aknamkanon asked

"Yes Isis confirmed it today, isn't it great?"

Aknamkanon smiled, "Yes my son, this is indeed wonderful news." He turned to Yugi "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you father." Yugi said.

Since the wedding Aknamkanon had insisted that Yugi now call him father, at first it was difficult for Yugi now he had gotten used to it.

"Now tell me Yugi if you will, why is Atemu all wet?" he asked, even though he already had a good idea of the reason, _'After all Amisi had to do the same thing to me.'_ He thought to himself quietly.

Yugi giggled "Atemu passed out when I told him."

Aknamkanon joined in Yugi's laughter when he saw the pink tinge to his son's cheeks.

Word soon got round the palace that young prince Yugi was with child, "Well this is joyous news." Madu said "This is definitely a cause for celebration."

A stele was placed outside the palace gates to announce the joyous news and it wasn't long before the entire population knew about the pregnancy and that the gods had kept their word by blessing the two young princes with children of their own.

It wasn't long before the gifts started to arrive. From the noble's (each hoping to outdo the other in hope of gaining favour.) exquisite clothes, fine jewellery and concubines. Yugi was beside himself "What are these people thinking? Why in Ra's name would a child need a concubine!" he yelled, it took all day for Atemu and Aknamkanon to calm him down.

From the common folk there were many more suitable gifts, they received clothes, blankets and toys, so many toys that the child would need at least three lifetimes to play with them all, but neither Atemu or Yugi could find the heart to get rid of any them, for these gifts were from the hearts of their people. Both Atemu and Yugi were touched by the generosity of the people that they decided to got into the city (without guards) and personally thank them all.

"What is going on?" a woman's voice asked.

Yugi turned and saw Ma'at standing behind him, "Mother!" he shouted as he ran towards her and gave her a hug. He looked up ay her "We have some news for you." he said

"Oh and what is this news?" the goddess asked

"You're going to be a grandmother." Atemu said

"I beg your pardon???" Ma'at said

"I'm pregnant." Yugi said happily

"What? How far?"

"About two months." Atemu said as he lovingly wrapped his arms round Yugi's waist…

"Well I never thought I'd ever be a grandmother." Ma'at said

Aknamkanon laughed "Feeling old?" he teased

Ma'at mocked glared at him "As old as you grandfather."

Aknamkanon stopped laughing and groaned "Damn I'd forgotten about that." Atemu and Yugi laughed.

"So." Aknamkanon asked "How come you didn't know? I thought you gods knew everything."

Ma'at blushed a little "Not everything pharaoh, I do not watch them constantly I just pop in every now and again just to make sure everything is fine."

"I see." Aknamkanon said.

"I take it you will be at the celebrations Ma'at." Atemu asked

"Of course." Ma'at replied "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Aknamkanon stood up "Then perhaps my goddess you would accompany me." He asked

Ma'at smiled "It would be my pleasure pharaoh Aknamkanon." She replied

Now Atemu knew for sure that feelings were developing between his father and the goddess Ma'at, Yugi felt Atemu tense

"Atemu, what's wrong?"

"It is nothing Atemu answered absently.

Yugi knew he was lying, "If everyone will excuse me." He said before he quickly left the throne room.

"Atemu?" Aknamkanon said

"What is wrong with Yugi?"

"I don't know." He said "But I will find out." He said with conviction.

"Then I suggest you go and find out." Ma'at said

Atemu nodded and left the throne room.

When Atemu reached their rooms he found Yugi standing on the balcony, "What's the matter Yugi?" he asked.

It is nothing Atemu."

"Please Yugi don't lie to me." Atemu pleaded

Yugi turned to face him "Why not, you lied to me."

"When? When did lie to you?" Atemu asked

Yugi sniffed "In he throne room when you said nothing was wrong, I could clearly see otherwise.

Atemu sighed as he sat down "I'm sorry Yugi it's just that my father and Ma'at…"

Yugi walked over and knelt before Atemu, "They are friends, why shouldn't they enjoy each others company?"

"But what if it becomes more? More than friendship?" Atemu asked.

"Would it "

"I just don't want him to get hurt." Atemu said as he ran in fingers through his hair.

Yugi smiled "Atemu your father is old enough to know what he's doing and besides I don't think anyone will get hurt."

Atemu sighed, "I know you are right Yugi but still he is my father and I worry about him."

Yugi laid his head in Atemu's lap before he spoke quietly "Think of it this way beloved, when our child is born we will have not time for your father where as Ma'at…" he left it there.

Atemu stroked Yugi's hair as he stared out of the window, "You're right Yugi, I shouldn't worry too much." Yugi didn't answer him as he'd already fallen asleep, gently Atemu picked him up and laid him on the bed and covered him over. "I love you Yugi." Atemu whispered before he too lay down and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_A.N._

_After researching I finally found the correct name for the skirt like garment the pharaohs wear. It is not the 'shenti' it is the 'Shendyt'. So in future stories expect to see the name change…_


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

I am so sorry for the long delay between updates but for the last six weeks I have been staring at an empty page that stayed empty. I really feared that this story would remain unfinished, but then inspiration hit.

Only one or two chapters left folks…

* * *

Bad News for Yugi & Atemu

"You wanted to see me father?" Atemu asked as he walked into Aknamkanon's office.

"Yes Atemu, come in and close the door."

Atemu closed the door and sat down opposite his father, "What's wrong father?"

"Nothing is wrong exactly, I just wanted to let you know that King Huzziya of Hatti will be attending the upcoming celebrations."

"What?" Atemu said angrily.

"Please calm down son, I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do father!" Atemu said still fairly angry "How in Ra's name can you invite him considering what happened the last time he was here!"

"Atemu my hands are tied." Aknamkanon said trying to keep his patience.

"And what of Yugi? How do you think he will feel when he learns about this?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "Son, I'm sure that once you explain it to him Yugi will understand my position."

"And just what is your position father?"

Aknamkanon sighed again "King Huzziya is a proud man and if he were to think he was deliberately left off the guest list it would sour the relations between our two countries even more."

"Are you telling me you regard that man's feelings over those of mine and Yugi's?"

"Of course not Atemu!" Aknamkanon snapped "But you two will not declare war on Egypt if I hurt your feelings."

"War?" Atemu asked in surprise

"Yes Atemu war." Aknamkanon sighed again, "King Huzziya has been looking for an excuse to start a fight for a while now, a fight neither I nor Egypt want or need."

Atemu scoffed, "Even if he tried it he would have to pass through several countries to reach us."

"Don't be so naïve Atemu!" Aknamkanon snapped "You know as well as I do distance means nothing to a man like Huzziya! He'd fight all the way if he had too!"

Atemu stared at his father for a moment then asked "What of our allies, would they not help?"

"No son, the Nubians have too small an army and the Libyans would have to cross the desert and then most of Egypt to help defend our borders." Aknamkanon sat back in his chair "Atemu, I know that Yugi will not like this, Ra **I **don't really like it, but as I said for the sake of continued peace I have no choice."

"Is that why you put up with the old camel?" Atemu asked

Aknamkanon gave his son a wry smile, "It's called diplomacy son."

Atemu stood up "Alright father I will explain it to Yugi and we'll put up with his presence." his eyes narrowed "But I warn you now father, if that man so much as looks at Yugi in a way I don't like I'll be the one starting that war."

"Atemu…" Aknamkanon warned

"No father, I'll tell Yugi but I know he isn't going to like it."

"He doesn't have to like it Atemu he just has to put up with it."

Atemu walked to the door, "I'd better go tell Yugi the good news." He said sarcastically.

Before his father could reply to his sarcasm Atemu left the room.

* * *

After Atemu had left Aknamkanon sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, his mind drifted back to the last time king Huzziya had visited his kingdom.

_*Flashback*_

_The Hittite king rode through the palace gates where the pharaoh's council met him, he was surprised and somewhat angered that neither the pharaoh nor the crown prince had been there to greet him personally and he was quick to voice his displeasure. "Why is the pharaoh not here to greet me personally? Am I not considered important enough in his eyes?" _

_Madu bowed showing the visiting monarch, "My pharaoh sends his apologies your majesty but he was needed to oversee the final preparations for the coronation tomorrow."_

"_Very well." the Hittite king said, "I will be speaking to pharaoh Aknamkanon about this matter later, my station requires that I be met by someone other than that of a lowly council member."_

_Madu bit back his anger and through gritted teeth said "If you will follow me I will show you to your rooms." _

_The king and his entourage were led to the guest's wing of the palace where a suite of rooms had been made ready for them._

_"You will be sharing this wing with king Taharqa of Nubia and king Samir of Libya." Madu said, noticing with some satisfaction the look of annoyance that crossed the Hittite kings face, because it meant that with two of the pharaoh's closest friends and allies here it would be near impossible for the Hittite king to find an excuse to start a conflict with the Egyptian pharaoh._

_After he'd made sure the pharaoh's guests were comfortable and had everything they needed, including access to the pharaoh's harem, Madu left to find the pharaoh._

Aknamkanon sighed as he rose from his seat to look out of the window. From the moment Huzziya had arrived the demands started, wine, women and fine food, the kitchen staff had been kept busy with his demands. But what had angered the pharaoh the most was that whenever a kitchen maid had delivered the requested food they did not leave the kings room until he had forced her into his and at least one of his guard's beds. Aknamkanon's anger was growing, but it was what happened with Yugi that had really angered Aknamkanon and everyone else in the palace…

_*Flashback*_

_It was the day of Yugi's coronation and induction to the Egyptian royal family, the ceremony had gone smoothly and it was now time to formally introduce the newly crowned prince Yugi to the visiting dignitaries._

_In the cavernous throne room Yugi sat next to Atemu wondering what was going to happen next when the first of the visiting kings entered the room. As was the custom he had bought a gift for the new prince…_

_"King Taharqa of Nubia." Shimon announced, and the palace scribe made ready to record the gift._

_Taharqa walked up to the three thrones and bowed before clapping his hands, four male slaves walked forward and placed a large covered object before the newly crowned prince Yugi, the old king uncovered it with a flourish, "My gift, a chariot crafted with the finest leather and the sturdiest wood and then embellished with the purest gold as befitting a prince of Egypt."_

_"Thank you king Taharqa." Yugi said shyly, "It is most generous of you, I do not know how to show my appreciation."_

_"Yes, thank you." Atemu added._

_King Taharqa bowed and moved to the side._

_"King Samir of Libya." Shimon then announced._

_Just as king Taharqa did before him king Samir bowed before the pharaoh Aknamkanon and the two princes "My gift is also for the young prince Yugi." he clapped his hands and a servant led in two small ponies, one as black as the night the other as white as the clouds in the sky above._

_"Thank you king Samir it is most generous of you."_

_"Yes." Said Atemu "They will indeed grow to be fine horses."_

_The king clapped his hands again and another servant walked in carrying a cushion and on the cushion curled up fast asleep was a small grey cat. "This gift is for prince Yugi alone, a gift I hope will keep him entertained."_

_Yugi grinned, he loved cats "May I?" he asked the pharaoh._

_Aknamkanon nodded, Yugi stood up and walked down the steps and towards the king of Libya, he carefully picked up the sleeping bundle of fur and held it close to his chest, "Thank you." he said sincerely "She..."_

_"He." King Samir corrected._

_Yugi blushed "Sorry, HE is adorable." He walked back up to Atemu and sat back down, the kitten now sleeping contentedly in his lap._

_King Samir moved to the side, now it was king Huzziya's turn and Aknamkanon was wondering what gift, if any he had bought, knowing the man as he did he knew it was bound to be inappropriate._

_The throne doors opened and king Huzziya of Hatti strutted in. "Pharaoh." He said. The gathered dignitaries were shocked that he had not bowed to the pharaoh before addressing him as was the custom. "I was going to present a gift but I have discovered a more, lasting solution." He said as he looked towards Yugi._

_Atemu took hold of Yugi's hand and held it tightly hoping to reassure him that he would not be made to leave, that he Atemu loved him and would not let him go, even if it cost him the throne…_

_"And what is this 'lasting' solution?" Aknamkanon asked, his eyes narrowed, "Just what do you have in mind Huzziya?"_

_Grinning Huzziya clapped his hands and seven extremely beautiful and barely clad women walked into the throne room._

_"For crown prince Atemu." The old man rasped, "Seven of the most beautiful women my kingdom has to offer."_

_"And what do you require in return?" Aknamkanon asked stiffly._

_The arrogant Hittite king licked his lips "Well, now that his station has improved young prince Yugi is just the beauty I have been looking for."_

_"Why?" Atemu asked barely holding his anger or his shadows back._

_"My bedchamber gets cold at night." The look in the king's eyes left no mistake as to what he really meant._

_Yugi could not look at the man any longer and stood up to leave, he turned to the pharaoh "Is it alright if I return to our rooms?"_

_Aknamkanon knowing that Yugi was still suffering from morning sickness allowed him to leave._

_As he went to walk passed, the Hittite king grabbed Yugi's arm. "Where __are you going my beauty? I'm not finished with you yet."_

_Yugi looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Atemu spoke up, "Unhand him immediately!" he demanded._

_The king of Hatti looked at him through narrowed eyes "This has nothing to do with you boy!" he snapped_

_"Yes it does!" Atemu seethed, "That is my husband you are touching!"_

_King Huzziya looked at Aknamkanon, "Husband? You would allow the crown prince to_ marry a mere peasant?"

_Aknamkanon stood up and glared at the older man, "That is prince Yugi to you, you yourself witnessed his coronation and investiture into this the Egyptian royal family." He growled._

_"I see." Huzziya said, "You made him a prince just to save face? How pathetic."_

_During the argument no one noticed the shadows creep towards king Huzziya and Yugi until they started to envelope the Hittite king._

_"Call them off Atemu!" Aknamkanon demanded, "The shadows may harm the baby!"_

_Atemu looked at his father and saw the genuine fear in his eyes, the fear that his only grandchild would be born tainted with shadow magic or worse still killed. Atemu relented at let the shadows subside, for now…_

_"Let him go!" Aknamkanon demanded, "The gods will not take kindly to this!"_

_"Nonsense pharaoh, I'm sure the gods will side with me."_

_Ma'at, who had stayed in the background during the coronation and the gift giving stepped forward, "Would you like to re-think that Huzziya?" she asked._

_"Who in Ra's name are you wench?" the king asked_

_Ma'at chuckled before a soft golden glow surrounded her and she changed back into her real form, that of the goddess Ma'at._

_Shocked Huzziya tightened his grip on Yugi's arm making him wince, "Great goddess why are you here?"_

_"I am here to watch my son get crowned as a prince of Egypt, an occasion you have ruined!" She said angrily "Now let my son go before I have Ra send the ten plagues over your lands!"_

_"Son? This boy is your son?" the old king asked fearfully_

_"He is our son." A male voice said from behind him._

_Huzziya let Yugi go and turned to see Ra, Horus, Anubis, Isis, Hathor and Osiris standing behind him, the Hittite king fell to his knees, "Forgive me mighty Ra."_

_"It is not our forgiveness you require."_

_The Hittite king looked over at Yugi only to see Ma'at looking him over,_

_"Are you alright Yugi?" the goddess asked "Would you like Isis to check you over?"_

_"No thanks I think I'm alright."_

_"Yugi." Atemu said softly_

_"What is it Atemu?" Yugi asked_

_"I would feel a lot better if you'd let her."_

_"As would I Yugi." Aknamkanon said._

_Yugi sighed "Okay if it will put your minds at rest."_

_The goddess Isis led Yugi from the room._

* * *

_Under the watchful gaze of Ra and the others Aknamkanon turned to Huzziya, "For your insult to Egypt and one of its princes I'm giving you one hour to leave my palace and a further two hours to leave Egypt itself, failure to do so will result in my men forcibly removing you."_

_King Huzziya stood up and turned to leave "And take your whores with you." Atemu said_

_The Hittite king turned to the young crown prince "I gave them to you as a gift, a different girl for each night of the week." Huzziya paused, "After all even with a husband a young virile man like you will still have certain needs." He said mischievously._

_Angered Atemu stood up, "My husband is all I need!" Atemu snapped then he narrowed his eyes "Besides leaving them here will only result in their deaths."_

_"You cannot be serious!" Huzziya yelled_

_Aknamkanon answered for his son, "He is right, for any gift given to any member of the royal family that is not wanted is either destroyed or killed, the choice is yours."_

_The seven girls looked across at their old master who clapped his hands and with relief the girls joined him and followed him out of the room._

_"Minkah!" the pharaoh called "Please make sure that the Hittite delegation are out of Egypt by the time three hours has passed."_

_"And if they are not?" the new head guard asked_

_Aknamkanon looked across at Ra who nodded, "Kill them all except king Huzziya, let him live, but, make sure to escort him out of Egypt."_

_"By your command pharaoh."_

_*End*_

* * *

"What?" Yugi yelled, "That sAb is coming here? I thought he was still in disgrace."

"I'm sorry my love but father has to invite him."

"Why?" Yugi demanded

"So he can keep the peace." Atemu said gently hoping to calm Yugi down.

Yugi folded his arms, "Your father may have to ponder to that man but I do not, you can have the celebrations without me."

"But Yugi." Atemu pleaded

"No Atemu I am staying here." Before Yugi could argue Yugi went into the bathing room and slammed the door.

Atemu sighed, _'At least I have a week to try and persuade him to attend his own celebrations."_ He thought.

* * *

_SAb = Jackal_


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Sorry for the long wait...this is just a filler chap folks, to clear away the festivities and whatnot so I can concentrate on Yugi, the pregnancy and the birth. – Not sure if there will be one or two chapters after this. I can't believe this is nearly over…_

Chapter 45

Atemu sighed as he entered his and Yugi's rooms he was tired, it had been a long day for him as it had been the first time he'd sat in his father's court for the whole session and then joined his father during his various meetings with his priests and council, sure he'd done one or the other before but never both, but his father had decided he needed to learn everything he needed to know for when he became pharaoh, now all he wanted to do was relax preferably with Yugi in his arms. "Yugi, are you in here?" Atemu called.

Yugi walked in from the bathing room "Where else would I be?" he asked with a smile, Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi and sighed as he rested his head on top of Yugi's.

"Hard day?" Yugi asked returning the hug.

"Yeah, I'll never understand how my father can do this day in and day out I'm exhausted, how are you and the baby?" atemu asked as he gently rubbed Yugi's stomach.

Yugi gave him a little squeeze "never mind about me go and take a relaxing bath and I'll send for dinner."

Atemu picked Yugi up bridal style and chuckling at the squeak Yugi gave headed for the bathing room, "Forget dinner Yugi, you are all I need." He said huskily.

* * *

Aknamkanon was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door, "Enter!"

Shimon walked in, "Excuse me pharaoh are you free to discuss more of the details for the upcoming festivities?"

Aknamkanon sat back and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I suppose so, but to be honest I am not looking forward to this."

Shimon sat down "Why, what is wrong pharaoh?"

"Shimon we have been friends since we were children, there is no need to address me as pharaoh."

Shimon nodded "I know Aknamkanon I just don't like to take our friendship for granted." Shimon looked at the worry lines on Aknamkanon's face "So what is wrong?"

Aknamkanon sighed again "It's Yugi, he's being so stubborn about not attending the festivities, Atemu hasn't been able to sway him."

"It's only been two days Aknamkanon, it'll take time."

"I know that Shimon but we only have a week before the guests arrive."

Shimon thought for a moment then looked at the pharaoh "Maybe we could ask Isis to try and persuade Yugi to attend."

"What, the goddess Isis?" Aknamkanon asked

Shimon chuckled "No sire, the priestess Isis."

Aknamkanon hummed "That is a good idea, okay Shimon put it to her will you."

"Certainly." Shimon replied

"Alright now that's settled Shimon, what other details do you still need?"

Shimon opened the scroll he'd bought with him, "Well, after the banquet will you require the dancing girls?"

"No!" Aknamkanon yelled making Shimon jump "No! No, definitely not! No girls!" noticing the quizzical look Shimon was giving him Aknamkanon explained. "After everything that's happened including Masika do you really think it wise to have a group of barely dressed women dancing around?"

"Well." Shimon said

"Oh come now Shimon." Aknamkanon said "You know very well the girls always target Atemu to try and seduce him when they dance and given Yugi's temper at the moment would you risk it?"

"Maybe they'll behave themselves this time." Shimon said not really believing it himself.

"Have you forgotten about the incident in Atemu's chamber's on the morning of his wedding?" Aknamkanon asked

"When you put it like that." Shimon said, "I agree no dancers, although the guests might not be pleased about it."

Aknamkanon grinned, "It's not the guests I'm worried about."

Shimon made a note on the scroll. "Now then." Shimon said, "What will you have in their place?"

"You can still have the musicians and the guests can dance themselves if they so wish."

Shimon made another note and then rolled up the scroll. "All that's left is to decide the menu for the feast itself." He said.

Aknamkanon sat back "Well that doesn't need to be sorted for another day or two."

Shimon stood up "Well if that's all I think I'll go an speak to Isis before it gets too late."

"Very well Shimon." Aknamkanon said "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aknamkanon." Shimon replied before leaving the room.

* * *

Isis was sitting in her rooms going over the notes she had made concerning Yugi's health, she heard a gentle rap on her door "Come in Shimon." She called.

Shimon entered the room "How did you know it was me?" he asked

Isis smiled and put her hand to her throat and touched her necklace, "I've been expecting you."

Shimon pointed to a chair "May I?"

"Of course Shimon please, sit down."

Shimon cleared his throat "If you've been expecting me then I assume you also know why I am here."

Isis shook her head "No Shimon, my millennium necklace showed me you were coming not why." Isis stood up and poured two goblets of water and handed one to Shimon before retaking her seat. "Now then Shimon what can I do for you?"

Shimon took a small drink and cleared his throat again "Pharaoh was wondering if you would try and talk to Yugi."

"What about?" Isis asked

"About attending the upcoming festivities."

"I see." Isis said "I take it prince Atemu is not having much luck?"

Shimon sighed, "I know it's only been two days but the pharaoh is worried."

"How does the pharaoh think I can help?" Isis asked taking a small sip of her water.

"I thought that if you could explain the significance of these celebrations to him." Shimon paused "Apart from his pregnancy of course."

"Does he not know?" Isis asked in surprise.

"I don't think he does." Shimon said, "I don't think he'd refuse to go if he knew."

"I can't believe no one told him considering what he is now." Isis muttered. She thought for a moment before looking at Shimon "Very well I will speak with him when he comes to see me tomorrow."

"Thank you Isis." Shimon said the relief clearly heard in his voice.

The two talked for a while longer before Shimon left to retire for the night.

* * *

Atemu and Yugi had emerged from the bathing chamber and were presently eating their evening meal. "Well Yugi have you given it some thought?"

Yugi looked across at Atemu "Given what some thought?" he asked

"About attending the festivities next week."

Yugi put his knife down and sighed "Not this again Atemu."

"Yugi we need to discuss this."

"No!" Yugi said angrily "You need to discuss it, I don't!" Yugi sighed again and his voice softened as he looked at Atemu, "Don't my feelings count for anything anymore?" he asked sadly.

Atemu put his own knife down "Of course they do Yugi, it's just that…" Atemu stood up and walked round the table and knelt before his husband, "Yugi I am so proud that you are my husband and that with Ra's help you are willing to provide a true heir for Egypt and her people." He took hold of Yugi's hands "I want to show you off to the world.

Yugi pressed his forehead against Atemu's "I know that Atemu and normally I would say yes you know I would but I can't face that odious little man again I just can't."

Seeing that Yugi was getting upset Atemu wiped the lone tear from Yugi's eye "Lets not talk about it now, let's go to bed it's getting late."

"Well, you're the one that wanted us to bathe together." Yugi pouted

"You didn't enjoy it?" Atemu teased

"You know I did." Yugi mumbled as a chuckling Atemu led him to the bed.

Atemu had already left by the time Yugi woke up he found the note Atemu had left on his pillow for him.

_'Sorry I'm not here when you wake Yugi but I had an early meeting with my father and I hadn't the will to wake you._

_Good luck with Isis today _

_Love Atemu._

Yugi smiled as he climbed out of bed '_so Atemu isn't angry with me because of last night' _he thought to himself as he went to freshen up_. _After a light breakfast of a couple of pieces of fruit he went to see Isis for his check-up, he was a little nervous as this would be one of the few times that the goddess Isis would not be there.

* * *

As he made his way to the healing room he couldn't help but wonder if he was being fair to Atemu by refusing point blank to go to the celebrations just because of one man…he hated being stubborn but he wished that Atemu would try and see it from his point of view, forgetting his troubles he knocked on the healing room door.

"Come in Yugi!" Isis called

Yugi entered the room "Good morning Isis."

"Good morning Yugi, if you'd like to lay on the bed for me we'll begin."

Yugi did as he was asked and made himself comfortable. Isis pulled his top up and placed both of her hands on his stomach and, adding a little pressure she felt for the baby to see if everything was okay and that the baby was sitting in the right place, to Isis surprise and somewhat shock she thought that she could feel a second baby but decided to say nothing until Yugi was further along and she would be able to tell for certain.

Towards the end of the examination Isis finally spoke "So prince Yugi are you looking forward to the festivities?"

Yugi groaned, "Not you as well Isis."

"What's wrong prince Yugi?" Isis asked feigning innocence

"Please Isis just call me Yugi."

"Very well Yugi." the priestess replied "So tell me, what is wrong with you?"

Yugi sighed, "I don't mean to be down Isis but Atemu keeps on at me to attend them but I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

Yugi looked at Isis "Isis I've never been one for celebrating and it seems like that's all I seem to be doing these days." He paused "I've lost count on how many we've had since Atemu and I got married."

"Yugi, there's only been the one." Isis giggled

"Are you sure Isis?" Yugi asked not looking in the least bit convinced "It seems more."

Isis smiled "If you remember Yugi the wedding celebration was cancelled because of Ra insisting you marry much sooner than planned so we only had the intimate party."

"What about when Taharqa, Samir and Huzziya arrived?" Yugi asked

Isis noticed the shudder when Yugi mentioned Huzziya's name. "That was to celebrate your becoming a prince of Egypt, and we only had that because the pharaoh had forgotten to send out messages telling them that the wedding celebrations had been cancelled."

"So they just showed up?" Yugi asked

Isis laughed, "Yes we would have really been caught out if it hadn't been for advanced guard king Samir sent, when they arrived they were told it was not a marriage they were celebrating but your inclusion to the Egyptian royal family."

"I see." Said Yugi thoughtfully "So tell me Isis, what exactly is this celebration for, and why do I have to be there, couldn't I just feign illness or something?" Yugi asked hopefully

"Every year a festival is held to honour the gods of Egypt, and this time the news of your pregnancy is to be included in the festivities. That's why you have to be there."

Yugi thought for a moment, "Isis I don't understand why didn't we celebrate my pregnancy when they were here the first time and just leave this one for the gods alone?"

Isis sighed "It is not usual to celebrate a pregnancy until we are sure the baby will survive."

"But surely Ra wouldn't let his gift to us die?"

Isis sat down next to Yugi "Yugi once the baby is within you there is nothing Ra or the other gods can do to safeguard the child." Isis smirked "Don't forget Yugi, you are classed as a demigod now so even if you were not pregnant, in a way this festival would still be for you."

Yugi gave up trying to find reasons not to attend the celebrations. He sighed in defeat "Okay Isis I'll tell Atemu that I'll be there without complaint."

Isis smiled "Don't worry Yugi this is the last one you'll have to attend for a while unless…"

Yugi looked at her sharply "Oh no! You tell the pharaoh that if he so much as thinks about having a feast to celebrate the birth I will leave the palace until it is over!"

"Yugi."

"No Isis I mean it, nothing will make me go nothing!"

"Very well Yugi." Isis said, "I will inform the pharaoh."

Yugi climbed down from the bed, "I guess I'd better go and tell Atemu." he said.

"Yes you should, I think it will make both prince Atemu and the pharaoh very happy."

Yugi bade Isis goodbye and left the room, as he turned towards his and Atemu's rooms he saw Mahad "Mahad!"

The priest turned "Ah prince Yugi, how may I help you?" he asked with a small bow.

"Do you know where Atemu is?"

"Yes he is in the pharaoh's office."

"Is the pharaoh with him?"

"Yes."

Yugi smiled brightly "Thanks Mahad!" he said before rushing off to find them.

Mahad shook his head in amusement as he watched the young prince leave.

* * *

Yugi was about to knock on the door of the pharaoh's office when he heard raised voices. "But pharaoh!" Kalim argued, "It is unthinkable to have a celebration to honour the gods without the dancers!"

"No Kalim." The pharaoh said "You know how the dancers are, they always try and entice Atemu and I will not have anything upset Yugi, this celebration is as much for him as well as the gods."

"If he decides to attend that is!" Kalim argued

Yugi jumped when a hand banged down on the desk "Mind what you say Kalim, Yugi is not the only one their action upset." Aknamkanon growled

"Oh?" Kalim enquired

"No, they also upset Atemu, you know he doesn't care for any of them, he never has."

"Tell them to stay away from him then!" Kalim said

Yugi heard the pharaoh sigh and Atemu speak "Enough Kalim my father's decision will stand, there will be no dancers."

Yugi felt guilty, he hadn't realised he'd put the pharaoh through so much trouble with his actions, he didn't bother knocking before he opened the door "Pharaoh?"

"Yugi, what is it son?"

Yugi blushed "I couldn't help but hear your conversation."

"And?" Aknamkanon asked

"I will attend the festival next week without complaint."

"You will?" Atemu asked in surprise

"Yes." He turned to the pharaoh "And I would like it if you would allow the dancers."

"But Yugi."

"No, it is fine really, but, if one of them does try anything with Atemu I will react and not in a pleasent way."

"Very well Yugi." Aknamkanon said, "I can live with that."

"So can I." Atemu said as he walked over to Yugi and wrapped his arms round him.

Kalim stood up "I will inform Shimon of the change of decision concerning the dancers." Without waiting for an answer Karim bowed and left.

Both Atemu and Aknamkanon looked at Yugi

"What?"

"What made you change your mind so suddenly?" Atemu asked

Yugi looked at Atemu "Isis explained what the festival was actually for and that my pregnancy had just been added." Then he grinned, "She also said that as I was now considered a demigod I had to attend even if I wasn't pregnant."

"You didn't know it was a festival for the gods?" Aknamkanon asked

"No or I would never have refused no matter who was attending." Yugi said referring to Huzziya,

"You mean to say that if Atemu had told you that it was a festival for the gods we wouldn't have had this fuss?" Aknamkanon asked.

Yugi nodded, he couldn't help but laugh at the looks on the faces of both Atemu and Aknamkanon.

Now that the pharaoh knew for certain that Yugi would be attending the rest of the week had been a blur of activity for everyone in the palace. The decorations had to be set up, the food prepared, the seamstresses Yugi thought must have been working day and night to finish the new costumes for the dancers and make a complete new outfit for him as his other one no longer fitted him.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight Yugi?" Atemu asked as they lay in bed together.

"Yeah it was fun except for…"

_*Flashback*_

_Despite all of Yugi's misgivings the festivities went well, the gods had even chosen to put in an appearance. The two kings Yugi had previously met and liked Kings Samir and Taharqa had presented him and Atemu with generous gifts of gold, silver and delicate fabrics. Then it was Huzziya's turn..._

_"A gift." King Huzziya said mischievously, "A toy for the crown prince to play with." He clapped his hands and a young woman was bought in held between two of Huzziya's personal guards. Yugi was horrified, it wasn't that the girl was wearing nothing but a small cloth that barely covered the lower half of her body, it was the look in the young girls eyes...she was afraid, she didn't want to be there.  
Fortunately Aknamkanon also noticed the state of the girl, he turned to his priestess, "Isis get something to cover her up."_

_Without saying a word she took the cloak Mahad had offered her and walked towards the terrified girl and, after pulling her from the men holding her she wrapped the cloak round the girl and led her from the room. Aknamkanon turned to Huzziya "I thought we made it clear on your last visit that prince Atemu was not interested in having a concubine!" he said angrily._

_King Huzziya gave him an indifferent look "I thought that the prince would have tired of the boy by now and wanted someone better for his bed." He looked at Yugi with a smirk._

_Before Aknamkanon or Atemu could say anything Ra, Anubis and Horus stood before the Hittite king, "You have offended one of our own, Huziya you will be taken from this place and made to wonder the desert never finding your way home, you may if you are lucky receice help from one of the nomadic tribes but you will never see civilization again." Ra said._

_Huzziya looked at him wide-eyed "You can't do this to me!" he said shakily "I have honoured the gods my whole life!"_

_"Be that as it may." Ra said "But this is the second time you have insulted Atemu by offering him something he clearly said he didn't want. Plus you have also insulted Yugi again, something I and the rest of the gods will not tolerate!" Ra turned to Anubis "If you would."_

_"Certainly." Anubis said as he grabbed Huzziya's arm and they disappeared. _

_Ra turned to the remaining guards "I suggest you return home and inform your people of what has happened here."_

_Terrified the guards bowed._

_"And don't forget to tell them that Egypt has the protection of the gods!" Horus added._

_*End flashback*_

Atemu pulled Yugi closer "Don't worry Yugi thanks to Ra we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Good." Yugi said as he snuggled down into Atemu's arms.

The two princes lay there in silence enjoying each others company when suddenly Yugi started to chuckle "What's so amusing Yugi?" Atemu asked

Yugi looked up at him and grinned "Your fathers face when Ma'at dragged him up to dance."

Atemu joined in Yugi's laughter "Yes." He said then he added thoughtfully, "I don't think I've seen my father that happy since my mother died."

"Do you mind?"

"Mind?" Atemu looked down at his petit husband "Mind what?"

Yugi rolled over until he was almost on top of Atemu, "That Ma'at can make your father smile like that."

Atemu thought for a moment "You know Yugi I don't think I do, my father was lonely I accept that now."

Yugi smiled at him before he lowered his head and kissed Atemu, who used his weight advantage to turn Yugi onto his back.

Yugi shivered as Atemu's lips made their way down his neck and then nipped along his shoulder, Yugi's hands made their way up and into Atemu's hair before the two teens became lost in each other…


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Sorry for the long wait guys but this past couple of months have been so busy and have gone by so quickly…

In the following chapters the goddess Isis will be mostly referred to as Isis or goddess…priestess Isis will be referred to as priestess Isis – hopefully you won't find it too confusing. This chapter is done as a flashback on Yugi's part…

* * *

Chapter 46

Yugi was bored, he was in his seventh month of pregnancy and he had been confined to bed by the goddess Isis herself no less…

"_Hello Yugi, how are you feeling?"_

"_I'm feeling fine Isis."_

"_So, you've had no problems or pain anywhere?" _

"_No goddess, I have made sure to follow your rules."_

_Priestess Isis laughed "Yes and Atemu has been most upset about it."_

_The goddess raised her eyebrows "Oh, why?"_

Yugi blushed as the priestess said, "Yugi has cut off his night-time activities."

_The goddess laughed as she patted the bed indicting that she wanted Yugi to lie down. "Really?" Isis asked_

"_Yeah." Yugi replied, "I even had to threaten him one night." Yugi snickered at the memory._

"_What did you threaten him with?" The goddess asked _

_Yugi gave her an impish grin "That I would call for you and Ma'at to come and sort him out."_

"_Oh my, wait until I tell Ma'at." The goddess said laughing._

_Calming down Isis had Yugi pull his tunic up and she gently prodded Yugi's stomach, she hummed. _

"_Is everything alright Isis?" Yugi asked in worry._

"_What?" the goddess asked absently_

"_Is everything alright? You look pensive."_

_Isis smiled at him "Oh no everything is fine." She assured him, "Now, I want you to lie perfectly still while I concentrate for a moment."_

_Yugi and priestess Isis watched silently as Isis closed her eyes and gently felt Yugi's stomach and sides, once done she opened her eyes and smiled, "Well, congratulations Yugi it seems as if the priestess's suspicions were correct, you are having more than one baby."_

_Yugi looked at her wide-eyed "I'm having twins?" he asked in shock. "Oh gods I'm having twins." he muttered quietly to himself. _

"_No Yugi." Isis replied, "You're not having twins you're having triplets."_

"_What!" Yugi and the priestess said together both in shock._

"_I said, you're going to have three babies Yugi."_

"_But…but how?" Yugi asked shakily, the goddess looked at him, her eyebrows raised, Yugi realised what he'd asked her and blushed, "Forget I asked that." he mumbled feeling foolish then said "When…when Ra said he'd gift us with a child I thought he meant just the one." Yugi said truly amazed that the powerful god would do this for him and Atemu._

"_Perhaps." Priestess Isis finally spoke after getting over her shock, "Mighty Ra wanted to make sure that at least one child would survive."_

_Isis shook her head "This was not Ra's doing."_

_Yugi looked at her "What do you mean?"_

_She sat on the edge of Yugi's bed "Yugi, Ra only gave you the ability to conceive, the rest you did on your own."_

_Yugi looked at her his eyes suddenly wide "Oh gods what are Atemu and the pharaoh going to say about all this?"_

_Priestess Isis smiled "I'm sure prince Atemu will love you even more." She took his hand "As will the pharaoh. Yugi, you will have given him a gift more precious than all the riches in Egypt." Yugi looked at her in silent question, the priestess, knowing what it was he was asking continued "Grandchildren Yugi, the one thing he has always set his heart on."_

_Yugi, knowing what he must now do looked at the goddess, "What do I need to do to ensure their safety Isis?"_

_Isis smiled at him "I would recommend that you spend the last two months of your pregnancy confined to your bed only rising to empty your bowels and bladder."_

"_Two months in bed!" Yugi exclaimed "But I'll go insane."_

"_No you won't Yugi." priestess Isis said "I'll make sure you have enough visitors to keep you from getting bored."_

"_Good luck with that Yugi mumbled."_

_Both the priestess and the goddess laughed "Sorry Yugi." Isis said _

"_No you're not." Yugi said as he folded his arms and pouted._

_Both the goddess and the priestess escorted Yugi back to his and Atemu's rooms, once the priestess had made sure that Yugi was comfortable and, after promising that she would say nothing to no-one she left to go back to the healing chambers leaving Yugi and the goddess alone. _

_Yugi looked up at the goddess "Will you stay with me?" He asked quietly "At least until I've told Atemu." _

_Isis shook her head "No Yugi, this is something you have to do yourself." She thought for a moment "Why don't you ask Atemu and the pharaoh to come here now and you can tell them together."_

"_What about Ma'at?" Yugi asked_

"_What about her?" Isis questioned_

_Yugi bowed his head "Well, she is my mother now so I really should tell her as well."_

_Isis smiled "I see you have gotten used to having a goddess for a mother Yugi."_

_Yugi chuckled "Yeah I guess I have." He looked at Isis "And I owe her, you and the others so much."_

_Isis wrapped Yugi in a hug "No Yugi, destiny mapped this out for you." Before Yugi could ask her anything else she stood up "Call for Atemu and the pharaoh and I'll ask Ma'at to come down."_

"_Where are you going?" Yugi asked_

_Isis smiled "I am going to let Ra know how you are."_

"_Can you do me a favour Isis?"_

"_What is it Yugi?"_

"_Can you tell Ra and the others what you have discovered." He looked into her eyes and pleaded "Please."_

_Isis shook her head "No, it is not my place but I will have them listen in when you tell Atemu."_

"_Thank you." Yugi said as Isis disappeared._

_

* * *

_

Yugi waited patiently, he knew a servant would be by soon with his lunch and when he/she did so he would ask them to fetch Atemu and the pharaoh. As he waited he contemplated about the three babies he'd learned he was carrying…in one sense he was happy about it but in another he was worried…what if Atemu didn't want more than one…what if he had one or two of them put to death? What would he do? Would he allow that to happen or would he take the children and leave? Yugi felt the tears come to his eyes…  
_After a while Yugi stopped his tears and as he wiped his eyes he had a certain resolve, that no matter what happened to him his children would survive…he was pulled from his musings by a knock on the door "Come in!" he called out._

_Slowly the door opened and in walked a female servant and Yugi could see she was shaking, 'a new one' he surmised as those servants that had been here a while knew there was nothing to fear when facing Yugi._

"_Your lunch sire." The girl said softly_

_Yugi looked at her and as he did so something niggled in the back of his mind, he felt as if he should know her…but from where? "Look at me." Yugi said kindly_

"_I…I cannot my lord." The serving girl replied_

"_Why not?" Yugi asked_

"_The overseer of slaves told me that I cannot look my master in the eyes or I would be severely punished."_

_Yugi sighed, "Put the tray on the table and then look at me." He said again_

_The girl put the tray down but still refused to look at him "Tell me." Yugi said softly "Would you obey the orders of a slave master over those of a prince of Egypt?"_

"_No my lord I would not." the girl said shakily_

"_Then do as I ask, and look at me."_

_The girl stiffened 'I asked'? she thought 'no, no master asks they only demand…but still' shakily she decided to do as he asked, after all she could only die once, right…_

_Yugi was about to say something else to try and get her to look at him when he stopped himself noticing the girls head slowly rise until she was face to face with him. Yugi's eyes widened "I knew it!" he declared "You are the one Huzziya bought here for Atemu."_

_Horrified the girl fell to her knees her forehead touching the cool sandstone floor, "Please my lord I had no choice! King Huzziya…"_

"_What about him?" Yugi asked, his anger rising at the mere mention of the odious little mans name. _

_The girl hung her head in shame before saying "Before we left our homeland our king asked for a volunteer to act as a peace offering to Atemu the young crown prince of Egypt, a virgin, someone that would draw his attention away from his male lover with the promise of a future heir to the Egyptian throne."_

"_You did not volunteer?" Yugi asked _

"_No my lord I did not." she sighed "I was chosen."_

_Yugi furrowed his brow "I am sorry but I'm not sure I know what you mean." Yugi said the confusion clearly heard in his voice._

"_I mean no offence my lord but I was not interested in the life as one of the pharaoh's concubines, I wanted my own life…a lover of my own choosing…" she lowered her head. _

_Yugi noticed her demeanour and something about her told him she was no ordinary peasant and found that he wanted to know her story…_

"_Get up off of your knees." Yugi suddenly commanded "And bring that chair over here."_

_Standing up the girl looked around the room and after seeing the chair went and retrieved it, after she had placed it by Yugi's bed she bowed again._

"_Sit down and tell me your name." Yugi said._

_The girl looked at him in shock "My lord?"_

"_I have come to the conclusion that you are no peasant, I want you to tell me your name and why you are really here."_

"_I…I can't king Huzziya…"_

"_Is __no longer someone you have to worry about." Yugi growled, "Our gods have seen to that."_

_The girl sighed, "My name is Pudukhepa."_

"_Go on." Yugi said _

_The girl twisted her hands nervously, "King Huzziya wanted to find the most beautiful girl in his kingdom as a gift for the crown prince but he couldn't find anyone he thought was suitable, unfortunately my father chose that day to visit the palace and when the king saw me he questioned me on my virtue, when I told him it was still intact he offered my father money and land if he would allow me to become the crown prince's concubine."_

"_What did your father say?" Yugi asked, hoping beyond hope that her father hadn't agreed._

"_My father told him no, that I was not some whore to be traded away on a kings whim."_

_Yugi held a small soft cloth out to the girl when he noticed her tears "What happened then?"_

"_King Huzziya had my father murdered, stripped my family of our lands and placed me in the chains you saw me arrive in."_

"_I am sorry." Yugi said_

_"Why?" Pudukhepa shrugged, "It was not your doing." she looked up at Yugi "At least the pharaoh has been good to me and made me a simple servant instead of a pleasure slave, which was well within his rights."_

_"But you should be neither! You are nobility, you should be allowed to go back home." Yugi said with conviction and the determination to help her._

_The girl gave a small sad chuckle "No my lord, my king stripped that from me, if I were to go back to my home land now in their eyes I would be no better than a slave." The girl stood up and picked up the tray she had bought in "You should eat my lord you have a child to think of."_

_In saying that Pudukhepa reminded Yugi that he needed to see Atemu and the pharaoh. "Pudukhepa would you tell Atemu and the pharaoh I need to see them as soon as possible."_

_Pudukhepa bowed "Of course my lord." The serving girl bowed and left the room leaving Yugi deep in thought._

_"That is a good idea." Yugi jumped in surprise when he heard Ma'at's voice_

_He smiled at the goddess "You really think so?"_

_"Yes I do, another reason you are the scales bearer." Ma'at sat on the edge of the bed "Now then Yugi, Isis said you wanted to see me."_

_"I do."_

_"What about?"_

_"Would you mind if we waited for the pharaoh and Atemu to get here?"_

_Ma'at quirked an eyebrow "Why can't you tell me now?"_

_Yugi grinned "You won't have to wait long I'm sure they'll be here soon."_

_"We are here Yugi, we were on our way to see you when the serving girl said you wanted to see us." Atemu said as he walked over to the bed. He greeted the goddess as he sat down next to Yugi; Aknamkanon sat on the chair as he too greeted Ma'at._

_

* * *

_

In the realm of the gods Ra and the others watched round the viewing pool "What is this about Isis?" Horus asked

_"Wait and you will soon find out."_

_"Blast it!" Ra said "You know I hate to be kept waiting!"_

_Isis chuckled "I know."_

_Ra glared at the other snickering gods before turning back to the viewing pool._

"_So." Ma'at asked "What did you want to see us about Yugi?"_

"_Well, I went to see both Isis's earlier and…"_

"_The baby, is it alright?" Atemu asked wondering if something was wrong_

"_The baby's fine but…"_

"_Then what is it Yugi?" Atemu asked again_

_Aknamkanon sighed, "If you would stop interrupting him Atemu I'm sure we will find out."_

_The small group laughed at the slight blush that now tinted Atemu's cheeks_

"_Now then Yugi." Aknamkanon said, "You were saying."_

_Yugi looked at them "I might as well just say it." Yugi took a deep breath "I'm having more than one baby." He cringed as he waited… _

"_What!" Seven voices said in shock. Yugi opened his eyes to see that Ra, Osiris, Horus, Hathor and Isis had joined them, Isis being the only one not in shock of course._

"_What did you say Yugi?" Ra asked_

"_When Isis checked me over earlier she told me I was having more than one baby."_

_Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi "Twins! Yugi that's wonderful"_

_Yugi shook his head "No Atemu not twins."_

_Atemu let go of Yugi, sat back and looked at him in confusion, "Then what?"_

_Aknamkanon looked at Yugi wide-eyed "Surely you don't mean…" _

_Yugi nodded "Yes I do, I'm having triplets."_

_In his shock Atemu fell off the bed…_


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update this...but here is the first of three chapters I intend to update tonight...Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 47

As quickly as he went down Atemu was back up and sitting next to Yugi on their bed. "Yugi." he whispered.

Yugi looked at him with a worried expression, "Are you alright Atemu?" he asked

"Never mind about me." Atemu replied gently stroking Yugi's cheek "What about you? Are you alright?"

Yugi smiled, "Yes, thanks to both the goddess and priestess Isis I am."

Atemu took Yugi's hand and, forgetting that the others were there Atemu placed his forehead against Yugi's and started to whisper to him tenderly.

"Perhaps we should leave them." Ma'at said.

Ra nodded in agreement and after nodding to the pharaoh and priestess he, and the other gods and goddess's left.

Aknamkanon softly called to Pudukhepa "Come, let us follow the example the gods have set and leave them for now."

The servant nodded and walked over to where the pharaoh and priestess stood, after taking one last look at the two teens they also left.

When the news got out that Yugi was having triplets the people of Egypt were happy and celebrated that the gods had deemed to bless the two young princes, that and with three children the succession to the throne would be assured.  
The palace itself had suddenly become a hive of activity; the council, ecstatic about the news wanted to hold yet another celebration but Aknamkanon, fearing for his sanity, and Yugi's wrath, soon quashed that idea…instead the woodcarvers had been given the best cedar imported from Lebanon to make the cribs for the newborns, the weavers were given the task of producing the finest linen covers for the cribs, the palace tailors were charged with making the finest garments for the children, garments for both male and female, after all it paid to be prepared. Even Pudukhepa had an extra role, nearer to the time of the birth she was to help Isis find a suitable wet nurse.

* * *

The following day Atemu sat in his father's office reading one of the many scrolls his father said he had to learn when he suddenly rolled up the scroll and sat back, "What's wrong Atemu?" Aknamkanon asked

Atemu sighed, "Nothing is wrong exactly but I seem to be spending most of my time here with you when I really should be with Yugi."

Aknamkanon also sat back "Look son you really need to study this for when you become pharaoh."

Atemu stared at his father, "Father you are as strong as an ox, surely there is enough time for me to spend more time with Yugi before the birth of our children?"

Aknamkanon looked at his son and mentally chuckled when he remembered that he had had the exact same argument with his father when Amisi was heavy with Atemu. "Very well Atemu, no more lessons until Yugi has had the babies."

"Really?" Atemu asked hardly believing how easy it had been, he'd expected his father to argue more.

Aknamkanon chuckled, "I remember having the same argument with your grandfather when your mother was pregnant with you, so go on get out of here." He said still chuckling.

Atemu stood up "Thank you father."

Aknamkanon waved his sons thanks away and went back to the scrolls before him.

When Atemu reached the door he stopped, turning to his father he couldn't help but ask, "Did he let you off?"

Aknamkanon looked up at him "What?"

"Did grandfather let you off?"

Aknamkanon nodded "Yes he did, that's why I'm doing the same for you."

Aknamkanon laughed when Atemu looked towards the heavens and said "Thank you grandfather." Before he left the room, shaking his head Aknamkanon went back to his work.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in bed bored out of his mind, he'd finished reading the scrolls Hepa had left for him while she had gone to see the priestess Isis to discuss the details concerning the future wet nurse, he had even tried taking a nap but he wasn't tired, he had just sighed for the umpteenth time when he heard the door opening "Hepa? Is that you?" he asked

"No little one." Atemu grinned, "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked surprised to see Atemu so early in the day

Atemu put on a mock hurt look "Don't you want me here?" he asked

Yugi giggled as Atemu sat on the bed next to him "Of course I do I was just surprised father let you escape that's all."

"Well, believe it or not father has let me off my studies until the children are born."

Yugi sighed as he snuggled into Atemu's chest, "I'm glad, I was starting to get bored."

"Where's Pudukhepa?"

"Oh Hepa's with Isis."

"Hepa?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow

Yugi's cheeks coloured a little "She asked me to call her that."

"Why did she do that?" Atemu asked

"She said it helps her forget her past and who she used to be." Yugi said sadly "I haven't done anything wrong have I?" he then asked

"No of course not little one, you can call your personal servant anything you want to." Atemu paused "Within reason of course." He said as he gave Yugi a small squeeze; they sat there in a comfortable silence when Atemu felt Yugi's head getting heavier as he drifted off to sleep.

If Atemu thought he would get a little peace if he stayed with Yugi he was wrong, very wrong… The woodcarvers and tailors were constantly visiting Yugi to see if he was happy with the way things were going. By the time the first of the remaining three months was over Atemu was being driven crazy by the constant comings and goings, although when he and Yugi saw the finished items all was forgiven and forgotten.

The three cribs had been finished beautifully, carved onto the footboard of the cribs was the symbol of the stylised uterus of Meskhent and on the headboard was carved a solar disk between two horns, the symbol that depicted Isis, both symbols had been inlaid with ebony imported from Nubia. Along both sides were carved the symbols for the other gods and goddess's.

Under the direction of Hepa, Atemu and Mahad arranged what had become the nursery, in one corner stood a large comfortable nursing chair that had been carved from the finest ebony. Four cedar chests lined one wall, each one was stuffed full of either clothing or bedding, Hepa had made sure that the girls and boys garments were kept in separate chests.

Along the adjoining wall were placed more chests this time stuffed full of the toys given to them by the people. When the two men were finished they were both tired and hungry "Why am I doing this again?" Mahad asked as he stretched his sore back.

Atemu laughed, "Because Isis told you too."

Mahad huffed "Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired and hungry so I'll say good evening." Mahad then left to go and clean up before the evening meal.

Atemu and Hepa walked back to Atemu and Yugi's rooms, "Tell me why Mahad and I had to do this again, I mean it's not like we don't have enough servants or slaves." Atemu asked as they walked.

"Well, Yugi thought that you might like to do something for the babies."

"And I will." Atemu said, "When they are born."

"What's wrong with doing things beforehand?" Hepa asked

Atemu was about to answer her when a servant ran up and knelt before Atemu, "What is it?" he asked

"Prince Atemu, pharaoh asks that you join him in his office."

"Tell my father that I will see him later."

The servant didn't move and Atemu sighed, "What now?"

"Pharaoh said it was important."

"Very well, you may leave now." After the servant had left Atemu turned to Hepa "Would you explain this to Yugi and tell him I'll see him shortly."

Hepa bowed "Of course prince Atemu."

Hepa went on to Yugi's room while Atemu headed for his fathers office.

* * *

Atemu knocked on the door, "Enter!" the pharaoh commanded.

Atemu walked in "You wanted to see me father?" he asked a little angry because he thought his father had called him to tell him he had to start his lessons again.

"Sit down I need to discuss something with you concerning Yugi."

Atemu frowned "Yugi? Why what has he done?"

"Don't you find the closeness he has with his servant Pudukhepa a little...disconcerting?"

"No, Why should I?" Atemu asked

Aknamkanon sighed, "It seems they are friends rather than master and servant he even has a pet name for her for Ra's sake!"

Atemu chuckled "I too call her Hepa it's not a pet name, she herself asked Yugi to call her that."

"Why would she?" Aknamkanon asked

Atemu relaxed into the seat, "Because every time she heard her full name it reminded her of what she had lost and how she came to be here as Yugi's personal servant." Atemu looked at his father "Memories she'd rather forget."

"I see." Aknamkanon said, "I hadn't thought about it like that."

"She also has our permission to only our names when we are in our rooms."

Aknamkanon looked scandalized "Yugi I expect that from considering his personality but I thought you knew better!"

"Do you mean to tell me that you don't allow Shimon to use your name in private?" Atemu asked, already knowing that he did.

The pharaoh flushed, "Alright you win, but she is to be the only one."

"Of course father." Atemu said with a smirk "We only allow it with Hepa because of how helpful she has been and still is to Yugi."

They were suddenly interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door "Pharaoh! Prince Atemu!"The door flew open and Atemu stood up "What is it Hepa?"

"You have to come now!"

"Why?" Aknamkanon demanded

"Prince Yugi…Babies…" Hepa panted

"What?" Atemu asked "What about Yugi and the babies?"

"The goddess Isis and the priestess are with prince Yugi, they have to remove the babies!"

"What!" Atemu yelled "He's only in his eighth month! Where are they?"

"Still in your rooms." Hepa said as Atemu took off towards his rooms with Hepa and Aknamkanon close behind.

When Atemu reached their rooms he saw Shimon, Mahad and the rest of the priests and council waiting. The goddess Ma'at was guarding the door not letting anyone in.

"What happened Ma'at?" Atemu asked.

"Dismiss these people and I will tell you."

Aknamkanon stepped forward "All of you go for your evening meal, we will keep you informed."

"But…" Shimon started

"No, no buts Shimon." Aknamkanon said "Leave, all of you!" at the pharaoh's demand rather than request everyone except Hepa left.

"Is it alright if I leave pharaoh?" Hepa asked

"Why?" Aknamkanon asked

"I need to go and get the woman we lined up as a wet nurse for prince Yugi's children."

"You have someone already?" Aknamkanon asked surprised

"Yes pharaoh, the wife of one of the guards gave birth not long ago and she has agreed to nurse the princes children as well as her own."

"Very well." pharaoh said "You may leave."

"Thank you." Hepa said as she bowed before leaving.

* * *

Seeing the state his son was in Aknamkanon looked at the imposing female deity "What happened Ma'at?" he asked, knowing that Atemu also wanted to know but too anxious to ask any questions.

"I was talking to Yugi when he started to feel strong pains in his stomach so I called Isis down and now she and the priestess are removing the children early."

Atemu collapsed onto one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. Ma'at sat next to him and placed her arm round him, "Everything will be fine Atemu, Isis will make sure nothing happens to Yugi or the babies."

Atemu raised his head and gave the goddess a weak smile. "But it's too early goddess, what if…?"

"We will have to wait and see what happens won't we?" Ma'at said reassuringly.

It had been an hour since Ma'at had gone into the room to check on Yugi Aknamkanon sat patiently waiting whilst Atemu paced up and down outside the room waiting for news of the births, he stopped pacing when suddenly the goddess Isis appeared, a saddened expression on her face.

"What is it Isis? What of Yugi? the babies? Are they alright?" Atemu asked in earnest.

Isis gave the new father a small smile "You are the proud father of two healthy children Atemu." Seeing the distressed look she added "A boy and a girl." The goddess first looked at Atemu and then Aknamkanon before she continued "We lost the third child, a boy, I'm sorry."

Atemu's face was ashen "Yu…Yugi does he know? Have you told him?"

The goddess nodded "Yes he has been told."

"And?" Aknamkanon asked "How did he take the news?"

The goddess sighed, "Not well, he thinks he has let Atemu and the gods down, Ra and Ma'at are talking to him now."

"May I go and see him?" Atemu asked

"Of course." The goddess said as she moved away from the door.

* * *

_A.N_

_The depiction of Isis as a solar disk between two horns was from the time of the new kingdom, when she started to become associated with Hathor.(Info from 'Dictionary of Ancient Egypt.)_


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_This chapter takes place it the same time frame as the previous chapter…_

* * *

Chapter 48

Unaware that the shit was about to hit the fan the six gods and goddess's had arrived back into Ra's throne room still chuckling "I can't believe Atemu fell of the bed!" Horus said as he stared to laugh a bit harder.

"Don't be so mean!" Hathor said trying to smother her giggles as she slapped him lightly on the arm, "You know that it's rare for women to have triplets, never mind a man…" She turned to the viewing pool and waved her hand over it bringing up a picture of Yugi and Atemu who were now laying in each others arms, no doubt still whispering sweet nothings to one another. She sighed, she was a little worried that Yugi might not survive this; after all, he was so small in stature…

"Something troubles you Hathor?" Osiris asked when he noticed her distant look.

Hathor turned to him "Will he survive this?"

"Who?"

"Young Yugi, is he strong enough to see this to the end?"

Osiris wrapped an arm round her shoulders "If he wasn't I don't think Isis would have let this go on do you?"

Hathor sighed again "No, I suppose not."

"Trust me." Osiris said as he led Hathor back to where the others were, "I have no intention of leading young Yugi into the afterlife anytime soon."

_I hope you are right Osiris, I really do. _Hathor thought as she followed him.

* * *

The six of them were still chatting together about what gifts to present the babies when they were born when the doors of the room crashed open, "What is the meaning of this Meskhent?" Ra demanded, angry that one of the 'lesser' goddess's had interrupted them. The others in the room stood silently by, watching as the events played out, each one willing to intervene if necessary…

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about this?" The irate goddess half asked half demanded.

Ra sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "What are you talking about Meskhent?"

"Do not take me for a fool Ra I know what you did for the pharaoh's son!" She seethed.

Suddenly realizing what she was angry about Ra sighed, "What's done is done Meskhent there is no changing it now."

"Don't be so sure of that." Meskhent hissed before turning to leave the room. With a flick of his wrist the doors slammed shut, Meskhent turned to glare at him "Release me at once!" she demanded.

"What are you planning Meskhent?" Ra asked suspiciously.

"I will not allow you to alter the natural order of things by allowing a male to give birth to children!"

"He won't be giving birth!" Ra snapped "Isis will be taking them from his belly with the aid of a blade!"

Meskhent smirked "If they survive that is." She said maliciously.

When Ra looked at the goddess his eyes narrowed, "I swear Meskhent, if you harm one hair on those children's heads I will hand feed you to Ammet myself!"

"Then perhaps my dear Ra." The goddess said as she walked towards the viewing pool "I should make the young one pay my price."

"I'm warning you Meskhent." Ra growled.

"He is such an innocent one isn't he?" Meskhent stated as she looked down at the mortal couple.

Ra's eyes narrowed "What are you getting at Meskhent?"

Meskhent turned to Ra, "They will need to pay a price."

"Price? What price?" Ra asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Meskhent pulled herself up to her full height, "If I allow this pregnancy to continue I want the life of one of the children in return, a payment if you will."

The other gods and goddess's looked at her horrified "You call yourself the goddess of childbirth!" an angry female voice snapped "No true goddess would ever demand such a payment!"

Ra and Meskhent both jumped at the sound of the angry voice.

Meskhent turned glaring at the goddess "Mind your own business Ma'at this has nothing to do with you!" She looked at the others "Any of you!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" Ma'at snarled, ""Yugi is a child of the gods!"

Meskhent's eyebrow rose "Since when?" she asked.

"Since I adopted him." Ma'at answered

"And I was the one that helped persuade Ra to let it happen!" Hathor said feeling just as angry.

Meskhent closed her eyes as she thought about it for a while, "Perhaps you are right." She said quietly. The other gods and goddess's were about to sigh with relief until Meskhent added, "Besides it might be fun."

"What might be fun?" Ma'at asked suspiciously.

Meskhent turned back to the pool "Why, watching the young one decide which one of his children has to die of course."

"What are you talking about Meskhent? None of the children has to die." Isis said softly.

Meskhent smirked as she crossed her arms, she looked at Isis, "Now that, my dear Isis is where you are wrong." She turned back to the viewing pool "By Ra's own laws there cannot be twin boys in the royal bloodline."

The goddess's stiffened as they realised what the goddess of childbirth was getting at "No." Ma'at whispered

"What is it?" Ra asked impatiently

Meskhent turned to him "Two of Yugi's children are boys." She waited for the news to sink in…it didn't take long

"Then change it!" Ra demanded, "Make it two girls and one boy!"

"Don't be so foolish." The goddess snorted "I only give them life not decide their gender."

"Is there no other way?" Hathor asked "It would devastate both Atemu and Yugi if they had to decide something like that."

"No mother should have to decide which child to put to the sword." Isis said sadly.

After Meskhent had watched the young ones for a while longer she finally relented. "I have a confession to make, I wasn't going to say anything but..."

"But what?" Ra asked

She sighed. "With my gift of sight I checked the babies within Yugi and I will admit that one of them is weak." She said quietly as she turned to Ra "To weak to survive."

Ra closed his eyes and exhaled "Then why don't you take that one as your payment." He said coolly

It was easy to tell that Ra was still angry at her as he should be but she was not going to apologise for her earlier actions, she just wanted to give them a wake up call, Ra should never have allowed this to happen, someone needed to think with their head and not their hearts as these gods seem to be doing.

Meskhent shook her head "Then the young ones would lose two babies."

"Why?" Ma'at asked.

"Because the girl is the weaker of the three…"

As Meskhent had suspected, her announcement was met with stunned silence.

After a while Ra spoke "How do we know you are being truthful to us?" he asked

"You don't." Meskhent replied, "But I assure you I will not lie to you."

"Is there anything you can do?" Isis asked

"Maybe, I don't know, only time will tell."

"Then I prey Meskhent that you will find a way." Isis said

* * *

For the next month Meskhent continued to watch the progress of Yugi and the children, with her initial anger now somewhat lessened she thought about how she could help the young teens but not before she had gotten a promise from Ra.

_*Flashback*_

_Meskhent walked into Ra's throne room, "What is Meskhent?" Ra asked_

"_Before I decide whether or not to help the young ones I want your promise that you will do nothing like this again."_

_Ra chuckled "You have my word."_

"_Don't laugh!" Meskhent snapped, "I'm serious!"_

"_Forgive my laughter but I had already told the others before I agreed to help Yugi and Atemu that it was a one time only thing."_

"_But do I have your word Ra?"_

_Ra nodded "Yes you have my word." Satisfied Meskhent gave a genuine smile, "Very well I will see what I can do."_

_Can I ask _"_What made you change your mind?"_

_Meskhent sighed, "Once I'd calmed down I realised that it would be unjust for me to punish the young ones for the transgression you made."_

"_Ra nodded, "And I apologise for not consulting you from the start but we feared you would disagree with our decision."_

"_You are right, I would have disagreed with you, but as you've said previously what's done is done." Before Ra could say anything else Meskhent left the room._

* * *

It was about a week after her discussion with Ra that Meskhent heard Isis' mental plea for her help, wasting no time she joined Isis in Yugi's room "What are you doing Isis?" she asked as she saw the goddess begin to cut into Yugi.

"I have to remove the babies now."

"Why?" Meskhent asked as she automatically started to help Isis.

"One of the babies is putting too much pressure on his internal organs." She looked at Meskhent, "Yugi was only supposed to have one baby there isn't enough room for three." Isis looked at the priestess "Make sure you keep him relaxed long enough for me to do this."

"Yes goddess." The priestess answered as she poured some more vinegar/ water mix over a Memphite stone.

After a few minutes Isis pulled the first baby from Yugi, and with the breath of life from Meskhent he was pronounced a healthy firstborn son.

"What do you want to do about the remaining two?" Isis asked

"We have to let the second son pass and concentrate on getting the girl to pull through."

"Very well." Isis said.

Noticing the look of horror on the priestess' face Meskhent looked at her and said, "Doing it this way will take away the heartache of Atemu or Yugi having to kill one of their own children."

"I know." The priestess sighed, "It's just hard knowing that one has to die."

It was painful for the two goddess' and the priestess to take the stillborn child from Yugi and do nothing for it so that could concentrate on the little girl, Meskhent worked hard but eventually the sickly, weak girl was pronounced as a small but healthy daughter.

Meskhent took the stillborn child with her to reside with the gods.

Ma'at spoke to the priestess, "You must not reveal what has happened here to anyone."

"I understand goddess, I know why it was done and I agree with it whole-heartedly, it would have killed Yugi or prince Atemu to have to make that decision."

Ma'at stroked Yugi's cheek "I too believe it's better that it happens this way."

At Meskhent's behest Ra appeared as the goddess Isis was healing the cut she had made in Yugi's stomach, managing to do so without leaving a scar and the priestess had started to bring Yugi round.

"Meskhent said I might be needed."

* * *

_A.N_

_The depiction of Isis as a solar disk between two horns was from the time of the new kingdom. (Info from 'Dictionary of Ancient Egypt and my old course notes.)_

_Patients were sedated by a local anaesthesia, where water was mixed with vinegar over Memphite stone, resulting in the formation of carbon dioxide, which is known for its analgesic effect._

_In Ancient Egyptian mythology Meskhent was known as the goddess of childbirth and the creator of part of the child's soul, (their Ka) which she breathed into them at the moment of birth_


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 49

It had been three weeks since the children's birth and all in the palace was relatively quiet until…

The pharaoh's office door was thrown open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. "What is the meaning of this?" Aknamkanon asked angrily as he and Atemu stood up.

Ma'at entered the room with two of pharaoh's guards behind her, they bowed "We...are...sorry...pharaoh but we could not...stop her." One of the guards said out of breath.

"It's alright." Pharaoh answered, "Go back to your duties." He said as he dismissed them.

"Goddess?" Atemu asked "Is there something wrong?"

Ma'at glared at them and Atemu and Aknamkanon shrank back in the face of the goddess's obvious anger. "Wrong?" Ma'at asked "Wrong?" She asked again as she took a step closer "What's wrong you ask!" she moved even closer to the two men. "Let me show you what's wrong." She growled as she summoned a large bowl full of water and, using one of her fingers she stirred the waters. "Look!" she demanded.

A little unnerved by the normally genial goddess' anger they looked into the still swirling water.

Yugi was sitting in bed and Pudukhepa was sitting next to him, she had her arms round him as she stroked his hair.

"Why is Yugi's servant being so familiar with him?" Atemu asked, angry that she would deem herself worthy enough to touch a prince of Egypt let alone hold him. "I knew it was a mistake letting her live, we should have killed her along with Hazziya not make her a personal servant to Yugi, there's no telling how much she has poisoned his mind against us!" he said, his still anger growing.

Ma'at growled "Enough prince Atemu! Pudukhepa has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Atemu asked "Nothing wrong! Look at their intimacy!"

Ma'at snorted, "You are a fool young prince, I advise you to take a closer look."

"I have seen enough!" Atemu growled as he moved towards the door with every intention of having the girl locked up.

"Take. A. Closer look." Ma'at demanded

Atemu, still wary of the angry goddess looked into the water, at the scene before him.

"Concentrate on what you are seeing and you might learn something Atemu." The goddess said sounding a little gentler.

The young man looked again and this time he noticed that Yugi's shoulders were shaking, making it obvious that he was crying. Atemu looked at the goddess "What is it that ails him so?"

The goddess looked at him her eyes full of sadness, "Open your mind Atemu and you will hear them."

Atemu looked at Ma'at before closing his eyes and after taking a deep breath he exhaled, he looked back into the now still water… But still he heard nothing, "I hear nothing Ma'at."

The goddess sighed as she realised that his mind was still closed to Yugi's plight. "Pudukhepa is merely comforting Yugi, his distress is caused by you Atemu."

"Me!" Atemu said as watched Yugi and Pudukhepa.

"Well, not just you, your father must also shoulder some of the blame."

"What have we done Ma'at to cause Yugi so much pain?" Aknamkanon asked, speaking for the first time since Ma'at arrived.

The goddess looked at them in shock "You really don't know do you?"

Both Atemu and Aknamkanon shook their heads.

Ma'at sighed again as she dismissed the bowl of water, "I suggest you sit down whilst I explain

* * *

"Why has he been like this Pudukhepa? Does he hate me that much?" Yugi asked through his tears.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Yugi." Pudukhepa said softly. – Yugi had asked the girl to just call him Yugi as he hadn't felt comfortable with her calling him prince Yugi or master especially as she was originally of a higher status than he was, reluctantly Pudukhepa had agreed and he in turn had taken to calling her Hepa, a name that the girl had asked him to use, they soon become more than master and servant, they had become friends –

"Then what is wrong Hepa? Why is he staying away from me?" Yugi asked through his tears and Hepa's heart almost broke upon hearing the desolation in her new friend's voice.

"I don't think he means too Yugi it's just that pharaoh is keeping him busy with his lessons."

Yugi pushed himself up from Hepa's arms, "Doesn't pharaoh know I need Atemu here with me sometimes?" he asked.

Sadly Hepa had no answer for her friend and master but she wished she still had the status to actually say something to the clueless crown prince.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Aknamkanon asked, angry with himself that in the light of the tragedy he hadn't given Yugi's feelings any consideration. But whatever pharaoh felt was nowhere near what Atemu felt, _'__why didn't I noticed Yugi's distress?' _Atemu thought as he stood up

"If you will excuse me goddess, father I think I need to go and see Yugi and apologise." Without waiting for an answer Atemu left the room.

When he reached his and Yugi's chambers he saw Pudukhepa quietly closeing the door. "How is he Pudukhepa?" Atemu asked.

The servant turned to look at him and before she could hide it Atemu saw the anger in her eyes, she bowed to him before answering, "He is sleeping at the moment."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to check on prince Yugi's children." She said icily.

"They are my children as well." Atemu growled.

She tried, she really she did, but she could no longer hold her tongue, she had seen first hand what effect the crown prince's absence was having on her friend… "Do you even know their names?" she asked.

"How dare you!" Atemu growled, "Of course I know my children's names."

Gathering her courage she stepped closer to the crown prince, "I may lose my life for this but frankly I don't care." She growled, "Yugi is heartbroken, he thinks you hate him because he lost one of your children." She paused to gather herself before adding, "Let's face it prince Atemu you have done nothing to prove otherwise." It was then Atemu saw the tears in her eyes

Atemu opened his mouth to say something, but he deflated when he realised that he couldn't, the girl was right, "Why didn't he tell me how he felt?" Atemu asked sadly "I honestly didn't know."

Pudukhepa's look softened, "He tried to tell you but you were either too tired when you came back in the evening or you were already gone when he woke up."

Hepa saw the sadness in his eyes, she studied him for a while before speaking again "When was the last time you held him and told him that you loved him?" she asked, but before Atemu could answer her Pudukhepa walked away leaving Atemu to think about what she had said…

Knowing Yugi was sleeping Atemu took this opportunity to go back and talk to his father, he needed some free time, and he needed to make amends to Yugi. Atemu desperately needed the time to prove that he still loved him no matter what, providing the damage hadn't already been done…

"Why didn't he say anything Ma'at?" Aknamkanon asked sadly

Ma'at sighed "You know what Yugi's like, he is still uncertain about his role as a prince, a husband and your son, he is not going to go against your word no matter how much it hurts."

"He didn't think twice about going against me about the celebrations did he?" Aknamkanon asked trying to lighten the mood.

Ma'at gave him a small smile "Be that as it may, at that time Yugi had not just lost one of their babies."

Aknamkanon sighed, "It is my fault entirely, I knew how the loss had affected Atemu and I tried to keep his mind off of it by keeping him busy." He looked at the goddess tears in his eyes, "I guess I hadn't thought about Yugi and how he would be feeling." Aknamkanon stood up and walked over to the window. Ma'at watched him as she wondered what he was thinking.

"What can I do to make it up to him?" he asked as looked across the Nile. "What can I do to show Yugi how sorry I am for forgetting about him and his feelings in his time of need?"

Ma'at couldn't answer him, as much as she wanted too this was one problem Aknamkanon had to solve himself.

Aknamkanon and Ma'at stood in silence, both wondering what would happen next when Aknamkanon's office door opened. The pharaoh was about to yell at whomever it was that had disturbed them but held his tongue when he saw that it was Atemu.

"I thought you were going to spend some time with Yugi." Aknamkanon said.

"I am." Atemu replied "But first I came back to tell you that I will be spending the next month with Yugi."

"But…"

"No father no buts, Yugi has suffered enough on his own it's about time I was there to share this with him." Atemu sighed, "Father, I know what it was you were trying to do for me and I appreciate it, I really do but I think it may have done more harm than good."

"In what way son?" Aknamkanon asked.

Atemu looked at his father sadly, "I found out from Pudukhepa that Yugi thinks I hate him because he lost one of our children."

"Why in Ra's name would he think that?"

Ma'at answered the pharaoh's question, "Because as soon as it was known that one of the children had passed you immersed Atemu in his studies leaving Yugi to mourn alone, it wasn't fair." She paused "He is scared Aknamkanon, the only person that has shown any interest in his welfare since the loss of the child is Pudukhepa, if it hadn't been for her who knows what the young one would have done."

"Oh Ra!" Aknamkanon exclaimed, as he looked at Atemu "Take all the time you need I don't plan on going anywhere too soon."

"Thank you father." Atemu said before he bowed to the goddess and left.

Ma'at could see the sadness still lingering in the pharaoh's eyes "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine."

Aknamkanon shook his head "I'm not so sure, I know that Yugi is a forgiving soul but even he must have a limit."

Aknamkanon looked Ma'at in the eyes, "I fear that with this latest occurrence Yugi may have just reached it"…

* * *

Hepa walked into Yugi's bedchamber ready to open the curtains to wake him for the day when she was startled by a soft baritone voice, "Leave them Hepa, let him sleep."

"Prince Atemu." she said softly "I didn't realise that you were here." Hepa said as she moved towards the bed. "Shouldn't you be with your father by now?"

Atemu sighed, "No, after our…conversation yesterday I went back to my father and told him I wasn't doing anymore lessons for at least a month." He looked down at his still sleeping husband, best friend and lover "I need to make it up to him, I need to explain…"

Hepa chuckled nervously "Yeah about that," she sighed before daring to look in Atemu's eyes, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was not my place…"

Atemu laughed, "It's fine, I'm glad you did…I deserved it…

"Still I'm surprised I still have my head." Hepa said quietly

"Don't get used to it." Atemu warned. Pudukhepa could see that he was teasing her; she knew it would never happen again…as long as he behaved himself.

"Could you do me a favour Hepa?"

"What is it my prince?" the girl asked as she bowed low

"If it is not too early could you get the children please?"

"Of course Prince Atemu." With another small bow Hepa left to get the children from the wet nurse, she knew they'd already been fed as she'd checked up on them on her way to wake Yugi…


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 50

Yugi was surprised to find himself waking up to the sound of laughter, "Hepa?" he asked sleepily "What's going on?"

"Good morning Yugi." Hepa said round her laughter.

Confused as to what was going on Yugi sat up, he was surprised and somewhat shocked when he saw the scene before him. Atemu was trying to tie a diaper onto a wriggling baby, Yugi watched as eventually Atemu managed to get the cloth tied, "Ah ha! I did it!" he exclaimed as he picked up the child in triumph, only for the diaper to slip off…just in time to show Atemu what a good aim his son had…Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Atemu turned to where the laughter was coming from "Laugh at me will you?" Atemu said playfully as he stripped of his now wet top, the answer he got from the now serious Yugi was one he hadn't been expecting.

"Why are you still here Atemu? Shouldn't you be with your father by now?"

Atemu turned to the girl who had just finished changing the young prince. "Hepa leave us."

"Hepa stay right where you are!" Yugi said.

Hepa picked up the dirty baby clothes, "I'm sorry Yugi but you two need to talk and you don't need me here."

Yugi folded his arms "I have nothing to discuss with crown prince Atemu!" he said sharply "What I do need to do is figure out where I go from here."

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked as Hepa slipped out the door "Where do you go from here?"

Yugi got out of bed, "I'm leaving the palace and I'm taking my children with me."

"You're not going anywhere Yugi!" Atemu said, "Why in Ra's name do you want to leave? Don't you know how much I love you?" he asked not understanding.

Yugi tried to hold back the tears, "Three weeks Atemu, three weeks you left me on my own, trying to deal with the loss of one of the babies." Yugi turned tear filled eyes to his husband, "Where were you Atemu? Where were you when I needed you the most?"

Tears also began to fill Atemu's eyes "I'm sorry habibi, I'm so sorry, we both are, father and I, we just…"

"Just what Atemu?"

Atemu sighed, "Father saw how the loss had affected me and decided to bury me under a mountain of paperwork to keep my mind off of what happened."

"So, you haven't had the chance to grieve at all." Yugi said sadly.

"That's beside the point Yugi, I should have been here for you, right from the start I should have ignored my father and stayed here with you. He walked towards Yugi but stopped when Yugi took a step back. "I'm sorry Yugi I let…no, we let you down." Atemu said.

"We?" Yugi asked.

"Yes we, father and I, we both let you down."

"No offence Atemu, but I don't care about your father not being here, it's you I wanted, needed."

Yugi walked over to where the children lay sleeping "Who told you?" he suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Who told you what was happening because I know you didn't figure it out on your own."

Atemu hung his head ashamed because he knew Yugi was right "Ma'at, she came and told us, when I first got here from father's office you were asleep and Hepa took the opportunity to yell at me."

Yugi turned to Atemu, "Three damn weeks Atemu, how could you forget about me for three weeks!" Yugi demanded, "Tell me, what were your thoughts? Oh, now that I have my much needed heir I no longer need Yugi."

Atemu looked at Yugi in shock before his own anger took over, he walked over to Yugi and grabbed one of his arms as he said, "I never once thought that Yugi! And I never forgot you, you were always on my mind!"

"You had a funny way of showing it!" Yugi snapped. Not thinking, he slapped Atemu hard. He froze when he looked into Atemu's shocked wide eyes, he fell to his knees and finally let his tears fall.

Recovering from his shock Atemu looked down at his husband and hated himself a little more as he realised just how much Yugi was hurting, he knelt down beside him, carefully wrapping his arms round Yugi's waist he gently pulled him closer, "I'm so sorry habibi you have every right to be angry, I should have been here for you, but foolishly I let my father guide my actions and I should not have done, I consoled myself in the knowledge that you had Hepa by your side."

When Yugi tensed and remained silent Atemu sighed, he let go of Yugi and stood up "Ra knows I don't want to lose you." Atemu said quietly, "But if you wish it I will move my things to another room."

Yugi looked up at him, "You want to move out?"

"I don't want to but if it will make it easier for you…" Atemu knelt down again, "Just don't leave me Habibi aay'i, I need you here with me, please, let me try and fix things between us."

Yugi shook his head, "You…you don't have to leave." Yugi said softly as his tears slowly stopped.

"But it would be easier for me to go than you and the children." Atemu said sadly.

Yugi gave a humourless laugh, "We're not going anywhere."

"You're not?" Atemu asked "But you said."

"I was angry and said something I didn't mean, besides where would I go?" Yugi sighed as he looked at Atemu, "Truthfully, I couldn't leave you I love you far too much." Yugi allowed Atemu to wrap his arms round him and hold him, after all he had missed Atemu's touch, "But it doesn't mean I forgive you, you will have to earn that."

Atemu chuckled, "I promise I will make it up to you Yugi, I have already told my father not to expect me to do anything for at least a month or more."

Yugi leaned into Atemu, "I'm glad, I think that we have a little rebuilding to do,"

* * *

"Do you think everything will be alright between them Ma'at?" Aknamkanon asked.

The goddess gave the pharaoh a smile, "Yugi is a forgiving soul I grant that, it is not a question of if he will forgive Atemu but when."

Aknamkanon sighed, "I think I need to apologise to Yugi."

"Yes you should." The goddess admonished, "You must have realised that Yugi would need Atemu?"

"But Yugi had Hepa and the children, Atemu had no-one to talk to." Aknamkanon defended.

Ma'at looked at him "Are you that dense Aknamkanon?" she asked

Aknamkanon looked offended "Why do you ask me that goddess?"

Ma'at shook her head in exasperation "Yes, Yugi had a personal servant and two babies, but what he needed was his husband."

"But…"

"Let me finish!" Ma'at said finally getting annoyed "Atemu still didn't have anyone to talk too, neither you nor he have said one word about the loss, Atemu needs to let his feelings out, they need to talk to each other." her voice softened "More importantly Atemu needs time to be allowed to grieve."

"I screwed up didn't I?" Aknamkanon asked.

Ma'at chuckled "You were just a concerned father that didn't think before he acted."

Aknamkanon sat back in his chair "Yugi must really hate me for this."

"A little angry I expect but not hate." She gave the pharaoh a grin "He doesn't have it in him."

The two were silent for a moment then the pharaoh suddenly sat up, "I know! I'll throw a celebration for the birth of the twins!"

"Are you nuts?" Ma'at asked, "If Yugi doesn't hate you now he will if you throw yet another feast." Aknamkanon gave her a blank look "You know how much he hates those things." She enlightened him.

Aknamkanon sat back and sighed, "You're right, I had forgotten."

"Just leave them alone to work this out between themselves."

Aknamkanon nodded "Perhaps it would be for the best."

Ma'at suddenly stood up, "It is time for me to leave I have been here long enough."

"Do you not want to look in on Yugi?" Aknamkanon asked, not really wanting her to leave.

Ma'at smiled, "I can do that from above, how do you think I found out what was happening?" She gave him a mischievous grin "Besides the viewing pool lets me know when it would be inappropriate to look."

"What do you me…" the pharaoh stopped and flushed as he suddenly realised what Ma'at was implying.

Ma'at laughed at the pharaoh's reaction to her words, "Seriously what did you think happened?"

"I thought that maybe the servant girl Hepa might have said something." Aknamkanon replied

"No, I just decided to keep my eye on Yugi until I was sure he'd gotten over the loss."

Again Aknamkanon felt guilty about having left Yugi alone in his time of sorrow.

Without another word Ma'at vanished leaving the pharaoh alone. He sat back as he tried to think of what he could do to make it up to Yugi.

He closed his eyes as he tried to think when he was pulled from his musings by a knock on the door, Aknamkanon sighed, "Come in!" he called out.

It was Shimon that entered the room, "I'm sorry pharaoh I was looking for prince Atemu, he failed to arrive for his lessons this morning."

"Take a seat Shimon, we need to talk." Pharaoh said.

The old man sat down "What is it pharaoh? He asked worried by his pharaoh's expression.

Aknamkanon explained what had happened to his advisor and ordered that neither Atemu nor Yugi were to be disturbed, no matter what the reason.

"What will you do now Aknamkanon?" Shimon asked.

"I was trying to think of something I could do to make it up to Yugi, but at the moment nothing comes to mind."

"And a celebration in quite out of the question." Shimon said knowingly.

Aknamkanon chuckled "Quite."

"Then it is quite the dilemma."

"Tell me about it." Aknamkanon said with a sigh.

Then, Aknamkanon remembered a conversation he'd had with the young one out in the garden several months prior.

_*Flashback*_

"_It was a noble cause to start with." Yugi said_

"_Do you really believe that Yugi?" pharaoh asked._

_Yugi smiled, "Yes I do, I mean think about it, many nobles have to suffer being childless their whole lives, having no heir or heiress to pass their wealth onto when they die, whilst innocent are were left to perish because their parents could not afford to keep them."_

_The pharaoh watched as Yugi looked towards the heavens and contemplated before speaking again, "It is a shame that greed eventually took over, I know that there are a lot of homeless youngsters out there who would love the chance to have a real home." He looked at the pharaoh, "Once you find and deal with the baby brokers you could do something similar but without charge."_

"_That is worth looking into young one, I'll have to give it some thought on how we might make it work."_

_Yugi went slightly pink as he said "I already have pharaoh."_

_Aknamkanon chuckled "When we have finished with this whole unpleasant business you will have to outline your ideas for me."_

_Yugi smiled "Certainly pharaoh."_

Aknamkanon realised that he and Yugi had never had that particular conversation. Now he knew what it was he was going to do. "Shimon."

"Yes pharaoh."

"Find the royal architects and bring them to me."

"Yes my king." Shimon said before he bowed and left.

'_I'll talk to Yugi about the finer details later but at least I can start the building work.' _Aknamkanon thought to himself.

* * *

Atemu and Yugi were still sitting on the floor when the door opened slightly "Is it safe to enter?" A female voice asked.

"Yes Hepa." Yugi answered as Atemu helped him from the floor.

"I take it everything is alright now?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite." Yugi said, then he looked at Atemu "But we will get there."

"What did you want Hepa?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, I came to get the babies, it's time for their mid morning feed."

"Very well." Atemu said.

Hepa went to the children's cots and picked them up. "When you've delivered them to their nurse come straight back I want to talk to you."

"Yes prince Atemu." She said before leaving the room.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked "What's wrong?"

Atemu turned to Yugi and smiled "Nothings wrong I just have a couple of new rules for her to follow."

"Oh, and just what are they?" Yugi asked folding his arms across his chest.

Atemu wrapped an arm round Yugi's waist "You'll see." Atemu was disappointed when Yugi removed himself from Atemu's arm.

It wasn't long before Hepa returned, Atemu bristled when Hepa walked straight in without bothering to knock.

"You wanted to see me prince Atemu?" she asked

"Yes I did, I have a couple of new rules for you."

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, I know that Yugi has asked that you call him by his given name only when you are alone in this room, I will let that slide as I have given you the same privilege. Putting that aside I want you to know that in future before you enter this room you will knock and wait to be invited."

"But what about when I am holding the children how do I knock then?" she asked

"You don't, the guard with you will knock for you."

"The guard? But prince Atemu I don't have a guard."

"You will from now on and you will go nowhere without him is that clear?" he replied.

"Yes prince Atemu, and what is the other rule?"

"From now on after the children are first bought here they are to remain here, the nursemaid is to be bought to them not the other way round."

"The nurse was too embarrassed to breastfeed them in front of Yugi." Hepa said.

"We have a screen she can hide behind so there is no excuse." Atemu said.

"Of course prince Atemu."

"Hepa." Yugi said, "Leave us please."

Sensing that he was angry she turned and left without saying anther word.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked angrily "How dare you come here after three weeks of no interest and start changing things, we were quite happy with the way things were!"

Atemu sighed, "Yugi, the children are not meant to be constantly moved from room to room like that it leaves them open to the chance of assassination or abduction they should only return to their room at night. Yugi, you know as well as I that should anything happen to them Ra will not give us anther chance."

Yugi let his arms drop, "All right I'll buy that one but what about the other one, her having to knock?"

Atemu grinned "Do you really want her to walk in when we could be…" Atemu trailed off when he saw Yugi blush.

"Yes, well that won't be happening for a while."

Atemu suddenly became worried "Are you still in pain? Should I send for Isis?"

"No, I'm not in any pain Atemu, I said you didn't have to move out I didn't say I would sleep with you." He looked at Atemu and added "Well not yet anyway."

Atemu sighed he should have expected this, "I'll go and find some servants and have anther bed moved in here."

"Another bed, why?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"Where else am I supposed to sleep? On the floor." Atemu asked

"Of course not." Yugi said "Our bed is plenty big enough."

"But you just said."

Yugi sighed, "We can sleep in the same bed without having sex you know."

"_Easy for you to say.' _Atemu thought to himself sullenly but truthfully he knew he deserved it.

_

* * *

_

A.N. Habibi aay'i (Arabic): meaning Beautiful beloved.

_I know the words in the flashback are not quite the same but I wanted it to be shown as a different perspective._


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 51

Aknamkanon waited patiently for the royal architect to arrive, he knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure if it would be possible, he intended to fully discuss it with the man to make sure it could be done before he told Yugi his plans.  
He was disturbed by a knock on his door "Come in!" he commanded. Aknamkanon smiled when the elderly man walked in.

"Master Shimon said you wanted to see me pharaoh?" the old man said, he didn't bow because Aknamkanon had told him not too as it would not be good for his previously injured back, but the old man insisted on bowing with his head out of respect.

"Yes I did Rashid, I have an important task for you."

"What would that be pharaoh? We have already started building your tomb."

"I know you have." Aknamkanon said as he motioned for the man to sit down, gratefully he did so. "And I am pleased with the progress so far, but I want you to take a break from that, if you leave the plans I'll have one of my priests take over from you."

"But…"

"No, Rashid this is just as important, if not more so."

"What could be more important than that of your final resting place pharaoh?" Rashid asked, "I can think of nothing."

"Calm yourself Rashid, I am not going to stop the work on my tomb for this."

The old man looked at the pharaoh and relaxed slightly "Very well what is it you require of me?"

The pharaoh sat back, "I need you to design a large building for me, well not design more like try to put my own ideas on paper and see if you can make it work."

"What are your ideas?" Rashid asked suddenly interested, it had been a long time since he'd had a real challenge.

"Well I want a two storey stone building the top part is to be used as sleeping quarters, one side for males and the other for the females. On the lower level I want several rooms plus an office, kitchens and dining hall, it must also have a walled area where children can play safely, and they must have a place to bathe." The pharaoh looked at the old man "Can it be done?" he asked.

Rashid thought carefully for a moment "How many will be using the building?" he asked.

Aknamkanon thought about it "I'd like they're to be enough room for at least fifty."

"Fifty!" the old man exclaimed "I don't know if I can do a building with fifty individual rooms on the upper floor."

Aknamkanon nodded "Can you split it into say four large rooms?"

"That would work." Rashid conceded.

"Very well." The pharaoh said as he stood up "I'm sure you will put every effort into this."

Rashid stood, he knew he was being dismissed, he bowed his head "I can assure you pharaoh this will be my finest work." He paused then quickly added "After your tomb of course."

Rashid's mutterings were met with a chuckle "Its alright Rashid I knew what you meant."

The old man relaxed "May I ask what it is I am building?"

Pharaoh shook his head "Not yet, I wish to see the plans first and then talk to my sons before progressing."

Rashid bowed his head again, "As you wish my pharaoh." Rashid left with the idea that maybe he was building a new residence for the crown prince and his husband, but Rashid as loyal to the pharaoh as he was would say nothing of his thoughts to anyone."

After Rashid had left Aknamkanon looked out of his window and onto his city, _'this will not be built by slaves instead we will ask for volunteers, just as Yugi would want it.'_ He thought to himself before leaving the room.

* * *

Once the children had been fed Hepa took them back to Yugi's room, she felt a little awkward having guards escort her again, she hadn't needed them since she became a servant to prince Yugi, she didn't really want them but at the same time she understood prince Atemu's reasoning's. She almost kicked herself, she shouldn't have needed to be told that, after all, where she came from the same precautions were taken with the royal children and those of certain nobles. She stopped walking and allowed one of the guards to knock on the door.

"Come in!" a voice that she recognised as prince Atemu's commanded.

The guard opened the door for her and after she entered the room, the guard closed the door behind her, whilst remaining outside the room.

"How are they Hepa?" Yugi asked

"They are fine Yugi." she replied, she turned to prince Atemu whom was watching from one of the easy chairs "I have told Halima of the change concerning the babies mealtimes."

"What did she say?" Atemu asked.

"She said it would be fine as long as there is a screen to shield her."

Atemu was about to say something but Yugi interrupted "Thank you Hepa, that will be all for now, I'll send for you if I need you."

Hepa bowed, "As you command Yugi." she left the room closing the door behind her.

"I wasn't done with her Yugi." Atemu said trying to hold back his anger, Yugi on the other hand didn't even try "No! I've told you, you do not come in here after three weeks and start taking over! She gave the nursemaid Halima your order what more do you want?"

"What I want Yugi is the respect I deserve!"

Yugi looked at him "No Atemu, respect is earned not deserved." He looked at Atemu before saying quietly, "Perhaps you were right."

"Yugi?" Atemu asked "What?…"

"Maybe you should move into rooms of your own."

Atemu stood there in shock as Yugi went to see to his daughter Nefertari whom had started to cry, as Yugi tried to sooth her their son Amon-Râ had stared to cry as well "Hep…" Yugi started to say before remembering he had dismissed the girl.

"Here let me." Atemu said softly as he leaned into the crib and picked his son up, Yugi watched him carefully.

Atemu turned to him "Would you mind if we swapped babies Yugi?" he asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well." Atemu said with a small smile "I've held my son a couple of times but I've never held my daughter."

Yugi took a sharp intake of breath, he hadn't realised until now how much it had hurt Atemu that he had missed the first three weeks of his children's lives, he smiled a genuine smile "Of course not, here."

Gratefully Atemu took his daughter from Yugi and started to make a fuss of her, "She has your eyes." Atemu said softly as he put his finger into her tiny hand, Atemu's shoulders dropped when instead of answering him Yugi turned and made his way over to the bed and sat down still rocking Amon-Râ. Deciding it would be for the best Atemu made no move to follow.

'_**You should give him a chance Yugi' **_a voice said in his head.

"Ma'at?" he asked

Atemu turned about to ask Yugi to repeat what he'd said when Ma'at suddenly appeared, not quite knowing what to do Atemu gave the goddess a slight bow making sure to hold on to his little girl tightly.

"There is no need to bow to me prince Atemu." Ma'at said as she sat next to Yugi and made a fuss of the little boy Yugi was holding. "Amon-Râ – 'the hidden light' " Ma'at said, she looked over at Atemu and the child he was holding, "And Nefertari – 'Good and beautiful companion' I like and approve of both of their chosen names." The goddess said.  
Atemu walked over to her "Would you like to hold Nefertari?"

Ma'at gave Atemu a smile and took the child from him, after a few moments she gave the child back to her father then she passed over his son "Here take them back to their room, I need to speak with Yugi whilst we wait for your return."

"Shall I have Hepa bring them back later?" Atemu asked.

"No, tell her to keep them there for the rest of the day."

Atemu nodded before walking to the door "Oh and Atemu."

"Yes Ma'at."

"Tell Hepa her services will not be required for the rest of the day either." Without another word Atemu left the room.

* * *

"What do you mean I should give him a chance?" Yugi asked as soon as the door closed.

Ma'at sighed, "Yugi, I know that you were hurt by Atemu seeming to forget you for those weeks but you must remember that he has not been allowed to grieve or speak of his feelings to anyone, he has had to keep it all bottled up inside, and all the time you stay mad at him he will continue to do so preferring to concentrate on making things right with you."

"I don't understand." Yugi said quietly

Ma'at took one of his hands, "Yugi if he keeps it bottled up for to long his temper is going to flare and the shadows are going to take over."

"He's already been sharp with me twice already." Yugi admitted "And he doesn't seem to tolerate Hepa that well either."

Ma'at sighed again "This is what Isis feared, Yugi, it is going to get worse."

"What about the pharaoh? Didn't he talk with Atemu?"

"No I'm afraid he didn't, every time Atemu wanted to talk about it Aknamkanon would skilfully steer him onto another topic."

Yugi turned tear filled eyes towards the goddess, "I knew he hadn't been allowed to grieve but I thought he would have at least spoken to someone about it."

Ma'at placed her arms round her adopted son, "Believe me Yugi he tried." Ma'at said sadly "But neither Aknamkanon nor Shimon would listen."

"What should I do Ma'at?" Yugi asked wondering how he could help his husband instead of blaming him.

"I think you should provoke him."

"Provoke him?" Yugi asked cautiously

"Yes, goad him into an argument, make him release his frustration." Ma'at looked at the worried expression on Yugi's face. "Do not worry, although I won't be in the room I will be on hand to help you if it is necessary."

"Is making Atemu angry the only way?" Yugi asked

Ma'at nodded, "Yes I think you both need to let off some steam."

"But what if one of us says something hurtful, something we don't mean?"

Ma'at patted his shoulder "We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it." the goddess looked over at the door as it was starting to open, "Good luck." She whispered before disappearing.

"Where's Ma'at?" Atemu asked when he noticed that the goddess was no-where to be seen.

"She left." Yugi said

"Oh." Atemu replied as he went to his clothes chest and checked its contents.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked

"Just checking everything's here before I have a servant come and move it to another room."

Yugi tilted his head to one side "Why?"

Atemu sighed, "Why what Yugi?"

"Why are you having your clothes moved?" Yugi noticed when Atemu balled his hands into fists, "Because I know you don't really want me here."

"And you know that how?" Yugi asked with a snort.

"Because you told me as much not thirty minutes ago."

Yugi looked confused "I never said anything of the sort."

Atemu finally turned to face him, "You said that maybe I should move into rooms of my own." Atemu said curtly.

"I didn't mean it!" Yugi snapped.

"It sure as hell sounded like you did!" Atemu retorted

"Look I was angry okay." Yugi said

"What in Ra's name have you got to be angry about?" Atemu demanded.

Yugi stood up "How about the fact that when I needed him the most my husband was nowhere to be seen!"

"I was here!" Atemu said angrily "You could have tried to come and find me you know!"

"No I couldn't, I had two other children to care for! Yugi said just as angrily

"At least you had them!" Atemu said bitterly "You weren't the one who had to ask one of the servants what the names of my own children were because I didn't know!"

Yugi's eyes widened "You did that?" he asked softly as he sat back down.

"Yes I did, how else was I supposed to find out their names?"

"You could have come and asked me." Yugi said sadly

"No, I couldn't have."

"Why not?" Yugi asked not understanding

Atemu sighed, "My father had Shimon keep me working 'til late and had me start early in the morning." He rubbed his forehead "When I'd finished in the evening I'd go and check on the children before coming here where I'd find you already asleep." He sat down next to Yugi "I'd always notice the dried tears on your face, so many times I wanted to wake you and tell you that I loved you and to thank you for giving me two wonderful children."

"Why didn't you?" Yugi asked

"Because of what Isis said." Atemu replied

"The goddess Isis?"

Atemu shook his head "No, the priestess Isis, she said that for the first few weeks you'd be tired and sleeping a lot while your body recovered. For that reason alone I didn't want to disturb you."

"I wish you had." Yugi said, "Then I wouldn't have spent these past weeks being angry at you." Yugi moved closer to Atemu and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder.

"I just wish we could have these past three weeks over again." Atemu said as he wrapped an arm round Yugi.

"Why? What would you do differently?" Yugi asked as he removed himself from Atemu's arm.

As his arm dropped Atemu sighed, "I would ignore my father and come to you instead of letting him bury me in unnecessary work."

"Atemu."

Atemu turned and saw Yugi lying on the bed patting the space beside him "Come, lay next to me."

Atemu stood up and removed his heavy necklace before laying down next to Yugi, when Yugi lay his head on his chest Atemu wrapped him in a warm, loving hug not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"I'm sorry." Yugi suddenly said, "I've been quite selfish."

"What do you mean Yugi?" Atemu asked

It was Yugi's turn to sigh, "I was so wrapped up in my anger at you not being here for me I never once thought how this might be affecting you."

Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi "I just wish we could have talked together right from the start." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Before we had the chance to be angry at one another."

* * *

Ra walked over to Ma'at and stood beside her at the viewing pool "How are they Ma'at?" he asked

The goddess smiled, "I think they're going to be just fine."

"Good." Ra said as Ma'at let the vision fade.

* * *

_A.N_

_Amon-Râ – 'the hidden light'_

_Nefertari – 'Good and beautiful companion'_

_Info from 20000 and __'The Dictionary of Ancient Egypt and my old course notes'_


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Sorry for the long delay in updating…but now my health is back on track I hope to be updating (and reviewing) more often._

_This chapter is dedicated to s2Teennovelist who reminded me that I hadn't said anything about the burial for the baby, so, I hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter 52

It had been twenty-two days since the death of the baby and after the short rest they'd had Atemu took Yugi for an evening stroll in the palace's private gardens, Aknamkanon watched from his office window as the two walked together, talking quietly in gentle tones.

"Atemu?"

"What it is habibi?"

"The baby, when will he finally be buried?"

Atemu squeezed Yugi's hand, "I have spoken to the priests and they have informed me that the embalming will take thirty-five days, he will be interred after then."

Yugi stopped walking "Thirty-five? I thought the embalming process took seventy days."

Atemu turned to him, "Normally it would but because the body is so small the priests believe that half the usual time needed will be enough."

"I see." Yugi said quietly "Then where will he be placed?"

Atemu sighed, "I honestly don't know, our joint tomb has yet to be started so he can't be placed there."

Hearing a small sniff Atemu looked at Yugi and saw his eyes filling with tears at the thought of their son having no resting place… Atemu gathered Yugi in his arms "Shh, it will be alright, we'll talk to my father in the morning and see if he can suggest something, okay?"

Yugi nodded "Okay."

"Come little one, lets head back to our rooms." Atemu gently led Yugi back the way they came, if they had walked just a little further they would have seen that the pharaoh had already made arrangements for the child's interment.

Aknamkanon sighed as he walked away from the window. _'Their love must be strong if they can recover from mine and Shimon's careless actions so quickly'. _But Aknamkanon was no fool he knew that although they were walking together and being close, they still had a way to go before they were back where they were before.

Unannounced Shimon suddenly walked into Aknamkanon's office "Pharaoh."

"What is it Shimon?" Aknamkanon asked wondering why the old man was coming to see him at this hour, Ra had almost set and the working day was over.

"A small caravan has been spotted approaching the palace gates, should I allow them entrance or make them wait until Ra's rise?"

"Are we expecting anyone?" Aknamkanon asked wondering if he'd forgotten the impending visit by a noble.

"No my pharaoh, we are not." Shimon replied

"In that case make then wait until morning."

Shimon bowed "Very well pharaoh." Shimon bowed again before leaving the room.

'_I wonder whom that could be?' _Aknamkanon wondered to himself before shrugging off the thought and going back to his work.

Atemu and Yugi made it back to their rooms and prepared themselves for bed, Atemu climbed in and lay as close to the edge as he dared, not wanting to lay too close to Yugi lest he was tempted, he heard Yugi sigh, "Come over here Atemu."

Atemu turned to face him, "But you said…"

There was silence, "Yugi?"

Atemu felt the bed shift as Yugi moved closer, Atemu was surprised when Yugi moved his arm out of the way and lay his head on his chest, "I'm sorry, I thought I made it clear earlier that I didn't mean any of the things I said to you, I was angry without understanding."

Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi, "I just wanted to make sure that's all habibi."

Atemu was disappointed when Yugi moved away from him but smiled when Yugi pulled on his arm, silently telling him to move further onto the bed, that night Yugi and Atemu lay together arms and legs entwined and neither moved until the morning.

When Yugi opened his sleep filled eyes he saw Atemu looking down at him, he watched as Atemu lowered his head slowly, in case Yugi didn't want this yet, their lips were about to meet in what Atemu hoped would be a sweet kiss when there was a harsh knock on the door, Yugi giggled as Atemu groaned and collapsed on him.

"Ignore it they might go away." Atemu mumbled into Yugi's neck making the younger male shiver. A second, harsher knock soon ended that idea, growling Atemu got out of bed and stomped over to the door and pulled it open sharply "What?" he yelled, but as soon as Atemu saw whom it was he let his anger go "Sorry father, what is it you need?"

"May I come in for a moment?" Aknamkanon asked softly.

Atemu turned to Yugi silently asking if it was alright, Yugi nodded and Atemu stood aside allowing his father to enter, after closing the door Atemu joined Yugi on the bed again, Aknamkanon pulled up on of the chairs and sat down, "I'm sorry, I know it's early boys but I needed to speak with you about a couple of things."

"Couldn't it have waited father? We haven't even gotten up yet." Atemu said grumpily.

Aknamkanon sighed and looked at Yugi "I know I said that Atemu could spend the next month with you uninterrupted but I need him and you in the throne room."

"What for?" Yugi asked softly knowing that the pharaoh wouldn't go back on his word unless it was important.

"A small caravan turned up after Ra had set yesterday, I had them remain outside of the palace until this morning."

Atemu could sense the unease in his father "What are you not telling us? Father" He asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing but I am a little concerned, and I want you there Atemu in case I need your shadows and you Yugi, I need you and your scales."

"Do you not know whom it is father?"

"No, and that is what concerns me, it is a well presented caravan but there has been no advanced notice even Shimon didn't know they would be arriving."

That surprised Atemu "But Shimon knows everything!" he said.

"My point exactly." Aknamkanon replied

Atemu looked at Yugi who nodded, "Very well father we'll be there." Nodding Aknamkanon stood up clearly intent on leaving. "You said there was a couple of things, what was the other?" Atemu asked

Aknamkanon smiled "That can wait until we deal with our unexpected guests."

Atemu raised an eyebrow as his father left without saying another word.

Yugi sighed, "I suppose we'd better get up and ready."

"I'm sorry Yugi." Atemu said clearly upset

Yugi wrapped his arms round Atemu's neck from behind "It's not your fault, besides it won't take long will it?"

"I suppose not." Atemu turned and kissed Yugi softly before they bathed and dressed.

As Atemu was putting the last of his jewellery on and Yugi was retrieving his scales there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Atemu called out.

Hepa entered the room and bowed "What is Hepa?" Atemu asked.

"Excuse me highness, are you ready for the children yet?"

"No, leave them with Halima for now."

Hepa bowed "As you wish prince Atemu."

Hepa waited by the doors until she was given something to do, Atemu sighed, ever since he'd mentioned the two new rules to her she seemed to have stiffened in his presence. "Take the morning as your own, we'll call for you should we need anything."

Hepa bowed, "Very well." she turned and left.

"Hepa's acting strangely." Yugi remarked "I wonder why?"

Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi, "I think I may have frightened her a little, I'll see if I can fix it later."

When they left their rooms Atemu decided it would be prudent to have some breakfast before they did anything else so instead of going to the throne room Atemu led them to the dining hall, after a quick breakfast of bread, honey and fruit Atemu and Yugi made their way to the throne room. As they walked Yugi decided to ask Atemu something, "What did you mean you frightened Hepa? What did you do?"

Atemu chuckled "Don't you remember?"

Yugi thought about it "If I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

"You and Hepa had developed a close friendship over time, even more so during the last three weeks, then I came in and started demanding she follow new rules and things."

"Why did you do that anyway?" Yugi asked

Atemu stopped walking turned to Yugi and sighed, "I was jealous Yugi, jealous that she'd had what I hadn't."

"What was that?"

"Time with you and my children."

Yugi could sense the mix of sadness and anger that Atemu was beginning to feel, he took Atemu's hands in his and looked up into his eyes. "But you have the rest of our lives with them." Yugi could see that Atemu wasn't wholly convinced so he added "Besides you didn't miss much, all they did was eat, sleep and cry."

Realising what Yugi was trying to do Atemu pulled Yugi into a hug "Thank you habibi."

"Come on." Yugi whispered "Your father is waiting." Atemu let him go and they continued walking.

* * *

"You finally made it then?" Aknamkanon said "I was about to send out a search party." He added good-naturedly.

Atemu grinned "Sorry but we went to get Yugi something for Yugi to eat first."

Aknamkanon mentally slapped himself, _'Ra I'm so dense, Isis said that for the first few months Yugi shouldn't miss any meals or over exert himself.' _Outwardly he said "Of course, forgive me Yugi I didn't think."

"It's fine pharaoh, you had other things on your mind." Yugi replied.

As the others gathered a guard walked into the throne room "Forgive me pharaoh but our 'guest' is getting restless."

"Very well." the pharaoh said "Bring them in."

the guard bowed and went to get whomever it was that had decided to arrive unannounced.

Yugi couldn't believe it when a young woman breezed into the room "Atemu darling! It's been so long!"

He was even more surprised when a genuine smile crossed Atemu's face and he whispered "Arsinöe." Yugi felt something else, a hint of jealousy when Atemu left his place and wrapped the girl in a gentle embrace, his jealousy was soon quelled when he heard her demand "Well, where is he Atemu? Where is the young man that was able to finally steal your heart!"

Yugi heard Atemu chuckle, "Hello Arsinöe it's good to see you again too."

Laughing, the girl playfully slapped his arm "Oh stop it! I came here to see him not you."

"Yugi, come here and save me!" he heard Atemu say, he looked at Aknamkanon who nodded "She's safe." He whispered, "Go."

Yugi walked down the steps towards the strange girl and stood just behind Atemu.

Atemu finally managed to escape the girl's hold, he turned and pulled Yugi closer, "Arsinöe I would like you to meet my husband Yugi, Yugi I would like you to meet Arsinöe, my best friend since we were children."

Relaxing Yugi smiled, "It's nice to meet you Arsinöe, Atemu has told me nothing about you."

Arsinöe turned to Atemu, "I'm hurt Atemu, I didn't even get invited to your wedding."

"There was a good reason for that." A deeper, more mature voice answered.

Arsinöe looked up at the throne "Pharaoh." She smiled "It's good to see you again."

"Come to cause trouble again?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"How can you say that!" she asked scandalized.

Aknamkanon laughed, "That's easy, you and Atemu were always getting into trouble as children."

Arsinöe sighed, "No longer pharaoh, I am here on other business."

Aknamkanon studdied the girl's face and could see the seriousness, "What is it Arsinöe? What is wrong?"

The girl shifted uneasily "May we talk alone pharaoh?"

"Of course, we can talk in my office."

Arsinöe gave him a sheepish look "Pharaoh do you think I could possibly freshen up first? I have been travelling for ten days."

"Of course, how thoughtless of me." Aknamkanon apologised but before he could call for a servant Arsinöe took Atemu's arm, "You can show me to my rooms Atemu." She said with a sigh.

Neither Aknamkanon or Yugi missed it when Atemu stiffened, he removed Arsinöe's arm from his and turned to his father "Please call for a servant father, I need to speak with Yugi."

Aknamkanon did as Atemu asked and as soon as the girl arrived the pharaoh spoke to her "Please escort lady Arsinöe to one of the guest rooms."

The servant bowed "As you command pharaoh."

After Arsinöe had left the room the pharaoh announced "Everyone is dismissed, except for you Atemu and Yugi, I'd like to talk to you both."

As everyone filed out of the throne room Aknamkanon led Atemu and Yugi towards his office, "Come in and close the door."

Atemu closed the door then he and Yugi sat opposite Aknamkanon.

"What is it father?" Atemu asked

Aknamkanon sighed, he knew this would be a touchy subjust especially for Yugi but unfortunately it needed to be done. "I need to speak with you concerning the funerary rites for the infant." He said softly.

"We had discussed this last night father." Atemu replied

"And what did you decide?" Aknamkanon asked

"We didn't." Yugi said sadly, "We wanted to build a large enough tomb to house the two of us and the baby as well."

"But as you can guess father." Atemu continued "Work on my tomb has not started yet."

Aknamkanon sighed, "I have started building a small tomb, just big enough to house the childs sacophagus and the few items he'd need for his journey to join the gods."

Atemu and Yugi were stunned at the news, "Where is it being built?" Atemu asked.

Aknamkanon chuckled "If you'd walked a little further last night you would have seen it in the corner of the garden."

"Really?" Yugi asked

"Yes." Aknamkanon said "We can go and see it later if you would like."

Yugi nodded, "Yes I would like to, but won't the gods be angry if the body is moved to another tomb at a later time?"

Aknamkanon shook his head, "No, I consulted Osiris first, he understood the dilemma and said it would be allowed and, forgiven."

_Flashback_

_Aknamkanon knelt in Osiris' temple and prayed to the god of the underworld. "Oh great Osiris I have a dilemma and I need your advice."_

_Aknamkanon was both shocked and surprised when he heard the gods voice coming from somewhere behind him, he turned and found the god sitting at the feet of one of the large statues dedicated to him "What is it you think I can help you with pharaoh?" the god asked kindly._

"_May I?" Aknamkanon asked_

_The god nodded and Aknamkanon sat on the ground "Yugi and Atemu's dead infant needs a resting place."_

_The god looked at the pharaoh "Why don't you just build him one?" he asked._

_Aknamkanon chuckled "That, is the dilemma." _

_Osiris rolled his eyes, "Out with it man!"_

_Atemu and Yugi have decided to have a joint tomb built and they wanted the child to be placed with them."_

"_But?"_

_Aknamkanon sighed "Work has not yet begun on their tomb and it won't be for many years." _

"_What is it you want Aknamkanon?"_

"_I want to know it if would be possible for me to inter the child in a temporary tomb, then rebury him in Atemu and Yugi's tomb when it was finally ready."_

"_Why are you asking me this Aknamkanon?"_

_Aknamkanon ignored that the god had used his name and carried on… "I do not want Atemu and Yugi incurring your wrath for something I have done." He looked at Osiris "I suppose I would like your blessing to proceed."_

_There was silence whilst the god of the afterlife thought over Aknamkanon's request, he stood up "Very well pharaoh, you may proceed with your plans and there will be no reprisals when the child is disturbed."_

_Aknamkanon bowed "Thank you great Osiris."_

Aknamkanon was pulled from his memories when he heard Atemu speak,

"Thank you father it relieves us greatly knowing the child will have a resting place after all."

Aknamkanon was about to reply when there was a soft knock on the door "Come in!" the pharaoh called out.

The pharaoh was surprised when Rashid walked in carrying a large scroll. The elderly man noticed the two teens and turned to the pharaoh, "I'm sorry my lord I'll come back later when you are alone."

Aknamkanon nodded towards the scroll "Is that what I think it is Rashid?" he asked.

"It is pharaoh." Rashid replied

"Then show us what you have come up with."

"It is this." Rashid said as he unrolled the large scroll across the pharaoh's desk. The design showed a square building consisting of four wings with a large open area in the centre.

"It looks good Rashid, please explain the layout for us." The pharaoh said.

The old man smiled at the pharaoh's kind words and cleared his throat, "The ground floor will house the kitchen, dining area and storage rooms, there will also be two rooms for sitting and socialising, the front part will consist of an office and two smaller rooms, the upper floor will house the bathing area's and more storage rooms and finally six further rooms serving as designated sleeping quarters each holding ten beds."

"Ten more than I requested, impressive." The pharaoh muttered as he studied the detailed plans further.

"What is it we're look at father?" Atemu asked

the pharaoh looked up and smiled, "Do you remember a conversation we had a while back Yugi?"

Yugi thought for a moment, "We've had many conversations pharaoh, to which one are you referring?" He asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, but it was just after I'd sentenced Akhenaden to have his eye removed, we were in the gardens."

The pharaoh waited as Yugi thought about it and his widened when he realised as to what the pharaoh was referring. "We were talking about you providing the same service as the brokers but for free."

"That's right Yugi, I'm sorry we never got the chance to discuss it further but this is the type of building I had in mind."

"It wasn't your fault pharaoh there always seemed to be something else going on."

Atemu sighed, "Will someone please tell me what in Ra's name is going on?" he demanded

The pharaoh chuckled and said, "Why don't you tell him Yugi."

Yugi turned to Atemu "Do you remember when I went into the gardens to talk to your father after I had just been made bearer of the scales?"

"Yes I do." Atemu said remembering "Mahad wanted to stop you but Isis wouldn't let him." he looked at Yugi "What about it?"

"I told the pharaoh that I thought that what the baby brokers were doing was a good idea at first, until they got greedy that is and that maybe he could provide the same thing only free of charge and we agreed to discuss it again at a later time."

"And you never got round to it?"

"No we didn't." Yugi answered.

"So why now?" Atemu asked.

Aknamkanon sighed, "I suppose it's my way of trying to make amends for my earlier, thoughtless actions."

Yugi could sense Atemu's anger rising and decided to try and calm the situation "That's very good of you pharaoh and the gesture is greatly appreciated." He looked down, "But really, it is not necessary."

"Yes it is Yugi, I…"

"Can we discuss this later, like when we are alone!" Atemu said curtly.

Suddenly remembering that Rashid was still in the room Aknamkanon agreed and turned back to Yugi. "Do these plans meet with your approval?"

"Yes they do pharaoh, we can work out the minor details when the building starts."

"Will it be built using slaves father?" Atemu asked knowing Yugi would be against it if it were.

Aknamkanon shook his head, "No, a steale will be placed in the town square asking for volunteers who are willing to give up some free time to help in the building." Aknamkanon knew he'd said the right thing by the smile Yugi had just given him.

"If you'll excuse me pharaoh." Rashid said "I still have the interior to design."

"Very well Rashid you are dismissed."

"Thank you pharaoh, princes." Rashid bowed and left.

The three of them looked at the plans again, "That seems to be a waste of space." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon and Yugi getting the wrong idea looked up sharply "What do you mean? A waste of space!" Aknamkanon demanded.

"That there." Atemu said pointing to the uncovered area in the centre of the building. Relaxing Aknamkanon and Yugi looked back at the plans, after a few minutes Yugi looked up and said "We could put some seats there and have it as a safe playing area for the children."

Aknamkanon looked up, "That is a good idea Yugi, we'll have to make sure Rashid provides someway of getting to it."

Aknamkanon suddenly rolled up the plan and stood up, "Come with me."

Confused Atemu and Yugi followed him out of the room and eventually into the gardens, realising where they were going Atemu took Yugi's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Silently they continued to walk until Aknamkanon stopped and turned to the two, "It is just round this corner, I hope it meets with your approval."

Steeling themselves Atemu and Yugi rounded the corner and were stunned by the sight that greeted them… The tomb was actually a small pyramid that measured six feet by six feet at it's base, it had been made from the finest pink granite, and the small capstone had been fashioned in the purest gold. Lining the short path leading to the small structure was an avenue of eight small sphinxes – four either side – fashioned in white limestone each one standing on a pink granite base, none of them stood larger than an average house cat.

"You will have to enter on your knees but you may enter if you wish." The pharaoh said, "They are still working on it."

"Do you want too?" Atemu asked Yugi

Yugi, unable to say anything just nodded, Aknamkanon stood by and watched the two boys enter and the first thing they noticed was the paintings on the walls, as the child had not had a life they depicted Atemu and Yugi's lives from their meeting to the present, as well as various pictures of the gods. The final scene was Atemu and Yugi standing facing each other whilst between them was a small golden sarcophagus.

In the centre of the room stood a small granite sarcophagus, it's lid propped up against it waiting for the time it would seal the baby's body inside. Around the edges of the room the items he would need for his journey to the afterlife would be laid, then finally the outer door would be sealed until Atemu and Yugi's own tomb was ready.

Ignoring his father Atemu led a visibly upset Yugi from the small pyramid and back to their rooms, when they reached them he let Yugi enter whilst he had a word with one of the guards, "Find Hepa and inform her that her services will not be required at all today and that she is to leave the children with their nursemaid."

The guard bowed "By your command my prince." The guard left and Atemu entered the room.

"Are you alright habibi?" he asked as he wrapped his arms round Yugi's waist from behind.

"I'm fine Atemu, I was just a little overwhelmed that's all." He turned to face Atemu "It is a wonderful thing your father has done for us."

"I know but I can't help but think that he is only trying to ease his guilt."

Yugi sighed as he leaned against his husband, "He has already admitted that with the other building yes, but I can't believe he has done that with the pyramid, there is more that a few day building work there, never mind the painting."

"Perhaps you are right and I judge my father unjustly." Atemu laid his head on Yugi's and they stood there deep in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile Aknamkanon had gone to the dining room and found Arsinöe eating at one of the tables, "Might I join you Arsinöe?" he asked.

"Of course pharaoh!" Arsinöe said with a smile.

Aknamkanon waited until the servant had placed his food in front of him, after she had gone he turned to the girl and finally asked, "Why are you really here Arsinöe?"

* * *

_Arsinöe pronounced (__Ar-sin-ah-way)_

_The building is similar to the pentagon only square…_

_I gave up trying to work out the measurement in royal cubits, palms and digits so… I stuck with what we all know and love, good old feet and inches…_

_*Information taken from the 'Dictionary of Ancient Egypt' and my old course notes.*_


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_**Bold italics**__ = stressed words_

_Normal italics = thoughts or flashbacks_

Chapter 53

"Excuse me?" Arsinöe asked, shocked that he'd even ask her such a question. "I don't know what you mean."

Aknamkanon noticing that the dinner hall was beginning to fill up with people sighed, not wanting to hold this discussion in public he stood up and looked down at the girl "We will continue this in private, I will expect you in my office within the hour." Aknamkanon picked up his plate and walked away leaving a wide-eyed Arsinöe sitting at the dinner table still in shock.

Still feeling angry he gave his plate to a passing servant and made his way over to the temple of Ma'at, he knelt down to pray, "Great goddess I could really use your advice right about now." He said

He was startled when a female voice spoke from behind him "Stand Aknamkanon there is no need for you to bow here."

Aknamkanon stood and turned to the goddess, "I'm sorry goddess but this _**is**_ your temple…"

Ma'at held her hand up and Aknamkanon fell silent "Listen to me pharaoh, I have told you that since Atemu and Yugi married we became 'in-laws' and I refuse to have you bow to me."

Aknamkanon smiled, "I will try to remember that."

Ma'at returned the smile, "Now what is it you think I can help you with?" she asked.

Aknamkanon sat on one of the steps leading to her statue, "Arsinöe, Atemu's childhood friend is here."

"And that is a problem why?" Ma'at asked

Aknamkanon sighed, "She said she is here to meet Yugi but I have a feeling there is something else, something she is not telling me."

Aknamkanon was surprised when Ma'at sat on the step beside him, "Then you must question her on her true motives." she advised

"How can I?" he asked "Without Yugi and the scales to judge her how will I know if she speaks the truth or not?"

Surprising Aknamkanon Ma'at lay her hand over his, "In this I will help you."

"How? I fear that with another in the room she may not say anything at all."

Ma'at chuckled, "No Aknamkanon, I will not be in the room with you, I will let you know within your mind if I believe she is lying to you." Aknamkanon looked at her surprised, "But I will say this Aknamkanon, this is the one and only time I will do this and that is only because Yugi is now my son."

Aknamkanon nodded in understanding and watched as Ma'at disappeared.

Realizing that the hour he'd given Arsinöe was nearly up Aknamkanon left the temple and made his way to his office to await the girl's arrival.

* * *

Atemu led Yugi over to their bed so he could lay Yugi down to rest, but Yugi resisted, "We can't Atemu, the children."

"Are staying with Hepa and their nurse." Atemu interrupted, "Today we'll be alone all day."

"Why?" Yugi asked still somewhat tearful.

After Atemu finally managed to get Yugi to lie down he lay beside him and wrapped his arms round him, "I thought you'd need this time to finish grieving, and I didn't want the little one's picking up on their mother's distress."

Yugi looked up at Atemu and gave him a half-hearted glare "I am not a woman!"

Atemu chuckled "You know I didn't mean it like that."

They lay in silence for a while before Yugi asked, "Will he have a proper burial?"

Atemu held Yugi a little tighter, "It's up to you habibi, but don't forget it's only temporary."

Yugi bit his lip for a moment "I don't think I want to hire the mourners." He said sleepily.

"You don't?" Atemu asked.

"No I don't." he gave a small yawn "I'd rather it be just you, me, your father and Ma'at."

"Is that all?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah I want to keep it private."

"If that is what you truly want we'll tell father tomorrow." By his even breathing Atemu knew that Yugi hadn't heard what he'd said as he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Aknamkanon looked up at the sound of the knock on the door "Enter!"

He wasn't surprised when Arsinöe walked in as he'd been expecting her, but he was a little annoyed that she was late.

"You wanted to speak with me pharaoh?" she asked

"Yes, sit down Arsinöe."

The girl did as she was told and Aknamkanon wasted no time in getting to the point, "I will ask you again Arsinöe, why are you really here?"

"I told you back in the throne room pharaoh, I came here to meet Atemu's husband."

"Do not lie to me Arsinöe!" Aknamkanon snapped as he banged his hand on his desk.

Arsinöe flinched but held firm "I don't know what you mean pharaoh, I'm not lying to you." she said but the pharaoh noticed that the girl would not look him in the eyes when she spoke.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Atemu may have not noticed your insincerity but I most assuredly did."

Arsinöe looked up at him, "What did you notice?"

"You said you were here to meet Atemu's husband Yugi but, when he was introduced to you, you ignored him, even when he greeted you, you said nothing."

Realizing she had been caught out she narrowed her eyes, "_**I**_ was the one he was supposed to marry! _**I**_ was the one groomed to be the next queen of Egypt!" she said angrily.

"I never gave permission for you or anyone to be groomed as a future wife for Atemu!" Aknamkanon replied just as angrily.

"My mother took it upon herself to teach me everything I needed to know!"

"Which was?"

"She taught me how to dress like a queen, how to walk like a queen, how to conduct myself in the presence of you and other royalty."

Aknamkanon sat back "Your mother had no right to be so presumptuous!" he growled, "You and your mother were removed from the palace because of her unjust demands and your constant and unwanted advances towards Atemu!"

"But pharaoh." Arsinöe's voice softened, "I loved him."

"You were only thirteen! You didn't know what love was!" the pharaoh yelled.

Arsinöe ignored him, "I still love him," she said quietly.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Don't do this Arsinöe, Atemu is happy with Yugi."

The girl looked at the pharaoh and he could see the tears starting to form, "I…I could be a lesser wife to Atemu, I could give him children, I know he has always wanted children." She almost pleaded.

Aknamkanon shook his head "You obviously have not heard all of the news concerning Atemu?"

Arsinöe stared at the pharaoh "No, the news that Atemu had married only reached us in Greece a short while ago."

"Atemu and Yugi already have two children and they are mourning the loss of a third."

The girl's eyes widened "How? It is not possible, they are both men, the gods would not allow such a thing." She said.

"That is where you are mistaken, not only did the gods approve but they gave them little help." Aknamkanon replied.

Still not willing to give up Arsinöe tried again, "I can still be a lesser wife to Atemu, I can give him the pleasures Yugi cannot." She argued.

"No!" the pharaoh said sternly "You know very well that Atemu has no interest in women, and if I hear that you are trying to seduce him again I _**will**_ have you removed. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Arsinöe nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

Aknamkanon's look softened as he sighed, "You could always try being a friend to him, to them both."

Defeated, the girl nodded "I will try pharaoh, but it will be hard."

"Then that will be all Arsinöe." The pharaoh said.

Taking the dismissal the girl got up and went to let herself out as she opened the door Aknamkanon spoke "Do not forget my words Arsinöe."

With even turning to look at him she shook her head "No pharaoh I won't."

She left the room quietly closing the door behind her.

"Do you think she'll listen?"A feminine voice suddenly said startling Aknamkanon.

He sighed, "I honestly don't know but I hope she does, another female fighting Yugi for Atemu's affections is not something they need right now."

"Aknamkanon I'm curious." Ma'at said "Did you mean it when you said you'd send her home?"

"Yes I did, why?" Aknamkanon asked.

"What happened the last time?" the goddess asked.

Aknamkanon sat back, "Atemu and Arsinöe had been friends for years, then all of a sudden when they were about thirteen she started trying to seduce Atemu, at first we all tried to ignore it thinking she son give up, then her mother began warning off any and every girl that Atemu spoke with eventually she went to Atemu and demanded that he marry Arsinöe, in the end Atemu asked me to do something about them because it was driving him to distraction, so I did the only thing I could do and that was send the pair of them away."

"How old was he when that happened?" Ma'at asked

"By the time we sent them away Atemu was nearly sixteen and he'd already decided a couple of years before that, that he didn't like women in a sexual way."

"I bet that pleased the harem." Ma'at said with a chuckle.

Aknamkanon snorted, "Yes, several even tried to say that one night spent with them and he'd go back to liking women."

"You really should get rid of those women pharaoh, they are of no use to anyone." Ma'at suddenly said as she sat in the chair vacated by Arsinöe a few moments ago. Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow that was one thing he hadn't expected her to say.

They were quiet for a moment when Ma'at suddenly asked, "Tell me Aknamkanon, why did you wait so long before you acted?"

The pharaoh sighed, "At first it wasn't too bad but as time went on she got worse…"

* * *

Arsinöe slowly walked back to the rooms she'd been provided with when she saw a well dressed woman sitting in the garden, intrigued she decided to go and talk to her. "Are you another would-be suitor crown prince Atemu has turned down?" she asked.

Surprised Hepa looked up at the girl who had just spoken, "Ah no, my name is Hepa, I am prince Atemu's and prince Yugi's personal servant, I also help look after their children."

Arsinöe looked the girl over "You're a little too finely dressed for a mere servant aren't you?" she asked with a frown.

"Prince Yugi has never treated me as such, I am an ex-noble and he allows me to wear my own clothes."

After a moments silence Arsinöe sat next to Hepa, "Tell me, what is prince Yugi like?" she asked.

She was surprised when Hepa smiled "Prince Yugi is a good man, he allows me to call him Yugi when we are alone in his chambers, he's kind, patient and is always thinking of others." She turned to face Arsinöe, "And he makes prince Atemu very happy."

"What of their children?" Arsinöe asked.

Hepa smiled again, "A boy and a girl."

"What of the one that didn't survive?"

Hepa looked at the stranger, "I suggest you speak to either prince Yugi or prince Atemu if you want to know anything else." Hepa stood up "Now if you will excuse me." She said before she walked off leaving Arsinöe sitting on the stone bench.

'_She's protective of them.' _Arsinöe thought as she watched the servant walk away.

Once she was alone Arsinöe thought about what the pharaoh had said. He was right she did know Atemu wasn't interested in women, she had known before she and her mother had been sent away the first time, he'd practically screamed it at her the last time she had tried to seduce him. She let a tear fall as she remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

_Arsinöe had never felt so humiliated in her life, she had just been with Atemu in the garden and as they stood by the pond she had innocently put her arm through his, lay her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment, she turned further into him and slid her other hand round his waist, she felt Atemu stiffen. "What are you doing Arsinöe?" he asked uneasily._

"_Nothing." She replied softly_

"_Then kindly remove your head from my shoulder, and your arms from my person." He growled_

"_But Atemu." She pouted, "When we are sixteen and finally betrothed we will have lots of intimate moments like this."_

_Angrily Atemu pushed the girl from him, "I swear Arsinöe if you touch me like that again I will have you punished!" _

"_What is wrong with you Atemu?" The girl whined. " You know we are well suited, why can't you see that?" _

_He could see her tears building but he didn't soften, "Arsinöe, you are my friend nothing more, when will you get it through your head that I do not like women like that, I do not like you like that. In fact I will never marry a woman! Now leave me alone!" Atemu started to walk away._

"_Atemu…"_

_He turned back to her "From now on you will address me as prince Atemu, in fact Arsinöe do not ever address me again." He said angrily._

"_But I have always called you Atemu and spoken to you freely." The girl said the tears leaking from her eyes._

"_No longer Arsinöe, I think it is time you showed me the respect my position deserves." Without another word Atemu walked away._

_Arsinöe stood there wondering what she had done wrong, she had done everything her mother had told her to do and now…and now._

_Angrily she walked across the garden towards where she was staying, she suddenly broke into a run determined to have it out with her mother._

_When she reached the door she threw it open, "You lied to me mother!" Arsinöe screamed as she ran into the rooms she shared with her mother._

"_What are you talking about? I have never lied to you!" her mother shouted back._

_Arsinöe glared at the older woman, "For years, since I was seven you taught me, groomed me so I could be the perfect wife for Atemu!"_

"_Of course I did, you needed to be prepared for when you two married!" Nephthys snapped at her ungrateful daughter._

"_We are not getting married mother! Atemu doesn't like women like that!" Arsinöe hissed, "Instead I have lost my best friend, and I have been forbidden from speaking to him again!" Arsinöe shouted through her tears._

"_We'll see about that!" her mother seethed, "I have invested to much to let it just slip away."_

_As Arsinöe watched her mother storm out of their rooms, she wondered whom it was she was going to confront, the prince or the pharaoh._

_Atemu was sitting quietly reading, he was trying to calm himself down after his last encounter with Arsinöe when he was disturbed by a hammering on his door, startled and somewhat angered Atemu pulled the door open to find an enraged Nephthys standing there._

"_What is the meaning of this Nephthys?" Atemu demanded_

"_I have spent too much time and effort teaching Arsinöe how to be the perfect wife and queen for you to just throw it away on this silly notion that you do not like women!" She snapped._

_Atemu seethed, "It is not a silly notion! I have known that I do not like woman from the age of thirteen, Arsinöe was my friend nothing more!"_

_Nephthys was livid, "I demand that you marry her Atemu!"_

_Aknamkanon, having heard the altercation and had come to investigate, was standing behind the irate woman "Atemu will do no such thing Nephthys! However what you will do is pack your things, you and Arsinöe are no longer welcome here!"_

_Nephthys turned to the pharaoh, "You can't do that pharaoh! We have nowhere to go!"_

_Aknamkanon looked at her, "You have family in Greece, go there."_

"_But…"_

"_You are dismissed Nephthys!" Aknamkanon growled._

_The woman glared at him before turning on her heel and walked away._

_Arsinöe knew it hadn't gone her mother's way as soon as she walked back into their rooms._

"_What is it mother?" she asked cautiously_

"_The nerve of that man!" she hissed._

"_Mother! Tell me what happened!" Arsinöe demanded._

"_I went to see Atemu and demanded that he marry you."_

"_What did he say?"_

"Nothing, but the pharaoh has dismissed us from the palace!"

"_What? Why?" Arsinöe asked in shock._

"_He heard my demand and insisted we leave."_

"_What have you done mother?" Arsinöe asked tearfully "Now I'll never see Atemu again."_

_The woman's look hardened "Pack your things we are leaving for Greece immediately." She said, "We will find you a rich husband there."_

_Knowing she had no other choice Arsinöe went to her room to pack._

_They loaded their things onto the cart the pharaoh had provided them with and left the palace, as they went through the gates Arsinöe turned to look back, she was saddened to see that the only people there to see them off were the guards Aknamkanon had sent to escort them out of the palace gates, not even her one time best friend Atemu had come to say goodbye._

Wiping away the tears that her memories had bought on Arsinöe decided that the pharaoh was right maybe she could be just a friend to both Atemu and Yugi.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update, I hope it was worth the wait... _

_For this chapter I thought we'd take a short trip around the palace to see what everyone was doing…_

* * *

54

"She doesn't like me very much does she?" Yugi suddenly asked.

Atemu looked at him confused "Whom do you mean Yugi?"

"Your friend Arsinöe."

Atemu pulled him closer and gently stroked his back, "What gave you that idea?" he asked softly

"In the throne room, she ignored me even after you'd introduced us."

"So you noticed that too?" Atemu asked, he felt Yugi nod.

"That's not all I noticed." Yugi added. He felt Atemu's hold on him tighten but only for a second, "What happened Atemu? I thought you were happy to see her again, but when she touched you…"

Atemu sighed, "I had hoped she had changed, but I was wrong."

Yugi sat up, "Will you tell me about it?"

Atemu sat up and nodded "I'd better in case she tries to tell you something different."

"Do you think she would?"

"Back then yes, but now? I honestly don't know." Atemu admitted.

As he lay back down he pulled Yugi with him, "Let's get comfortable first."

Yugi sighed as he snuggled into Atemu's side and rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

Atemu also sighed, "Arsinöe and I had been friends since we were children, she was the only one that would play games with me and talk to me like I was a normal person instead of the pharaoh's son."

"Was she really the only one?" Yugi asked somewhat sceptical.

"No I suppose not." Atemu admitted "Mahad was almost the same way but he was a priest in training so we couldn't spend a lot of time together, so it was mostly Arsinöe and I." Atemu replied. "Anyway, it soon became time for me to learn the 'ways of a prince' or so my father said, at the same time Arsinöe's mother started giving her lessons, on what I didn't know at that time."

Yugi waited whilst Atemu lay deep in thought, it wasn't long before he started to talk again. "Then, when we were thirteen Arsinöe started trying to flirt with me, she kept telling me she was in love with me." Atemu chuckled "I wasn't even sure what love was." He paused "well real love anyway, the kind of love she insisted she had for me"

"Do you think it was real?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed, "No I don't, I believe her mother made her think it was, I was able to put up with it until I was almost sixteen, by then she had started to touch me, trying to embrace me, kiss me she even started trying to get me to invite her into my bed, it made me angry as I'd already told her that I didn't like her that way, that I didn't like women in a romantic or sexual way, that day my friendship for her died as I began to see her as being just like all the other women, they wanted me because of the power and wealth being married to me would bring."

"Have you ever thought that maybe her feelings for you were genuine?"

Atemu let out a humourless laugh "They may have developed later but at first she was only doing what her mother wanted, I also found out that the lessons that Arsinöe had been receiving were those of the art of seduction and how a royal wife should behave and that her mother had been teaching her since she was ten."

"How did you put up with it for so long?"

"At first it was a simple hug hello and then another one when we parted but as time went on the flirting got worse until it became full on seduction when we were nearly fourteen I told her I didn't like girls like that in hopes she would stop."

"Did she?"

"No, she ignored me and then it got worse, she was trying to spend every moment she could with me, one day while we were in the garden Arsinöe slipped her arms through mine and rested her head on my shoulder."

"That's not all is it?" Yugi asked as he slipped his arm across Atemu's waist.

"No, she tried to do what you have done, slip her arms round me, I told her to let go but all she said was that when we were betrothed we would have many more intimate moments like this."

"What did you do?"

"I'm afraid I snapped and pushed her away, I reminded her that I was not sexually attracted to women at all and that I'd never marry one, she told me that I was just confused and that I'd soon come around, she called me by my name as she usually did but this time it angered me and I told her that in future she had to address me as prince Atemu, she tried to argue and that's when I told her to never address me again."

"What happened next?"

She ran crying to her mother whilst I returned to my rooms to try and calm myself down by reading." Atemu sighed "It almost worked until someone started banging on my door, when I opened it, it was Arsinöe's mother Nephthys, she was yelling at me that I had to marry her daughter. My father heard her yelling and came to see what was going on, when he found out what happened he dismissed them both from the palace they left and I never heard from Arsinöe again."

"Until now that is." Yugi pointed out.

"Yes." Atemu agreed "Until now."

Yugi leaned up on one elbow and looked down at his husband, "But you seemed so happy to see her again."

"I was hoping that she had changed, that she had returned to the girl I once knew but she hasn't." He reached up and stroked Yugi's cheek, "I'm afraid she might say things to you, things that are not true in hopes of causing a rift between us."

Yugi lay down and kissed Atemu, "I will not believe her."

"And if she persists?" Atemu asked in a slightly amused tone.

Yugi was quiet for a moment then he giggled,

"What?" Atemu asked.

"I'll tell Hepa to sort her out."

Remembering how she had yelled at him that one time Atemu chuckled, "And I believe she would too."

* * *

Arsinöe had been wandering around the palace looking for the servant girl Hepa, she sat down on one of the many stone benches that were dotted round the vast building, she had almost given up on finding the girl when a guard suddenly stood before her, "Are you lost Lady Arsinöe?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, but thank you for asking, I was looking for Hepa and decided to rest for a moment." She chuckled, "I had forgotten just how big the palace was."

The guard knowingly smiled, "It does catch the unwary by surprise." He said "But I do know where Hepa is if you'd like me to escort you."

"Oh would you?" Arsinöe said standing, "I feared that I'd be looking all day."

Chuckling to himself the guard led the young woman down one of the hallways and through one of the small doors that led out into the courtyard, he stopped and pointed to a small building, "You will find her in there."

"Are you sure?" Arsinöe said uncertainly.

The guard nodded, "Yes I'm sure, she comes here the same time every day."

The guard bowed then left, leaving Arsinöe standing still looking at the small brick-built building. _'I wonder why she comes here?'_ Arsinöe thought as she started to walk towards the building. As she reached the open door she heard laughter, "I can't believe you did that!"

"I know! Ra, even I'm surprised I still have my head!" Hepa replied joining in the laughter. She stopped when she saw her friend and fellow servant stiffen. "What is it Serenity?" she asked.

When she didn't get a reply Hepa turned towards the door and instantly knew what was wrong…a noble woman was standing by the opening and all the servants knew that they never came here unless someone here needed to be punished…

Hepa knew that as she was a personal servant she was safe, the only ones who could punish her were either prince's Atemu and Yugi, but Serenity on the other hand was just a plain servant so she didn't have the same protection. "Can I help you lady Arsinöe?" Hepa asked politely whilst half shielding the other, smaller girl.

Arsinöe gave Hepa a sheepish look "I was bored and lonely so I was hoping that maybe I could talk to you for a while."

Hepa inwardly sighed, "Of course lady Arsinöe whatever you want."

"No, no." the half Egyptian said "It's not if I want, it's if you would like too." she turned slightly "But if you're busy…"

"No, please stay, I'm almost finished." As soon as Hepa had said that Serenity quickly picked up her basket and left without saying a word.

Bemused Arsinöe watched the girl scurry away "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She was scared."

"Why?"

"The only time ladies of noble birth come to the washing room is to punish someone." Hepa replied.

"But if I had come for that it could easily have been you that I'd come to punish."

"Highly unlikely." Hepa said "I am a personal servant therefore cannot be touched, she however…" she turned back to finish her work.

"Why do you do this?" Arsinöe asked after watching the Hittite woman for a while, "I mean, are there no others more suited to this task?"

Hepa laughed, "I suppose there are, but I like coming here to wash the children's clothes."

"Why? It is quite beneath you!" Arsinöe said, for some reason feeling quite outraged on the girls behalf, "I will have a word with prince Atemu on your behalf!"

Hepa laughed again, "I'm afraid you have it all wrong lady Arsinöe, I am not ordered to do this, I do it because I want too."

"I don't understand." Arsinöe said, genuinely not understanding why the girl would want to do such a menial task.

Hepa finished rinsing the last garment and folded into the basket, ready to be hung out to dry. She picked her basket up, "If you'd like to accompany me my lady I will endeavour to explain it to you."

Arsinöe nodded her consent as she turned and followed the girl out of the washing room.

As the two women walked across the courtyard, Arsinöe listening intently to what Hepa was saying, they failed to notice councilman Madu standing by one of the open doors, but he had see them, he sighed, he really needed to talk with the pharaoh and soon.

* * *

A knock was heard on the pharaoh's office door, "Come in!" he called out, he smiled when he saw that it was his advisor Shimon, "What is it Shimon?" he asked softly.

"May I pharaoh?" the old man asked pointing to a chair.

"Of course old friend." The pharaoh chuckled, "I know you are not as young as you used to be."

Shimon mock-glared at the pharaoh before saying, "I fear you are right my king."

"Shimon please, we have been together long enough for you to have earned the right to call me by my name when we are alone, I have told you this before."

When the old man merely nodded Aknamkanon sighed, "What did you want to see me about?"

"It's about the stele you had placed in the city square."

"What about it?" Aknamkanon asked sitting forward.

"Well, it seems that there is no shortage of volunteers that want to help with the building of the house for waifs and strays."

The pharaoh chuckled, "You make it sound like a dogs home Shimon."

"Then what should I call it ph…Aknamkanon?" the old man asked with a slight blush.

"It's an orphanage Shimon." He sat back again "Are there any trades not covered?" Aknamkanon asked.

"None my king, the women of the city have volunteered to make blankets and spare clothing in all sizes."

The pharaoh smiled, "That is good news, Yugi will be glad to hear it."

"Prince Yugi?" Shimon asked confused "Why should it please the young prince?"

"It was Yugi's idea."

"It was?" Shimon asked shocked, Aknamkanon nodded in affirmation.

"I am beginning to think he has a heart as big as Egypt herself." Shimon said, "No wonder Ma'at chose him to wield her scales."

"Yes, I believe that both she and Atemu have chosen wisely." Aknamkanon said.

"Ant to think it could have all turned out differently." Shimon said with a shiver as he remembered past events.

"I too sometime wonder what would have happened if Yugi and Atemu had never met." Aknamkanon mused.

"Don't." a feminine voice said, "The alternative would have been far darker."

Aknamkanon turned and saw Ma'at standing by the window, Shimon in respect to the goddess got down on his knees.

"You may rise Shimon." The goddess said kindly. Shimon rose and was surprised to notice that the pharaoh had not moved to bow.

"What do I owe the honour of your visit Ma'at?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I heard you talking about the orphanage you and Yugi devised."

"Is there a problem great goddess?" Shimon asked

"Not as yet." The goddess replied, "But I came to warn you Aknamkanon, watch out for a man called Jaffri, he will say he is here to help with the building but he is not."

"Then why is he here?"

"He is here purely to cause mischief." Ma'at replied.

"Does he mean anyone any harm?"

Ma'at shook her head, "No, it will just be general mischief, but mischief enough to slow the building down." She turned serious "But I would advise caution pharaoh."

"Why?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Jaffri is the father of Kasiya."

Shimon noticed the pharaoh's blank expression, "The boy you sent to the Shellal mine pharaoh."

"Yes." Ma'at said, "Although he knows his son did wrong and needed to be punished he hasn't forgiven you for doing so."

"Then I will have to pre-empt him." He turned to his advisor, "Tell the guards to seek out this man Jaffri and bring him to me."

Shimon bowed, "As you command my king."

Ma'at waited until Shimon had left the room before she spoke, "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Aknamkanon looked at her, "I will give him a choice, to go back home or join his son in the mine."

Ma'at walked round the desk and sat down, "That is not the action of the man I've come to know." She commented

Aknamkanon sighed, "To be honest goddess I cannot wait for my time to pass."

"What!" the goddess said shocked, "I am surprised Aknamkanon, I thought you were happy in your life now that Atemu is settled with Yugi and has the heirs he needs to follow him."

"I am Ma'at but it is not that." He looked into the deities eyes, eyes that seemed to ask him to explain, and explain he did…"

Aknamkanon sighed again, "I am tired goddess, tired of all the things that keep happening. Lately I seem to be on edge all the time waiting for the latest threat or upset to befall us, I haven't even been able to enjoy anytime with my sons or my grandchildren."

"Why do you not make time Aknamkanon?" Ma'at asked.

"I suppose I am still feeling guilty for keeping Yugi and Atemu apart at the very time Yugi needed him the most."

For the first time Ma'at could actually see what the man before her was feeling and she was worried, Yugi and Atemu may have forgiven him but he himself had not and if he wasn't careful it could lead him to melancholy; Not caring that she was supposed to be one of the mighty gods and goddess's of Egypt she stood up and walking over to a table she poured herself and the pharaoh a goblet of wine. "Here." She said as she handed one over to him.

He looked at her in surprise, "My goddess! If you required a drink you should have said and I would have…"

She interrupted him "Stop it! It was not I that required the wine, it was you!" her voice softened, "Aknamkanon, believe me when I say that by building the orphanage you have more than made up for your earlier mistakes."

"Then why do I feel I still have to prove myself?" He asked.

Ma'at sighed, "Tell me Aknamkanon, what would you have me do? Shorten your life so that you can be at peace with yourself whilst leaving Atemu, a newly crowned pharaoh, and his consort Yugi to cope with not only being first time parents with twins but also having to deal with the loss of their father?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "You are right as always Ma'at."

The goddess smiled at him, "Listen, just do what you have been doing and everything will turn out fine." She was interrupted by a knock on the door she stood up, "Oh and pharaoh, you are needed here."

He looked up at her as she added, "And Ra says to tell you that Jaffri will be the last problem you have to face for a long while."

Smiling, Aknamkanon nodded his thanks as he watched the goddess disappear, as the deity vanished a knock resounded on his door.

"Come in!" Aknamkanon called out wondering whom it was that was brave enough to seek an audience with him…

"Madu?" the pharaoh said slightly stunned "What do you need me for?"

Madu had the decency to blush, "Pharaoh I came to ask your permission..."

"Permission for what?" Aknamkanon asked curious

"I would like your permission to court Pudukhepa." He replied with a low bow

"Who?" The pharaoh asked confused.

Madu exhaled before saying, "Hepa my lord."


	55. Chapter 55

An Announcement

I'm sorry this is not an update but I have placed an announcement on my profile. If you have read or do read my stories please give it a read and you will understand my absence from this site…


End file.
